


Coming Home

by PABWECG



Category: As the World Turns, Luke and Reid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 162,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PABWECG/pseuds/PABWECG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously posted to LiveJournal</p><p>Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010. It’s now October 2010. Luke is 22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home   
 **Genre/Type:** Romance   
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17   
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others Warnings: None really, except some Nuke intimacy   
 **Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010. It’s now October 2010. Luke is 22, Ethan is 6.

  
 **Chapter 1**  
MONDAY

Luke woke in his childhood room at the farm, and felt a sense of peace that he hadn’t realized he had been missing. Pulling on a t-shirt and jeans, he wandered down into the empty kitchen. As a child this room had always so often been full of people and drama, both good and bad. This morning it was empty, everyone off doing something to prepare for the wedding. His parents were getting married, _again_. Luke had mixed feelings about this, but he had to admit, he was mostly happy about it. For all their ups and downs, and immaturity, Lily and Holden always seemed most happy when they were together. Luke only hoped that this time they would finally figure out how to grow up and really commit to each other, that they could settle into and trust the happiness that they gave each other. What was different for _Luke_ , was that he didn’t need his parents to be happy, he didn’t _need_ for their marriage to work, in order to be happy himself. He _wanted_ that for them (and for his younger siblings), but his own happiness wasn’t dependent upon theirs anymore.

His own happiness, well that was another story. He was living in L.A. with Noah; everything he’d wanted was finally happening. He was with the love of his life, he had his ‘someone’ to come home to, and Noah was making his film dreams come true. Luke wasn’t sure about his own professional dreams; wasn’t sure he even _had any_ really. That was okay, his life was with Noah, and he was happy seeing Noah happy.

Still he was very happy to be home. _Home_. Would he always call Oakdale, the farm, home? He lived in LA with Noah, so why did he feel more at home here at the farm? Perhaps one always feels most ‘at home’ in their childhood home. Perhaps it would only be a matter of time; he and Noah haven’t been living in L.A. for that long - a year or so, really. How could he expect it to feel like Oakdale, and especially like the farm, where his deepest and most cherished memories are? An unfair comparison to be sure. Still, he always thought that wherever Noah was he would feel at home - home is where the heart is, right? And he loved Noah, he _did_. So, why did it feel easier to breathe here? Something was telling him that it wasn’t just the cleaner, country air…but he didn’t want to dwell on any of those doubts, the doubts that sometimes crept into his mind when he was feeling particularly vulnerable.

No, he wasn’t going to go there right now. Right now he had some errands to run for his dad, and he was going to be late meeting up with Casey. He brushed his teeth, running a hand through his hair, before grabbing his keys and a sweater, heading out the door.

 

 

 

 

Reid walked into the locker room, pretty damn tired, but feeling good after his long, but successful, surgery. He had been called in late last night for the emergency, and now he was what people called a "good tired". The adrenaline was still pumping through his system, but he knew he would crash pretty quickly. Before heading back home - it was amazing how quickly Katie’s place had begun to feel like home, or more like home than any place ever had - he was going to stop by Java and pick up some breakfast for the two of them, and a blueberry muffin, Jacob’s favorite.

Walking down the corridor, Bob approached him briefly. “I know you must be tired, Dr. Oliver, but...”

“Gee, what made you think that, Bob?” Bob gave him a small smile. Bob (and Katie and Jacob) could get away with a lot more than most people could. Reid didn’t have time for people, but somehow these three had found their way under his skin. He would actually miss them when he returned home to Dallas. _Home_.

“I’ll only take a minute. I just want to ask you again to think about the position. What you did in that operating room last night? We could really use someone like you here at Memorial, _permanently_.”

“I know you could. Lots of places could use someone like me.” He smirked, but it was a tired smirk, partly because of his exhaustion, partly because it was Bob. “I told you, Bob. I’ll think about it. And I will, but not right now. Right now I need coffee, breakfast, a smile from Jacob, and bed.”

 

 

 

Luke saw Casey sitting in the corner booth, reading a book, and a smile lit up his face. God, he’d missed him; it had been over six months since he’d last come home - and he honestly wasn’t sure if he’d be in Oakdale right now if it wasn’t for his parents’ wedding - and the last time he was here Casey had been away, hitch-hiking the world, trying to forget Alison. Something must have worked, because watching him continue to read, Casey seemed a lot happier than when Luke had last seen him. Luke walked up to him and stood there; Casey looked up, broke into a smile, and stood up to give his best friend a warm, fierce bear hug. It had been too long indeed.

 

 

“So, God! How’s California? How’s Noah? How come you haven’t visited in so damn long? Your family’s got a private jet, remember?”

“L.A.’s great! Sunny all the time, Noah’s really busy with all his film work, You know it’s always been his dream, and he’s finally able to pursue it, so that’s really _great_.”

“Soooo...why haven’t we seen you in so long? Christmas? Summer? It’s like you dropped off the face of the earth.”

“Well, I did visit this Spring, but you were gone, gone, gone!”

“Hey, sorry man...I mean, God, I’ve just missed you is all. You don’t have to explain.”

“No, it’s OK. We’ve just been real busy, you know? What with moving, and then Noah settling into the new school and his work finally getting off the ground, making new friends - not that they could ever replace you all _here_ \- but still we’ve connected, sort of, with some new people. Friends of Noah’s mostly. But he’s really happy, so that’s great.”

“Noah’s happy. I’m hearing that. What about you?”

“Of course I’m happy! Why wouldn’t I be? I’m in L.A., the land of sunshine, we’re making all of Noah’s dreams come true. Starting a new life together, just like we always wanted to.”

“So why don’t I believe you? You know what? Never mind. You say you’re happy, I’m happy. It’s just so good to see you again!”

“Thanks Case, you too. It’s really great to see you too.”

They just sat in a fairly comfortable silence, both of them lost in thoughts of ‘why Luke didn’t really seem happy,’ neither one having any ready answers.

“So, how are _you_? You seem so much better than when I saw you last. Hitch-hiking ‘round the world must have done you some good.”

“Yeah, it did. I saw all sorts of amazing places, met so many people, _crazy_ characters some of them. Most just average, ordinary folk...like you and me. _Happy_ people. There are so many ordinary, _happy_ people in the world, Luke! It gave me some perspective; _I_ can be happy too! I know, it sounds so stupid when I say it like that, but for a while before that trip I felt like I’d never be just a normal, happy person. Anyway, yeah, I’m feeling pretty darn good right now. Life is good.”

“Are you seeing anyone? Anyone new, I mean.”

“Nope. Just me right now. And it’s good, it’s good.”

“Good. I’m glad. It’s nice to see you doing so well. I wish...” Luke stopped, like he’d said too much.

“You wish what?”

“Nothing....I guess, I just wish my life didn’t always feel so complicated. I feel like it’s on hold, like I’m still waiting for it to start. Not that it’s bad! It’s not, it’s great! Noah and I are really happy, really great!”

Casey didn’t say anything, and Luke didn’t look him in the eye, staring into his coffee cup.

 

 

Reid walked into Java, rubbing his eyes as he waited for the person in front of him to order. The short, brunette woman behind the counter saw him and, stepping up behind her colleague, called out to him, “Good morning, Doctor Oliver. Your usual?”

“Yes, thanks Chelsea...and a blueberry muffin, and two sesame bagels with cream cheese.” Reid liked Chelsea; Polite, efficient, friendly enough, always got his order right - and she didn’t feel the need to chit-chat with him - which he particularly liked after a long night like last night.

He pulled out his wallet and found some bills, looked up to hand them to the cashier, and his eyes met another pair of eyes in the corner booth. _Beautiful_ eyes, a slight smile, and then the man looked away. Reid gave a small smile to Chelsea, took the bag from her, and looked once more into the corner. The man was looking at his table companion - friend, boyfriend? He didn’t know. They were obviously close. It didn’t matter. He was leaving town in a week. Going home to Dallas. _Home_.

[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010. It’s now October 2010. Luke is 22, Ethan is 6.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home

**Genre/Type:** Romance

**Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17

**Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
Warnings: None really, except some Nuke intimacy

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010. It’s now October 2010. Luke is 22, Ethan is 6.

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/

**Chapter 2**  
WEDNESDAY

“So, things are going well in L.A.?”

“Why wouldn’t they be?” Luke stacked the arm-full of wood on the woodpile. Holden followed with another arm-full right behind him.

“Well, we don’t hear from you very often. We love you, and we miss you. Just want to make sure you’re happy.” Holden stretched to get some of the kinks out of his back. He’d been working hard trying to make everything just right for this last, _final_ wedding. It was nice to have the help, but mostly it was nice just to be spending time with his son again. “When we don’t hear anything...”

“No news is _good_ news, right?” It felt good to be doing some physical work again, to be doing _any_ work again. It felt good to be with his dad.

“Sometimes.”

“Dad...I’m fine, really. Noah’s happy. He’s finally doing what he’s always dreamed of doing. I’m finally living the life I always dreamed of by his side. Why wouldn’t I be happy?”

“Just checking. I’m glad. How about just a few more loads of wood, and then we call it a day?” He watched Luke, who _seemed_ happy enough; but something didn’t sit right. It wasn’t like Luke, to not be in regular contact - telling his family all about his day-to-day stories. Luke was easily the biggest talker in the family. There he was, living so far away, and they never heard from him.

“Call it a day? Dad, you’re getting married this Saturday, and this place needs a lot more sprucing up! Plus, didn’t you ask me to help with some more errands in town?”

“Well, let’s give our muscles a break at least. How about lunch at Al’s before those errands. Just you and me?”

“Sounds good. God, I’ve missed Al’s food. I know, you’d think where I live now I wouldn’t miss any of Oakdale’s restaurants, but I do.”

“Well, you know what they say...there’s no place like home.”

 

 

 

“Katie! Argg! You’re driving me crazy! This suit is fine! I’m _not_ trying on another one.”

“I don’t know. I think you were right earlier; that blue one looked better. Maybe you should try it on again.”

“No. No, no, _no_. No more trying them on. Which one do you want me to get, just tell me.”

“The blue one, no, yes...yes, the blue one.”

“Ok, let’s get it and get out of here, before I lose my mind...or _change_ my mind. Why couldn’t you find a real date for this shindig? I hate these things.”

“What do you mean? You are a real date. I asked you and you said yes.” Reid gave her a look. “Well, _eventually_ you said yes, right?”

“I am not even going to _start_ that conversation again. But why couldn’t you find a _real_ date...you know, a straight guy? Someone who actually _likes_ to date women?”

“I’m still not ready to date a guy who might be interested in me. Besides, you’re my friend. I want to go with you. And it’s not _really_ a date. I hope this actually is the last wedding for Lily and Holden.”

“Why, how many times have they been married?”

“To each other? I’m not sure, I’ve lost count.” Reid rolled his eyes. “But they really do love each other. I hope it works out for them this time.” She helped Reid out of the suit jacket he had on last, and brought it over to the salesperson. “Have you ever thought about getting married? I mean, have you ever loved anyone like that? Ever been tempted to take that plunge? Reid? Helloo-oo?”

Reid snapped out of his trance. He’d seen that man walking by, with another attractive man, laughing and talking, seeming very at ease. The man who had oh-so-briefly smiled at him in Java the other day. Whoever this man was, with the beautiful eyes and smile, he obviously knew people around here. But Reid had never seen him before, in the three months since he came to work at Memorial. Now he'd seen him _twice_. Just his luck, some gorgeous (albeit, probably straight, but _maybe_ not) man strolls into Oakdale just as Reid was preparing to leave it.

 

 

 

Luke had seen him. _That_ man, with _those_ eyes. The man he’d seen at Java. Buying a suit it seems, or at least trying them on. He looked nice, _very_ nice. Was he Katie’s new boyfriend? It had been a while since he’d seen her; maybe she was finally moving on from Brad’s death. Not that she was probably ready for anything serious yet. It really hadn’t been that long, and she was so in-love with Brad. But still, if she was ready to date again, he was happy for her. He smiled slightly when he recalled the man meeting his eye, both at Java and just now as Luke had walked by outside the store window. God, what if Katie’s new boyfriend was gay. Oh, poor Katie! “Don’t be ridiculous, Luke!” he chided himself. _You don’t know anything about the story. Maybe he’s not gay_...but the way he looked at Luke told him otherwise. _Maybe they’re not together. Yeah, that’s probably it._

Why did he even care? In L.A., Luke hadn’t even looked at other men. All those beautiful men, walking around half-dressed (by _Oakdale’s_ standards) couldn’t distract him from looking on with happiness and adoration at Noah, who was _finally_ seeming truly happy with his life. So, why did he even bat an eye in the direction of this man? This man who was probably straight and dating Katie. _I’m just really missing Noah_ , Luke thought. _I’m sure once he arrives, everything will feel normal...whatever that is. No, Luke, you’re not even going there. You and Noah are just going through a rough patch...another rough patch. We’ll get through this one, just like all the others. And, before you know it, we’ll be closer than ever. We have to. We’re living our dream._  
[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/


	3. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010. It’s now October 2010. Luke is 22, Ethan is 6.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)   
 **Title:** Coming Home   
 **Genre/Type:** Romance   
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17   
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others   
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy   
 **Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010. It’s now October 2010. Luke is 22, Ethan is 6.

**Previous Chapters:**[1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/  


Chapter 3  
THURSDAY

_"My Dad called today."_

_"Hmmm."_

_"He and my mom have been spending a lot of time together recently." Noah continues to study the script in his hand. "They've become quite close, it seems." Luke waited. "He said they're getting married again."_

_Noah didn't look up. "You're kidding me. God, how many times are they going to go down that road?"_

_"It's going to be in October, at the farm...of course. I was wondering if maybe we could go home for the week before, help get things ready, catch up with some of our friends...you know, a little vacation, see the fall colors. Have some time for just the two of us."_

_"This is our home now Luke, and we can have plenty of time for just the two of us right here." Noah gave Luke a quick kiss, got up to refill his tea, and sat back down next to Luke on the couch._

_"Last time I was home, last time I was in Oakdale I mean, Casey was gone. My parents were messed up. Of course that was affecting my brother and sisters." Again he waited. "Anyway, it would be nice to spend a little time at home when my family seems happy. I've missed them."_

_"I thought you wanted this trip to be about us - us spending some time alone. The way you're talking now, I probably wouldn't even get to see you much." Noah scratched out something on the pages, made some notes. "God! This is awful. I could do better if I just wrote one myself from scratch."_

_"Do you want me to take a look at it? I am writer, remember?" Silence as Noah continued to read. "Maybe I could write a new one for you. Just one to check out, not that you'd have to use it or anything. You know, it could just give you something else to bounce off of. No pressure, no trying to please me; I'd just really enjoy writing it for you...I'd really enjoy writing anything at this point, really."_

_"So what's stopping you? You're here all day, you could be writing."_

_"I don't know. I just need something to inspire me, I guess. And that's why I think it would be a great idea to write a screenplay for you. That would be so much fun, Noah! Maybe get my creative juices flowing again."_

_"Luke, this is important. Whatever film I put forth next is critical! It can't be just something I do to help support my boyfriend. You're not even sure you want to be a writer. I can't take the chance on something as important as this."_

_"I know Noah. I'm not saying you need to use it. Not at all." He paused, trying to not feel rejected, again, by Noah's lack of enthusiasm and faith in him. "I just thought it would be fun...and maybe a project we were working on together would be helpful...for us...maybe."_

_Noah sighed, and looked up. "Luke, I really don't want to talk about this right now."_

_"When do you want to talk about it? I thought when we moved out here, started our own life together, away from all my family's problems, that things would finally feel right between us. But it's not Noah. It's not."_

_"Luke… please. I can't deal with this right now. I have this deadline, I've got to get this script decision made. Please, just give me some space."_

_Space. God, there was that word again. Luke took a deep breath...and let it out. He was not going to let this turn into another fight. He shifted closer to Noah on the couch. Noah, the love of his life. He was going to make this work. It had to. He put his arm around Noah, just resting it on his shoulder. Noah seemed to relax a bit. Luke knew he didn't want to be interrupted, so he opened the book he had been reading, and tried to pick up where he'd left off. That proved rather difficult; as he was reading, his right hand began to lightly brush through the hair at the nape of Noah's neck._

_Noah didn't seem to object, so Luke took that to be a good sign; perhaps today would be the end of their dry spell. He continued to caress Noah's neck; Noah had, honestly, been very stressed lately, and who could blame him. He was really worried about this decision. Luke didn't have a job at the moment, and had been so clingy - really, Noah was being so patient with him. But still, Luke had missed him. They'd been living in the same house, sleeping in the same bed, but he'd missed him. He couldn't tell you when the last time was that they'd made love._

_He ran his hand gently along Noah's hair, down to his ear...and leaned in to give his neck a kiss. Noah let him. Luke kissed him again, pulling on Noah's head to bring him closer. Noah's breathing became quicker, and he closed his eyes. Luke smiled. He reached his left hand out to wrap around Noah's stomach, sneak under his shirt, and up to caress his chest. God, he'd missed touching Noah. He shifted his weight, leaning his hips into Noah's thigh, kissing Noah on the lips. Noah's eyes opened, and looked at Luke, almost shocked, unsure about whether or not he wanted to continue. His body was responding to Luke's touch, and he closed his eyes again, letting Luke continue, setting the script aside. Luke climbed into Noah's lap, letting his desire loose, grinding into Noah, moaning. "Oh, fuck Noah."_

_That was his mistake. Noah pulled away, looking at Luke with confused, angry disgust. He wasn't sure - all these years later - who he was more disgusted with; Luke, with his lust-filled eyes, his grinding hips, and his unabashed moans; or himself for responding to it. Why did Luke have to take something so warm and comfortable, like sitting on the couch reading together, and turn it into something sexual? It's not that he didn't want to make love with Luke. But this - here, in their living room, with Luke all lewd, using that word - that wasn't making love, that was just sex. And sex was just...well, Noah didn't know how he felt about it, but he knew that he didn't want it here, now._

_He stood up, Luke sitting back on the couch - angry, shamed-filled eyes looking down towards his stomach. "Noah."_

_"What, Luke? Now? In the middle of the day? On our living room couch?"_

_"I just...I'm sorry...but God, Noah, I've missed you...I've missed us. I don't even remember when we last...made love."_

_"Don't you mean 'fucked'? God, Luke you know I hate that word. It makes what we do feel so cheap."_

_"I'm sorry...I don't know why...it just...it just slipped out...I was just so turned on...sorry, I know you don't like that word either..." Noah stood there, trying to do something with all the things he was feeling. Luke watched him, trying to fix this. He was hoping they could feel closer tonight, trying to avoid another fight, not start one. "Can we just snuggle up again...and read? I don't really need to do anything else. I just want to be close to you...I love you, Noah."_

_"I know, and I'm sorry. I love you too. I guess we could snuggle...that'd be nice...and I really do have to finish this script." He sat down, Luke scooted a bit closer, opened his book, and tried to read. His eyes held a kind of empty sadness though...and he wasn't sure how to fix the sadness, or if it even could be fixed. Maybe this is what "happiness" was supposed to look like? Feel like? Maybe nothing really needed to be fixed. Maybe he just needed to grow up and learn to be happy right where he was. This was what he'd always wanted, right?_

 

"Jacob, No. Bad Jacob. No knocking down my tower."

Luke was snapped out of his thoughts by a crying Jacob. He gave the pot one more stir, covered it up, and walked over to pick him up. "Ethan, he's not a dog. You can't talk to him like that."

"But he keeps knocking down my tower!"

"I know. But that's what babies do. That’s what you did when you were his age."

"Well, I don't like babies, and I don't like Jacob."

"Sure you do, Eth...you're just mad at him right now....but remember, he's only doing what a one-year-old is supposed to want to do. Maybe you could make one tower for him to knock down and another for yourself, up a little higher, where he can't reach?"

"I tried that, but he just keeps following me to the other tower, and then he whines 'cause he can't reach it."

"Aw, he's following you because he likes you, buddy...you're his _big cousin_ , he thinks you're pretty cool."

"Yeah, well I like him too alright, I guess...but when is Katie gonna be here to pick him up? Then I can build a really _awesome_ tower!"

"Soon buddy, soon...just after we eat, and the soup's just about ready."

 

 

 

 

"How far out is this place? We're in the middle of nowhere."

"If you think this is the middle of nowhere, you've definitely been living in the city too long, Dr. Oliver. I told you the Snyders have a _farm_."

"Oh, God help me. Chickens, cows, and pigs? I didn't wear my mud-boots and overalls."

"Very funny. It's quite a clean place. They don't have as many animals as they used to, but they do have horses, beautiful ones. And just you wait 'till we're here on Saturday...Emma's cooking will really wow you!"

"It's a wedding, won't it be catered?"

"Oh, I'm sure Holden wouldn't let his mom take care of it all, but she'll insist on at least making some desserts."

"Desserts? Maybe this 'date' won't be a total wash." Katie looked over at him. "I'm kidding! It will be an _honor_ to be by your side, Ms. Perretti-Snyder...although, in all seriousness, you know how much I hate these socializing events, so the desserts will definitely be a plus."

"Thanks for coming all the way out here with me. I was so relieved when Luke said he'd watch Jacob this afternoon. I wasn't sure what I was going to do."

"Well, I didn't really have a choice did I?" he smirked at her. "No, really, thank _you_. Tomorrow I'll get a rental. My car will probably be in the shop for a few more days, and you're life is crazy enough without shuttling me back and forth to the hospital."

"I don't mind, really. It's nice having the company. You're a good friend, _and_ roommate. Here it is! The Snyder farm."

They got out of the car and approached the house in the dark. "Luke probably isn't expecting us yet...we're a bit early. I told him to go ahead and feed Jacob."

"Who's Luke again? I know you told me, but..."

"Luke Snyder. He's Holden and Lily's son, he's Brad’s cousin, so he’s my cousin. Anyway, he's home for the wedding. He was going to watch Ethan - Holden and Lily's _younger_ son - and when I asked if he could watch Jacob for a couple hours, Jacob _adores_ Ethan, he said yes, of course."

"Of _course_. Like any sane person would do."

"Oh, be quiet. And be nice. Luke is a great kid. You'll like him.

"I will?"

"Of course...everyone likes Luke."

"Hmmm." They entered the porch, and Reid could smell something delicious. Either this Emma person was home or this Luke Snyder, whom everybody loves, had inherited some of his grandmother's talents in the kitchen. Reid could _possibly_ love him, just for the smell of that...homemade chicken soup, was it? And did he smell bread baking as well?

As they opened the door into the large open space that was the kitchen, the dining room, and the living room, they heard a tired, but patient sounding young man's voice.

"No, Jacob. That's Ethan's tower. He doesn't want you to knock it down. _This_ one is your tower. Do you want to knock yours down?" Reid and Katie followed the sound of the voices into the den. "No, not that one Jacob, that's Ethan's. This one. Go ahead and knock it over." Jacob took a small-fisted swing, and a bunch of the blocks fell. He squealed with delight, and took several more swings, sending the rest of the blocks flying. Luke laughed, and smiled at Jacob. Ethan looked at Jacob like he thought he was nuts, but smiled none-the-less at his little cousin.

Katie looked on with varying degrees of adoration at the three "boys" - she'd always think of Luke as her "little" cousin, even though he was long since a child. She missed him, now that he was living so far away. She was too busy feeling all sorts of love at the little scene to take in the look on Reid's face.

Reid just stared at Luke, whose back was still to him. Even from this perspective, he knew this was the owner of those beautiful eyes, that sweet smile...and just now hearing his voice...he was transfixed for a moment.

Jacob turned and saw his mother, his eyes lit up, he smiled and reached for her, suddenly remembering just how tired he was and how much he'd missed her. His eyes filled with tears and she picked him up and cuddled his tired, hungry body, murmuring soft sounds to him. She knew it was time for food, her warm embrace, and bed. Luke turned around to see Katie pick up Jacob, and his eyes met Reid's - for the third time that week, not that he was counting.

Having calmed down Jacob - him snuggling up close to her, and grabbing onto her ear, sticking his thumb in his mouth - Katie noticed Luke staring at Reid, with a look on his face that she couldn't quite comprehend. It looked like...no, Luke was with Noah, right? She hadn't heard of any break up. Well, whatever, a person doesn't need to be single to find another person attractive. And Luke obviously seemed to find Reid to be _just_ that. She smiled. "Luke, this Dr. Reid Oliver, my roommate. Reid, this is Holden and Lily's son, Luke Snyder. And this," she ruffled Ethan's hair "is his little brother Ethan."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Oliver." Luke extended his hand. Reid took it; it felt nice. He smiled at Luke; Luke's breath quickened.

"Nice to meet you too. And you as well, Ethan." He dropped Luke's hand and nodded at the little boy, who seemed much more interested in going back to his building blocks. Ethan tugged on Luke's hand, pulling him towards his latest creation.

"Hey, buddy, It's time for dinner. Aren't you hungry?" Turning towards Katie, and avoiding Reid's eyes, he said, "Will you guys stay and eat?" They followed him back into the kitchen, where he stirred the pot once again. "It's ready, and I made plenty, and I know _Jacob_ is ready for some food."

"Well sure...that'd be nice...if _you_ don't mind, Reid...of course, since when would you turn down a homemade meal." Reid gave a slightly embarrassed smile, which surprised Katie. It took a lot to embarrass Reid, but he seemed very aware of Luke's presence, perhaps that was why. Again, Katie smiled. She didn't know what, if anything, was going on with Luke and Noah, but she Liked Reid, and loved Luke, so who knew _what_ might be happening here.

 

 

"You're not usually this modest Reid. _You_ know, Bob knows, the whole _hospital_ knows that you saved that little girl's life; and most surgeons wouldn't have even _attempted_ to do that surgery."

"And most surgeons would be right in not attempting it. I did, because I _knew_ I could succeed. Plain and simple."

"Now, there's the Reid I know and love." Katie grinned. Jacob squirmed in her lap, trying - pretty unsuccessfully - not to fall asleep.

"Well, I'm _good_. No point in pretending otherwise. That's why Bob brought me to this little town."

"Yes, and that's why he's trying to get you to stay. And you know Jacob and I want you to stay."

Katie wasn't sure if she should ask but, the words were out before she could stop them..."So, how's _Noah_? Is he coming to the wedding?" Reid looked up at Luke, Katie's two questions ironically answering the two questions Reid didn't even _know_ he was wondering about: One, was Luke gay - his instincts had been telling him, correctly so it seemed, that he was - and two, did he have a boyfriend?. He'd been _hoping_ for a yes and a no to those questions. So, he got a yes and a yes instead.

Luke looked at Reid first, then at Katie. He didn't know how to answer the questions, and didn't know why he didn't want to answer them...at least not in front of Reid. He didn't want Reid to _know_ he had a boyfriend. He didn't know why, but he knew that it was true.

"Um...well, um yes, Noah will be at the wedding. Actually he's arriving late tomorrow night; he'll miss the bachelor party, but at least he's coming. I wasn't even sure if he'd be coming at all." Katie and Reid both looked at him again. "Well, he's so busy with his new films, but I managed to convince him to take some time...anyway..." He knew he was rambling, but he was nervous. Why did Katie have to ask him that? Right now?

"Oh, well that's good, I guess...I mean, that he's coming. It'll be nice to see him again. So, he's doing well then...busy?"

"Oh yeah, he's reading scripts and working with all these great people in the film business. His dreams are finally coming true...he's really happy. Life's good, really good."

"Uh good, that's good. And you're happy too? Enjoying L.A.?"

"What's not to love? Sunshine, meeting great people, helping Noah, starting our life together. It's what I've always wanted!" Luke continued to eat the last of his dinner, not meeting Katie's or Reid's eyes.

"So, what do you do?" That was Reid's voice. Luke looked up again.

"Hmm?"

"What do you do, besides enjoying the sunshine and helping your boyfriend?"

"Well, I'm out of work right now. And I'm not sure if I want to go back to school."

"What do you want to do? Not for money...what do you love?"

"Writing." That was an easy answer. Luke _knew_ he wanted to write, but wasn't very confident about his ability. "I love to write. Fiction mostly, but some non-fiction. I haven't done much lately. Not sure why, but I haven't felt very inspired. But I know, I _remember_ , that I used to love to write. It was like a high, and once I would get going, I could hardly stop."

"That's how it is for me in the operating room, definitely a high. Or a _low_ , when I can't save someone. But it's like air, I need it to breathe."

"Yes. That's how I've felt when I've written. It's like I can breathe more easily. I've _missed_ it."

"Why'd you stop?"

"I don't know. The last thing I wrote was a screenplay for Noah, and his advisor didn't really like it....I guess I thought...well, just because I _love_ to write, doesn't mean I'm any good at it."

"And just because one person says your piece wasn't that good, doesn't mean you're not a good writer."

"Yeah, well, he was Noah's advisor...he must have known what he was talking about."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Yeah, I guess. I might write another script for Noah...I mean I offered, but he wasn't too excited about it...but then he's under a lot of pressure right now to produce something really _good_...not just something his boyfriend wrote, you know?"

"You should write it anyway. If it's something you'd love to do? Write it."

"Noah doesn't really want me to."

"It's not about Noah. It's about you being you. You need to write? It's your oxygen? So write."

Katie sat still, holding Jacob. Ethan had long since wandered off to a book on the couch. She watched the two men, listened to them. She'd never heard Reid talk so much to someone who wasn't a doctor; And Luke had started out nervous and rambling, like he wasn't used to having someone _listen_ so closely to his words, and now...now his eyes were sparkling, hopeful. And again, she smiled.

And then she looked at the clock.

"Ethan honey, are you getting tired? It's getting kind of late, we should probably go."

Luke and Reid looked at each other some more, a silent sort of understanding passing between them, the way two strangers can simply understand each other, at a deep level, even if you know you'll never see that person again. Luke smiled that same small smile he smiled at Java, a smile that said 'thank you' and then he turned to Katie. "It _is_ late. I'm sorry. I hadn't noticed how fast the time had flown."

Katie said, "I noticed. I mean, I noticed that you hadn't noticed." And she winked at him. _Oh God!_ Luke thought. _Was I flirting with Reid? No, we were just talking. But, I did sort of forget that Katie was sitting with us. Was I that obvious? But Reid seemed just as lost in our conversation. God Luke! You have a boyfriend! Who will be here tomorrow night!_ Turning to Katie, he said "Oh, sorry! Would you like dessert before you go?"

Reid looked up at him again, like a little boy who'd been offered an extra chocolate chip cookie, only a little more flirtatiously than that. Then he looked down with a smile, and over at Katie. "Of _course_." she said. "Don't go to any trouble though."

"Oh, it's not any trouble. I've got apple crisp in the oven. Do you both want ice cream on top?" Luke got up to get the bowls and serve it up, trying not to trip over his own feet on the way.

Reid said "Sure, ice cream for me." Oh my God, this gorgeous angel, whom he was having no trouble believing everybody loved, made apple crisp. He loved apple crisp.  
  
How could he feel so connected to this man in such a short time? It's like, as they were talking, Katie just disappeared. _But Reid_ , he said to himself, _he has a boyfriend! Of course he has a boyfriend. He's beautiful - God, that mouth, those eyes, not to mention that body - he's intelligent, he's kind, and, icing on the cake, pun intended, he can cook - and damn well - of course he has a boyfriend! Whom he appears very devoted to. And who's arriving tomorrow night._ Reid really wanted to meet this boyfriend. He wasn't sure why he wanted to meet Noah...he was pretty sure he wouldn't like him, but still, he wanted to meet this man, this man who seemed to have the devoted attention of the beautiful creature sitting opposite him.

[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/


	4. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010. It’s now October 2010. Luke is 22, Ethan is 6.

**Author** : PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
  
**Title** : Coming Home  
**Genre/Type** : Romance  
**Rating** : PG-13 to NC-17  
**Characters/Pairings** : Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
**Warnings** : None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
**Summary** : Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010. It’s now October 2010. Luke is 22, Ethan is 6.  
  
A big thank you to my wonderful beta, Slayerkitty!!  
Sorry it's been so long since I posted. I was having trouble working out some posting bugs. And, thank you to SexyScholar for helping me to do that!!  
  
**Previous Chapters:**[1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/  
  
**Chapter 4**  
FRIDAY  
  
"God, twice in one week. Having lunch with my best-est bud. Dude! This is awesome. I have _so_ missed you. Why did I ever let you move across the country?"  
  
"You're such a sap, Casey. Stop it."  
  
"What? You _know_ it's true. Being on the road was really hard, but _great_. But then, being back here, without you...it's just not the same. I'm so glad you came for the whole week."  
  
"Yeah, me too. I might stay for another week."  
  
"Really? How come? I mean, I'm glad, you _know_ I am, but..." He looked at Luke, whose face showed such turmoil. "Hey Luke, what's up? How are things, _really_...with Noah?" They were sitting at a window table at Al's, and their food hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"They're great, I told you..." Casey could see Luke's eyes begin to water. "No, they're not great. God! Casey, what's wrong with me? Why can't I just be happy, damn it? Why do I constantly want more than Noah can give me? I've always been like that, during our whole relationship. I thought maybe when we moved out west that would change, I'd be happier, less demanding. But I'm not. I'm still the same old clingy me...I keep sabotaging our relationship. Looking for something...I don't _know_ what. One of these times...when Noah needs his space...he's not gonna take me back. I just know it! I'm going to ruin it, permanently, and then I'll lose him. Forever." He looked up, embarrassed for having gone on and on - for anyone, even _Casey_ , to know that things aren't really great.  
  
"God...Dude, you are too hard on yourself. It takes two people to make - or _not_ make - a relationship work. Trust me, _I_ know. And if Noah is the same Noah I remember, I'm sure he's doing more than his fair share of 'demanding space'. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know. I'm sure there's lots of forgiving going on on your part, stuff you're leaving out of this story."  
  
"Sometimes, Case, I think that I'm simply not happy with Noah anymore...actually, sometimes, I _know_ it. But I really don't want it to be true. It breaks my heart to think of me and Noah not working out."  
  
"I see that. But you know what breaks _my_ heart? Seeing you like this. With Noah or without him, you deserve to be happy, Luke. Remember that." The waitress brought over their food, giving Luke time to replay some of his and Casey's words. God, could a future without Noah really be _possible_? He'd sometimes thought maybe it could, but had always doubted himself. Noah always seemed so sure, regardless of the many break-ups, that they would be each other's forever love. But _Casey_ didn't seem to think that the idea of Luke without Noah was crazy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reid wandered into Al's, intending to order something to go, but spotted Luke with his friend again. So instead he found a stool at the counter; it would be nice to observe the young man some more. He placed his order quickly - he knew the menu quite well by now - and the waitress brought him his coffee, which he held in his hands, looking over the top of the cup to gaze at Luke. Gazing at Luke was quickly becoming one of his favorite things to do. He studied his face; as beautiful as the rest of him was, his face captivated him. His expressive eyes, which seemed _very_ expressive at the moment, his long lashes, his jaw...  
  
Luke looked up, found Reid’s eyes upon him, and smiled. _Oh God_ , Reid thought, _that smile. I think that's my favorite feature...or is it his eyes..._  
  
Casey noticed that Luke wasn't really 'with him' anymore, and so he looked over his shoulder, and saw whom Luke was distracted by...and it was obviously pretty mutual. Casey's motion seemed to break both Luke and Reid out of their spell. Reid turned back around to face the counter, and Luke looked back at his table; "So...you're coming to the wedding, right?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yep." Casey just looked at Luke.  
  
"Great....what? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Like what?" Casey said as he lifted his eyebrows at Luke. "So, _I know_ that guy...sort of...he's a doctor at Memorial, I'm pretty sure...I know I've seen him there. Hasn't been there long though, I don't think."  
  
"Yeah. His name is Reid," Luke began. "I mean...Dr. Oliver. He's a neurosurgeon...I mean, I _think_ he is...not sure. He lives with Katie...I think."  
  
"You think? You seem to _think_ to know a _lot_ about this guy. You've only been back in town for a few days. And now you're staring at him again." Casey smiled.  
  
Luke turned back to Casey. "What? No, no I wasn't staring at him...I was, I was just trying to remember...uh…"  
  
"How to breathe?" Casey finished for him.  
  
"Oh God, Casey! Is it that _obvious_? I don't know what's going on. Jesus, Noah's coming tonight, so how come I'm not thinking about _him_?" He was quiet for a minute. "We had dinner last night, he and Katie and Jacob and Ethan and I...and I just talked and talked, _God_ , like I haven't talked in I don't know _how_ long. It felt so _good_...like I could breathe in a new way...in a way I'd forgotten. I was even thinking about him when I went to bed last night." Luke blushed.  
  
Casey would have made some comment about not wanting to hear the details, but his heart just swelled seeing the look on Luke's face; he watched as Luke’s eyes drifted back over to Dr. Oliver, who returned his gaze this time. Luke looked exhilarated, alive. Casey made his way over to Reid. "Hi. I'm Casey, Luke's best friend. Why don't you join us?"  
  
Reid hesitated, generally one to avoid lunching with "strangers"...but he couldn't pass up this invitation. "OK...um, thanks."  
  
  
  
  
  
Casey was putting one French fry after another into his mouth, smiling. "I am so totally the _best_ best friend you could ever have! You are so lucky to have me, dude! The things I do for you!"  
  
"I know, I know...and you're so modest," Luke responded. He could feel Reid's thigh gently against his own, and he didn't move it away. He felt guilty about that, but not guilty enough to do anything about it. It was innocent enough; he was allowed to flirt, right? And God, how _good_ it felt - uncomplicated touches, not full of drama, questions, and meanings.  
  
"That's very true...but I mean really, how many best friends would go gay for you? And I know I am _totally_ your type...God, actually I don't want to even _picture_ that, ha! "  
  
"Ha, ha. But again you're absolutely right."  
  
"Of course I am." Casey said. "Wait, _what_ am I right about?"  
  
"How many friends would agree to be my fake boyfriend? _Straight_ friends, that is?"  
  
"Yeah, that was _totally_ best friend of me, wasn't it? Although then I got to spend more time with the lovely Ameera.... God, that whole thing sucked!"  
  
"Yeah, she wasn't really _into you_ after all, was she?"  
  
"No," Casey replied. "She was into _your boyfriend_...but that was really the hard part. Seeing you watch Noah and Ameera together."  
  
"What?" Reid interjected. "I thought I was keeping up on this conversation pretty well...but, now you've lost me." He looked between Luke and Casey for an explanation, but still not moving an inch away from Luke.  
  
"Oh God, it was a nightmare!" Casey exclaimed. "Luke and Noah were together, but then Noah went and married this Iraqi girl, and then Luke and I pretended to be boyfriends so the INS wouldn't get suspicious."  
  
"It was more complicated than that, Casey," Luke said. "And you know it. Ameera could have been killed if she went back to Iraq, and Noah felt like he owed it to her after all the awful things his Dad had done. He was trying to do the right thing by her."  
  
"Well he ended up hurting _you_ in the end though, didn't he? How long were you guys broken up after she left? _Months_ , right?"  
  
"Yeah, it was a few months," Luke responded. "He needed his space..." He looked at Casey, who crossed his arms and huffed. "To sort out his feelings on the whole thing."  
  
"Yeah, his _space_...where have I heard that before?" Casey asked sarcastically. "Oh, right! Every conversation about every breakup you guys ever have!"  
  
Luke looked absolutely mortified. God, here he was, just like last night. Having a conversation about he and Noah...one that he really didn't want to have in front of Reid.  
  
Reid could sense a drastic change in Luke, who had pulled his leg away from Reid's, and had crossed his own arms across his chest.  
  
"Hey man, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that. Relationships are _complicated_ , I know that. Sometimes Noah pushes all the wrong buttons with me, but you love him, I know that...and so I shouldn't have said that. I'm really sorry, Luke."  
  
"Thanks...it's okay Case...you're my best friend, and I know you love me, and that's why you're so protective of me...and I _appreciate_ it, really I do. But...Noah and I will be okay, we always are...we just need some...time (he almost said space)...time to work through things again." Luke realized how much he had said, what he had revealed. He was used to being totally honest with Casey about his relationship with Noah, but Reid had heard it too...he and Reid looked at each other, both just slightly turning their heads, and Reid's face held no judgment. No pity either, just compassion and understanding, perhaps a desire to make it better. Luke let out the breath he was holding, smiled slightly, and Reid let his leg drift just that little bit back closer to Luke's. Luke let their thigh's touch again...but this time it didn't feel so much thrilling as safe, comforting, and grounding. Like he was sitting beside a friend, a friend who needed no words to let Luke know that he was there for him.

[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/


	5. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010. It’s now October 2010. Luke is 22, Ethan is 6.

**Author** : PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title** : Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type** : Romance  
 **Rating** : PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings** : Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings** : None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
 **Summary** : Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010. It’s now October 2010. Luke is 22, Ethan is 6.  
  
Big thank you to Slayerkitty for being my wonderful beta!!  
  
 **Previous Chapters:**[1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/  
  
 **Chapter 5**  
  
Luke stood in front of the mirror in his old bedroom. Tonight was his dad’s "bachelor" party (it seemed so strange to call it that, after his dad had been married so many times). When he got married – and he wondered if that day would _ever really_ come - he would hold on tight to his husband and not let _anything_ tear them apart. Maybe that's what everyone thinks when they get married. But still, sometimes it seemed to Luke that people took marriage too lightly - _straight_ people anyway. Regardless, tonight was his dad's party, and since Luke was in charge of planning it, at least he knew there would be no stripper - God, that drove him crazy, on so many levels. And he didn't think his dad would really be all that into it either. Somehow his dad seemed more serious this time around - _both_ his parents did - like they saw that this could be their last chance.  
  
Luke looked at himself. He'd only brought a couple of semi-dressy shirts, and he had tried them both on a couple times now. He had on nice, and yes, fairly tight, jeans. He seemed to keep coming back to this shirt, so he decided to go with it. _Reid would be there_. He wasn't close to Holden, but Luke had asked him along..."Please? Then I won't be the only gay guy there." Reid had never said he was gay, but of course Luke knew. "Why? Are you afraid there may be a stripper there?" Luke had raised his eyebrows at him. "Well, since I planned the party, maybe there will be a _male_ stripper...no, I'm kidding, there's no stripper...but it would be...um, well it would be nice to have the company... _your_ company."  
  
Reid had just looked at him - gently rested his eyes on Luke - with that slight almost-smile that said so much. God, Luke wasn't sure what that smile said, but it said _so_ much, and it made his heart flutter.  
  
So yes, Reid would be there tonight, and Luke was done pretending it didn't affect him. He looked at himself once more, ran his fingers through his hair so that it was just right, smiled a little at himself, and went downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
"So..." Katie eyed Reid as he stood in front of the mirror, trying to decide if what he was wearing actually matched. Reid looked at her with an annoyed expression.  
  
"So what?" He fiddled with his collar, turned around to check out his own ass, tried to pull his curls back down on to his head.  
  
"So, you're going to Holden's bachelor party."  
  
" _Yes_. I _told_ you that." God, he hated these events. Why did he agree to go?  
  
"I didn't know you were that close to Holden." She eyed is shirt with a confused look and then handed him another one.  
  
"What? What's wrong with this one?'" She gave him her 'seriously?' expression. "Fine, OK. You really think that one looks better?"  
  
"Yes, I do. So, _why_ are you going to his party?" She was pretty sure she already knew, but it was so much fun toying with Reid.  
  
"What? Oh...well...Luke asked me...sort of as a favor...something about not wanting to be the only gay guy there...although I'm not sure _why_. It's not like he's not going to know everyone there. He probably just wants to torture me."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like Luke...that's why everybody loves him. Well, you look nice...quite hot actually...if you were straight..." Reid gave her an "eww" look, and she laughed. "Well, I'm sure Luke won't be able to resist you.  
  
"What? What makes you say that? Do you really think so?” he looked hopeful. “God, No! Katie, he has a boyfriend, remember?"  
  
"I do. Not sure _you_ do, though... _or_ Luke."  
  
"That's crazy...of course he does. You heard him last night...he's living his dreams beside the love of his life, or something like that. Anyway, no matter what he's said this week, I'm sure his mind is totally occupied by his and Noah's impending reunion tonight."  
  
"Why? What do you _mean_? What has he said this week? He didn't really say anything last night...or at least not with _words_ " she raised her eyebrows knowingly at Reid.  
  
"Nothing, nothing...nothing with words, really...well except that he'd sort of like to share my company tonight."  
  
"Sort of?"  
  
"Well no, he didn't say sort of. He said he'd like the company...my company....but _God_ , I'm sure all of that has changed now...Noah's arriving before the night is over...I'm sure that's all Luke can think about right now." Katie just nodded her head and gave Reid another look. "I'm going now...and stop it with those looks please! Do you really think Luke is the kind of guy who would cheat on his boyfriend?"  
  
"No, you're right...he isn't, and he wouldn't. But...that doesn't mean that he isn't _interested_...and it doesn't mean that he's necessarily as happy with Noah as he says he is." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and said, "Have fun."  
  
  
  
  
  
When Reid arrived at Metro - God, didn’t anything happen anywhere else in this town? - the party was in full swing, well _small-town_ full swing, anyway. Thankfully, the music was loud enough, and the drinks flowing freely enough, that no one seemed to notice his arrival. He could just slip out again, out into the quiet night, away from all the eyes of these virtual strangers who were ready to make Reid their _best_ friend...especially when they'd had a bit to drink. He saw Holden, smiling - looking like he was really having this party to indulge all of his friends and relatives - talking and laughing with someone... _Jack_ , Reid thought. Nearby he spotted Casey, with his arm around Luke...both of them drinking something. Feeling just a little bit guilty, knowing Luke's boyfriend would be arriving within the next several hours, Reid watched him anyway. Casey was talking animatedly, leaning on the table; Luke appeared a lot happier than when Reid had last seen him at Al's for lunch. Every once in a while, he would look around the room - looking for Noah, probably... _but no, didn't he say Noah wouldn't be able to come to the party? God Reid! Get a grip!_ He went over to the bar and ordered a beer; he liked to enjoy a really good beer, savor it slowly...like he would with really good apple pie. But he found his attention was not completely on the task at hand - he could _feel_ Luke's presence in the room.  
  
Pretty soon he could feel Luke's presence right up _close_. He took a deep breath, and turned to smile at Luke, who was smiling right back at him; even Luke's eyes were smiling. "You came." He said quietly. Reid just smiled again. "I wasn't sure if you would."  
  
"How could I resist the invitation?" It came out before he knew he was saying it. Luke blushed, and then looked away, confusion on his face. "You did a nice job. Your dad seems happy." That did it; Luke's smile was back, somewhat.  
  
"Yeah, the whole thing felt kinda weird at first...I mean throwing this party after he's been married so many times...but this time he seems different. _Both_ my parents do. I'm not sure why, but it's like they seem more mature, more ready to go through this for the _long-haul_ , ups and downs and everything." Reid didn't know Holden or Lily at all really, but he hoped Luke was right, for _Luke's_ sake. He got the feeling that all of their breakups have taken quite a toll on him. He thought about what Casey had said earlier today about Luke and Noah's many breakups...he wondered if Luke was thinking about that too.  
  
Luke finished his drink. "Do you want another?" Reid asked.  
  
"Sure. A Coke...thanks."  
  
"No problem." He asked the bartender for the Coke. "Do you not drink?" _Nobody_ ever asked Luke that question. They all _thought_ about asking it, but they didn't actually say it. He nodded. "How come?"  
  
They definitely didn't ask _that_ question. "I'm an alcoholic, with a kidney transplant." Reid looked at him again. There was that non-judgment thing again. Luke let out his breath. Reid just continued to look at him...kinda like he could do _just that_ , all night long.  
  
"So...who's in charge of choosing this God-awful music? How could anyone dance to this?" Reid looked at Luke. "Oh... it was _you_...I see...are you _sure_ you're gay?"  
  
"Yes it was me, and _yes_...um, I'm sure." He looked Reid up and down, and then swallowed. "Wait? You dance? That I'd love to see!"  
  
"Well, _no_...I mean yes, I can dance...in theory...when no one's watching..." He realized he was rambling. He cleared his throat. "I am a man of many talents." He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, I have no doubt." The air suddenly became much warmer, their stares very intense, and they both said nothing, _did_ nothing, to decrease the temperature or break eye contact.  
  
Luke finally broke the contact. "I'll be right back." Reid questioned him with a look. "I'm just going to have a quick chat with the DJ." Reid's eyes widened in panic.  
  
"What? What are you doing?" he hissed. "I am _not_ dancing!" He watched Luke walk away. God! It was great to see that smile in full force, and to hear his laugh. It was great to see that ass walking to the beat of this God-awful music....walking with such sexy confidence. _Oh, I haven't seen enough of this side of Luke Synder...not nearly enough._  
  
Luke was whispering to the DJ, and then before he knew it the music changed....it was... _no_ , just how old did Luke think he was? _"You Sexy Thing?" Really? Hot Chocolate? That's from, like the 70's!_ He was just a baby then...which isn't to say he doesn't remember the song... _and it does sort have a great beat._  
  
Luke was pulling his dad, Jack, Bob, Tom, Casey ( _God, this old-fogie music?_ ) onto the floor...he knew Reid would never come out there if it was an empty floor with an audience.  
  
Then he sauntered...yes, _sauntered_ on over to Reid, moving to the beat..."I believe in miracles" (he sang) "where you from...you sexy thing..." and tried to pull Reid out there too.  
  
The other guys were laughing, loving seeing the tight-assed neurosurgeon being encouraged to loosen up. Reid only saw Luke however, as he mouthed the words..  
  
"How did you know...I needed you so badly..." Reid let himself be pulled...  
  
"How did you know...I'd give my heart so gladly..." He moved to the beat.  
  
Luke watched Reid dance, and he really could. He might have been shy about it, but once he got going, _wow_...Luke sort of froze...Reid was really sexy, moving those hips, looking at Luke with those flirtatious eyes. Luke wasn't the only one who knew the words...  
  
"I believe in miracles...since you came along...you sexy thing..." Reid was really letting loose. Perhaps it was because of the beer, but he'd only had the one. He danced right up to Luke, danced _real close_...not touching...just real close, close enough to see into each other's eyes, and feel the heat off each other's bodies.  
  
The words got more and more direct..."I love the way you touch me baby...kiss me baby..." Most of the guys were just hamming it up, having a hilarious, over-the-top time, not even noticing the intensity of Luke and Reid dancing together. But Casey noticed, and so did Holden. And there was a _new_ pair of eyes in the room, unseen by anyone even now, _certainly_ not by Luke or Reid.  
  
Noah had been watching for some time now, saw Luke pull the man out on to the dance floor. It had seemed, he’d _hoped_ , that Luke was just being his sometimes over-the-top flirtatious self, getting everybody out there dancing. It became apparent pretty quickly that something _more_ was going on. The intense way Luke was looking at this man, the closeness of their bodies on the dance floor...and God, the way they were singing the _lyrics_ to each other! They looked so intimate, but how _could_ they be? It didn't matter...it was ending, whatever it was...and ending right now.

[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/


	6. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
 **Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now October 2010. Luke is 22, Ethan is 6.  
  
Big THANKS to my wonderful beta, Slayerkitty!  
  
 **Previous Chapters:**[1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html%20)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html%20)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html%20)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html%20)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html%20)/  
 **Chapter 6**  
  
Just as Noah was about to move, the song ended, replaced by some cheesy party tune. He stood, as if frozen to the spot, and watched his boyfriend with that _man_. The change of music seemed to cause them to step back from each other, but their eyes remained locked.  
  
Reid and Luke, unaware of the increasing number of eyes falling upon them, continued to hold each other's gaze. Reid lifted his right hand and laid three fingertips on Luke's chest, just resting them there. Luke's smile in return was small, except for his eyes; his eyes held a multitude of emotions...gratitude, joy, adoration, surprise, and happiness.  
  
Noah walked out; he'd seen _enough_.  
  
Casey and Holden moved almost at the same time, towards the "couple" on the dance floor. Holden was taken _totally_ by surprise at what he had just witnessed. Casey not so much. Both of them, however, loved Luke with such fierceness that they couldn't help but smile at seeing Luke - who appeared, for lack of a better word, _happy_.  
  
Reid dropped his hand, and Luke looked down, as Holden and Casey approached them.  
  
"Well, it's getting late - and I've done this bachelor party thing far too many times, I think - so I'm going to head home to Lily." He looked as his son. As nice as it was to see him smiling, Noah _was arriving_ in a few hours. "Why don't you come with me, Luke?" Holden had a pretty good idea where things might head between Luke and Dr. Oliver if they spent anymore time together tonight.  
  
"I'm not tired. I think I'll stay a bit more." He looked at Reid once more.  
  
"Noah will be here in a couple hours, right?" He tried, unsuccessfully, to catch Luke's eye. He really didn't want to see Luke do something he might regret.  
  
Finally looking away from Reid, the confusion and guilt coming back. "I'll be back at the farm before he arrives," Luke said, looking at his dad. "I promise."  
  
"You sure? Okay, well I'll have the car, so...."  
  
"I can get Luke home," Casey said. He had been staying out of the conversation. He knew Holden well enough to know that Luke's father was well aware of the situation here. Perhaps this would ease Holden's concerns a bit.  
  
"Thank you Casey. You haven't had much to drink?"  
  
"No, just a couple of beers all night. I'm okay to drive, or _Luke_ could since he hasn't had anything."  
  
"I know." Holden gave Luke a half hug. "Don't stay too late." He smiled. "I _need_ you, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, beside me tomorrow."  
  
"I won't, Dad. You get home to Mom, she's probably waiting for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
After Holden and almost everyone else had gone, Luke, Reid, and Casey stayed to talk, laugh, and even sing a few off-key songs. Having Casey there certainly helped to diffuse the intense energy between the other two. "Man! Now I'm tired. I am getting old, I used to be able to do this all night." He yawned. "You ready, Luke?"  
  
Luke hesitated. He really didn't want to go back to the farm; he didn't want tonight to end - not yet.  
  
"I could take Luke back." Reid spoke quietly, looking only at Luke. "It's not a problem."  
  
 _I know it's not a problem_ , thought Casey, _that's the problem!_  
  
"Okay," Luke said just as quietly, looking at Reid with just as much intensity.  
  
 _Oh boy, I'm fighting a losing battle here._ "Al-righty! But remember what your dad said...don't be too late!"  
  
  
  
  
Their thighs were pressed up against each other. Luke's right hand was tracing along the edges of Reid's right hand, resting on the table in the corner booth. Reid watched Luke's hand gently caress his, mesmerized. Luke gazed at Reid's face, the way his eyes were watching Luke's hand. He'd never felt this before, not even at the beginning with Noah. To just sit with another man, and look and touch, no need for words; he wondered if either of them would be _capable_ of words right now.  
  
"So, tell me more about Noah."  
  
"What?" Luke had been tracing Reid's lips with his eyes. He looked up into Reid's eyes, and saw _such_ desire. "You want to talk about _Noah?_ "  
  
"I want to kiss you."  
  
" _Reid._ "  
  
"But you have a boyfriend...named Noah. So, how did you meet?"  
  
Luke was having a difficult time switching gears so quickly. "I don't want to talk about Noah."  
  
Reid looked at Luke again, and saw the longing which mirrored his own. "I know."  
  
Luke swallowed. He knew Reid was right. They couldn't just sit here and pretend that Luke was single and available. He wasn't. He was in a committed relationship...with Noah. "We met at the local television station, where we were both interning. We were both just out of high school."  
  
"What was it like, when you were first together?" Reid knew that if anything could cool his temperature right now, could _restrain him from kissing Luke right here_ , it was hearing about Luke and Noah together. And, perversely, he wanted to know everything about Luke, even the parts that he knew would drive him crazy.  
  
"I fell for him pretty quickly, but he began dating my good friend...Maddie."  
  
"A girl?" He hadn't expected that.  
  
"Yeah. It was pretty difficult watching them together, and it was really difficult for Noah to be honest about his feelings for me. But, eventually we found our way together. It was really good...for a little while."  
  
"Then?" Reid wanted to _not_ hear anymore, and he wanted _to_ hear more...and he wanted to make all the problems he _somehow already knew_ Luke had faced with Noah go away.  
  
Reid was looking at Luke with such tenderness and confusion. But Luke wasn't afraid to tell him anything. "We've always had long stretches of difficult times, interspersed with _short_ stretches of good times. That's who we _are_ together."  
  
Reid reached has left hand out to Luke's cheek, and his eyes traveled all over Luke's face with love. His expression told Luke, _that's not how it's supposed to be. You, my beautiful Luke, deserve so much more. You deserve the long stretches of good times._  
  
Luke felt unsure about whether he was strong enough to receive the love Reid was giving him. It was so intense that he felt his eyes almost close...but it was so incredible that he couldn't close his eyes, couldn't miss a _moment_ of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Noah paced back and forth in Luke's bedroom. He had left Metro two hours ago, and Luke _still_ wasn't here. Shortly after he'd arrived at the farm, Holden had come in. The two of them had a somewhat awkward conversation, both being aware of what happened between Luke and Reid on the dance floor; but Holden didn't know _Noah_ had witnessed it, and Noah wasn't going to let on...not yet anyway. Holden had said that Luke was staying later with Casey - and somehow Noah knew that Holden was leaving out another name - and that Casey was going to drop Luke off. "He shouldn't be too long. He didn't know you were arriving this early, did he?"  
  
"No, I changed my plans at the last minute." Noah had said. "I texted Luke, but perhaps his phone was off."  
  
"Yeah, that must have been it. Well, I'm off to bed. Big _day_ tomorrow." He smiled at Noah; he really did care about Noah, didn't want to see him hurt. But, he also couldn't help remembering how "not right " Luke had seemed lately, and how happy he seemed tonight. "Good night, Noah. You know your way around. Make yourself at home."  
  
That had been about an hour ago and Luke still hadn't returned. A car pulled up; he turned out the bedroom light and looked out the window, which overlooked the front of the house. The car stopped, and turned off; Luke didn't get out. Noah's gut wrenched, and he waited.  
  
  
  
  
Reid’s gaze was so intense and yet gentle. His right hand held Luke’s, like it had since they began driving. Now the car was parked and turned off, and they just sat facing each other, the car and their faces lit only by the stars. Luke reached his free hand up to touch Reid’s face, He wanted to see what it looked like, by tracing it with his finger tips. Reid fought the urge to close his eyes, and watched Luke’s expression as he ran his fingers across his temple, his cheekbones, his jaw, and down his neck. Then Luke brought his fingers to Reid’s mouth, running them along his lower lip. Reid’s tongue came out to taste Luke, and drew Luke’s finger into his mouth. Luke had to close his eyes for a moment - the sensations were so strong; just as quickly he opened them to watch. Seeing Reid sucking and licking his finger, his own mouth dropped open and he gasped. “Reid.”  
  
Hearing his name on Luke’s lips, Reid knew that his name would never again sound the same. Luke’s finger dropped from his lips, and Reid let go of his hand; taking Luke’s face in his hands, he leaned in close. Luke closed his eyes, and Reid studied his beautiful face in the near-darkness. “Luke,” he whispered, and then softly brushed his lips against Luke’s. Luke’s heart immediately started beating again. Reid leaned forward and, this time, captured Luke’s lips with his own. “Luke,” he repeated. Luke allowed his lips to be captured before returning the gesture, leaning in to make sure that mouth didn’t disappear. That mouth that he somehow _had_ to have. Reid’s breath caught and he reached around Luke’s waist to pull him closer. Luke’s hand went to Reid’s soft curls pulling him impossibly _closer still_ ; his tongue slipped inside Reid’s mouth. He needed to taste more.  
  
Reid’s hand dropped from Luke’s waist to his ass, caressing. “Reid,” Luke moaned. “Oh _God_ , Reid.” His hand drifted down Reid’s chest, and didn’t even hesitate to go down further, cupping Reid’s very hard cock.  
  
“Jesus, Luke.” Reid threw his head back. Luke traced it with his hand, feeling the beautiful shape. “Holy mother of… _Luke_ …” Luke tried to get closer - to press his body against Reid’s somehow, when he met the gearshift instead.  
  
He froze, suddenly remembering where he was and what he was doing. He sat back in his own seat, a mixture of emotions swirling through him – lust, shame, anger, love, desire, “Reid,” his eyes stung. “I can’t. God, I can’t.” He knew what they were doing was wrong, but he also knew that what they were doing was _right_. It was right in a way that nothing he had _ever_ done with Noah was right.  
  
“I know.” He could feel Luke’s mix of emotions, and he could also feel their very real connection. He reached out just to touch Luke’s cheek. “I know.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Luke walked very quietly into the house, desperately hoping that no one is awake. He couldn't talk to anyone right now. He was so grateful that Noah wouldn’t be here for another hour or so. He should take a shower. He didn’t want to wash the feeling of Reid away. However, even with all the other emotions he’s feeling, one brief thought of Reid made him fully hard again. God, he wanted to touch Reid right now, but he’d have to settle for his own hand. And with thoughts like these, he couldn’t face Noah like this. Yes, a shower before Noah arrives was definitely in order. Then, maybe he could make it through the night, and look Noah straight in the eye.  
  
He entered his bedroom and began to undress in the relative darkness. A soft sound caused him to turn around. It was Noah, here already. _When did he arrive?_  
  
He appeared to be asleep. Luke was about to head to the shower. "Luke? Is that you?"  
  
"Of course it's me. Who else did you expect to find creeping in here in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Middle of the night? What time is it?" Noah looked at the clock – of course he knew what time it was, having just climbed into bed himself - "Oh, it _is_ late. You two have a good time?"  
  
"What? Who?" Noah watched Luke's guilty expression.  
  
"You and Casey, that's who. Who else would you be out with tonight?" He paused, letting Luke get good and uncomfortable. "Your dad said Casey was going to be bringing you home later, that you had decided to hang out together some more. That must have been nice."  
  
"Oh, yeah! Casey...yeah, that was great."  
  
"Good. You comin' to bed?" He pulled the covers back to invite Luke in.  
  
 _How many times have I wished for Noah to do that?_ But tonight the thought made him sick, angry, confused. His erection was long gone.  
  
"I'm just gonna take a quick shower Noah....uh, somebody spilled beer on my clothes."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Luke. I've missed you. I just want you right here beside me, smelly or not." He could just imagine what _(who)_ Luke smells like. " You can shower in the morning." He flashed him his puppy dog eyes. "Please..."  
  
Luke hesitated, feeling cornered. "Okay." And he climbed in and lay on his back.  
  
Noah's hands wandered over Luke's body, Luke lying stiffly. He tried to let Noah love him, seduce him...but it was like he couldn't breathe. Noah's hand finally found Luke's soft cock, and Luke couldn't take it any more. "Noah, don't....don't." He said softly, sadly.  
  
Any doubts Noah had when he left Metro, any he had left after he had paced the room for an hour, any _last_ lingering doubts he had while waiting for Luke to finally climb out of that man's car, were now gone. He tried not to smell the foreign odor that lingered around Luke as he fell asleep.  
  
It was a long, tortuous while before Luke followed suit.

[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/


	7. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Lily is definitely Martha Byrnes (if that helps anyone).

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)   
**Title:** Coming Home   
**Genre/Type:** Romance   
**Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17   
**Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others   
**Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
  
**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now October 2010. Luke is 22, Ethan is 6.  
  
This chapter is very Snyder-family focused. Fear not! Reid will return in his starring role next chapter!  
  
**Previous Chapters:**[1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/  
  
**Chapter 7**  
  
Author's note: My Lily is definitely Martha Byrnes (if that helps anyone).  
  
SATURDAY  
  
Holden woke up, spooned behind Lily, and the first thing he felt was contentment; he’d never felt more peaceful. Today, he and Lily would stand before their friends and family and be married once more; but it wasn’t ‘once more’. This was going to be their best wedding, because it was going to be their last. Today they would stand before the people who loved them, as a couple _already married_ in their hearts. Today was different because they were different; they had grown – individually. Finally, Lily would no longer settle for being defined by her relationship to any man; she was Lily Walsh, a strong, passionate, intelligent woman, who could stand on her own. And Holden had grown strong enough to allow himself to be weak; he could admit to needing the support of the woman he loved, he could be strong enough to not run away when things got tough. Though it had taken them so many years and false starts to get to where they were, Holden was glad to know that today they would come together as equals, two strong _and_ vulnerable people who were choosing to spend the rest of their lives – yes, the rest of their lives this time – together.  
  
The second thing Holden felt this morning was sadness, because he had been a coward last night. He and Lily did not keep any secrets from each other; not this time around. All their thoughts, feelings, and concerns – they shared. Holden didn’t keep things from Lily – to try to protect her – as he had done in the past. Lily did not keep things from Holden – for fear of his judging or stopping her – as _she_ had done in the past. They were done with their father-daughter type relationship. That’s what they had been taught a marriage should be, but they had been taught wrong. And now they knew. What they had now was good – and it was always honest. But he hadn’t been honest last night; he hadn’t shared his thoughts and concerns for Luke – because as they went to bed, she curled up around him, and he looked at her peaceful face, and couldn’t bear to speak his worries.  
  
The third thing Holden feels this morning is the knowledge that he’ll tell her, because they are in a new chapter now and he has faith in their love. He has faith enough to know that when you stop trusting each other and the strength of your partner, you sabotage your relationship from the inside. He knows now that she will be strong enough to hear anything, and that they will be strong enough to keep on doing the things that they are doing so well. He knows they are going to be okay this time around; this is new, and this is good. And he smiles.  
  
Lily wakes, feeling Holden’s arms around her, his back pressed against her, and she can sense that he is really thinking hard about something. She knows him so well; she always has. She won’t press him to share; she won’t worry about him keeping it from her. Not anymore. Not this time. She squeezes his hand, gives it a little kiss, and turns her head a bit to see his face. The look she gives him says _I know. Go ahead and say it. You know I’m not a fragile flower. And nothing can remove the smile from this day._  
  
Holden smiles at his love in return. “You know me so well.”  
  
She just turns to face him, snuggling into to his chest. “So tell me.”  
  
“Something happened last night…with Luke.”  
  
“At the party? Is he okay?”  
  
“Well, that’s just it. You know how lately we’ve been noticing that Luke hasn’t seemed very happy or focused? I mean things have always been sort of up and down with him and Noah, but since he moved he just hasn’t been himself.”  
  
“Yeah, I remember. And it’s strange for Luke to not stay in contact with any of us. So, what was it about last night?”  
  
“Well, you also remember how I was saying that Luke seemed kind of inexplicably _cheerful_ sometimes this week…and then he’d suddenly be back to his brooding again?”  
  
“Yeah, I remember that conversation too. It is kinda weird, but perhaps seeing Casey explains that.”   
  
“No, I think it’s someone else.” Lily just listened. “Last night he was dancing with…have you met Reid Oliver? He’s spending time at Memorial, a doctor.”  
  
“No, I haven’t met him; I’ve heard of him, but only just that he was new in town.”  
  
“Well, I think he’s only here short-term. Anyway, last night, well…they were dancing and…um, it was pretty intense.”  
  
“Really?” She looked thoughtful for a minute. “So, this Dr.Oliver was attracted to Luke?”  
  
“And Luke was _definitely_ returning the sentiment.” Holden smiled remembering.  
  
“Interesting. You seem to be pleased with this development, Holden Snyder.” She looked at him with a humorous smile.  
  
“Well, it could certainly complicate this day, but… _yes_ , it was nice to see Luke smiling, laughing, letting go.”  
  
“I wish I could have seen that. I miss seeing our _not-so-little_ boy smiling. And, you’re right. What you said the other day. He’s not a little boy anymore. We can care about him, and be there for him if he wants our help, but he’ll figure this out.”  
  
“Yes, he will. He’s smart and has a big heart, and he deserves to be happy…but he’ll find his way to that.” He looked at her, feeling such gratitude for this chance to be by her side, again, and in this _new_ and incredibly free way. It felt so perfect to be able to not hold back with her, to let her see _all_ of him, not just his strengths, but his fears and weaknesses too. “I love you Lily Walsh, I love you _so_ much.”  
  
She held his face in her hands. "Oh, Holden, my dear, my _friend_ , and my love…I am so, so happy.” And she kissed him.  
  
He kissed her back, and it felt powerful and true and right.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Reid's hand was holding strong to his waist, pulling him forward, as his own hand was carding through Reid's hair, trying to get his mouth as close to Luke's as possible. Luke slipped his tongue inside Reid's mouth, to taste, to feel. Reid moaned. Luke wanted Reid, more than he'd ever wanted anybody, and he had to have him closer, had to move himself closer to this beautiful man._  
  
Holden entered the kitchen to find Luke standing at the counter with his eyes closed and his head leaning slightly back, a forgotten fork in his hands over a bowl of eggs he had obviously started to beat. He cleared his throat. "Good 'morning Luke."  
  
"Oh, hi!" Luke was flustered. He saw the bowl of eggs in front of him, suddenly remembering why he was standing there. "Um, I was making some breakfast for everybody. The coffee's on, and there's bread in the toaster." He babbled on. "Would you like some? They'll be done soon. Where’s Mom? And the kids?"  
  
"Your mom's getting dressed, and I heard some stomping around upstairs, so I assume that Natalie and Ethan are up. Who knows about Faith - she likes to sleep in these days." He waited, and watched Luke, who was bustling about setting the table. "Eggs sound good. Can I help?"  
  
"No, that's okay. It's your wedding day, I wanted to do this for you guys." He finally looked up and made real eye contact with his dad. "Noah should be down soon. He arrived too late to really eat, so he's probably pretty hungry this morning...I guess." He didn't really know, having slipped out of bed before Noah woke up.  
  
Natalie and Ethan came charging down the stairs right about the same time as Lily came into the kitchen. She gave them morning hugs, before approaching Luke to smell the yummy breakfast and give him a thank you kiss. "You didn't have to do this, sweetheart...but it does smell delicious!" She watched him, thinking about what Holden had told her. She hoped he wasn't settling for something less than _really right_ with Noah. She cared about Noah, but it was Luke she loved, and she wanted to see him strong, free, and happy. She looked over at Holden, and found her faith again; Luke would be okay, he would find his place, his _home_.  
  
Holden got the two littler ones settled at the table as Noah came down from upstairs. Ethan looked curiously over at this sort-of stranger, trying to figure out why he seemed kind of familiar and Natalie jumped up to give Noah a hug "Hey Natalie! It's so nice to see you. Ethan, do you remember me?"  
  
"He probably does, Noah," Holden said. "It just might be a bit foggy for him.” He tried to make Noah feel more at ease. “It’s been a while. He was probably only four or so the last time you were here."  
  
Noah sat down at the table, and Luke brought the food over, and sat down next to him. Everyone settled and they passed the food around. "Ethan, honey, remember to only take as much as you think you might eat. You can always take more if you're still hungry. Because..."  
  
"We don't want to throw away food if we don't have to." He repeated the words he'd heard many times.  
  
"That's right sweetheart." She ruffled his hair a bit and smiled at him. Then she looked at Luke, who looked lost in his own world, not really eating.  
  
"So Luke," Noah began. "I thought maybe we could go for a walk this morning; I know you love to walk on the trails.” Noah had on a too-big smile. “Maybe we could walk together, spend a little _alone time_ , like you said back home. What do you think?"  
  
"Not this morning, Noah. There's too much to do before the wedding. That's why we're here." He didn't even look up at Noah. Holden and Lily simply watched on. "By the way, there was a note from Faith on the counter. I guess she went into town with Grandma this morning...something about errands and the cake."  
  
Noah looked up at Holden and Lily, as if Luke hadn't spoken. "I'm sure you guys could live without Luke's help for a half an hour or so, right?" he said overly bright. He looked at them, so sure that they would do anything to give him and Luke some alone time.  
  
Lily and Holden just looked back at Noah. They weren’t going to get involved in this. Not for Noah, at least. There wasn’t anything they truly needed Luke's help with, but as they looked at the couple, it was obvious that Luke wanted _nothing less_ than going on a walk with Noah right now.  
  
"Come on, Luke...just a half-hour? You can certainly spare that for me." His smile was straining.  
  
"I already answered, Noah. Not this morning. Today's the wedding. Besides, I'm too tired." Luke was thinking he should feel guilty about last night. And he did, but inexplicably, what he felt most this morning was anger at Noah. Why was he angry with Noah?  
  
"Too much _dancing_ last night? Is that it?" Noah's smile was at its breaking point, and Holden could see that underneath that smile was a simmering anger. He wondered why. Having no answer, he thought he could at least diffuse some of the tension.  
  
"So, dishes! Who's going to help? Natalie wash? Ethan dry?" Luke got up immediately.  
  
"I'll supervise that, Dad. Perhaps _Noah_ could help you with some other preparations?" Noah looked quite put-off.  
  
"Sure. Noah, I've got some heavy things that need rearranging. Could use your muscles on this." Noah and Holden both reluctantly went together out towards the barn.  
  
Lily looked on as Luke helped Natalie and Ethan with the dishes. _How come it's taken us this long to see just how unhappy he is with Noah? Here comes his smile again though. He loves his little siblings so much. And he's such an incredible big brother. Maybe we did some things right, even amongst our many mistakes._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, how come you didn't make the cake? You made the cake for all their other weddings. I suppose you can always make one for their _next_ one." Faith sulked and looked out the car window.  
  
Emma didn't even need to look to see what Faith was feeling. She'd seen her parents go through this over and over. And it was killing her, again. But more than that, it was breeding some serious pessimism in her most pessimistic grandchild. "I know this is hard for you, sweetheart...and I _know_ , I know you're not a child. You've seen this so many times, and I don't blame you one bit for feeling like you do. You're mom and dad, as much as they love you, have really been quite immature over the years. And it's taken its toll on you _and_ your brothers and sister."  
  
"I don't care anymore." Emma knew that while on some level Faith was telling the truth, on another more heart-breaking level, she was lying, especially to herself. "Luke says he thinks Mom and Dad are more serious this time. He thinks they're going to make it, going to really stay together this time."  
  
"I think he's probably right. But Faith, honey, you need to know that you're going to be just fine, regardless. Okay? And don't you doubt that someday you're not going to be able to have a healthy lifelong relationship. You're the most stubborn person I know, and it'll probably take a while before you meet the right person who's strong enough to be your equal, but once you do, I have no doubt that he'll be a keeper and you'll hold on tight with all your might."  
  
Faith looked over at her Grandma, and didn't say anything. She was just so grateful to have this _one_ grown-up in her life that had never walked away, had never up and left her family over any disagreement. Faith was so different from her Grandma Emma, who was all heart, but she had such admiration for her, and kinda wished she could be just like her - she hoped her grandma was right, and that she'd grow to be strong enough to love as fiercely and as _committedly_ as her grandma always had.

[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/


	8. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)   
 **Title:** Coming Home   
 **Genre/Type:** Romance   
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17   
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Katie, Casey, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
   
 **Disclaimer:** None of these characters are mine, etc.  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy   
 **Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now October 2010. Luke is 22, Ethan is 6.  
  
Thanks to Slayerkitty, terrific beta that she is!  
 **Previous Chapters:**[1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/  
  


 

**Chapter 8**  
  
Reid held Bob's proposal, looking through the last pages one more time. He shook his head; Bob could easily trick you into thinking he was just a sweet, senile old man, when in fact he was quite crafty. A new state-of-the-art Neurology wing? That he would get to design? And direct? And Bob had already got potential donors lined up, and _other_ potential donors who'd be willing to donate if the first donors did. Of course Bob has lived here since the Stone Age, so he knew all the right people, and he’s obviously contacted them all; and they were interested, all right. And he's also pulled together a list of other _potential_ neurosurgeons - for Reid to peruse and make a recommendation to Bob, _if_ he isn’t interested himself. He sighed and smiled; Bob knew he'd have a hell of a time refusing this opportunity. But then again, why would he want to pass this up. If he could pull this off, if Bob is this good, why wouldn't Reid want to stay?  
  
Why? Because he's been getting too attached to this place, and he didn't _do_ attached. He moved on. If you get attached to people and places, you eventually just lose them and that hurt. If it wasn't for people like Bob and Katie, and Jacob, then this decision would be strictly a professional one; and it _was_ of course, a professional one. This was an amazing opportunity; given this chance, in Dallas, or anywhere really, he'd jump at it. So, why was he hesitating? Because it wasn’t Dallas, where his work was his life, and his personal life was a very anonymous one...meaning he basically didn't let anyone in too far or for too long. Here, in this little backwoods town, he's let people in - people like Bob and Katie and Jacob - and most recently, most disturbingly, Luke. Luke's opened up a place in Reid's heart that he honestly wasn't even aware existed before now...and, frankly, it scares the hell out of him.  
  
Reid doesn't remember ever getting to know someone quite so quickly or so intimately as he has Luke. And Luke was a fascinating person, full of so many shades of color. Those colors did weird things to Reid, messed with his emotions and thoughts.  
  
He thought about Luke; his constant apologizing as he spoke about Noah. His face, which seems at one moment to shine so bright, with the innocence of a child, and the next moment to cloud over, giving up on life before it's even begun. What has happened to this young man that seems to make him settle for half a life? But Reid recalled the moments where Luke seemed to forget the weights he was carrying. The joy in his eyes as he spoke about his writing. The laughter as he teased Reid about his dancing. The desire as he looked at him last night. Was it only last night? Has he really only just met Luke this week? Why did he see so clearly into his soul when he looked into his eyes?  
  
Reid put down the proposal that he wasn’t looking at anymore. He already knew how he felt about the possibility of the new wing. He didn't know what the affects would be on his heart if he decided to stay in Oakdale. _Luke doesn’t live in Oakdale. He lives in L.A. with his boyfriend. But last night, God, last night. The feeling of his hand in mine. The way he looked at me, like he was trying to drink me up. His hand in my hair, touching my face. His lips...they felt so perfect against mine._ Reid's hand had a mind of its own, tracing its way down his chest, re-tracing the trail of Luke's hand from the previous night.  
  
His eyes closed, his chest heaved, mouth opened, head leaning back against the chair in his office – he forgot where he was for a moment. Rubbing his hardening cock through his pants, he moaned softly; remembering the sound of his name on Luke's lips, he sighed, “Oh, God...” He leaned farther back in his chair, continuing to stroke himself, his phone bringing him up short. He sat up suddenly, looking around the room, remembering where he was. _God Reid, really? Were you going to jerk off right here in your office? Without locking the door, even? Really? Jesus, pull yourself together, Oliver._ He picked up the receiver, cleared his throat. “Oliver.” He paused, listening as best he could. “Right. Sorry. I lost track of the time. I'll be right there.” Hanging up, he ran a hand through his hair, exhaled deeply, picked up a few folders from his desk, and head out to his meeting.  
  
  
  
  
He stood under the shower spray, his head resting on his left arm leaning against the shower wall, and thrust into his right hand. Finally. He'd wanted this – well, not this exactly – ever since he woke up from that dream. Waking next to Noah, he hadn’t allowed himself to linger over his dream of Reid. He didn’t touch himself this morning in the shower; he had felt too guilty – about both last night and the dream – to let himself go there. But all morning, thoughts of Reid kept coming back to him unbidden; he had caught himself daydreaming and remembering, spacing out of his conversations with everyone in his family. More than once, he had seen Noah watching him, with a look on his face that Luke couldn't quite figure out. He wondered if Noah somehow knew.  
  
But now, finally, he couldn't hold back anymore; he'd known as he’d stepped into the bathroom, as he'd locked the door, and as he’d finally taken his swollen cock into his hand...that even his guilt couldn't stop him now. In his dream, he’d been pressed against Reid's back lying in bed with him, and he’d been moving – against him? inside him? - he didn't know. Dreams could be fuzzy that way. But he had been close, oh _so close_ to Reid, both physically and emotionally. Reid had said his name and Luke had his arm wrapped around Reid's stomach as he thrust his cock against him. The sound of Noah's grunting had woken Luke up. Noah had still been asleep, but the juxtaposition of the dream and the reality was too jarring for Luke to continue to lie there. So, he'd gotten up and showered perfunctorily and thrown himself into making breakfast.  
  
In the shower now, finally letting go, he threw his head back, speeding up the strokes of his hand, and tried to keep himself quiet. He imagined Reid standing in front of him, with his own hand wrapped around Luke's cock, looking at Luke with those intense, love-filled, lust-filled eyes. He imagined what Reid’s body would look like, feel like, all wet and warm under his hands. Reid had said Luke's name last night; he had whispered it, moaned it, breathed it, spoken it with gentle intentionality. Remembering, Luke came, collapsing against the shower wall, knowing he had not been nearly as quiet as he probably should have been – hoping he hadn't come saying Reid’s name aloud.

[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/


	9. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Katie, Casey, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Luke, Reid, Noah, or anyone else...they all belong to ATWT, and CBS.  
  
 **Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now October 2010. Luke is 22, Ethan is 6.  
  
Thanks to Slayerkitty for being my beta!  
  
 **Previous Chapters:**[1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html%20)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html%20)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html%20)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html%20)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html%20)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html%20)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/  
  
  
  
  
 **Chapter 9**  
  
  
 _He is the love of my life. He is the love of my life._ He kept repeating it, like a mantra, over and over in his head, as he tied Noah’s tie, not looking up at Noah’s face. _Last night was just attraction; just lust, not anything else._ He loved Noah, was committed to him, and to their life together. It must have been the environment last night that made him think he had a deeper connection to Reid; _it was the party, the music, the starlight…his eyes, his voice, his lips…oh God._ He could feel himself harden again. _Again, really? I just got out of the shower._ He thought once he had taken care of his “little problem” he could put last night’s events with reid into some perspective; see them for the meaningless, shallow feelings that they must be. What he felt last night was like nothing he ever felt for Noah, so how could it be anything resembling love?  
  
He concentrated on what his hands were doing. This is how they shared their first kiss; looking at Noah, now, he sees that he is thinking about the same thing. In a reversal of that first time, Luke reaches up and kisses Noah. Trying to erase Reid from his lips, from his thoughts, he deepens the kiss. Noah seems glad and pulls him closer. His erection is pressing against Noah’s thigh, and he wants, he wants…God, he wants a very different blue-eyed man; he can’t do this…he pulls back. “I’m sorry Noah.”  
  
“Why?” Luke sees many emotions on Noah’s face. He is very guarded, but Luke can see it: pain, sadness, fear, anger. “What are you sorry about? Kissing me? Not kissing me?” He manages a smile. “I’m your boyfriend, Luke. You don’t need to apologize for kissing me.”  
  
“I know…I just. Well, there are still probably lots of things to get done before the ceremony, and my dad’s probably waiting for me. This isn’t the best time to be…um, well, you know.”  
  
Noah put on a smile, and not for the first time Luke wonders if he somehow knows. “Okay. I understand. Let’s go downstairs then.”  
  
  
  
  
Reid buckled Jacob into his car seat, as Katie placed the box with her potato salad in it on the floor behind the drivers seat; then she gave her son a quick tickle under his chin before closing the car door, and getting in front to drive. She hasn’t been to a potluck wedding reception in a long time, and she never thought she’d attend a Snyder-Walsh event that wasn’t expensively well catered. However, she was impressed when Lily and Holden had requested that guests not bring presents. “Your presence will be enough of a gift”, Holden had said, “and perhaps that famous potato salad of yours to bring to the reception – it’s a potluck. Nothing fancy this time.” He'd smiled a very contented smile.  
  
They drove in silence, Katie feeling so grateful to be a part of this big-hearted Snyder clan, for both herself and Jacob; she knew they would both always be welcome in any Snyder home. Reid was thinking about a very particular member of the Snyder clan, feeling the anticipation building knowing he would finally see Luke again. He knew he shouldn’t be feeling this, but hearts have a difficult time following rules. Last night had been crazy – irresponsible, really. If Luke hadn’t pulled away when he did, would Reid have stopped them before they had gone much further? They had already gone further than they should have. But, he couldn’t help but wonder; if Luke was happy with Noah, then why was he with him last night instead of eagerly waiting for Noah to arrive? Reid realized suddenly, as if for the first time, they he would be meeting Noah – Luke’s boyfriend – any moment now. What was Luke feeling right now? Was he anticipating this moment also? Or was he with Noah, right now, regretting - or worse, forgetting – what had happened last night? Reid was filled with intense, irrational jealousy, not sure if he wanted Katie to turn around or to hurry the hell up.  
  
  
  
  
“So,” Casey said as he watched Luke rearrange the flowers that were supposed to be hanging off the chairs on the end of each row for at least the third time. “How you doin’ this morning?” Luke continued to struggle with one in particular, with a scowl on his face. “Luke?”  
  
“What?” Luke clipped. He looked anything but happy on this his parents’ wedding day, and Casey didn’t think Luke’s emotional state had anything to do with the many times his parents had been down this particular aisle. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Luke asked.  
  
“I’m just looking," Casey began. "So, how was last night?” He asked, continuing to look directly at Luke. “Anything happen?”  
  
“What? What do you mean? There was a party, it ended, and we went home.”  
  
“Ha! Right. Okay, now the real answer.” Luke looked at him incredulously. “This is me, remember? Casey, your best friend? The one you can’t pull anything over on?” Luke rolled his eyes. “So, okay, that’s better. What. Happened?”  
  
“Nothing.” Luke flopped down in the nearest chair. “Jesus, I wish nothing happened. No, I don’t. We kissed. God, Casey! It was…oh God, it was…”  
  
“Dude, you don’t need to say. I can see it on your face.” He watched as Luke blushed. “And I could see it last night, which is why I offered to drive you home by the way – not that I believed for a second you’d take me up on that offer. So, now what?”  
  
“What do you mean, ‘now what’? Now I pretend it never happened, I forget about it. Especially since he’s going to be here today.”  
  
“Yeah, he is…and so is Noah. You haven’t said anything to him, I’m assuming.”  
  
“No, I haven’t. Sometimes I think he might know, but that makes no sense, so…anyway, last night was just a highly-charged…”  
  
“You can say that again! Damn, the electricity on that dance floor…”  
  
“Casey, no…I meant that last night was just about attraction and lust, not love like I have with Noah. I’m sure that when I see Reid today, in the daylight, with Noah by my side, he won’t have the same effect on me.” He stood taller, as if to convince himself that he was sure about this.  
  
“Whatever you say, Dude…but I don’t know...” He looked up and realized – for the second time this week – that Luke was not listening to him. Luke’s mouth had dropped open, and his eyes were smiling; he knew, without turning around, who had arrived. This was not a look Luke ever reserved for Noah. This Luke looked a lot like yesterday’s Luke.  
  
  
  
Reid had spotted him as soon as he’d gotten out of the car. He watched Luke speaking to Casey for a moment; a small but significant smile breaking out on Reid's face as he saw the way the bright sun of the fall day sparkled in Luke’s hair. And Luke was dressed…really dressed. He looked good in his suit. But his smile was missing, and that made Reid’s brow furrow. He wanted to know why Luke wasn’t smiling. He wanted to fix it.  
  
“Reid, would you mind getting Jacob out, while I bring the food inside? Reid? Why are you just…who are you…?” She followed his gaze. “Oh.”  
  
“Huh? What did you…?” Reid bumbled along, turning part way towards Katie, but keeping his eyes on Luke.  
  
She walked up close to him. He could feel her presence, but couldn’t remove his eyes from Luke, who seemed to sense Reid and looked over at him. And there was his smile. It was small, but oh it was there. _Did I do that? He wasn’t smiling, and now he is…at me. Oh God, what that smile does to me._  
  
  
  
 _He’s here. He’s finally here. What’s taken him so long? Didn’t he know I was waiting for him?_ Luke looked him up and down, admiring his gorgeous body, standing in the sunlight; he looked into to his eyes, those intense eyes looking back at him. _God, I’ve missed him. I need to touch him…just hold him, that’s all._ He began walking towards Reid.  
  
“Whoa, Dude. What’re you doing? You can’t just walk over there right now…looking at him like that.” Luke looked at Casey, like he was surprised to see him standing there. “Hey, look at me.” Casey looked him in the eye. “You okay?”  
  
Luke looked back at Reid, who was now carrying Jacob towards a group of the seats. “God, Case. I thought it was just last night, some sort of spell I was under. But he looks just as beautiful today. What am I going to do?” He looked pleadingly at Casey.  
  
“Right now? You’re going to stand up front and be your Dad’s best man. It’s time. I see your parents coming out of the house now…oh, and Noah too.”  
  
Luke looked up suddenly. “What? Oh God, here he comes.” Luke looked over at Noah, who was heading his way, with a big smile on his face.  
  
  
  
  
Reid passed Jacob over to Katie as he watched a tall dark haired man approach Luke. _So, this is Noah._ The man smiled at Luke, and Luke returned an unsure smile. Reid saw Noah reach out to adjust Luke’s tie; Luke took his hands, looking down at his tie, and shook his head. It looked like Luke whispered “It’s fine, Noah.” Noah’s smile fell for a moment, before being replaced by one that looked as equally forced as the first one. Noah said something else to Luke, and again Luke shook his head ‘No, thanks’ before Noah turned around to take his seat. That’s when he saw him. He seemed shocked to see Reid _(Has he seen me before?)_ , looked like he wanted to kill him, and just as quickly the look disappeared from Noah’s face. He smiled blandly at a few people before finally sitting down a few rows in front of Reid and Katie. Luke studiously avoided Reid’s gaze. A quiet piece of music, played on the piano and violin, announced that Lily and Holden were about to process down the aisle together. Everyone turned in their direction.  
  
Reid was watching Lily and Holden approach, but he could feel two sets of eyes on him. As the couple walked past him and Katie, Reid turned around. His eyes met Luke’s and locked for a moment or two; he could feel his pulse racing, could see the light in Luke’s eyes, could tell he was breathing just as fast. And there was that small smile again, that smile that seemed to be just for him. Luke looked over at Noah suddenly, and so did Reid – Noah had seen, that much was clear. Reid returned his gaze to Luke, who was studying his hands, or the ground, obvious shame and confusion written all over his face. He seemed to recover some of his composure, before lifting his head again to smile genuinely upon his parents.  
[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/


	10. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)

**Title:** Coming Home

**Genre/Type:** Romance

**Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17

**Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Katie, Casey, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others

**Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy

**Disclaimer:** none of these characters belong to me!  
**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now October 2010. Luke is 22, Ethan is 6.  
**Previous Chapters:**[1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html%20)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html%20)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html%20)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html%20)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html%20)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html%20)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 10**  
  
Luke watched as his parents stood close together, looking into each other's eyes. He'd seen them do this many times; he'd stood in this very spot during most of those times. But today did seem different. His mother was taller somehow, the constant expression of eagerness to please gone from her face; she stood there like a woman who knew she didn't need to change - that she wouldn't change - who she is, to please anyone. And she looked at his dad with incredible love. Holden stood, at ease finally. It was enough for him to simply love her - he didn't need to be her Knight in Shining Armor anymore, and she wouldn't have let him either. He reached out a hand to gently caress Lily's cheek, and they both smiled at each other. Luke smiled, too; he felt a tear roll down his cheek, and he brushed it away.  
  
They spoke their vows to each other, and Luke wondered - not for the first time - if he would ever get married. As a child he had assumed he would, until he came out, and then he'd questioned it. When he'd met and fallen in love with Noah, that hope had been re-kindled; he'd thought he had finally found his 'someone' - his forever love. But something has always been missing, or more accurately, something has always been in the way; there's always been a fear of losing Noah, of Noah walking away again. Luke's felt like he was always on a roller coaster with Noah - the high of Noah taking him back, and the low of Noah pushing him away. The one consistent thing has been the feeling of living on the edge - of never knowing when the next low or high would come. He felt like, for years now, he'd been breathing shallow, never relaxing, always ready to jump - into Noah's arms or out of them - but always jumping at Noah's command.  
  
He saw in his parents' eyes, for the first time really, that they were at peace. Neither was waiting for the other to run away or push away. They were ready, content, and breathing easy beside each other. As he felt another tear escape, Luke doubted that he'd ever find that with Noah. He turned his head slightly; Noah wasn't looking at Lily and Holden - or at him - but he appeared angry. Luke's eyes drifted further back until they found Reid's - Reid, who was looking right at him. Luke smiled slightly - he couldn't help it - and reached up to wipe away that stray tear; Reid responded with a smile of his own, a small one - one that went straight to Luke's heart, and it calmed Luke's fears, lifting his sadness just that littlest bit.  
  
  
  
  
The ceremony over, the reception begun, Luke was watching Reid; Noah was watching Luke watch Reid. Reid had Jacob standing on his lap, and Jacob was trying to stuff food (and his fingers) into Reid's mouth. Luke smiled, breathing rapidly.  
  
Noah's jaw was tight. "So, is that Katie's new boyfriend?" he asked, already knowing full well the answer.  
  
"What?" Luke said, distractedly.  
  
Still trying to get Luke to look at him instead of that man, Noah continued his questions. "That man with Katie, her date. Is that her boyfriend?"  
  
Luke briefly looked at Noah. "Who, Reid? No." His gazed returned to Reid, who had his eyes him as well.  
  
_God, he's beautiful._  
  
He cleared his throat and looked back at Noah. "Um. I mean, I don't think so. I don't think Katie's seeing anyone right now."  
  
"So, you know him?" Luke was still looking at Noah, but with a lot of effort. He looked confused, so Noah went on. "The man with Katie…you called him Reid. So, you know him then? When did you meet him?"  
  
_How long has this been going on? Have you kissed him? Of course you have. Why else did it take you so long to get out of his car last night? What else did you do?_  
  
Noah practically had flames coming out of his ears, but Luke was hardly giving him the time of day. He glanced back at Noah. "When did I meet him? Oh, um, I guess it was Thursday…he and Katie had dinner at the farm." _Oh my, look at that ass._ Luke tilted his head to get a better view. Reid had put Jacob down and had walked over to where the drinks were; he was now reaching down into one of the coolers to choose something. Noah couldn’t resist anymore and turned to follow Luke's gaze. "Nice." Luke said.  
  
_"What?"_ Noah practically spat.  
  
Luke looked up at Noah's tone, and caught his expression. _Did I say that out loud?_ "Um…it was nice…having dinner with Katie and…and, what's his name…oh yeah, Reid."  
  
"Yeah, _Reid_ …forgot his name?" Noah said sarcastically.  
  
Luke had _so_ had enough of this. "I'm thirsty. Do you want something to drink? I'm going to go get myself something." He glanced at Noah with as much patience as he could muster.  
  
"No alcohol, Luke. Remember," Noah said while placing his hand condescendingly on Luke's shoulder. "You know how you get."  
  
Luke saw his hand, and pursed his lips. "I know, Noah. I haven't had a drink in months, not since…well, you know when." He smiled tightly at Noah. "After all, you were there." He stormed off to the drink table and coolers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reid, his lap full of Jacob once more, watched as Luke made his way over to get a drink; he looked pissed...and frustrated…and incredibly hot. Noah had seemed equally unhappy when Luke had walked off; and he had, again, given Reid a death glare. Reid kept his attention on Luke, watching him eye the wine and the spritzers, before choosing just a bottle of water. His eyes never left Luke as he lifted the bottle to his lips, tilted his head back, and took one long swallow after another, seeming to calm down a bit with each moment.  
  
"So, how did things go last night?" Katie's voice spoke up from beside him. Reid finally let his attention leave Luke to look at her.  
  
"Fine." He pried his tie out of Jacob's hand, trying to keep himself from being strangled. "Just you wait, some day you're going to have to wear one of these things, if I know your mother, and I do."  
  
"How'd it go with _Luke?_ " She leaned in a little closer to whisper to him.  
  
"Just peachy. You know, I think he smells kinda funny, might need to be changed."  
  
"I just checked. He's fine. Stop trying to change the subject." Reid closed his eyes. _She's not going to let this go, is she?_ "So?" Katie continued.  
  
"So what? It was a party. I hate parties. I was miserable, and then I came home."  
  
She tilted her head at him. "So then, how come every time you look at him, you light up like a Christmas tree?" He looked at her, a little frightened. "And how come the two of you can't seem to keep your eyes off each other?" He found Luke again, eyes traveling down - and then back up - the blonde's body. "And how come you keep spacing out in the middle of our conversations?" He just gazed at Luke, who seemed lost in his own thoughts. "Oh Reid, just tell me! Tell me, I love gossip, and I won't tell anyone."  
  
He gave her a shrewd look. "You love gossip, but you won't tell anyone? Ha! You think I'm telling you anything?"  
  
"So something did happen. I knew it! What? What was it?"  
  
He zipped his lips. "Nope."  
  
She crossed her arms, and pouted.  
  
"Nope." He repeated. "Not telling." He got up and handed her Jacob. "I'm hungry, and I think enough time has passed to make it socially acceptable for me to start eating." And he walked away, grinning at her scowl.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reid was at the food tables, piling up his plate with what looked to be one of everything. Luke watched him with a grin. _Is he going to eat all that?_ He slowly made his way over.  
  
"Did Katie make you skip breakfast?" He shuffled a little bit closer, head slightly bent, smiling up at Reid. Reid smiled sideways back at him, his breath quickening from having Luke suddenly so near.  
  
"No. I always have a big appetite." They held each other's gaze for a moment before Luke glanced back down. "And everything looks so good."  
  
They wandered the food table, in a surprisingly comfortable silence, side by side. They each picked up what looked good to them, which, for Reid, meant just about everything. Occasionally they looked to see what the other had chosen, making faces of "eww" or "yum" back and forth. Flirting over the food table at a wedding had never seemed so fun for either of them.  
  
"It was a nice ceremony. For a wedding, I mean. I'm not really into these kinda things…but this one, your parents', was nice."  
  
Luke seemed kind of far away; Reid thought he recognized the look as the same one Luke wore during his parents' vows. Luke's face was so expressive. Reid didn't think he'd ever met anyone whose facial expressions had fascinated him as much as Luke's do. "Yeah, it was." said. "It was different from any of their other weddings."  
  
Reid raised an eyebrow at him. " _Okay?_ "  
  
"I know, I know…but really…this one was different. I hope someday…" he trailed off, eventually meeting Reid's eye.  
  
"Someday, what?" Reid wanted to know everything about Luke. Luke hesitated. "You hope what, Luke?" He gently questioned.  
  
Realizing just how much he was revealing, he said, "I hope I can find what they have…someday." They stood very still - quiet - feeling grounded in each other.  
  
Eventually, Luke felt the need to break the silence, before he kissed Reid right then and there. "God! How much food are you going to eat? Where do you put it all?"  
  
Reid looked back at Luke like he was the buffet itself, and then seeing Luke blush, took pity on him, answering his question. "It all looks so good, so I have to taste everything at least once. Here, have you tried this one?"  
  
Before Luke could answer, Reid was raising some sort of pastry thing up to his lips. Luke's mouth opened and Reid fed it to him, eyes locked on eyes, Luke's lips touching and tasting Reid's fingers. Time seemed to stop, and to Luke it suddenly became the most important thing in the world to find out as much as he could about those delicious fingers. His tongue gently reached out to the finger that rested so at-home on his bottom lip. Slowly, Reid's fingers left Luke's lips, only to lightly brush across Luke's cheek and jaw, before returning to his plate, Reid's eyes never leaving his.  
  
  
  
  
"May I have this dance, Ms. Walsh?" Lily turned around with a smile for her husband, and offered her hand.  
  
"Yes, you may, Mr. Snyder." Then she winked. "I might even let you lead." He swept her on to the rented dance floor, the only thing they had splurged on - so they could all dance underneath the beautiful autumn sky.  
  
"Oh, but I like it when you take charge." He pulled her close and added in a whisper, "On and off the dance floor."  
  
She leaned back to look him in the eye. "Oh, I know you do," She flirted.  
  
"Have you seen the goings-on over at the food table?" He asked as he glanced over her shoulder at where their son and Dr. Oliver were standing very close together.  
  
"Yes. So, that's Dr. Oliver, I assume.” She raised her eyebrows at Holden. “Now I know what you meant about last night." She looked to her other side. "I think Noah has also seen; he doesn't look very happy about it."  
  
"I imagine he's not. Oh, he's heading their way right now." They both turned as they danced, to see how Noah would handle this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luke was lost in Reid’s blue eyes, their bodies almost touching, he could hear him breathing. A hand on his arm startled him, and he looked up to see Noah standing right beside him. “Noah!” he squeaked. “Hi. Um, I was just, um, getting some food. It’s delicious!”  
  
“I see that.” Noah looked at Reid.  
  
“Oh, this is Reid. Reid Oliver. Reid, this is Noah. My boyfriend.” He added, unnecessarily. The two shook hands, both sizing the other up.  
  
_Oh God_ , Luke thought. _This is so uncomfortable._ Noah’s hand was holding his, and he fiddled nervously with his other hand. Looking up he found Reid’s eyes lingering on their joined hands. Reid’s gaze then fell away and returned to the food he was eating, as if the sight hadn’t affected him at all. _Maybe I was right. Maybe it was just lust last night – nothing more._ Luke’s brow furrowed. He watched Reid turn away, like he was seeking out some place else to be; anyplace else.  
  
“Do you wanna dance, Luke?” _Oh Christ, Noah’s still here._ “Your parents are out there, and the band is playing. We haven’t danced in a long time.”  
  
_Noah – the love of your life, remember? He wants to dance with you, so stop thinking about Reid._ He turned to Noah with a strained smile. “Yeah. Let’s dance.”  
  
Reid, pretending he hadn’t been listening to everything they had said, pretending he hadn’t been aware of every breath Luke had taken in the last two minutes, oh-so aware of Luke’s hand in Noah’s, watched them out of the corner of his eye as they walked over to the dance floor.  
  
“Dance with me.” He turned to see Katie by his side. He shook his head. “Please. I haven’t danced with anyone since…well, since Brad died. Please.” He looked at her gently, and took her hand.  
  
[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/


	11. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)   
 **Title:** Coming Home   
 **Genre/Type:** Romance   
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17   
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Katie, Casey, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others   
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
 **Disclaimers:** I don’t own any of them, zilch, nada…   
 **Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now October 2010. Luke is 22, Ethan is 6.  
  
Thank you Slayerkitty, my terrific beta!  
  
 **Previous Chapters:**[1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/  
  
  
  
  
 **Chapter 11**  
  
They say the eyes are the window to the soul. Luke in Noah’s arms, Reid in Katie’s, they saw only each other.  
  
Strangely, even though there was a distance between them, and there were bodies separating them from each other, and there were even other bodies with their arms wrapped about them…Reid felt, in a way, like they were holding each other out there on the dance floor. He could feel the texture of Luke’s lips on his finger tips, he could remember how it felt to pull him close last night, hands on his waist; he could remember the taste of Luke’s mouth, the sound of his voice as he’d moaned Reid’s name. Looking down between them, Katie felt Reid begin to harden against her hip. “Um, Reid.” She smirked.  
  
Reid shifted away slightly. “Oh. Sorry.” He gave her a small, unapologetic smile, and then looked back at Luke.  
  
Luke’s eyes hadn’t left his. He appeared very determined; He stared intense, passionate eyes at Reid - like he was willing the connection of their bodies through their eyes alone.  
  
Reid was surprised that he didn’t feel jealousy; he felt contentment and joy. He loved Luke. God, it was impossible – he’d only just met him – but he loved him. And Luke was looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing on the planet. Reid was high – flying, soaring, heart beating so fast inside his chest; and he couldn’t have held back his smile if he’d wanted to. And he didn’t want to.  
  
  
  
  
 _They way he’s looking at me. I think I’ve forgotten how to breathe again._  
  
Noah was holding him, moving them on the dance floor. Luke had forgotten all his worries. All the times he’d wondered whether or not he and Noah would be forever. All the questions he’d ever had about his writing, college, or his purpose in life. All of these questions fled, became irrelevant. He didn’t know what the question was anymore, but the answer was looking right at him, smiling at him.  
  
He let the questions flee; for the first time in a long, long time, Luke didn’t grapple with the unending mysteries and problems in his life; he simply let himself rest in this answer, smiling back at him.  
  
  
  
Luke felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. “May I cut in?” Natalie oh-so-politely asked. Luke turned to his little sister, who had always had a bit of a crush on Noah, and handed Noah over to her.  
  
“You look very beautiful today, Nat.” He whispered in her ear, and winked at her. She blushed and looked at Noah, and Noah bent down to dance more easily with the little girl who had become sort of a sister to him.  
  
Luke looked on, watching Noah with Natalie. He really was good with her, and she did adore him. Somehow, from this distance, Luke loved Noah. Noah’s not his answer – he was pretty sure about that now – but he loved Noah. But he used to think Noah was his answer, right? What if what he’s feeling for Reid was just because of the newness? _And I cheated on Noah last night. God, I’ve never done that. But, it’s never felt so right before._  
  
He needed to clear his head; he needed a walk. He turned around and began to head around the side of the house. He knew this wasn’t really a question of Noah or Reid. He’d been unhappy with Noah for a long time – and it became more and more clear once they had moved, no longer having Luke’s family drama to distract them from their problems.  
  
But Reid. Luke didn’t know Reid. He didn’t know anything about him really – where he was from, what his life had been like, what were his hobbies. But when he thought about Reid, all of those details seemed unimportant. He’d find those things out eventually, as they spent more time together. More time together? He was leaving for L.A. again. His heart ached at the thought. He couldn’t leave…not yet. They hadn’t had enough time together.  
  
But Noah was leaving tomorrow. _Shouldn’t I want to go back with him? If he’s my future, why am I not looking forward to returning with him? Why do I feel more at-home here?_ He asked himself again. Sitting down on a rock, he looked up to the blue sky for an answer – but it remained silent. He breathed in and out, trying to find the sense of peace he’d had just moments earlier, when he’d been content to let his worries and questions go. He heard a rustling in the leaves nearby, and turned to look over his shoulder. _Reid._  
  
  
  
  
Luke felt that sense of peace return and smiled at him. Reid came over and sat down next to him. Luke felt content, at-home; but he also felt alive, his heart racing within him. His eyes wandered over Reid’s face, taking it in. Reid laid his hand on top of Luke’s, doing nothing to still the beating of Luke’s heart; he could see in Reid’s eyes that he was feeling the same joy, exhilaration, and desire.  
  
“You left. I needed to find you.” Reid stated simply.  
  
Luke breathed, eyes never leaving his. “Yeah. I needed to think, needed some time alone.”  
  
Reid studied Luke’s expression. “Do you want me to go?” Luke shook his head, feeling amazingly at ease while his heart beat wildly. Reid took his other hand and they turned to face each other. He leaned in until his forehead rested against Luke’s. Luke wrapped his foot around the back of Reid’s calf, pulling their knees in until they were all mixed together. Their chests gravitated towards each other, barely touching as they breathed heavily in and out. They were like two trees, individual trunks whose roots and branches were intertwined, drinking in the same nourishment from the soil and the sun, and supporting each other.  
  
Reid let Luke’s hands go, so he could hold his face instead. Feeling Reid’s hands gently, but firmly holding his head, Luke’s eyes closed, his mouth opened, and again time stopped. Again, all questions fled, and the answer was right here. He waited, he breathed.  
  
Reid wondered if he’d ever seen, ever felt anything more beautiful in his life. He could hold Luke in his hands all day long – all life long – and never tire of it.  
  
It had been so long, almost a whole day, since he’d tasted Luke’s lips. Luke opened his eyes and, seeming to agree, licked his own lips while staring longingly at Reid’s. Yes, it had been too long. Like last night, Reid leaned in and finally laid his mouth on Luke’s.  
  
 _God, this was where his lips belonged._  
  
It had never felt this right with Noah. Luke felt as if he was being kissed for the first time. Reid’s tongue sought entrance, and Luke welcomed it, caressed it with his own. His hands quickly found their way to Reid’s face, pulling him closer, tangling in his hair. Pulling none too gently on his curls, he received a moan from Reid in return.  
  
Reid dropped one hand to Luke’s waist, while the other traveled under his knee, lifting Luke onto his lap.  
  
Luke’s eyes shot open. He was straddling Reid, his face just inches away. “Reid.” He breathed out. Neither man moved; they stared intensely at each other, each feeling the other’s cock pressing against him. They stayed like that, asking questions without words. Then Reid moved. Slowly. Pressing against Luke, he held his gaze.  
  
Luke fought to keep his eyes open, until he finally surrendered, pulling Reid to him and passionately claming his lips; he scooted forward on Reid’s lap, until his erection was pressed firmly against Reid’s hard stomach. Reid’s hands fell to Luke’s ass, pulling him close, and he thrust against Luke. “God, Luke.” His lips found Luke’s earlobe and sucked it in to his mouth, licking it. “Reid…Oh, my…God… _Reid._ ”  
  
  
  
  
Tiny hands grabbed his knee, and Reid jerked his head up to meet Jacob’s smiling eyes. “Jacob.” That caught Luke’s attention; he turned to see the little boy giggling at Reid. Reality hitting him hard over the head, Luke carefully removed himself from Reid’s lap, as Katie approached them.  
  
Luke was blushing furiously. “Hi.” He glanced at her as she bent down to pick up her son.  
  
“Hi, Luke.” She rocked back and forth from one foot to the other, Jacob, on her hip, trying to get a sip out of the drink in her hand. “I’m glad I found you.” _I’m glad someone else didn’t._ “I think your parents are going to cut the cake soon. Are you going to give a toast?”  
  
“Oh. God, is it time for that already?” He looked over at Reid, feeling flashes of desire coursing through him. “Um, yeah. I should get back. Thanks, Katie.”  
  
As Reid watched Luke walk away, Katie said. “So, nothing happened last night, huh?” His eyes never left Luke’s retreating form.  
  
  
  
  
Returning to the reception, Luke saw that he actually hadn’t been gone _all_ that long. Noah was still dancing with Natalie, this time to a fast song. Noah seemed to be having a really fun time, twirling her around; he was genuinely smiling. When was the last time Luke had seen Noah smile so sincerely? He didn’t know.  
  
He did know that he loved Noah; he loved him too much to keep lying to him. Noah seemed to sense Luke’s eyes on him and looked up; the smile he had for Luke was not as big as the ones he’d been sharing with Natalie, but it was a real smile, none-the-less. Luke nodded a smile back at him, and walked over to where his parents stood, near the cake.  
  
  
  
  
He hadn’t been sure what he was going to say, exactly, for this toast. But somehow the words had come to him; words like “home” and “belonging” and “strength” were woven together with phrases like “taking a risk” and “believing in each other” and “loving without condition” – and his toast turned out to be a beautiful tapestry. Reid looked on, incredibly awed by Luke’s skill with words, how he used his heart and his brain to create something beautiful, and so meaningful.  
  
Noah had listened, too. And he had seen the expressions pass across Luke’s face. Luke seemed different today, this week; he seemed more confident. Noah could hear it in Luke’s speech; he didn’t know when the last time was he’d heard Luke speak so clearly, with no self-doubt.  
  
Luke approached Noah, and took his hand. “Let’s go inside. I need to tell you something.” Noah swallowed and nodded.  
  
Reid watched them walk, hand in hand, inside the house.  
  
[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/


	12. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)   
 **Title:** Coming Home   
 **Genre/Type:** Romance   
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17   
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Katie, Casey, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
   
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
 **Disclaimers:** I don’t own any of them, zilch, nada…   
 **Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now October 2010. Luke is 22, Ethan is 6.  
  
Thank you Slayerkitty, my terrific beta!  
  
 **Previous Chapters:**[1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/  
  
  
  
  
 **Chapter 12**  
  
Luke and Noah were in the family room, Noah watching Luke pace nervously. “Luke, what is it?” Luke stopped and turned to face Noah, finding his courage. _Noah deserves the truth. And I need to say this. For me._  
  
“Noah…last night. Something happened last night.”  
  
“Luke, tell me.”  
  
Luke breathed in through his nose and sighed. “I kissed…” He pulled both his lips into his teeth.  
  
“Dr. Oliver? Reid?”  
  
“What? How did you…? Yes. Reid.” Luke’s brow furrowed.  
  
Noah stumbled through his lie. “I saw you two over at the food table…things looked pretty intense between you two.”  
  
Noah’s words made sense, but still Luke didn’t believe him. “Oh. Okay. Um. I’m sorry I lied to you, Noah. I really don’t like it when we can’t be honest with each other.” Luke thought that Noah was probably wondering why he wasn’t apologizing for the kiss, but he couldn’t do that. He didn’t regret kissing Reid.  
  
“I’m glad you could tell me the truth, Luke.” Noah looked genuinely relieved. “And I forgive you for kissing him. It happens; we all get weak, give into temptation.” Luke’s brow furrowed again. _Forgive me? Weak?_ “I have a confession too, Luke.” Luke looked up, surprised and curious. _Who’s he been kissing?_  
  
“You do?”  
  
“Yes. I knew last night.” Luke looked confused. “About you kissing him. Or at least I suspected it.”  
  
“You did? How?” Luke was beginning to feel angry.  
  
“I arrived early.”  
  
“I know; you were here when I got home. I hadn’t expected you for at least another hour. But what does that have to do with…?”  
  
“I was here a lot earlier.” Luke was trying to make sense of this. “I went to Metro to surprise you.” Recognition dawned on Luke’s face. “I saw you dancing with…Reid.”  
  
“You did…oh.” Luke looked down, not sure what he felt about that.  
  
“I was here at the farm for a couple hours before you, Luke. I saw his car pull up…it was a while before you got out…I put two and two together.”  
  
Luke felt betrayed. Strangely enough _he_ felt betrayed. But why? Maybe because Noah had lied last night (and today). But so had he. Maybe because Noah had been here, all along, as Luke had kissed Reid in his car. Luke felt spied upon.  
  
“Why didn’t you say anything, Noah? Last night, or today?”  
  
“Why didn’t you?” They looked at each other. Luke felt that the betrayal was pretty even. “Come here, Luke.” Luke did; he let Noah hold him. “I don’t like it when we lie to each other either, Luke. I’m glad we don’t have those secrets between us now. I’ve felt so far away from you since last night.”  
  
Luke knew he had one more secret to tell. “Noah.”  
  
“What?” He still held Luke. Luke pulled away to look at him. He needed to get this out; he needed to say this.  
  
“That wasn’t the last time I kissed him.” It took all his strength to not look away from Noah.  
  
“Oh.” His features hardened. “I see. So, today then.”  
  
Luke nodded. “Yes. Today.”  
  
Noah’s face changed, like he was trying to figure Luke out. Luke had seen that face many times before – every time Noah thought he’d screwed up. Luke felt watched, examined, judged. He breathed in deeply through his nose, and let it back out.  
  
“Why, Luke? Is it because I’m not interested enough in…you know.” Luke saw the obvious discomfort on Noah’s face; Noah didn’t like talking about sex. Noah didn’t like very much of anything having to do with sex; it made him very uncomfortable, and Luke knew this. “Is that why you needed to…to kiss him?”  
  
“Noah. I don’t think now is the best time to talk about all that.” He took Noah’s hand, knowing that this was just as hard on both of them. “Let’s talk tonight, okay?”  
  
Noah looked up, so unsure all of a sudden; he held tight to Luke’s hand and they walked back out to the reception.  
  
Luke knew that he wasn’t being honest with Noah. He didn’t know the answer to why he needed to kiss Reid. He knew it wasn’t really because of his and Noah’s appalling sex life. He knew that it was at least related to the fact that he and Noah hadn’t been happy in a long time. But that wasn’t the whole answer. His reasons for kissing Reid, well, they were many and they were complicated. He didn’t think he understood them all himself. But what he did know was that Noah wouldn't like the reasons. And Luke would not be the cause of a scene at his parents’ wedding reception, so he wouldn’t try to explain any of the reasons to Noah just yet.  
  
So yes, he took Noah’s hand, even though it didn’t feel quite right; he walked out the door beside his boyfriend, as if his heart was in it; he pretended, he placated, he lied to Noah, essentially. He didn’t like lying.  
  
  
  
  
“Holden, Lily…we’re so glad we could be here. It was such a beautiful ceremony, and a lovely day.” Katie stood holding Jacob, with Reid, who was silently keeping at least one eye on the door Luke had walked in earlier with Noah.  
  
“Oh, we’re so glad you could be here, all of you.” Lily looked at Reid. _What is it with people knowing me around here?_ “And you Jacob, just keep getting bigger and bigger everyday! Come see us again before he’s grown too much all over again.” She gave his cheek a little caress, and he stared big eyes back at her.  
  
Silence reigned as the door to the house opened and out walked Luke and Noah, hand in hand.  
  
Lily, Holden, and Katie took in the scene.  
  
Reid first looked to Luke, who was looking down; then Reid turned his gaze to Noah. _What did Noah know? Enough. Luke had been honest with him…at least to a point._ Noah met Reid’s gaze and tightened his grip on Luke’s hand. _How can anyone look so sure and unsure all at the same time,_ Reid thought. He noticed a shift in Luke’s stance.  
  
Luke was watching Noah now, a strained smile on his lips. Reid waited for Luke to catch his eye; when Luke did, Reid saw Luke’s breath catch in his throat, his lips part, and the smallest of smiles in his eyes. He returned it.  
  
“So, Luke! It was so good to see you again.” Katie tried to break the tension. “I’m so glad that you and Noah could be here this week.” She gave him a hug, and then hugged Noah, too.  
  
“It was great to see you too, Katie. I’m glad, um, we could be here.” He didn’t make eye contact with Reid.  
  
“It was really good to meet you, Dr. Oliver…Reid.” Noah had his hand stretched out towards Reid. “Perhaps we’ll see you again sometime…next time _Luke and I_ (he leaned on those words) come back to Oakdale for a visit. I’m sure we would love that.”  
  
Reid raised his eyebrows at Noah, taking his hand. _Seriously?_ Reid Oliver didn’t _do_ pretend. It wasn’t just that he believed it was wrong to lie; he didn’t know how to pretend. His inability to lie had gotten him into all sorts of trouble in social and professional situations. “Goodbye, Noah.” He simply said. Reid dropped his hand. He knew that if he never got the chance to “visit” with Noah ever again it would be too soon.  
  
He turned to Luke; _this_ was not goodbye, not if he had anything to say about it.  
  
As Reid took a step closer to him, Luke instinctually did the same, both of them reaching out a hand to the other, Luke not even realizing he had let go of Noah’s.  
  
Luke’s eyes were wide, his heart beating fast, his mind empty of everything except the feel of Reid’s hand in his, Reid’s eyes staring deeply into his soul. Reid’s thumb brushed softly across the back of his hand. With his free hand he reached up to gently cup Luke’s face. Luke’s mouth wasn’t the only one hanging open; so were the mouths of their small audience, including Noah.  
  
“Goodnight, Luke” Reid said softly, lingering over the words. One more caress and his hand left Luke’s face, and he turned to Katie. “Ready to go?”  
  
Four stunned faces watched them leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh my God, Reid. I can’t believe you just did that!”  
  
Reid didn’t look at her, just shrugged his shoulders. “What?”  
  
“You know what. Not that it wasn’t sweet, God I nearly swooned, but still. You have, like, _no_ filters, do you? Noah was standing right there!” He continued to look out the car window.  
  
“Would it have been better if I had pretended that I could really say goodbye to him?” His heart was aching. _What if Luke really did leave? And why wouldn’t he? He was Noah’s boyfriend. And they lived, together, in L.A._  
  
Katie could hear the sound of Reid’s voice. “Oh, Reid.” She said sympathetically. “You’ve gone and fallen in love, haven’t you?”  
  
He finally looked at her, his eyes all big and child-like. “I don’t know. Is this what it feels like? I feel like hell, and I think he’s just the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”  
  
She sighed. “Yup. That’s what you’ve gone and done.” They drove the rest of the way home in silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Have a wonderful trip.” He gave his parents each a hug. “I love you Mom, Dad. It was a beautiful ceremony.” Luke appeared very distracted.  
  
“Luke?” He looked back up at his mom. “I meant it. Take your time. This is _your_ home, stay as long as you like.” He smiled at her.  
  
“Thanks, Mom. Appreciate it. I think I just need some time to think, to figure out a few things. You guys have a great time.”  
  
They each gave him one more hug before leaving. He slowly made his way upstairs. He walked into his bedroom and saw Noah sitting on the bed, waiting. “Hi.”  
  
Noah looked up and tried to smile. “You coming to bed?”  
  
“Um, I’m going to sleep in the guest room.”  
  
“What? Please, Luke. God, don’t do this.” He stood up, pacing the little room.  
  
Luke watched Noah. _We have to do this._ “Noah…we need to talk. We can’t just pretend this isn’t happening.”  
  
“Nothing is happening, Luke. You kissed Reid. You said you were sorry…I forgave you.”  
  
Luke felt like he was watching his life unravel…but it was strange; it didn’t scare him, this unraveling. It was sad, though. Like watching an old dream fade away; it had been a real dream, and so it was sad to see it just…go. But in the past, when he’d imagined this dream – ‘him and Noah forever’ – disappearing, he had always felt afraid. Like beyond that dream lay nothing…just an empty void. Now, although he was sad, he wasn’t afraid of a future without Noah. He could actually picture himself, his life, without Noah. He felt so free – free enough to be gentle with Noah.  
  
“Noah.” Luke took his hands so that he was facing him. “I need some time, some space, by myself. I think we both need to think about whether we should still be together.” Noah looked hurt, angry.  
  
“What? You think you should be with Reid? He doesn’t even know you, not really. God, you’ve just met him…how can you even compare what we have to…”  
  
“Noah, Noah…” Luke cut him off before he ended up saying something hurtful, something Luke knew Noah would regret. “Noah…this isn’t about Reid, not really. You and I…” he waited for Noah to look at him again. “We haven’t been happy…not really. In a long time. We _haven’t_.”  
  
“But we can fix that, Luke. We’ve done it before.” His eyes pleaded with Luke. “Please stay with me tonight. We can’t fix this – fix us – if you’re going to pull away.” Luke held back his anger; it really was irrelevant at this point.  
  
“Noah. This time it’s me pulling away. Often it’s been you…” Noah exhaled sharply. “But it doesn’t really matter, Noah! One of us always does, eventually.” He saw Noah’s anger subside again. “I do love you – I think I always will.” He touched Noah’s cheek gently. “Good night, Noah.”  
  
He found a t-shirt and left the room quietly, going across the hall. It was the first time in over a year that he and Noah had slept in the same house, but not together. And it was, more importantly, the first time that he – Luke – had been the one to say “I need some time to think.” It was a little scary, knowing he’d said that; it was scary _and_ a little exhilarating, sort of like free falling. Luke had been tethered to Noah for over three years; he’d forgotten what it was like to not be defined by his relationship to Noah. What would it mean to be just Luke Snyder, not Luke Snyder–Noah’s boyfriend? For the first time since he’d fallen in love with Noah, he actually let himself ponder that question. Feeling the mix of emotions, he eventually drifted off to sleep.  
  
[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/


	13. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)   
 **Title:** Coming Home   
 **Genre/Type:** Romance   
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17   
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Katie, Casey, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others   
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
 **Disclaimers:** I don’t own any of them, zilch, nada…   
  
 **Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now October 2010. Luke is 22, Ethan is 6.  
  
Thank you Slayerkitty, my terrific beta!  
 **Previous Chapters:**[1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/  
  
  
 **Chapter 13**  
  
Mornings were hard for Luke; it was the time of day when he always doubted himself. He sat up in bed, replaying his conversation with Noah last night. Did he really say that to Noah? That he needed time and space to think about whether or not he wanted to continue their relationship? This was Noah – who was supposed to be his forever love. _No, Luke. Remember last night? You weren’t afraid; you could picture a future without Noah._  
  
 _A future without Noah, a future without Noah._ Yeah, he could picture it. He could. But it took effort. The image of ‘Luke and Noah forever’ – that movie had been playing in his mind for a long time now. Its roots were deeply embedded in his brain. He knew he was clear about all of this last night, but this morning all of his self-doubts were closing in on him. He got up, threw on some clothes, and head downstairs for some breakfast.  
  
“Morning, Luke.” Noah smiled at him from the stove, where he was pouring two cups of coffee, getting two bagels ready. _Since when does Noah make me breakfast?_  
  
“Morning. Um. You’re up early.” Noah handed him his coffee, indicated for Luke to sit, and brought the bagels over to the table. Luke hesitantly sat down. “Um. Thanks.”  
  
“So. Your bag still upstairs?” Noah looked around the room. “Oh, right. You probably didn’t want to wake me up. You’ll pack after breakfast then.”  
  
Luke didn’t understand a lot of things right now, but he knew one thing: whatever his and Noah’s future was, he wasn’t returning to L.A. with him today. “I’m…um, I’m not going back to L.A.” He saw Noah’s expression change, lose patience. “Not…um, not today.” Noah’s face brightened a bit.  
  
“Oh, going to stay and spend more time with your brother and sisters, okay. That’ll be nice.” _Has he completely forgotten our conversation last night?_ Luke took a deep breath, continuing to watch Noah.  
  
“No, Noah.” He felt clearer now. “That’s not why I’m staying.” Somehow the tone of Luke’s voice – the self-assuredness with which he spoke – got through to Noah.  
  
“I see. So, you’re choosing Reid.” He got up, and began to pace. _He hasn’t forgotten – well, that’s something._  
  
“Noah, this isn’t about Reid.” He got up to follow Noah.  
  
“Really? I’m supposed to believe that? I saw you guys yesterday, hell, the night before even! And he had the nerve – and you _let_ him – touch you like that…before he left yesterday.” Luke’s pulse quickened at the memory. “God, you’re thinking about him now.”  
  
Noah paced up and down, and Luke watched, not sure what to say.  
  
“Okay, so…there _is_ something with Reid. I am…I do…I’m not sure what’s there. But honestly, Noah…” he placed himself in front of Noah; he needed Noah to know this. “That’s not why I’m staying. Maybe he helped me see it, but he’s not the reason. Noah, I haven’t been happy – you haven’t either – in a long time. I think…maybe we need to consider ending things, really ending things between us.”  
  
Noah looked up, totally betrayed. “How can you say that to me? After everything we’ve been through…you’re just going to walk away. From me? From us?”  
  
Luke was trying to be patient, to be generous. How many times had Noah been the one to walk away, to say that he wasn’t sure he could be with Luke anymore? _After I turned Ameera into police custody? After the election disaster? After the Brian disaster?_  
  
“After everything I’ve done for you, Luke.” Luke looked up, shocked. “All the times you’ve messed up; all the times you’ve lied or got drunk, or kissed you grandmother’s husband, for Christ’s sake! And I’ve always forgiven you, always taken you back. And now, here you are, the one messing around on me _again_ – and here I am, willing to forgive _again_ …”  
  
“Certainly not willing to forget.” Luke interrupted, looking furiously at Noah. “You’ve got all my mistakes catalogued, don’t you?” He was practically breathing fire. “I can’t believe you.”  
  
“You can’t believe _me_? What, am I supposed to apologize? You’re the one cheating on me, not the other way around. Not that I should be surprised; you’ve always been weak in the self-control department.”  
  
“How dare you.”  
  
“What? It’s true…men, booze, lying…you just can’t resist can you?” Noah sneered.  
  
Luke was starting to crumble, his tears of humiliation staring to win out over his righteous anger. _I am a drunk; I did cheat on that election; I did throw myself at Brian; God, Noah’s right._  
  
“I can’t believe you…” he began in a choked voice. He felt smaller and smaller with each breath he took.  
  
“My friends were right, weren’t they?” Noah was barreling on, couldn’t stop himself, even though he knew how much pain he was inflicting. Luke’s tear-streaked face met his, not sure he could take anymore.  
  
“What…what friends…” Luke said weakly. “What are you talking…” Then he remembered. At that party, back in June, celebrating Noah’s first film.  
  
  
  
  
 _“Wanna go find a quiet corner? You’ve got a great ass.” The guy squeezed it from behind Luke. “I wanna fuck it.”_  
  
Luke wasn’t feeling too well, wasn’t thinking too clearly – he’d had a few too many drinks. He hadn’t had a drink in so long. Why tonight? He stumbled away from the guy, seeking out Noah. He found him, all smiles and laughter for the too-cute star of Noah’s ‘big film.’ Oh yeah, that’s why – why was this man (Jason, was it?) never far away from Noah’s side? And why did Noah never tell him to piss off?  
  
“Here comes your ‘boy-toy’ now.” Luke heard Jason whisper to Noah. “Not much in between those ears of his, eh? Must be great in the sheets though. I’d like to give ‘im a go.” He leered at Luke. Luke shuffled up close to Noah.  
  
“Well…” he slurred, wrapping his arms around Noah’s neck. “You can’t have me. I’m a one-man guy, I’m all Noah’s.” Noah removed his arms, and smiled at him tightly.  
  
“Sure you are. I’ve heard that before.” Jason ran his hand up Luke’s arm; Luke leaned in closer to Noah. He really wasn’t feeling well, and he didn’t want this guy touching him. “Come on, Baby…I know you want it. The way you show off that ass of yours – you’re always ready, aren’t you?” Luke pushed him away. “Hey, Noah…you’ve got yourself a live one here.” Noah just laughed, and then gave Luke a look of reproach.  
  
“Yup, he sure is.” Noah patted Luke’s ass, smiling at Jason.  
  
  
  
  
“Jesus, Luke. Did you have to embarrass me like that? Tonight was my big night!” They’d finally made their way home from the party, stopping a couple of times for Luke to empty the contents of his stomach onto the pavement.  
  
Luke just wanted to cry, to have Noah hold him…to tell Luke he still loved him, to tell him he wouldn’t let any of those guys hurt him, touch him. He just wanted to curl up and…  
  
“Drinking again, Luke? You promised. And then, God, the way you were acting…”  
  
“Do you think I wanted those guys’ hands all over me? It made me feel sick. Noah, I just want you.”  
  
“Yeah well, I don’t want you – not when you’re like this – it reminds me of how you were with Brian…drunk. And you certainly threw yourself at him…no wonder the guys tonight thought you were that easy.” Noah shivered, disgusted.  
  
  
  
  
“I can’t believe you’d bring that up.” Luke now said quietly. “You think they were right? Your so-called friends? You think I’m nothing but a drunk…and a slut? Is that what you really think of me, Noah?”  
  
Noah stood silently for a moment, before looking back at Luke. “Well. Your actions these past couple of days certainly haven’t proved otherwise. Have they?” He added, patronizingly. “Although, at least you haven’t been drinking. Maybe you’re right, Luke. Maybe we do need a break. You need to figure out why you keep messing up your life. Once you do that, perhaps we can try again.”  
  
Luke watched him walk over and pick up his luggage. _How did this conversation become all about me screwing up again?_ “I love you, Luke. Maybe I can forgive you and maybe we can be together again. But, first, once and for all, you’ve got to figure out why you keep doing the things you do. All this self-destructive behavior, Luke. It’s got to stop. And until then, I guess there can’t be any us.” Noah walked out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reid had one more patient to see before he finished for the day, thank God. He’d been called in early this morning, and he was exhausted. “Hey you” Katie came up behind him with Jacob. “How are you?” She searched his face. “We missed you for lunch.” He rubbed his forehead.  
  
“I’m sorry. Something came up; it was all of a sudden, and I couldn’t call you. No wonder my stomach’s growling.”  
  
“Everything okay?” He seemed pretty down.  
  
“Yeah, it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle. You know me.” He actually smiled.  
  
“Oh, I’m glad, but I wasn’t actually talking about the patient.” She tapped him on the arm. “How are you? Luke was leaving today, right?” He was very still. She watched him… _yes, he’s still breathing._  
  
He looked up at her, cleared his throat. “Um, I don’t know. I guess.” Now he seemed to deflate. He sighed.  
  
“What do you want to have for dinner? I’ll cook something.” She was determined to put a smile – even a small one – on his face. “What’ll it be? Just you, me and Jacob.”  
  
He did smile – grateful to her for trying. “Thanks. Whatever you want to make. I just have one more patient, then some paperwork.” He gave her a kiss on her cheek and nodded before walking down the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Just one drink before I head home. Maybe that’ll help me stop thinking about…_ ”Luke?”  
  
Luke turned around on his stool at the bar. Seeing Reid, he raised his glass in a toast. “Hey good-lookin’! Whatcha got cookin’?” He slipped slightly off the stool, before righting himself.  
  
Reid’s heart was full to bursting. Luke hadn’t left; his heart sang. But Luke was drinking – had been for a while, by the looks of things; his heart broke. “Luke.” He said again.  
  
Luke winked at him. “Come join me. I’ll buy you a drink. I’m loaded.” He laughed at his unintended joke. “I mean I’ve got lots of money. That’s _one_ thing I’ve got going for me.” He stared at his drink, looking very miserable.  
  
“Um, okay.” Reid sat down on the stool next to Luke’s. “So…you been here long?” He eyed Luke’s drink.  
  
“Don’t know. I guess so…maybe a couple hours. Came to get some lunch, but then…I just sort of _drifted_ over here to the bar and…before you know it…” He looked like he might just cry. “What d’ya expect…from _me_ …I’m a drunk, Noah’s right.” He lifted his glass to his lips and finished it off.  
  
“Ya know what. I changed my mind. I’m not really thirsty.” God, he just wanted to hold Luke, make it all go away. “Let me take you home.” Luke looked at him, searching for any signs of judgment. “Please.” Reid said.  
  
Luke could have cried, he was so grateful. “Yeah…okay…thanks.”  
  
  
  
  
Even with the alcohol in his system, Luke remembered vividly what had happened the last time he was in Reid’s car. He flushed with desire, thinking about it. He longed to touch Reid now; God, it was amazing how quickly and strongly Reid aroused his senses. He let his eyes close, imagining Reid’s hands on him now. His heart raced, his cock awoke.  
  
 _Men, booze, lying…you just can’t resist can you?” Noah sneered._  
  
Luke’s eyes stung, and he looked out the window, so Reid wouldn’t see him wipe away the tears. “Hey. Luke.” Reid said gently beside him. “You okay?”  
  
“Um-hm” Luke continued to look away from him, biting his lips, so ashamed.  
  
  
  
  
They walked into the kitchen of the farmhouse, and Luke headed over to the couch, sat down and put his head in his hands. “Can I get you some water?” Reid stood by the sink. Luke’s eyes again searched for judgment. “Your kidney probably needs it.” Luke nodded.  
  
Reid filled two glasses and came and sat down beside him on the couch. Luke drank a bit, still looking down at the floor, almost in tears. “Hey.” Reid gently touched Luke’s chin. “Look at me. Luke?” Luke did. “Hey.” He said with such compassion. He kissed Luke, the most soft and gentle thing in the world. He pulled back to look at Luke, and then he kissed him again. Luke whimpered.  
  
Reid wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, deepening the kiss. Luke’s hands searched until they found skin, slipping up under Reid’s shirt. They wandered up his torso, finding and pinching a nipple. “Luke.” Reid moaned. He pulled Luke’s mouth back to his, and Reid’s tongue entered and ran along the back of his teeth. Luke climbed onto Reid, pushing him down on the sofa, lying on top of him, their cocks finally meeting, through the fabric of both their jeans.  
  
Reid threw his head back, “Luke, God.” And his hands grabbed Luke’s ass.  
  
“Fuck, Reid…Oh, Fuck.” He closed his eyes, overwhelmed by desire, ready to come right now, just like this. “Fuck Reid, I want you so _fucking_ much.”  
  
“Ungh.” Reid panted. His hands worked at lightening speed, unsnapping Luke’s jeans, and slipping a hand inside, finding Luke’s hard, hot cock.  
  
 _They had both found heaven._  
  
Reid wrapped his hand around this jewel, and stroked it. His other hand gripped the couch cushion, as he thrust himself against Luke. “Jesus Christ, Luke…Luke.” Hearing his name coming from those lips, Luke dropped his head into the warmth of Reid’s neck and came, Reid’s hand wrapped around him.  
  
He sucked and licked Reid’s neck, whispering “Reid, Reid, Reid…” and Reid came, his free hand wrapped tightly around Luke’s back, pulling him close.  
  
  
  
  
They lay there, panting, Reid’s hand wet and sticky inside Luke’s open pants, Luke collapsed on top of him. “Jesus, that was fast.” Reid almost laughed, he felt so giddy.  
  
Luke ducked his head and quickly climbed off of Reid, his head hurting from the fast motion. “Oh my God, Reid, I’m so sorry.”  
  
Reid was in a daze. “Luke, what are you doing? Where are you going?” Luke was zipping himself up and appeared ashamed and angry. Reid sat up, feeling his own stickiness. “And why are you apologizing?”  
  
“God, I can’t believe I did that. Jesus, Noah’s right. He is. I’m a drunk and…and a liar, and…and a…a sl..” He couldn’t say it. Tears were coming down his face, and that fast Reid was pulling him into his arms.  
  
“Hey, shh shh, stop.” Rocking him, holding him close. “Shh, hey. Luke.” And Luke cried; he was ashamed of his tears. But he couldn’t hold them back. “C’mere, just c’mere. “ Reid said, even though Luke was already there.  
  
 _God, what just happened?_ Reid asked himself. _And what happened earlier today? Why was Luke drinking? Jesus, I probably made things worse. Luke wasn’t thinking straight, I was the sober one - I should have stopped us; yeah, like stopping the tide from rolling in. God, he was so beautiful; I couldn’t have resisted. But look at him now._ Somehow, Reid knew that Noah was at least partly responsible for this bundle of tears he was holding. _Damn him._ But that line of thought wasn’t going to do Luke any good right now. He’d save those questions for later.  
  
He pulled back just slightly from Luke to look at his face, and he wiped away some tears.  
  
Luke started to apologize all over again. “God, I’m sorry. Now I’m crying on top of everything else. I’m such a mess. Noah’s right!” Reid held his face in his hands.  
  
“Stop.” He held Luke’s gaze. “Stop. I have no idea what you think Noah’s right about, but whatever it is, if it’s making you feel like this, you need to stop.”  
  
“I know; I know I need to stop…but I can’t. I’m so messed up. I’m such a screw-up.”  
  
“No, Luke. No. That’s not what I meant. You need to stop believing whatever it is that Noah’s told you.”  
  
“What? No, he was right. And this…” he pointed at the couch. “…just proves it. I’m a drunk, and I’m a…” he looked at Reid, so confused. What he just did with Reid should feel wrong…but it didn’t…and that unsettled him. Wasn’t right and wrong a clear-cut thing; Noah always seemed to think so. But when he thought back to his conversation with Noah this morning, the way that Noah was pointing out how wrong Luke was, well it all felt wrong. But this…standing here with Reid, after doing what Noah would surely think was wrong…felt so right.  
  
Reid watched, as Luke seemed to struggle with so many things. The emotions passing across Luke’s face… _how can any one person feel so many things…so quickly?_ He stepped cautiously closer to Luke; he didn’t want to frighten him. “Can I hold you, Luke? Can we just sit here together? Please.” Luke shook his head slightly and let out the breath he’d been holding.  
  
  
  
  
 _God, it feels so good when he holds me._ Luke was curled up next to Reid, his arms wrapped around Reid’s stomach. He breathed in the sent of Reid, and felt that peace come over him.  
  
  
  
  
Reid ran his finger gently through Luke’s hair, looking down at him sleeping against his side. _How peaceful he looks._ He wanted to see Luke look peaceful more often. He gently scooted out from under him, and laid a blanket over him.  
  
“Katie, Hi. I’m with Luke. “ He turned around to watch him sleep some more. “Yeah. It’s a long story, but I won’t be there for dinner. Sorry.” He paused again. “Yeah, that’s a long story, too. One that I don’t really understand. But, he’s had a hard day. I’m going to be here a while. Yeah. Thanks.” He hung up. Then he started to dig through the cupboards for some food.  
  
  
  
Luke opened eyes; it hurt to open his eyes, so he closed them again. Then he felt someone’s hands in his hair; that felt good, really good. He wondered why someone’s hands were running through his hair. Memories of the day came flooding back, and his eyes flew open. His head was in Reid’s lap and Reid was perusing a magazine. _He’s still here. He didn’t leave._ Everyone always leaves.  
  
Reid looked down at him, smiled ever so slightly. “Hi.”  
  
“Hi.” Luke croaked out. “You’re here.”  
  
“Yeah. Is that okay? I can go if you want me to.” Luke nodded his head.  
  
“No. I’d like you to stay…I mean, if you want to. You probably have other places to be.”  
  
 _There’s that shame again. God, Luke. Who did this to you?_  
  
“I’d like to stay. For a while. I’ve heated up some soup.” His fingers continued to run through Luke’s hair. “You hungry?”  
  
“Yeah, a little bit.” His eyes smiled at Reid, a bit of hope shining through. “Thanks.”  
  
[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/


	14. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
  **Title:** Coming Home   
 **Genre/Type:** Romance   
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17   
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Katie, Casey, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
   
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
Disclaimers:</b> I don’t own any of them, zilch, nada…   
  
 **Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now October 2010. Luke is 22, Ethan is 6.  
  
Thank you Slayerkitty, my terrific beta!  
  
 **Previous Chapters:**[1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/  
  
  
  
  
 **Chapter 14**  
  
 _Luke spent the next week trying to remember who he was._  
  
Things with Reid were moving too fast, or not fast enough – he wasn’t sure which. Sunday night, before Reid had gone home, they’d eaten dinner together. A day that had begun with Noah and shame, and had continued with drinking (more shame), and had moved on to desire (and, of course, shame), had ended with tenderness and quiet. Just he and Reid sharing soup and crackers and a stillness like dusk. The end of the day had come, for better or for worse. You could judge it all you like; it didn’t change the fact that the day had ended, not needing your permission to do so.  
  
When Reid had left that evening, he had laid a gentle hand on Luke’s cheek and kissed him softly. Luke had slept soundly – in the guest room. Noah’s hateful and judgmental presence seemed to linger in Luke’s room, so he stayed away from it for now. Luke seemed to intuitively know that he needed to be kind to himself right now; so yes, he stayed away.  
  
Luke needed – for his very survival, he realized – to remember who he was. He needed to find _Luke_ again. Not Luke of ‘Luke and Noah’; and not Luke who was fast falling for Reid Oliver; but just Luke.  
  
Luke was a social person; he needed to be with others, at least part of the time, to keep himself sane, healthy, and happy. He had lunch with Casey, he got together to chat with both his grandmothers, and after a couple of days his siblings were back at the farm, and he spent lots of time with them in the evenings. He stayed away from the hospital, and Reid; he missed him, God he missed him. But he knew that if he saw him they’d find themselves acting out at least a few of the things that Luke had been fantasizing about. And he just couldn’t go there yet. He was very afraid of losing himself in Reid, the way he’d lost himself in Noah.  
  
Once, as he was having coffee with Lucinda at Java however, Reid came in, apparently on his way to the hospital. Reid had stood at the counter, waiting for his order, and he’d unabashedly looked at Luke. They’d held each other’s gaze for a good 30 seconds – Reid’s not faltering even as the attendant handed him his food – until Lucinda had looked over her shoulder to follow Luke’s eyes. With that one look – with those 30 seconds of Luke’s day – Reid had wordlessly changed his world, again. Reid’s eyes, his small smile, held no judgment; somehow, when Reid looked upon him, Luke knew he was okay, he knew that he didn’t need to be anyone other than himself, Luke Snyder.  
  
Luke spent time with his horses, enjoying - and learning from - the simple relationship he shared with them. Animals were so much easier than people. With animals you knew exactly where you stood. They didn’t pretend, and they didn’t expect you to pretend either. If you just listened to them, you’d know if they wanted to be touched, or if they wanted their space. When they were hungry you fed them; if they needed to run, you let them run. And when they were tired, they went to sleep; they were so easy to figure out.  
  
He Googled his foundation – the Luke Snyder Foundation – _he Googled his own foundation_ ; he’d set it up and then somehow, like so many of his dreams and passions, it had gotten lost in the story of ‘following Noah’s dreams’. He called Lucinda again to see if maybe they could talk about some ideas he had for some grants to hospitals.  
  
And one day – Thursday, maybe – Luke cautiously, but excitedly entered the bookstore. His eyes and his hands trailed across the covers and spines of the various journals, taking in the colors and textures, seeing which one called out most strongly to him. He almost walked out without one; he hadn’t written in a long time, and he knew what writing could bring out in him – _everything_. Writing uncovered his mind, heart, and soul – and that, as anyone who’s ever given it much thought knows, is a scary thing. But, he decided that he was done pretending; he was done living someone else’s life. He was Luke Snyder, and he wanted - scary or not - to live _his_ life; to think his thoughts, feel his emotions, and dream his dreams. So, he picked one out and carried it home.  
  
  
  
 _Reid Oliver spent that same week being confused about who he was._  
  
For the first time in his life, Reid was having visions – yes, that’s what they were – of being someone’s boyfriend. Oh, he’d had dates and lots of hot sex; he’d had friends…sort of, although this thing with Katie, well, that was something else; he’d even go so far as to say he’d had a relationship or two – you know, dates, and friendship, _and_ great sex with one particular guy for an extended period of time. But, underneath all that, at his core, he was Reid Oliver.  
  
He’d never had too much trouble seeing himself as an individual beyond his career. Yes, he was more than just Reid Oliver, the world-class neurosurgeon. He was Reid Oliver, a man. But an individual; never – _ever_ – did he define himself as somebody’s anything. He supposed that as a child he probably did define himself partially as the son of his parents, and later as Uncle Angus’s nephew… _maybe_ …but after that, no. He was Reid Oliver - belonging to no one. So he was shocked, and worried, that he might even contemplate calling himself Luke Snyder’s boyfriend. Not that he _was_ Luke’s boyfriend. No, that’s not what he was saying. But just the thought that he’d caught himself wishing that he was - well, _anyone’s_ boyfriend, really - well, that kinda freaked him out; and it definitely confused him.  
  
So, as pleasant as it was to think about Luke – and it was, and he did – it was much safer to spend his energy in his work. So he worked, and he enjoyed his work; he enjoyed his professional relationship with Bob; he began to see that behind the small-town hospital façade was an institution that was well run and staffed by mostly professionals who really cared. Perhaps not on top of every bit of the latest research, but each patient really knew that they weren’t a number in anyone’s book.  
  
Try as he might, however – not that he tried too hard – thoughts of Luke were never far from his mind. He remembered the look in his eyes as he spoke about the joy he found in writing; he remembered the feeling of his hands in Luke’s hair as he slept on the couch beside him; he remembered – oh he remembered, all right – the sound of Luke’s voice when he was aroused; he woke - after dreaming of that voice – hard in his bed, and taking his dick in his hand, was shocked by the intense orgasm that had him quickly spilling over his hand.  
  
Unfortunately, there was another voice that he remembered even more clearly: Luke’s voice, filled with shame, as he spoke about his drinking. And he remembered Luke’s shame-filled eyes after their encounter on the couch, as he kept saying the words ‘Noah was right, Noah was right.’ He remembered feeling so angry towards Noah, whom he hardly knew; but he knew enough, just by hearing how Luke said Noah’s name. Reid smiled remembering being able to witness some of that shame _leave_ Luke’s face as they’d spent the evening quietly together; actually, he felt _honored_ – that Luke would let him in so far, to such a vulnerable place, to be able to look right into Luke’s heart. No one had ever let him in that far before.  
  
He wondered how Luke had been doing this week, but he didn’t call him. Luke hadn’t called either. Perhaps if he needed sometime to process this whirlwind of a week, then Luke did too. Still, he wished he knew how Luke was; wished he knew that Luke wasn’t alone, felling like the bottle was his only friend. But no, he had Casey, and his family; Luke would be okay. He’d had a particularly hard day – one that Luke had never told Reid the details of – but that didn’t mean that every day tempted Luke to drink, or that Luke wasn’t strong enough to fight it most of the time. Everyone had days where they just couldn’t deal, and off the wagon (whatever our wagon may be) we’d fall; Luke wasn’t alone there. He wondered if Luke knew that, or if Noah had thoroughly convinced Luke that he was alone in his weaknesses.  
  
There was that moment, just yesterday, when he’d wandered into Java on his way to work, and at that corner table – where he’d first seen Luke with Casey – was Luke again. He was with an older woman Reid remembered from the wedding, perhaps his grandmother. Luke had seen him immediately, and they’d held each other’s gaze for a good long time – only it wasn’t long enough. Luke looked beautiful…gorgeous…edible…but most importantly, he looked okay. He looked okay, and Reid was surprised by how much that meant to him; how much he’d needed to know that Luke was okay. Eventually, the woman with Luke turned and looked at him as well. Luke had lowered his gaze, with a blush that went straight to Reid’s heart. He heard her speak quietly to Luke, who looked up and flashed him a brief smile before turning to answer her. Reid smiled to himself, happier than he could imagine feeling after such a brief encounter, and continued on his way to the hospital.  
  
  
  
By the end of the week, Luke was feeling much stronger and happier. He’d done a little bit of writing each of the last couple of days; he’d actually gotten into a little routine, doing small bits at a time, feeling it out, stretching his writer’s muscles again. And between that and time spent with his horses, his siblings, and taking long walks, enjoying some cooking, he was feeling pretty good. He was feeling a lot better than he’d felt in a long time; it was like he was on a retreat – not a retreat from the world, but a retreat from the life he’d been pretending to enjoy. It had been so long since he’d even asked himself the question, ‘Luke, what do you want?’ He was rediscovering the answer, at least the simple answers: he wanted to take care of himself; he wanted to spend time with the people he cared about; he wanted to write; he wanted to laugh and smile. He wanted to be happy.  
  
And as he allowed himself to take that question with him into the bedroom (still the guest room) at night, he was discovering interesting answers. He wanted Reid, yes he did. But more than that, he wanted to enjoy sex. Of course he did! Who didn’t? Well, Noah didn’t, he realized. He’d been in a three-year relationship with a man who almost hated the fact that he enjoyed sex; and Noah’s neuroses, Luke was now realizing, had been passed on to him.  
  
Luke had long wondered why it had taken them so long to first have sex; but thinking about it now, it was starting to make sense. Noah was always most comfortable with their relationship when it was all about romance and cuddling and friendship; not that there was anything wrong with those things, and they certainly belonged in a relationship. But whenever they crossed the line into sex, where Luke had always imagined he’d feel most close to him, Noah would retreat. It’s like a part of him would shut down, or close down, keeping Luke out. Luke thought now, that Noah was keeping himself out as well.  
  
He supposed that, honestly, it wasn’t always like that. There were times, when they’d been feeling particularly close – like on their anniversary, or after a really nice night out together – when Noah’s guard would be down and he’d let Luke make love to him without hiding. Even during those times, however, afterward, Noah’s face would slowly darken with shame, or he’d get up quickly to shower, or he’d turn away and go right to sleep. Luke rarely saw Noah enjoy his own sexual desire, and Noah had a particularly difficult time with Luke’s enjoyment of it.  
  
Luke knew he was a very vocal person – in and out of bed; most of the time, Luke kept himself pretty quiet, because he knew it upset Noah, but sometimes he couldn’t control it and he would moan or chant Noah’s name, or tell Noah what he wanted. Noah would react almost instantly; sometimes he’d turn away and say he was tired; sometimes he’d tell Luke that he shouldn’t say things like that because it made him sound like a whore; and sometimes, it would turn Noah on so much that he would take Luke roughly. Luke really liked that, but then he hated it because of the looks Noah would later give him – looks that said he plainly though Luke _was_ a whore. Noah would later be all sweet, feeling guilty for having made Luke feel so bad, when it was obviously – he would be too ashamed to admit – something he _also_ wanted. But still, underneath it all was an unspoken agreement that if Luke would simply not voice such things, then neither of them would go down that unwholesome, unsavory path.  
  
Luke realized now, that he was tired of living like that; he was tired of feeling ashamed of his own feelings. He’d felt ashamed of his feelings before he’d come out; then when he and Noah were first together, he had finally been able to embrace what his heart wanted. But he hadn’t realized, until now, that with Noah he’d embraced a new shame, not so much of his heart’s desires but his body’s. But how do you separate your heart from your body?  
  
He remembered what happened with Reid on the couch on Sunday – drinking or not, his memory was clear on this. Noah would certainly say he’d thrown himself at Reid. Noah would also say that Reid had taken advantage of him because he’d been drinking. Noah would say a lot of things that Luke didn’t want to think about right now. But what had actually happened?  
  
Reid had kissed him; he had lain down on top of Reid. They’d held each other and come. God, Luke was getting hard again just thinking about it. But it was more than that. There was so much tenderness in Reid’s kisses and in the way he’d said Luke’s name; and for Luke, it wasn’t just about reaching his climax – he’d felt like he needed to be as close as possible to Reid. And he’d felt safe there. Safe enough to say the words he’d said. Was it just the alcohol that had loosened his lips, or was there something about Reid that allowed Luke to let out those words – words he’d hardly ever let escape his lips with Noah. Words like _fuck_. Reid hadn’t pulled back when he’d uttered that word, he’d pulled Luke closer; Luke blushed remembering… _he’d unbuttoned my pants, oh Jesus_ …he closed his eyes, and allowed his hand now to caress himself. _Later, Luke, later_ , he thought, removing his hand. He wanted to understand this. Reid hadn’t flinched when Luke had said it, or when he had moaned. Even afterward, there’d been no shame on Reid’s face. _Even as I was falling apart, feeling angry and embarrassed, Reid didn’t seem to be._  
  
Being alone at the farm every day gave Luke plenty of time and space to think about all this; he wrote about it – everything from his feelings and experiences with Noah, to (he blushed) stories of what he imagined sex could really be like; he talked out loud to himself about it – a very good thing that he was alone at the farm; he masturbated a lot. This was new. Masturbation – his most consistently reliable sexual outlet for the last three years – was certainly _not_ new; what was new was doing it without guilt. He’d always wanted sex so much more often than Noah; reason told him (and Noah would have also told him, had he any clue how often Luke jerked off), that there must be something wrong with him. So when he wasn’t feeling guilty he was at least feeling embarrassed. Not anymore. He tried every room, many surfaces…and lots of fantasies. By the end of the week, his wrist and his dick were pretty tired, but Luke was feeling a lot better.  
  
  
  
By the end of the week, _Reid_ was feeling…well, Reid was feeling even more confused. Not only had he been entertaining thoughts of being someone’s boyfriend, but he was noticing all sorts of signs of becoming _willingly_ attached to this town. He’d had lunch with Bob…lunch with his _temporary_ Chief of Staff; and they’d talked – Reid realized he’d almost let slip that he’d love the opportunity to move permanently to this backwoods town and take up the position Bob was offering him. Bob mentioned something about there maybe being other, more personal, reasons to stay in Oakdale; he said something about he and a certain Snyder not having been exactly subtle at the wedding. Reid left that lunch feeling just a little too accurately scrutinized.  
  
Reid had taken Jacob for walks – as a favor to Katie, when her babysitter left her hanging; and then later, after trying to teach the kid chess ( _God, Reid, he could choke on those!_ ) Katie had caught him singing the kid to sleep. He found himself talking to Katie – like, really talking, you know, about feelings and stuff. He’d told her about some of his patients he’d lost; about losing his own parents when he was just a kid; about his difficult relationship with his uncle.  
  
Reid didn’t do attached, that’s why he didn’t stay put, or if he did, it was in a big city where you could stay anonymous for years and years. That’s why he didn’t do friends, and he didn’t become too acquainted with colleagues, and he didn’t have boyfriends. But here he was considering all of these things. Heck, he wasn’t really _considering_ any of them. He was already becoming quite familiar with Bob, Katie was already his friend, and he wanted…oh he knew wanted…to be Luke Snyder’s boyfriend.  
  
These thoughts floated through Reid’s brain as he and Katie watched Jacob toddle around the lobby of the Lakeview. “The Lakeview, Reid. Really? This is where you want to take us out to dinner. He you not seen Jacob at the dinner table?”  
  
“He’ll be fine. Don’t underestimate him.” She tilted her head at him. “Okay, so it was a little too soon for chess. But just because he’s one, doesn’t mean he can’t appreciate a little fine food.” Looking towards the sound coming from the door, he saw a gaggle of Snyder’s entering the building. _Oh boy._  
  
Lily and Natalie strolled hand-in-hand, leading the group into the lobby. Close behind them was Holden and his mother, Emma. Ethan was tugging on Luke, trying to get him to continue their tickling game that Ethan had begun in the car. Pulling up the rear was Lucinda and a sulking Faith, doing her best “I’m a teenager, why do I have to do these family dinner things” impression.  
  
It was Saturday night; Lily and Holden had arrived back from their trip late the previous night. Luke had stepped out of the bathroom, surprised to see them home already, wondering if they’d heard him in the shower. Having already been sure that his siblings were long asleep, he’d taken his time – and hadn’t even tried to keep himself from saying Reid’s name aloud. Anyway, here it was Saturday night, and the family was in a celebratory mood.  
  
Luke was actually giggling at his little brother when Reid saw him – every wrong thing that had happened that day, from the cafeteria running out of the tomato soup to the nurse who had given him the wrong chart (twice), was instantly forgotten. It was all swallowed up by the ray of sunshine that was Luke. The corners of Reid’s mouth lifted and his eyes definitely smiled. Luke looked up and Reid opened his mouth and just breathed.  
  
Luke smiled; not his big, light-up-a-room smile, but his smaller, more intimate smile. He ducked his head just slightly, biting his bottom lip. Reid could see Luke’s chest rising and falling rapidly – in his blue oxford.  
  
“Lily! Holden! You’re back. How was your trip?” Katie said.  
  
“It was good.” Holden smiled at Lily. “Very good. And it’s good to be home.”  
  
Reid watched as Luke politely turned towards the rest of the group again. He continued to look at Luke, and eventually was rewarded with a blush and a quick glance. Just then the maitre de came over to tell Lily that their table was ready. “Oh, but Katie was here before us.” Lily offered.  
  
“That’s okay, you guys. We don’t have a reservation. This was sort of a spur of the moment thing. She told us it would only be a few more minutes before a small table opened up.”  
  
Holden couldn’t help but notice that his son was (again, this is becoming a pattern) captivated by Reid’s presence. “Why don’t you three join us? There’s plenty of room, and we’d love the company.” He smiled knowingly at Katie, tilting his head towards Reid and Luke, who were sort of oblivious to the whole conversation.  
  
“Thanks Holden, we’d love to join you.” Katie said. “Wouldn’t we, Reid?” Reid was staring and smiling at Luke. “Reid.” She poked him gently with her elbow.  
  
“Hmm?” He looked up at her. He looked at her questioningly.  
  
“We’d love to join Holden and Lily for dinner, wouldn’t we?” It slowly dawned on him what that meant, and he turned to Luke and then back to Katie, and nodded his head. “Okay, it’s settled then. Only remember, when Jacob gets wiggly, you’re on kid-duty.” And she then winked at Luke.  
  
[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/


	15. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
   
 **Title:** Coming Home   
 **Genre/Type:** Romance   
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17   
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Katie, Casey, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
   
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
 **Disclaimers:** I don’t own any of them, zilch, nada…   
  
 **Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now October 2010. Luke is 22, Ethan is 6.  
  
Thank you Slayerkitty, my terrific beta!  
  
 **Previous Chapters:**[1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/  
  
  
  
  
 **Chapter 15**  
  
Luke was having a difficult time concentrating on the conversations going on around him, what with Reid’s right hand grazing the seam of his jeans, along the outside edge of his left thigh. Back and forth, ever so lightly. They’d been seated next to each other; Luke would laugh now, remembering how so many people had offered them each a seat, trying to get them next to each other. He would laugh right now if he were capable of anything but breathing.  
  
“Luke, Darling. When are we going to have that meeting?” His grandmother’s voice pulled him out of his haze.  
  
“What meeting’s that?” Lily looked between them.  
  
“A Foundation meeting. Luke…” She gave him a look of unflagging confidence, “has come to me with some new ideas for grants. And it’s excellent timing, by the way; Sanchez is good, very good, but he doesn’t have your perspective or passion. We’ve been in need of a surge of new energy.”  
  
“Good, um. I’m glad. I can meet almost anytime this week. My schedule’s…well, pretty free right now.” Luke felt so many eyes upon him, including the man beside him.  
  
“Did you know, Dr. Oliver, that Luke has a foundation? His biological father,” Lily actually looked a little embarrassed, “my first husband, gave Luke quite a bit of money, which Luke didn’t want, not that I can blame him, the way most of that money was earned.” She looked briefly at Holden.  
  
“Quit apologizing for Damian, Lily. You didn’t earn that money. Those were _his_ doings.” He nodded that she should go on.  
  
“You’re right. Anyway, Luke – even though he didn’t want the money – well, he started a foundation, and it’s doing wonderful things, in the community and the world, really.” She looked quite proud of him.  
  
“The Luke Snyder Foundation.” Reid said quietly. Luke looked at him, startled. Reid rolled his eyes a bit, and smirked.  
  
“Have you been Googling me, Dr. Oliver?” Luke flirted, looking at Reid steadily. “You have.”  
  
“I’m familiar with some of the foundation’s work; what are your new ideas?” Reid, feeling even more keenly all the eyes upon them, continued eating his clam chowder.  
  
“I’d like to look at grants to hospitals, pediatrics possibly. I was in the hospital a lot as a kid. I know it’s hard for children and their families. And I know that good hospitals would want to do something to improve the experience for them, if they had the money.”  
  
“Really? What kind of changes do you think would need to be made? Equipment? Training?” Reid sounded genuinely curious.  
  
“Um, I was thinking actually more along the lines of patient support…family support…the atmosphere of the buildings, the rooms,” Luke voice started to gain in confidence. “And just generally things that give families the tools to actually help their child and themselves…to not feel so powerless.”  
  
“I’d love to hear more, and I might have some suggestions.”  
  
“Really? You’re really interested.” Luke couldn’t help but notice Reid’s sincerity.  
  
“Of course I am. I’m a doctor.” Luke scanned Reid’s face. “And you’ve obviously given this a lot of thought. Thought of things I’m sure I’ve overlooked, as a surgeon.” He added, meeting Luke’s gaze. The table was silent for a few moments, until Emma spoke quietly.  
  
“Faith, sweetheart, how did your rehearsal go yesterday?” She turned to Luke. “They’re doing The Music Man, and did you know Faith is Marian” She beamed.  
  
Faith actually smiled. “It went pretty well. I’ve been getting really nervous, I mean the performance is in just a couple weeks, and some of the kids don’t know any of their lines. But yeah, yesterday I had to sing ‘Till There was You’ with Dylan in front of everyone…God, how embarrassing. But after a while, it was okay. He’s not that good of a singer, but he’s better than Parker at least.” Faith was actually a very good singer, and really enjoyed being on stage.  
  
“That’s great, Faithy…I mean Faith…” Luke apologized. “Sorry, old habit. I can’t wait to see it, though. I haven’t heard you sing in so long. And you two,” he looked across at Ethan and Natalie. “I can’t wait to see you in your Halloween costumes. You must be excited. Do you know what you’re gonna be?”  
  
“I’m not going this year. I’m getting too old.” Said Natalie. “But you won’t be here anyway, will you? Won’t you be back in L.A. with Noah? Or is he gonna come here? That would be so cool. Do you miss him when he goes home without you? Of course, you must.” She blushed. “He’s your boyfriend.”  
  
“Um.” Luke really didn’t know what to say. “No, well…he’s not going to be here, Nat. But I will.” He glanced up at Reid beside him, not sure what he’d see on his face. Reid looked unsure, but like he wasn’t going anywhere.  
  
Conversation continued with talk of Ethan’s costume, and trick-or-treating with Jacob, and with tales of Lily and Holden’s’ trip. When it came time to order dessert, only Reid, Holden and the kids had any room left.  
  
Coffee arrived, and then dessert; Luke watched as Reid licked every drop of pie off his fork, envying the fork in its journey between Reid’s lips. His mouth dropped open and he licked his own lips; Reid caught him staring and Luke swallowed, breathing out slowly. Neither of them was aware they had an audience. Lucinda cleared her throat.  
  
“So. Luke,” Luke shook is head, to clear it. “You’re coming to the Harvest Ball this year. Am I correct?”  
  
“Um.”  
  
“It’s been so long; too long. You should come. It’s going to be grand, I promise.”  
  
“Well, maybe. I could, I suppose.”  
  
“Good. And you should bring a guest, of course.” She winked at him. Luke nervously turned to Reid; he was still sucking the last bits of dessert from between the prongs of his fork. Feeling Luke’s gaze, he looked up and noticed every adult at the table watching him.  
  
“Hmm?” He said. Luke smiled at him, delighted with this beautiful, gorgeous, child-like, and yet so-wise man beside him.  
  
“Will you come to the Harvest Ball with me?” He asked quietly. “It’s next Friday, at the Foundation. It’s a fund-raiser.” Luke felt a bit more shy.   
“I’m going…and I’d like you to come with me…be my date.”  
  
“A ball?” Reid looked terrified. “People, mingling, formal dancing?” Luke backed off.  
  
“It’s okay. You don’t have to.” God, he was disappointed. He hadn’t even wanted to go to the ball until now, but now…now that Reid didn’t want to…he was so disappointed.  
  
“No…I mean yes, I’ll go. I’m a little…frightened, but…” Luke beamed, bouncing around in his seat, and took Reid’s hands in his.  
  
“I’ll be there, right beside you…nothing to fear.” Luke looked into Reid’s eyes, which – after a moment – dropped down to gaze at Luke’s lips.  
  
Lucinda clapped her hands together. “Good. That’s settled.” Luke and Reid both turned and looked back at the others around the table – and Luke left his left hand clasped in Reid’s, resting on Reid’s thigh.  
  
  
  
  
 _I’ll see him Friday._ Luke’s heart was beating so fast. _A date. We’re going on a date. I asked him out, and he said yes. Friday, that’s – let’s see – that’s six days away. Six days away?_ He looked at the man walking beside him; let his eyes travel over his cheekbones and jaw, lingered where his smile sometimes appeared. He took Reid’s hand again and looked at both of them clasped together. Reid stopped walking and turned to Luke.  
  
“Lunch.” Reid stated simply. Looking up at him, his head still bent down, Luke’s eyebrows asked a question. “You do eat lunch.” He continued. Luke nodded, trying not to smile. “Would you like to? With me, I mean.” Reid actually seemed shy.  
  
“Yes. Yes I would.” Luke was getting pretty good at answering questions regarding his wants. And this was an easy one to answer. “I’d love to. When?” He could see Reid’s chest rising and falling, and he let his eyes slowly wander up to Reid’s face, first meeting his eyes and then down to his mouth, which opened as soon as Luke’s eyes lingered upon it.  
  
“Um.” Reid just breathed in and out. “Tomorrow? My schedule can be kind of unpredictable, but I should be free sometime around one. I could call you when I’m done, but I just have an hour or so. We might have to eat in the cafeteria.”  
  
“Why don’t I come to the hospital at one and wait for you? That way we can go to Al’s or something. You could call me if you’re going to be running real late.”  
  
“Okay. Sounds like a plan. I guess I’ll need your number then.”  
  
“Oh right.” Reid pulled out a pen and a piece of scrap paper from his pocket and handed it to Luke. They both exchanged numbers, put their hands back in their pockets, and then went back to staring at each other some more.  
  
“Well, I guess my ride is leaving.” Luke indicated to Holden, who was getting into the driver’s seat of his car.  
  
“Mine too.” He stepped up close to Luke and lifted his right hand up to his face; he ran two fingertips along Luke’s jaw line.  
  
Luke’s eyes barely stayed open; they were open just far enough for him to still see Reid’s face, as it got closer to his. The fingers of his left hand found Reid’s waist, while Reid’s hand traveled to the back of his head. When their lips met, Luke, who was already holding his breath, breathed in just a little bit more, and his eyes did close. For several seconds, all thoughts of people waiting in cars for them vanished; it had been so long. Their lips lingered and explored and tasted; their warm tongues slowly and briefly dipped into each other’s mouths and Luke let out a soft moan. They pulled back, and Reid gave Luke a look that clearly said, _wow_.  
  
“Yeah.” Luke whispered, a goofy smile on his face.  
  
“See you tomorrow.” Reid said.  
  
“Tomorrow.” And, reluctantly separating, they each went home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luke and Holden were out riding, enjoying the silence and the brilliant blue sky October day. Holden observed his son, noting the changes that had come over him in the last couple of weeks. “How you doin’?”  
  
“Good.” Luke met Holden’s eyes. “Really good.” Holden smiled at him.  
  
“You look good.” He paused, not afraid of the silence. “You look…more relaxed, like you’re not carrying such a heavy load.”  
  
Luke breathed in and out and smiled. “Yeah, that’s how I feel.”  
  
Holden was glad; he wanted Luke to be happy. He knew Luke pretty well, and he knew that Luke would probably end up settling down with someone eventually; but with or without a boyfriend, he wanted Luke to be happy. Obviously, something was happening between him and Reid Oliver, but Holden didn’t want to push Luke to talk about it. Actually, Holden didn’t really need to know. This was Luke’s to deal with, and Holden knew that Luke would figure it out. Looking at Luke again, he smiled, almost like Luke’s happiness was his own.  
  
They rode on again, mostly in silence, occasionally talking about the horses they were on, Seamus and Ginger, and eventually about Faith and the younger kids.  
  
“You and Mom seem happy, real happy. I’m glad for you.”  
  
“Thanks; we are. I’m sorry that the years of ups and downs of our marriage were so…well, up and down. I know it was hard on you and Faith. I wish we could have done it better.”  
  
“Yeah, it was hard. And I think Faith is still trying to deal with it.” Luke paused, thinking about his own growth over the last weeks and the last year. “I’ve reached a point where I can wish you and Mom well without feeling like my own happiness depends on it. I don’t know if that makes sense to you, but I realize that my life is mine, and its ups and downs are mine; that even if you’re not happy I could still be…and vice versa.” He looked over at his father, feeling like a grown for the first time, in a way.  
  
“You’re right, and you learned that a lot sooner than I ever did.” Holden thought some more about what Luke had said. “I think Lily and I are going to have to show Natalie and Ethan, over time – through our actions – what love is. I hope Faith isn’t past the point of trusting all of this…love, I mean.”  
  
“She’ll get there, like I did. She _has_ witnessed a lot of…stuff between you guys. You’ll probably have to be more overt in helping her to see the changes in your relationship, and then let her deal with it at her own pace.” Luke paused. “Respect her enough to be honest with her. But, don’t let her come between you and Mom. She’ll need to see that you guys are for real this time.”  
  
As they rode on in silence, Holden watched Luke, wondering just when his always-wise son had become _so_ wise. Here he was giving his father advice – good advice - on parenting. Luke’s mind seemed to wander, and Holden watched the expressions on his face change, slowly getting happier the closer they got to the barn…and lunchtime.  
  
  
  
  
Luke was at the nurses’ station, chatting with an old friend from high school, when he heard Reid and Bob coming out of the locker room.  
  
“So, Dr. Oliver. You’re seriously considering it? Moving to Oakdale permanently?” Luke saw Bob giving Reid one of his knowing looks.  
  
Reid gave him as annoyed a look as he could manage. “That’s what I said, yes. Is your hearing going, old man?” He smiled despite himself. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a lunch date with…” He trailed off, his eyes lighting up upon seeing Luke.  
  
“Luke, you’re still in town, how wonderful. And you’re taking our young, hot-shot doctor out to lunch?” Luke briefly and politely nodded at Bob.  
  
“Yes, if he’s free.”  
  
“He’s all yours…for an hour or so. Make sure you bring him back, though. We need him.”  
  
  
  
  
  
They sat together at Al’s, and they talked over chili and cornbread, over fries and milkshakes. They talked about Luke’s foundation. Luke told Reid a little about growing up a small-town farm boy, about growing up as a grandson of one of the wealthiest families in town. They talked about Reid’s early graduation from just about everything; about his non-childhood as an aspiring genius. They discovered that they both loved to swim, and were both quite good at it.  
  
Throughout all this their hands would frequently meet on the table, fingers interlocking, and thumbs caressing. At one point, Henry came over to ask if they wanted any dessert; he noticed their joined hands and looked from one to the other as if to say ‘why is Luke holding hands with someone who isn’t Noah and furthermore, why is _anyone_ holding hands with Reid?’ and then he shook his head; keeping their hands joined together, Reid ordered some pie (Luke was noticing a pattern here with Reid and pie) and Henry walked away.  
  
When Henry came back with the pie, both sets of their hands were joined, and Henry rolled his eyes. Pie in front of him, Reid did finally let go of Luke’s hands, and Luke sat back to watch Reid’s pie-eating experience, which if it was anything like last night would be a _religious_ experience – for both of them. Reid took several bites, totally engrossed in the taste and feel of his dessert, and then lifted his next bite to Luke, who like at the wedding, simply opened his mouth and accepted Reid’s offering.  
  
Removing the fork from Luke’s mouth, Reid’s eyes lingered on his lips. Luke licked his lips, smiled, and offered a brief “mmm” on the pie. “I like feeding you.” Reid said. Luke smiled again and then blushed. Reid’s gaze intensified. “You have a beautiful mouth.” The tip of Luke’s tongue darted out between his teeth and he breathed in through his mouth, looking at Reid rather hungrily, even though he’d just eaten.  
  
Eventually the hour passed and, after walking back to the hospital, they had to go their separate ways; they parted with promises of Luke picking Reid up Friday evening for the ball, with wishes for a good week for each of them, and with a long, lingering kiss right in front of the hospital.  
  
  
  
  
  
Two days passed before they saw each other again. During those two days, Luke had a meeting with Lucinda, he began brainstorming some ideas for a novel, and he worked on perfecting his piecrust. Reid had a successful surgery, ironed out some wrinkles in the offer from Bob, and some wrinkles on his nicest formal wear.  
  
When Reid entered the park across the street from the hospital on Tuesday, Luke was sitting on a bench with Casey. The three of them spoke for a few minutes, before Casey had to get back to work. Luke was all smiles for Reid. “Hi” he bounced on his toes. “What a nice surprise. Casey needed to talk with me about something, so I said I’d meet him here. Are you on your lunch break?”  
  
“Yeah. Thought I’d go for a walk.” Nodding his head towards the path, he asked, “Would you like to join me?” Luke smiled and nodded.  
  
They walked, sometimes talking, sometimes just letting the silence envelope them, their fingers entwined. Neither of them was really sure what it was that was going on between them; Luke had always had a label for these kind of things, and Reid well, he’d never _had_ many of these things to think about labels. Both of them seemed reluctant to label whatever this was, and tried to just let it be. Their bodies slowly found their way to each other; arms drifted towards waists and shoulders, sides pressed together, their gait slowing. Eventually they stepped off the path and stood under a maple tree, whose leaves were all fiery red and orange.  
  
Luke’s arms wound around Reid’s neck and Reid’s around Luke’s waist. Looking at each other, breaths coming quicker, Luke brought Reid’s mouth to his. They kissed, soft and warm for a few moments. Luke wound his hands into Reid’s hair, pulling gently, sucking Reid’s lower lip into his mouth and nibbling on it; letting it go, his tongue reached out to lick it. Moaning Luke’s name softly, Reid pulled Luke’s hips towards him; Luke pressed back, feeling the delicious contact. He kissed along Reid’s jaw down to his neck, mouthing it softly, whispering Reid’s name. Reid’s hand caressed over Luke’s hip to cup his ass, feeling Luke breathing against his neck.  
  
Reid pulled back just enough to look into Luke’s eyes, and seeing the desire they were both feeling reflected there, he realized that things were getting heated far too quickly for their location. He smiled at Luke, who seemed to realize the same thing as he gazed around at where they were, as if he’d forgotten. “Um, yeah…this is a public place.”  
  
Reid gave him a heated look, “Which is appealing, in a way.” Luke gave him a quick, bashful look in return. Reid stepped slightly away – they needed a little space if they were going to cool things off. “So, would you like to get together again…before Friday, I mean?”  
  
Luke smiled. “Do you want to have lunch again?”  
  
“Maybe. Or…” Reid paused a moment. “Well, there’s one meal we haven’t had together.” His tongue escaped from between his lips.  
  
“Breakfast?” Luke looked curious and then it dawned on him. He raised his eyebrows. “Oh, breakfast.” He said slowly. Reid gazed back at him steadily. Luke swallowed. “I don’t know if I’m…” He bit his lip. “Um.” He looked Reid up and down, and then breathed deeply.  
  
“Luke, we don’t have to. Really, there’s no rush.”  
  
“It’s not that I don’t want…” His eyes traveled Reid’s body again. “God, it’s not that I don’t…I’m just.” He looked down at the ground.  
  
“Hey, Luke.” Reid lifted his chin. “It’s okay.” Luke looked doubtful. “Really, it’s okay. Whatever you want, or don’t want.”  
  
“Okay, but…what if I don’t want to wait?” Luke smiled back at him. “Can I think about it?” Reid gave him a sideways smile and pulled him flush against his body, holding his face inches away from his.  
  
“You” He looked heatedly into Luke’s eyes “are so sexy. Do you know that?”  
  
“Really? Even when I’m like this?”  
  
Reid continued to look at him. “Like what?”  
  
A little bit of shame appeared on Luke’s face. “Like…a tease.” He said apologetically.  
  
Reid had a feeling he knew where Luke had learned that. He took a deep breath and held Luke’s face in his hands. “You. Are beautiful, Luke. Inside and out. You wanted to kiss me and you did. You want to wait, or think about it? So we will. There’s nothing teasing about that; that’s just honesty. And I hope you’re always honest with me.”  
  
Luke took a breath in through is nose, nodding his head and standing taller. This was so new – this being able to just be himself, his honest self, no censorship. Even breathing was easier. He liked it. It was new, but he could get used to it. Oh yes, he could get used to it.  
  
[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/


	16. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)   
 **Title:** Coming Home   
 **Genre/Type:** Romance   
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17   
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Katie, Casey, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others   
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
 **Disclaimers:** I don’t own any of them, zilch, nada… 

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now October 2010. Luke is 22, Ethan is 6.

Thank you Slayerkitty, my terrific beta!

**Previous Chapters:**[1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/

 

 

 

**Chapter 16**

They decided to meet for breakfast after all; _just_ breakfast. They would forgo all the delicious things that come before breakfast – for now. It was Thursday morning and they were sitting opposite one another at a small table at Java. Luke had a meeting later that morning; he was getting more actively involved in foundation work day by day, and he was going to be helping with some last-minute questions on the fund-raiser the next night. Once he was there, he’d only be a guest, but until then, he was sharing his wisdom. Reid had to be at Memorial in less than an hour, and his day was filled with patients of varying degrees of interest to him, as well as signing a contract – a life-changing contract.

At the moment, however, neither of them was thinking about anything beyond this table; well, that’s not exactly true. They were each having their own private thoughts about what might normally happen between two people in the hours before breakfast; that is, between two people who couldn’t seem to keep their eyes or hands off of each other for more than a few minutes at a time.

Reid was thinking that if this breakfast were happening in his apartment, where Katie and Jacob were already gone for the day, Luke would be wearing a lot less clothing. Unbeknownst to him, Luke was thinking the same thing; his mind was already busy trying to re-arrange schedules, both his and Reid’s, to make that happen. He’d never wanted anyone the way he wanted this man. There was very little talking going on; there was very little to say, really, besides what they were already saying to each other silently.

“Luke!” a voiced called out. Looking towards the voice, he saw that their bagels were ready. Getting up, and straightening his pants a bit, he went over to the counter.

“Thanks.” He croaked out, as he made sure all the cream cheese was on the plates.

“So, how’s Noah?” the voice said. Looking up, Luke recognized that it was Steven, one of Noah’s former co-workers.

“Oh, hey Steven. Um. He’s fine, I think. He’s in L.A.”

“Yeah, I know….I mean, that’s where you guys live, right?” Luke knew he was going to have to start answering these questions, sooner or later.

Looking at Steven, he said, “Noah lives in L.A.”

Looking over at the table where Reid was sitting - and not being too subtle in his eavesdropping, Luke noticed - Steven nodded his head. “Oh, I see. Well, glad you’re back man. You are back, right?” Luke just smiled a little and nodded. He grabbed the bagels and wandered back over to Reid.

They fixed their bagels in silence, with an occasional throat clearing, and began eating; it was a silence full of unasked questions, however. Finally Reid spoke up. “So, it’s a good thing he called you over.” He took a big bite of his breakfast.

“Why? So you could find out what my plans are…with Noah, I mean?” Reid stopped chewing and raised his eyes for a moment to Luke.

“Um. No, but that was good to find out, too.”

“You weren’t too subtle in your eavesdropping, Dr. Oliver.” He watched Reid. “So, if that’s not it, then why was it good that Steven called me over?” Reid lifted one eyebrow and looked Luke flirtatiously.

“Because if he hadn’t called you over when he did, I’m afraid I would have taken your hand and dragged you out of here, to somewhere _much_ more private.”

“Reid.” Luke swallowed. “Jesus, what you do to me.” He whispered across the table. “And you’re just sitting there…not even touching me.” Reid laid his hand on top of Luke’s. Luke could barely breathe and he certainly couldn’t look away. He shook his head, clearing it – it seemed he had to do that a lot around Reid. “But, we don’t want to get you fired, right? You have patients who need you.” He pulled his hand away and tried to finish his food. Reid watched him with a sexy smirk; it was so nice to know that Luke was feeling just as intensely as he was.

Luke bounced up from the table. “Okay. So. I will see you tomorrow night. It starts at eight; shall I pick you up around a quarter till?” Reid almost laughed at Luke’s child-like energy.

“That’s when the torture begins, huh? I hate wearing a suit and tie, you know.”

Luke stepped up to lay his hands on Reid’s chest. “Oh, stop; I'm sure you’ll look amazing. And you might even have fun.”

Reid looked back at him, eyes twinkling. “You’ll be there, so I think that’s pretty much guaranteed.” Luke blushed. “I’ll be ready.” Reid added. “See you tomorrow.” Touching Luke’s cheek he kissed him, his heart full of joy at seeing the giddiness on Luke’s face when he opened his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

“So, Dr. Oliver. You've made your decision.” Bob Hughes looked very pleased.

“Yes, I have.” Reid smiled genuinely back at him. “I've signed my life away. God, what's become of me?” He rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Could it be that you're joining the human race?” He joked. Looking at the young doctor sitting across from him, he could see that Reid was partially serious. “This does scare you just a little bit, doesn't it?”

Reid knew that the old man could see right through him; there was no use pretending. “I know you're not talking about me running the new wing.” Bob smiled gently but wisely at him, and shook his head. “Yeah, the other stuff. Family, friends, forming relationships...yeah that scares me.”

“Luke?”

“Yeah. Well, not just Luke. Katie and Jacob. You.” Reid couldn't believe he'd actually said that. “Even this backwoods hospital. It's all kinda growing on me. That's never happened to me before; I've never let myself get so attached.”

“Well. Personally, I think it's worth it.” Reid looked at him, waiting for him to continue the thought. “The pain you're trying to avoid. The potential pain, that is. Most relationships - especially with the ones we let in closest to our hearts – involve some loss, some pain.

Reid hadn't had many experiences which proved Bob's theory that it was worth it, but he didn't seem to have a lot of choice in the matter when it came to Luke; he couldn't walk away, for that would surely be a loss; it would surely cause Reid pain. “Luke is...” he trailed off.

“Luke's a good kid.” Bob stated.

“Kid? God, now I really feel old; and a bit lecherous.”

“Ah, you're both kids from where I sit. You may be a brilliant surgeon, but personally, you're just a kid. And Luke, well, I watched him grow up.” His brow furrowed. “He hasn't always had it easy.” Reid gave him a penetrating look. “He could use a little happiness.”

“He could use a lot of happiness.” Reid added instantly, intently.

“That he could.”

Reid could dance surgical circles around Bob Hughes, but – once again – he was feeling very transparent in his presence. Clearing his throat, he stood up, handed Bob his signed contract, and Bob shook his hand. “So, you must be going to this shindig tonight. Isn't it a requirement if you're a Snyder or a Hughes or a ...”

“Yes.” Bob laughed. “I mean no, it's not a requirement; but yes, Kim and I are going. Will you be there?” Bob looked amused and surprised.

“Yes.” Reid simply stated, but he couldn't help the small grin that appeared as he tried not to meet Bob's knowing look.

“You and Luke?” Bob asked. Reid nodded. “Voluntarily attending a social event; and not just _any_ social event. A Lucinda Walsh affair.” Reid gave a sideways sort of smile. “Dr. Oliver – this must be serious.” Reid rolled his eyes, before walking out of his now permanent chief of staff's office.

 

 

 

 

When Luke entered the kitchen, Natalie was sitting at the table, her homework in front of her, obviously not at all focused on the task. “Hey, kiddo. What's up? What are you workin' on?”

She looked down at her papers and her school laptop. “Um. It's social studies; we're studying Greece.”

“Oh, cool. I remember doing that. You need any help? Is it due tomorrow?”

“Yeah. We have to do this thing where we're a person from Ancient Greece, and we sort of tell the story of our life. Not like a whole story, just like a day-to-day picture of ordinary life...that what Ms. Bennet said.” She sighed. “I can't seem to focus though. I keep thinking about...”

“What?” Luke asked gently.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can. Anything.” Luke sat down on the couch, patting the space beside him, and Natalie joined him. “What is it?”

“Did you and Noah break up?” _O Jesus, is that where this conversation is going?_ He knew she didn't want to hear this, but he really didn't want to lie to her.

“Yeah. Yeah, we did.” Luke knew that wasn't the whole answer, and he wasn't sure if Noah would agree with it either. They'd broken up so many times over the years, and each one always felt temporary; more like space apart – not as much a break up. “It's complicated, Natalie. And I'm not honestly sure how Noah feels about it, but yeah, we've broken up.”

Natalie was quiet for a minute or so. “Do you think you'll get back together again? You've broken up before, right? Maybe you'll get together again...like Mom and dad have?” She looked up at him with these hopeful, teary eyes. He really wasn't sure what to say, she was only twelve, so he simply listened. “Sometimes...well, Mom and Dad have...” She sighed. “Does anybody ever _stay_ together? I always thought you and Noah would.”

“Well, Natalie, I always thought we would too. But now...”

“Now what?” She looked at him again, unsure. “Are you really gonna go to the Ball with...Reid? Don't you wanna go with Noah? Don't you love him anymore?”

Luke licked his lips. Thinking about Noah made him feel so many things, things he really didn't need to share with his little sister. “I do still love him Nat but...but not like I used to. And yeah, I do want to go to the Ball with Reid.”

“I don't want you to.” She cried. “I want you to go with Noah. I want you to love him...like you used to. I don't like Reid.”

“Really?” He smiled tenderly at her, wiping away some tears. “That's okay, Natalie. You don't have to like him. But I do.” he paused. “And I think you will too...eventually.”

They sat quietly for a few more minutes, and he held her hand. “So, you really don't wish that Noah was taking you to the Ball tomorrow night?”

“No, Natalie. I'm sorry if that makes you sad but, I'm really glad that I'm going with Reid.”

“Okay.” She wiped her eyes. “Luke? Do you think Mom and dad will stay married this time?”

“I hope so. But _yeah_ , I think they will. I've seen them get together and break up a lot, but this time is different, Nat.” She looked at him, confused. “This time they don't seem scared.” Now she looked even more confused, and he tried not to laugh.

“This time Dad's not afraid to let Mom get too close; and Mom's not afraid that dad will run away.”

“Run away?”

“Have you ever been afraid that a friend or someone you really like will find out more about you and then decide they don't like you anymore?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, grown-ups can feel that way too. Afraid that if they let people see who they really are – inside” Luke tapped over his own heart “That other people won't like them anymore; that they'll be rejected.” She nodded her head. “So, sometimes those grown-ups run away before someone has the chance to reject them.”

“So Dad was afraid that Mom would reject him?”

“Yeah, I think a little bit...and I think Mom was too. But she didn't run away.”

“That's good, right?”

“Well, sort of. But what she did, instead, was try to be someone else.”

“Huh?”

“She pretended to be different from who she really was. She thought that if she could be different then Dad wouldn't run away from her. It's sort of like running away, though.”

“Grown-ups are weird.”

“I know, Nat, I know. But the good news is, once Dad and Mom learned that they could each be themselves,” tapping his chest again, “be who they _really_ are inside...then they weren't afraid anymore. Then they knew that there was no more running away.”

Luke watched her as she seemed to process everything. They talked some more about the Ball; she was excited to go and see all the grown-ups in the fancy clothes. She loved her dress, too. She was excited about the fancy food and being able to stay up so late being all grown-up. But she was definitely not going to dance with anybody. All the boys her age had sweaty palms, and all the men – well except her dad and her brother – made her too nervous. Luke didn't ask her how the girls made her feel, and she didn't mention it.

The phone rang and she jumped up to answer it – she was that age. “Hello?”  
Her face lit up. “Oh, hi!” She looked over at Luke. “Why are you whispering?” She looked like she was concentrating. “Oh, okay...”

“Really? When?” She listened some more, sneaking a look at her brother every once in a while. “Of course. Yes! I won't.”

She was smiling from ear to ear, but trying not to. “Yup.” More listening, and shifting around from foot to foot. “Bye.” She hung up.

Luke gave her a sly grin. “Who was that?” She blushed and said nothing. “One of the cute boys from school?” Her eyes bugged out.

“What? No, of course not.”

He hesitated. “A cute...girl?” Ya never knew, right? He cocked his head at her.

She rolled her eyes. “No. I think I like boys...you know...that way...I think.”

“So, you're not gonna tell me who it was, huh? Will I see them at the Ball?” She said nothing. He jokingly glowered at her. “Shall I tickle it out of you?”

“No, please!” He was glad to hear her laugh. “I'm allowed to have my own secrets right?”

“I guess so.” He said dramatically, then came up to her gently. “Well, I'm going to go up and and read for a while before bed. You're okay right?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Luke. You're a great big brother.”

“I love you, kiddo.” He wrapped her up in a hug before heading up to his room.

 

 

 

After reading for a while, he turned on his cell phone and discovered a text message from Reid; It was a couple hours old.

_Heading into surgery.  
See you tomorrow night. - R_

He typed in a brief response. _Can't wait to see you again. Sleep well. - L_

Smiling, Luke turned his phone back off, and set it on his night stand. Oh yes, he was very glad to be going to the Ball with Reid.

[ next part ](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/


	17. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
  **Title:** Coming Home   
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
  **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Katie, Casey, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others   
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
 **Disclaimers:** I don’t own any of them, zilch, nada… 

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now Fall 2010. Luke is 22.

Thank you Slayerkitty, my terrific beta!

**Previous Chapters:**[1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 17**

The morning of the Ball, Reid slept in; his surgery had kept him at the hospital until two. Stepping into the shower, he let the warm water run down his body, and closed his eyes, soaping himself up. When he reached his cock, he lingered there a while; he was semi-hard when he’d woken, and it wasn’t long before he was fully so. Leaning back against the shower wall, he let his hand work and his mind wander. Luke. He was thrusting long and slow inside Luke, and Luke’s eyes were shining back at him, with desire and abandon. He was chanting Reid’s name, quietly over and over, his hands on Reid’s hips, encouraging him. “Oh fuck, _Luke_ …” His head thrown back, Reid’s release flowed over his quivering hand.

 

 

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Reid looked at his reflection in the mirror over the sink. Something was different. Reid had had good sex before, great sex even; not mountains of it, but enough. With Luke however – thoughts of having sex with Luke – well, those thoughts opened Reid up in a new way. He’d always kept his emotions pretty well compartmentalized. He had friends, whom he let into his heart to a fair degree; and he had lovers, with whom he shared his body. But with Luke, it was like his boundaries – that wall which kept his heart and his body from getting too intimate with one another – had come crumbling down. When he was with Luke, when he looked into his eyes, Reid’s heart and his body responded equally. He wanted to take him and be taken by him; he wanted to protect him and also – frighteningly – he wanted to lay with Luke’s arms wrapped around him.

Taking a deep breath, and looking back at himself once more, he walked into his bedroom, and threw on some sweats, and t-shirt and a sweater. Then he stood in front of his closet and ran his fingers over his suit for tonight. He was going to get dressed up and – as Bob had said – willingly mingle with the people of Oakdale. Sure there was bound to be some good food, but Reid couldn’t help but agree with his chief of staff…this was serious. He didn’t know what to call this thing with Luke, but it was serious, and it made him smile. Like loony-tunes smile. He loved being with Luke; he loved hearing his ideas for the grants or his newest plot twists on a novel he might write; he loved the way his smile lit up any room he was in; loved his laugh which, at one moment could be hearty and strong, and the next giggly like a school girl; he loved how his eyes became intense and his full lips parted when he was aroused, the desire seeming to take Luke by surprise _every single time_. Reid could feel his cock already responding to these thoughts. Jesus, how was he going to make it through tonight without ravishing him?

He thought back to their walk in the park. Luke had so clearly wanted him, but then also seemed scared – or at least hesitant – of the idea of sleeping with Reid. And he’d called himself a tease; he remembered Luke’s words when he’d been drinking - _Noah’s right, Noah’s right_. Reid could feel the anger building inside of him, and this fierce desire to wrap Luke in his arms and hold everything harmful at bay. _He deserves a lot of happiness_ , he had said to Bob. Reid wanted to know – and he didn’t want to know – what Luke’s relationship with Noah has been like. Why did Luke one moment blossom and fire up in Reid’s arms and touch, and the next shrink and apologize. More importantly, how could Reid fix it?

What had happened with Noah to make Luke believe that his desire wasn’t beautiful; wasn’t wonderful, and transformative…redemptive even. Reid was transformed by it. Reid’s desire for Luke and the desire he felt being returned – this was transforming Reid’s life, and his heart, everyday. He could see Luke floating just below the surface of believing – looking up at Reid there waiting for him – Luke _wanted_ to believe that his desire was good, Reid could see that in his eyes. And Reid wanted that for him; more than that, Reid knew it was true. Reid wanted to give that knowledge to Luke, even if he had to feed it to him one drop at a time.

 

 

 

 

Luke walked into the kitchen from the barn, flushed from his ride in the crisp but sunny early November weather.

“Oh Luke, good, you’re back. Wait right here. I want you to see my dress.” Luke got a glass of water and stood at the counter, while Faith ran up the stairs. Luke knew Faith was going with Parker; she was sixteen now, and was definitely looking much more grown-up, even more than just a year ago. His own suit was all cleaned and pressed and waiting for him; a smile crept over his lips – less than five hours until he’d see Reid – his heart fluttered. He heard Faith carefully stepping down the stairs, and he went over to open the door for her. She took the last couple steps and then turned in a circle, showing off.

“What do you think?”

“It’s nice. You look beautiful; you look so much older this year, Faith.”

“Really? You think so?”

“Yup.”

“So. Do you think Parker is going to want to tear it off me?” She said, pursing her lips at Luke.

“Faith!” Luke rolled his eyes. “God, don’t let Mom – or worse, Dad – hear you talk like that.”

“They’re not around right now…beside that’s why I asked you.” She looked at him, with all seriousness now. “It’s not like I’m going to let him…or that he’d even try…but I’d like to think he’d want to.”

“Faith…” Luke groaned. “You’re my sister, I don’t even want to think about that.”

“Oh, come on. It’s not like you’re not hoping for the same thing.” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?” He looked genuinely confused.

“Dr. Oliver? He’s cute. And everyone at that dinner table the other night could see that you both wanted to tear each others’ clothes off.” He blushed, and his mouth dropped open in shock, speechless. “Come on, tell me you didn’t.”

“What…I, um…Faith! I am so not talking about this with you.” She stood her ground though, hands on her hips.

Thinking about it now – Luke remembered holding Reid’s hand; the intensity of his eyes gazing at him; and then, later in the week – kissing him in the park, pressing his groin into Reid’s. He wanted him, right now even. Standing here in the kitchen with his younger sister. For some reason that he didn’t fully understand, that bothered him.

“Luke, what’s wrong?”

“Um. Nothing.”

“Come on, Luke…don’t be Like Mom and Dad have always been. I’m not a little kid anymore. Be honest with me.”

“Well. Okay.”

“Is it about Dr. Oliver? Or Noah?”

“Um…yeah.” She looked at him quizzically. “Both, actually…I guess.”

“Okay…so…do you still love Noah? Is that it? Are you confused about…what is it, Luke?”

“No, it’s not that. I mean, I sort of still love Noah…maybe, but…I don’t want to be with him. I want to be with Reid.”

“Okay. Then, what’s the problem? He obviously wants to be with you.”

“Yeah.” Luke smiled. “Yeah, he does.” She was silent. “Yeah, he wants me and I want him, and God, it’s so intense, and…oh God, I can’t believe I’m telling you all this…” But Faith was more grown-up than even Luke had seen before, and she just kept waiting, un-phased. “Faith, I’ve never wanted anyone so much before. I mean I fell in love with Noah and I wanted him, but this…God, this is so…I look at him, or I even just think about him, and Jesus…” He hesitated, but he needed to ask. “Do you think there’s something wrong with me?”

“What? No, of course not. Why would you think that?”

“Well Noah…” He looked down, his brow furrowing. “I always wanted sex more often than Noah did, and Noah well…he thought I was a little over-enthusiastic in that department. And I always wanted to do things that he thought were…kind of…I don’t know. God, I still can’t believe I’m telling you all this.” He exhaled.

“I don’t know, Luke. I mean, I don’t know a whole lot about yours and Noah’s relationship. He always seemed really…nice, I guess, but…I never got the feeling the two of you were ready to jump each other’s bones. Which _is_ what I saw between you and Reid.”

“And, you don’t think that’s weird…or…unhealthy?”

“No, Luke…No.”

He took a deep breath, looking at his younger sister. “I’m a little afraid to be alone with him.” She gave him a knowing look.

“Like if you’re alone with him you’ll just let loose, lose all control…there’ll be nothing holding you both back?”

“Yes.” He said relieved. “Yes, exactly. I don’t think I’d be able to stop.”

“Luke, you’re twenty-two. You want him and he wants you. You care about him?”

He smiled and sighed. “Yeah, I do.”

“And it’s obvious he cares about you.” She peered at him. “So, why should you wait?”

“You think it’s okay?”

“God, Luke. I think it’s wonderful…and damn sexy.” She fanned herself. She took his hands. “Really Luke. It sounds like Noah had some hang-ups.”

“That’s an understatement.” He said wryly.

“So, don’t let him hang you up. I can see the way your face lights up when you talk about Reid. And I have to say, it’s so good to see. Luke, don’t be afraid. Trust yourself…” she tapped his chest. “Trust your feelings.”

He gave her a hug. “Thanks Faithy…sorry, Faith.”

“It’s okay…I kinda like it when you call me that. It’s our own little thing.” She got up and twirled around once more. “So, we’d better make sure we know where the fire extinguisher is tonight. Reid and Parker are both going to be burning up when they get a look at us, big brother.”

Luke bit his lip, imaging the look in Reid’s eyes when he’d see him later. Breathing in, then out, he could feel his heart race, and he licked his lips.

“Oh, you’ve got it bad Luke…you’ve got it _bad_. And perhaps you ought to take care of that little problem” her eyes flickered downwards, “before you pick him up…or you might not make it to the Ball at all.” She winked before walking towards the stairs, leaving behind a gaping Luke who, none-the-less, found his hand reaching down to lightly brush the front of his pants.

 

 

 

Luke closed the door to his bedroom – yes, _his_ bedroom - and locked it. Maybe Faith was right. Maybe there was nothing wrong with how intensely he wanted Reid. More importantly, maybe there was nothing wrong with how much he desired men, how their eyes, their smiles lit his up heart. Maybe Noah wasn’t right; maybe there was nothing wrong with how much he enjoyed admiring their asses, their thighs, their chests, their cocks; nothing wrong with wanting to suck them, and be fucked by them. Reid’s eyes seemed to say as much; his eyes seemed to say, _do you want this, Luke?_ And when Luke’s body responded with a _yes_ , Reid’s eyes again seemed to say, _that’s okay, that’s good, you’re okay, Luke._

Luke imagined Reid’s eyes on him now; he imagined standing at the Ball with him later, with Reid’s eyes traveling down and up his body, setting him on fire. _Reid taking him by the hand and leading him out to the adjoining room, empty except for a few scattered tables and boxes maybe. Reid gently but firmly pushing him up against the wall, the muffled voices from the party seeping through._

Luke got undressed and lay on top of his bed covers, fully naked and hard, and took his cock firmly in his hand, slowly stroking from tip to base.

_Reid’s body pressed him into the wall, and he looked deeply into his eyes – “Luke…you’re so beautiful.” His hand traveled to the back of Luke’s head and pulled his mouth towards him. Reid licked Luke’s bottom lip, and then sucked on it, Luke’s eyes falling shut, his hands cupping Reid’s ass._

Lying on his bed, Luke’s hand still stroking his cock, his other found a nipple and brushed it, squeezed it, pinched it. “Fuck…Reid…fuck.” Luke wanted Reid right here in this room with him. Opening his eyes, he imagined Reid standing at the foot of his bed, gazing hungrily down at him, taking in his beautiful body, feasting with his eyes.

_Reid removed his clothing, one article at a time, eyes never leaving Luke. Reid’s beautiful, leaking member was jutting out in front of him and Reid took it in his own hand, lightly stroking it. Luke licked his lips, staring greedily at it. “Do you want to suck my cock…Luke?” he asked slowly._

“Oh fuck…” Luke’s hand sped up, and he slipped three fingers into his mouth, sucking on them, wrapping his tongue around and over them.

_Reid crawled up Luke’s body, straddling his chest, and lifted Luke’s head to his cock. Luke wrapped his lips around the tip, and gradually Reid inched it farther and farther in until he was deeply inside – and then he slowly started to thrust his cock in and out of Luke’s tight lips. Luke sucked and licked, almost choking, but relishing the feeling, the taste – seeing Reid above him._

_Reid pulled away from Luke’s mouth and lay almost on top of Luke, lifting up on his elbows just enough to brush his cock over Luke’s thigh. He leaned in to whisper in Luke’s ear. “Do you want me to fuck you, Luke? You do, don’t you?”_

Luke turned over on his bed, his face in his pillow, his ass lifted slightly.

_“You’d like it like that” Reid said with a gentle, heated voice. “Me behind you…pumping my fat cock into you, over and over.”_

He lifted his ass even higher, imagining Reid behind him; he almost came right then.

_“Oh, fuck Reid…please…fuck me.”_

Luke slipped two fingers into his mouth briefly, before plunging them into his ass. “Jesus.” He panted into his pillow, his ass clenching around the fingers of his one hand while the other pulled and pushed on his cock.

_Reid’s dick was inside him and slowly pushing further, filling him so incredibly. Little by little Reid moved in and out, just slightly rocking into Luke; he started to speed up holding firmly to Luke’s hips._

He could practically feel Reid lean down and wrap his left arm around his belly while the other pushed the hair off his forehead.

_Reid was fucking him hard now, panting in Luke’s ear, every thrust pushing his face into the pillow._

He could almost hear Reid whisper… _”God, Luke…you’re so beautiful like this, so beautiful, so so beautiful…”_ Luke spilled hot and hard over his hand and collapsed onto the bed.

 

 

 

 

 

Katie was watching him in the mirror. “Here,” She said. “Let me.” She re-tied his tie for him, and he breathed in and out, trying to remember when he last felt this nervous. “So” she continued. “This time we both have ‘real’ dates. Well, sort of. You do, anyway.”

“Hank’s not a real date?” He half-smiled at her. “Is he gay after all?”

“Henry…is not gay, trust me.” He looked at her for clarification. “So yes, it is a real date, I guess. It’s just that Henry and I have already been down that road. This time we’re going as friends.” She checked out her dress in the mirror, biting her lower lip.

“Sure you are.” She glared at him, and he held up his hands in surrender. “I believe you. So, when’s he coming to pick you up?”

“He’s not. We’re meeting there. See?” She said, as if that explained everything. “Friends.”

Reid began to pace a bit. “Luke’s coming to get you though, right?” She gave him a sweet, I’m-so-happy-for-you, sisterly smile. He nodded, feeling the nervousness return. “Okay. Well, he should be here soon, I imagine. I’m going to go.” She kissed him on the cheek, and he reached up to rub off any lipstick. “I’ll see you there.”

And she grabbed her coat and bag, and left him with a great big smile. He went back to pacing for a while, then sat down on the couch for a half a minute, before getting up to continue pacing some more.

 

 

 

 

 

Luke was feeling really good. I mean… _really_ good. It had been a long time since he’d experienced an orgasm quite as satisfying. And it had been an even longer time since he’d come without feeling guilt or shame or at least embarrassment afterwards. It had been good – hot, intense – but also…refreshing? Really, it had actually charged him up and had given him a positive feeling. Sex rarely left him feeling positive about himself, but this had. It was like coming out again. Like he had said, ‘here I am. This is me. And it’s _good_.’ He couldn’t help but smile.

At this moment, he was standing in front of his bedroom mirror, admiring himself in his suit and tie. _Looking good there, Snyder. Let’s go pick up that hot date of yours._ He smoothed down the front of his suit coat, ran his hand once more through his hair, getting it…just right, smiled at himself, and head out. Practically skipping down the stairs, when he opened the door his eyes met Faith’s.

“Hey! You look good. Parker’s gonna eat you up…well, not literally, I hope.” She gave him a confused look and gestured to the side with her head. “What?” He turned to follow her gaze, and sitting at the table, dressed in traveling clothes, was…

“Noah.” He was smiling all sweet and sugary at Luke. “What the _hell_ … are you doing here?”

[ next part ](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/


	18. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)   
 **Title:** Coming Home   
 **Genre/Type** : Romance   
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17   
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Katie, Casey, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others   
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
 **Disclaimers:** I don’t own any of them, zilch, nada… 

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now Fall 2010.

Thank you Slayerkitty, my terrific beta!

**Previous Chapters:**[1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 18**

“Hi Luke.” Noah stood from the table and walked over to Luke. He leaned in to give Luke a kiss, but Luke backed away and went to stand next to his sister. Noah put a smile back on his face. “So. Tonight’s the Harvest Ball…you look nice.” Silence.

Noah gave his best impish grin, and added, “Actually, I knew. That’s why I’m here; thought I’d surprise you.” He laid his hand on a garment bag that Luke hadn’t noticed was draped over Noah’s duffle bag.

Luke’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean, you thought you’d surprise me?”

“Well…I’m here, Luke. We can go together! Just like you always wanted to, all those times when we were too busy to go.” He nodded his head left to right, like he was trying to get Luke to remember.

“You mean, when _you_ were too busy to go.” Luke gave Noah a fairly mild version of his bitch face.

“Yeah, I suppose, maybe.” Noah shrugged it off. “Does it really matter who was too busy? The point is I’m here, you’re here…and I’ve got my suit. I got the time off. So…we can go.”

Luke could feel Faith looking at him, giving him her _don’t you dare_ look. Pursing his lips, and taking a deep breath…letting it out, he said, “I’ve already got a date.”

Noah raised his eyes at him. “Oh Faith won’t mind. Will you?” he added turning towards Luke’s sister.

“Are you for real?” She asked. “I’m not Luke’s date. And if I was, what would make you think you could just waltz in here, no pun intended, at the last minute and take him away from me?” Noah was taken aback by this bold, grown-up version of little Faith.

“You’re not his date.” He turned back to Luke. “Who is then?” But in Noah’s eyes, Luke could see that he already knew. Noah could barely say the name. “Reid?” Luke said nothing, watching him try to come back from this blow...slowly plastering his fake smile on his lips, a smile which didn’t reach his cold, blue eyes. “I see.” Noah turned around, facing away from them, breathed in and then out. “Okay. Fine…that’s fine.”

Luke watched him warily. “That’s fine? That’s all you’re gonna say?”

“What else is there to say? We’re not together right now. You want to go with Reid. Okay.” He turned back around, all sweetness and light. “That’s fine. I hope you have fun.”

Luke’s brow was furrowed. “Are you still…um, planning on going Noah?” He really didn’t want trouble.

“And watch you dance with… _Reid_? No thanks. I think I’ll just stay here, or maybe go catch a film. My flight leaves in the morning, so…”

“Okay then.” Luke turned around to face Faith. “I’m off then, to go pick up Reid.” He could feel Noah seething. “Do you want a ride, Faith?”

“No, no. Parker should be here any minute now.” She looked angrily over at Noah, who had found a place on the couch, facing away again. “You.” She tapped Luke on the chest, reminding him of their earlier conversation, looking him straight in the eye. “Go pick up your date.”

He smiled a grateful smile at her, and kissed her on the cheek. “See you there, sweetie.”

 

 

 

 

It was eight o’clock and Reid was really pacing the floor. Not that he was anxious to actually get to this Ball but, the more time passed, the more nervous he got. He reached up to his neck – God, he hated ties. The doorbell rang, and he was at the door practically before it stopped ringing. Opening it, his eyes met Luke’s. Luke smiled while simultaneously licking and biting his lower lip; Reid stared into Luke’s eyes, then let them travel down his body, before returning to rest again on his eyes.

“Hi” Luke said bashfully.

Reid backed into the room a bit. “Do you want to come in?” What was he supposed to say in this type of situation?

Luke stepped in, looking around, as if he’d never been in his cousin’s apartment before. Then he looked at Reid, who was still watching him. Reid took two steps and was standing before him. Touching Luke’s chin with his fingertips, he looked into his eyes and smiled. “Hi.” Luke’s smile lit up the room, and then Reid kissed him.

Luke’s eyes closed and he kissed him back. He thread his fingers into Reid’s hair and pulled him into a deeper kiss, and Reid’s hands found Luke’s hips and then they were flush together. Finally, Reid pulled back and looked into Luke’s eyes; taking a deep steadying breath, he stepped back a pace. “So…are we going to this Ball or not, Mr. Snyder?”

Luke was a bit flushed. “Yeah.” He breathed. “Sorry I’m late.”

“That’s okay. You’re here now.”

“You look…” Luke bit his lip again. “Really good.” Reid gave him a sexy once-over, but didn’t dare step any closer, for fear that they wouldn’t make it out the door. And while he would have been just fine with that, he thought Luke probably really wanted to go to this thing.

“You look beautiful.” He said truthfully, taking Luke’s breath away.

“Thanks. Um, I guess we should go. You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” And Luke took his hand and they walked out the door, Reid locking it behind them.

As they approached Luke’s car, Reid spoke up. “I have some news.” Luke stopped and faced him, waiting. “I’ve signed a contract…with Memorial.”

“A contract?” Luke gave him a questioning look. “What kind of contract?”

“They’re going to be building a neurology wing, and Bob asked me if I wanted to run it…and design it.” Luke was beaming at him. “He asked me a couple months ago actually, but I wasn’t sure.”

Luke looked surprised. “You weren’t sure? Sounds like your dream job.”

“Yeah, well…it meant staying put somewhere and…well, I don’t usually do that.” Reid wasn’t looking at Luke, or he would have seen the flash of worry pass over his features. “And then you…” He looked at Luke.

“Me? What about me?”

He touched Luke’s face. “Then what ever this is…” He gestured between them, and looked at Luke with such helpless vulnerability, that Luke’s worries evaporated, and he smiled at Reid, who then continued. “I’ve never wanted to stay put anywhere before. And I know it’s only been a few weeks, but…” He ran a hand through his own hair, and exhaled. “Frankly this scares the hell out of me.” Luke pulled him in and captured his lips. Relief coursed through Reid’s body and he held onto Luke for dear life, one hand in his hair, the other wrapped tightly around his waist.

They pulled back enough to see each other’s faces, breathing fast, smiling. Then Luke looked down, back up and exhaled. “I have some news, too.”

Reid could tell it wasn’t good news. “Okay?”

“Noah’s here.” Reid’ eyes widened, and he slowly nodded his head. “He’s at the farm, or at least I hope he is.”

Reid tilted his head in a concerned, questioning way. “What do you mean?”

“He showed up at the farm, just as I was leaving to come get you…I came down the stairs and there he was, sitting at the kitchen table.” Reid waited, feeling a whole host of mixed emotions. “He had his suit with him…he _actually thought_ we could go to the Ball together.”

“Why would he think that? You’re broken up.”

“We’ve broken up many times; and we’ve always gotten back together…whenever Noah’s been ready. I guess he decided he was ready again.” Luke had an incredulous look on his face. “Anyway, I have this feeling he might show up tonight; when he found out that you and I were going together, he…well, he seemed to take it with far more grace than seemed natural.”

Reid was feeling jealous, angry, and protective. Jealous…Luke had a long history with Noah, what if…but no, he was here with him tonight; Angry…here came Noah again, to bring shadows into Luke’s life; protective…he reached out and pulled Luke into his arms, and felt Luke wrap his own around him and sink into his embrace.

 

 

 

They walked into the Ballroom, and both looked around at all the people, Luke’s face lighting up, and Reid’s forming a slight scowl. Wanting to share his delight, Luke naturally turned to Reid, who quickly threw on an I-wasn’t-scowling smile for him. Luke gave him a look that said he knew better, and taking his hand, began walking over to where his parents stood with Natalie and Ethan.

As they approached the group, Luke saw Lily take in their joined hands and smile. “Well, hello there.” She kissed Luke on the cheek, who returned the greeting, and she looked at him with only the sweetness a mother can bestow. “Luke…Dr. Oliver.” She smiled at Reid, who looked a little like a scared cat.

“Reid is fine.” He said. “Hello Lily, Holden.” He nodded at Luke’s father.

“Reid. Glad you could be here tonight. This is Lucinda’s biggest event of the whole fall season.” He said, rolling his eyes just a bit.

“Luke!” Ethan rushed to his side. “There are so many girls here. It’s scary!” Luke laughed, his arm around the little boys shoulder, before his eyes found Natalie, who was doing a very good twelve-year-old huff in response to her younger brother.

“Hey Natalie. You look quite lovely tonight. Will you save at least one dance for me?” She smiled at him, and nervously looked at Reid. “Reid, you remember Natalie and Ethan, right?”

“Of course. Ethan was going to be a…dragon for Halloween and Natalie…well, you’re too old for that kind of thing.” He smiled at her, “And looking at you now, all dressed up, I’d have to say that you were right.” She blushed, but didn’t smile, and looked away.

 

 

 

Twenty minutes later, the six of them were sitting at a table together; Natalie and Ethan were playing some game involving papers and pencils, and three of the adults were watching the fourth one consume amazing amounts of food. At the moment, Reid was savoring what appeared to be the very best chocolate pudding on the planet. Luke would have laughed if it weren’t so incredibly hot. When Reid ate, he seemed to be completely engrossed in the task; it was probably what made him a terrific surgeon. Luke’s heart rate increased as he wondered if he was this focused in other areas of his life. Reid pulled the spoon out from between his lips, his tongue coming out to lick what was left off of it. Luke swallowed.

Holden whispered in Lily’s ear, and they got up to dance. Luke’s attention shifted to his parents, and he watched them; the easy way they held each other, moving together to the slow song.

“Luke?” He looked over at Natalie. “Will you dance with me?”

“Of course, Nat. I’d love to.” He turned to Reid. “Do you mind?” Reid gave him this deer-in-the-head lights sort of look, followed by a brow furrowing and then a gesture to go right on ahead. Luke just laughed and followed his sister out on to the dance floor.

A few minutes later, as he and Natalie were returning to their table, Reid passed by with Katie, shrugging his shoulders. He watched them, admiring Reid’s form as he moved to the music.

“So.” Katie said. “How’s it going?”

“Fine.” Katie rolled her eyes at Reid’s conversational skills. “What?”

“Have you asked Luke to dance?” He wondered if this was a test.

“Um. No?” She looked him. “I should though, shouldn’t I?”

“Duh?” He raised his eyebrows. “Reid. Luke is a romantic, and he asked you to this Ball, yes, of course, he’s going to want to dance with you.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yup. Next dance.” He looked over to their table, and his brow furrowed. “Jesus.” He exhaled. “He’s here.”

“Who’s here?” Reid’s face had taken on a mix of emotions.

“Noah.” Reid was frozen to the spot, watching them, just breathing.

“What? Where? Why?” She looked over her shoulder. Reid left her standing on the dance floor.

As he approached them, he could see Luke glaring at Noah, silently. “Please, Luke; we need to talk.” Luke gave him more silence. “Okay, fine, Luke _I_ need to talk. Will you just let me talk to you and…” He looked around, and added quietly. “Apologize?” Luke’s eyebrows rose – again silently. “Five minutes, please just five minutes, I promise.” Luke finally assented. As he passed Reid, Luke touched his arm and met his eyes. Reid stood, warily watching them go.

 

 

 

 

They were in the room adjacent to the ballroom and Luke still hadn’t said a word to Noah. He was fuming inside. Finally he spoke up. “Not a word from you…for weeks, Noah. And now you show up… _here, tonight_ …to apologize.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “So, go ahead. Let’s hear it.”

“Luke, please…” Noah took a few steps towards him, but Luke backed up, not afraid, just not willing to let him in again. He’d already done that too many times. Noah stopped, and he rubbed the top of his head. “Is this it? Is this what we’ve come to? Are you just going to throw away everything we’ve ever had, to be with him?”

“This has nothing to do with Reid, Noah. I’ve told you that already.”

“Yes, you did; and I didn’t believe you the _first_ time you said it. And here you are…with him.”

“Noah, whether or not I have feelings for Reid, you were the one you threw us away…over and over and over.”

“So, you have feelings for him. And does he have feelings for you? Or is he just using you? For your looks, your money?” Luke breathed in deeply through his nose and out again.

“How Reid feels about me and how I feel about him? That’s none of your business, Noah. We’re not together anymore, remember?”

“Oh yes, I remember. You needed space to figure out how you felt about us. You broke up with me Luke…and I’m supposed to just be okay with that?”

“After all the times I gave you _your_ space, because you didn’t know if you could be with me…I think you’re still way ahead of me in this game. You hurt me over and over Noah.”

“I hurt you? All those times we broke up…they weren’t my fault. You sent my wife to prison, Luke. You cheated on the election. You kept getting drunk; you kissed Brian. _You_ did these things, Luke; not me.”

Luke spoke quietly now. “You still - even now, Noah – don’t realize how much it hurt me to hear you call her your wife? You _still_ don’t see that it hurt that you chose her over me. And all those other things? Yeah, I did them; but you did the breaking up, Noah. You did the walking away. From us. From me. Every time.”

“You said you loved him.” They both turned to the sound of the small voice. “You said you loved Luke; that’s why you were coming back.” Natalie shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Luke walked over to her quickly. _God, when had she walked in?_ He held her head in his hands. “Hey.” He said gently. “Natalie, hey.” And he wiped away some tears. “What’s wrong, sweetie.” She broke down and cried and he held her.

“I’m sorry.” She gasped. “I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t know. I thought…he said he loved you, Luke!” And she looked up imploring him to believe her.

“Natalie, Natalie, shhh…it’s okay.”

She stood up straighter and looked at him. “No, it’s not okay; I should have told you. He asked me not to, and I thought I could trust him, because he said he…and he said he wanted to surprise you.” Luke looked down at her angry, heart-broken face, and then looked at Noah, who at least now had the decency to look ashamed.

“I’m sorry, Natalie.” Noah began to approach, but Luke held his hand up.

“I think you’ve done enough damage here, don’t you?”

“Just let me explain.” Noah begged.

“Explain what?” All three turned to Holden. “What’s going on here? Luke? Noah?” He saw Natalie in Luke’s arms. “Natalie, are you okay, I’ve been looking for you.”

“No, Dad she’s not okay. Not right now. But she will be. She needs you and Mom right now. Listen to her, and I’m sure she’ll tell you everything.” He raised her chin to look her in the eye. “Right, Natalie?”

She shook her head. “I’m sorry Luke.” She said again. “Please don’t hate me.”

“Hey…hey, hey. Look at me.” He waited until she did. “I could never… _ever_ …ever hate you. Do you understand? Do you?” She nodded her head. “We’ll talk soon, okay?”

Natalie went to stand next to Holden. “Luke, do you need any help here?” Holden asked, inclining his head in Noah’s direction.

Luke shook his head, looking briefly at Noah. “No, Dad. Noah and I are grown-ups. We’ll deal with this.” He looked back at his father and little sister. “ _She_ needs you. And she doesn’t need to hear anymore of this.”

Holden and Natalie left the room.

“Well, I guess I’ll go.” Noah said, and Luke looked at him. “You’ve obviously made your choice, so I’ll just…”

“Oh, I don’t think so.” Luke approached him, and Noah actually backed up. “How dare you?” His stare was fierce. “My little sister. My little _sister_ , Noah. How _dare_ you?” Noah was speechless, not quite knowing where to place this particular form of Luke standing before him. “You used her to get to me.”

“I didn’t …not really.” Luke continued to stare him down. “I just asked her to keep it a secret that I was coming tonight.”

“You asked her to lie. To me.”

“She wanted to see us back together as much as I did, Luke. She wanted to see us happy.”

“Well, did she look happy _tonight_?” He stepped closer to Noah. “Did she? After lying to her brother? She asked me not to _hate_ her, Noah? She feels like it was her fault that I got hurt. She blames herself, but she’s not to blame. You are…for hurting me, and now for hurting her as well.”

“I…I didn’t mean…”

“She’s a child, Noah. You’re an adult. When are you gonna start acting like one, huh?”

“Oh! This is rich, coming from you! Luke Snyder…always the adult, right? The drunk, the cheat! Shall I go on?”

“Frankly,” Luke and Noah both turned, again, this time to the sound of Reid’s voice. “I think you’ve actually gone on _much_ longer than anyone should have let you.”

[ next part ](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/


	19. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010. It’s now Fall.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)   
 **Title:** Coming Home   
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
  **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17   
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Katie, Casey, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others   
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
 **Disclaimers:** I don’t own any of them, zilch, nada… 

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010. It’s now Fall.

Thank you Slayerkitty, my terrific beta!

**Previous Chapters:**[1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/

 

 

 

**Chapter 19**

Reid had seen Holden go into the room, and he’d seen him come out again with a distraught Natalie. Watching them walk away, he’d stayed outside the door, listening. Pleased and impressed by how Luke was handling Noah, he’d stayed outside until that last comment from Noah.

_“Oh! This is rich, coming from you! Luke Snyder…always the adult, right? The drunk, the cheat! Shall I go on?”  
_  
He’d decided, then and there, as soon as he’d heard that tone in Noah’s voice, that this conversation had gone on long enough.

Now, they both were looking at him. His eyes found Luke’s, and in them Reid literally saw the clouds start to drift off. He held Luke’s gaze steady. He would be Luke’s anchor, his port in a storm – he would do that. Luke was a strong ship, he’d seen enough to know that; but even a sturdy boat needed a harbor to rest in, and he would be that harbor.

“Can we help you with something?” Reid, turning to the sound of the voice, gave Noah more attention than he deserved.

“You? I hardly think so.” He shook his head slightly, giving Noah an unpleasant once-over. “Unless it means staying far away from Luke.” Noah’s mouth dropped open and he took a step towards Reid.

Reid ignored him and turned back to Luke. “You on the other hand“ he said gently, but clearly, “can definitely help me with something.” He stepped up closer to Luke, within a couple of feet. “You see, I seem to have lost my date.” He held his hand out for Luke. “And I promised him a dance.” His eyes questioned and Luke took his hand with a small smile.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Noah taking a slow step towards him. “How dare you?” Noah said. Reid supposed this conversation was going to have to happen sooner or later. He turned to face the arrogant man.

“How dare I what? Dance with my date?”

Noah didn’t seem to know how to answer that question, but clearly thought Reid had stepped over some boundary.

Reid continued. “How dare I interrupt this…conversation, if you want to call it that? How dare I stop you from calling Luke names? What, Noah? What? What have I dared to do that you seem to think is so wrong?”

Noah straightened up to his tallest height. “What did you do? Where shall I start? How about at the bachelor party, the way you were dancing with Luke. Don’t tell me you didn’t know that he had a boyfriend.” Well, Reid hadn’t known that Noah knew about that one. _Interesting_ , he thought, trying not to smile, but looking up at the tall brunette man.

“You did know. And you knew when you were doing god-knows-what in your car afterwards. Shall I continue?” Reid could feel Luke’s clouds of shame blowing back in. He squeezed his hand and looked over at him, silently trying to reassure him that he had nothing to be ashamed about. That Reid didn’t regret a single moment of that evening.

“Noah, I think we’re done here.” Reid stated, gently leading Luke towards the door.

“Luke, we’re not finished.” Noah’s angry voice barely managed to say.

Luke stopped, not even looking at Reid, and took a deep breath in and out. Then he turned to Noah and looked him steady in the eye. “Yes, Noah. We are finished.” Noah’s face seemed to register the calm surety of Luke’s voice. “We are.” And they left Noah standing alone.

 

 

Walking back down the hall, towards the ballroom, Reid knew that something had shifted. They had crossed a boundary, he and Luke. Like crossing between parallel universes. There was one universe, just minutes before, where he and Luke were close, and were drawn to each other; and there was this universe, now. He hadn’t known that he could feel even closer to Luke; like there was a melding of their bodies into one. But that was it. _And the two shall be as one._ Not that they weren’t still two. Not that he couldn’t turn and see and feel this beautiful – _very individual_ – Luke beside him; but it was as if their individual threads had begun to weave together, creating something new, stronger and more beautiful for the other’s thread.

Reid wasn’t afraid of this. He thought that he probably should be afraid, both of this oneness, and of the fact that he wasn’t afraid of it. But he wasn’t. He also didn’t understand it. This was new territory; very new territory. But, as he held Luke’s hand in his, and as they walked, so in sync with each other, the need to understand simply didn’t seem to exist. Understanding was different from knowing. Understanding was about answering questions that began with ‘why’ and ‘how’. But how had he grown to feel this way about Luke? Why did he want to be his port in a storm? Those questions had no answer. They were silly questions, really – unnecessary. He simply knew. He knew that his hand belonged in Luke’s.

Reid led them straight to the dance floor, and stopping, he turned to Luke; without speaking, he took a step towards Luke, until their bodies were flush, and wrapped his arms around him, one hand on his lower back, the other on his upper, keeping him close. Luke looked into his eyes, seeming also to understand the shift that had occurred. They held each other’s gaze, both in awe of this incredible gift they had been given. Then, Reid leaned in and kissed him; they were in public, and had they been aware of the others around them, they would have kissed chastely. But they weren’t aware, and they couldn’t. It was wet and it was deep and it was passionate; it was a sacramental moment.

After they kissed, they stayed as close as they could. Their feet were in-between the other’s, their thighs, hips, and chest pressed close together; Reid’s hands held Luke’s waist and both of his were in Reid’s hair. And their eyes – their eyes explored the depths, brown and blue, of the other’s.

 

 

 

Holden sat with his arms wrapped around Natalie, Lily by his side. Their daughter had told them what had happened; she’d been afraid at first, so afraid that they’d be angry with her. But really, when you’re twelve you’re learning – still learning what’s right and what’s wrong – and she seems to have learned from this. He brushed the hair back from her eyes, and she smiled at him before stepping over into Lily’s arms.

He saw Ethan sitting at a table with Katie and Henry, his son telling them some very animated tale. Faith was dancing with Parker and, for the moment, they seemed to be dancing in a fairly appropriate manner; she was looking far too grown-up for Holden’s liking. Then his eyes found Luke. He knew that parents shouldn’t have favorites, and he didn’t, not really. But Luke, the only one of his children not biologically his, had a special place in his heart. Luke had been through so much, but looking at him now, he knows that his older son had really grown up.

Luke had struggled so much to come out - nearly lost his life over it. He’d watched Luke wrestle with coming out to him and Lily; heck, he’d watched Luke wrestle with coming out to himself. And then after, when Luke had thought that Lily couldn’t love him anymore, and that he had blamed Luke for her accident. God, it had been horrible for them all, seeing Luke carry all those burdens. Finally those things had all been resolved, and Luke had seemed happy again.

And when Noah had appeared, sure there had been an initial period of turmoil, what with Noah being in the closet; but once they had gotten together, oh Holden hadn’t ever seen Luke so happy. And for a while it was good, even with all the God-awful trouble Noah’s father had brought to their lives. Luke still – compared to when he was in the closet – seemed really pretty happy. Every one of them assumed that he and Noah would be forever.

Watching Luke with Reid right now, Holden knew that something was different, but he wasn’t sure what. The way they held each other, there was a calmness about it. Luke had always been anxious with Noah – he’d loved him, but he was always anxious – anxious that Noah would break up with him again? Maybe. Holden didn’t really know, but he knew that he didn’t see it now. Luke appeared confident, sure. And the way Reid was looking at his son, it made Holden relax; here was a man who obviously didn’t relish these types of formal events - _he’s like me that way_ – but here he was in the thick of it, holding Luke. And for not the first time in the last few weeks, Holden noticed that his son seemed happy.

 

 

 

Noah stood, frozen in his place at the doorway to the ballroom. Again he was watching his boyf…Luke, dancing with Reid. But this was different from that other night. The night at Metro, they had been dancing to some old, upbeat song…in an almost sexy way; Noah had wondered if Luke was drinking because Luke had been so flirty. This was different. Luke and… _Reid_ …didn’t seem to be even dancing to the music. They were just holding each other and – Noah swallowed – looking at each other. How could this be happening? He and Luke, well they’d always bounced back – always. They’d both made mistakes and – well, he could admit that Luke was right – he, Noah, had always been the one to walk away. But Luke had always been there when he ever he came back. He thought Luke always would be. _But look at him now. He doesn’t even seem to know I’m here. Can’t you feel my presence, Luke? I’m looking right at you._

Reid touched Luke’s face, the way Noah had seen him do before leaving the wedding; and Luke looked back at him, and he looked so happy. He wasn’t smiling, but Noah knew Luke well enough to know that Luke looked happy none-the-less. He looked content. Noah felt conflicted. When he saw Luke’s face, Noah felt glad himself – he wanted Luke to be happy. But when he saw the man Luke was gazing at, the man who had his arms wrapped around Luke as if they belonged there, he felt…what did he feel? Angry and sad, yes. But he felt something else as well, and he couldn’t quite name it. It was _almost_ gratitude – for giving Luke what he himself had been unable to give. Almost, but not quite. Because he still wanted to be the one to give that to Luke. He still – even though he had failed, had walked away over and over – didn’t want anyone else being that _someone_ in Luke’s life. _His_ arms belonged around Luke, not…this man…not Reid. He began walking towards where they were dancing.

“Whoa, whoa Mate! Where do you think you’re going?” Noah looked down to see Casey standing in front of him, blocking his path.

“Get out of the way, Casey.” Noah looked past him to see Luke smiling at Reid, his hands threaded into Reid’s hair. He took a deep breath in and then let it out.

“No.” Casey shook his head. “No, man. I’m not letting you go out there. You’re not going to ruin this for him.”

“Ruin?” Noah looked incredulously back at him. “I love him. And we…we belong together.” Noah said, but not quite as confidently as he’d done in the past. His gaze had returned to Luke, who still had no idea he was there.

Holden appeared at his side. “Noah.” He said quietly but firmly. “Let’s go outside and talk.”

“What? No, I need to talk to Luke. I need to explain. I…he can’t…” He shook his head, and his mouth dropped open. Holden and Casey both turned their heads, just in time to see Luke pull Reid in for a mouth-watering kiss. “I can’t…” Noah croaked out.

“Come on, Noah.” Holden inclined his head in the direction of the door, and Noah reluctantly followed him out.

 

 

 

Luke pulled away from the kiss, leaning in for one more soft lick, and then just gazed into Reid’s beautiful blue eyes. “Reid.” Reid smiled back at him, holding him close. “I’m glad you’re here with me tonight.”

“I am too.” He studied Luke’s face. “Are you okay, I mean with everything that happened with Noah, and Natalie.” He brushed Luke’s hair back with one hand. Luke’s brow furrowed a bit, thinking.

“I’m okay. I mean I had a feeling he’d come here. Talking to him though, it felt different than usual.” His gaze met Reid’s again. “We’ve had the same conversation _so_ many times, Reid. But tonight was different, I felt stronger; I didn’t apologize for things that weren’t my fault.” He smiled.

“You were amazing, Luke. I heard you.” He rolled his eyes, adding, “I was outside the door.”

“No wonder I didn’t feel so alone.” He smiled flirtingly at Reid.

“You didn’t need me, not really.”

“But I did.” He laid a hand on Reid’s chest. “No, I know. I _was_ strong, and I didn’t let him get to me the way he usually does. But I did need you; I felt it when I heard your voice.” He ran his hands through Reid’s hair. “Thank you.”

Reid’s mouth parted and he felt the pull of Luke’s brown eyes on him. “You’re welcome.” He swallowed. “What about Natalie, how do you think she’s doing?”

“I’m not sure.” Reid could sense a small amount of Luke’s anger returning. “I still can’t believe he did that. He talked to her on the phone, told her he was coming, and asked her to keep it a secret. She feels awful about it.” He rubbed his hand up and down Luke’s back, and felt him relax a bit.

Reid felt a hand tap him on the shoulder, and he turned to face a smiling Faith. “Do you mind if I cut in? I haven’t danced once with my big brother all night.” Reid nodded at her with a small smile, and gave Luke a look that sent a thrill through him, before walking towards Katie and Henry’s table. “Damn, he’s hot.” She said once Reid was out of earshot.

“Faith.” Luke blushed. She didn’t blush, just giving her brother a stare down. “But you’re right.” He added. “God, he _is_.”

“So, are you going to spend the night with him?” Leave it to Faith to just come right out and ask directly.

“I…um” Luke’s pulse raced at the thought; he also felt afraid, but his want was definitely winning out. “Um.” He said again.

“You want to…obviously.”

“Yeah, I do.” He looked briefly at Reid, and found strong confirmation of that, watching him talking with Katie. When Reid suddenly lifted his gaze to his, Luke’s breath caught in his throat.

“Like I said…obviously.” He looked at his sister, confused for a moment. “You forgot you were dancing with me, didn’t you?” He looked down, embarrassed. “Luke…the two of you were totally oblivious to everyone else on this dance floor earlier. What’s stopping you?”

“I don’t know. Nothing, I guess.” Looking nearby, he saw Natalie and his father dancing together. She looked happier than before; if he hadn’t already known she’d been crying, he wouldn’t have known. “What about Natalie?” he asked Faith. “I think maybe I should be at the farm tonight, make sure she’s okay.”

“Natalie will be fine. She’s got Mom and Dad, and me. I’m still not one hundred percent on the mom-and-dad-marriage-band-wagon, but I will say this: since you’ve been gone, they have definitely improved in the parenting department. I wish they were there for me when I was Natalie’s age, but I’m glad they at least pulled their acts together enough to be there for her – twelve is a tough time. I remember.”

“I’m sorry they weren’t there for you, Faith.”

“They weren’t there for you either, big brother, remember? But, I did okay. I had you. And now she’s got me - as well as Mom and Dad. She’ll be fine. Now stop being a super-hero brother, and just be Luke. Just take one night and be you…think about what you need, and want. It’s okay, really.”

As if reading Luke’s mind, Holden wandered over – Natalie returning to their table – to talk to Luke. “Hi you two.”

“Hi Dad. How’s Nat doing?” Luke still needed to ask.

“She’s okay. She told us everything; after we reassured her we wouldn’t be mad at her. She’ll be fine.”

“Good.” Luke bit his lip considering, then spoke. “I’m thinking, maybe…I might not come back to the farm tonight.”

“You going to spend the night with Reid?” Luke looked a little surprised at the assumption.

“Yeah, well…if he wants to.”

Holden gave him a look that clearly said it was pretty obvious. And then Luke blushed.

Holden spoke again. “Well, I just wanted to let you know, Luke, that Noah won’t be coming back to the farm tonight.”

“You talked to Noah?”

“Well, he started to come into the ballroom, and he saw you and Reid dancing.” Luke looked concerned. “Anyway, he was about to approach you two when Casey stopped him, and then I asked Noah to leave and I talked with him for a few minutes.”

“God, I didn’t even know. I thought he’d left.”

“Well, no you didn’t know.” Holden smiled. “You and Reid were pretty lost in each other out here. I don’t think you would have noticed a herd of cattle roaming through.” Holden noticed Luke’s faraway look, the way his eyes shone. “Anyway, Noah and I talked a bit, but I asked him to gather his things from the farm before we returned. I don’t think it would do Natalie any good to see him.” Luke looked concerned again, but then relieved. “And he agreed, so I thought you’d like to know.”

“Thanks Dad. For talking to Noah, and for telling me.”

“You’re welcome.” And Holden left his children dancing some more.

 

 

After a few more minutes of dancing, looking over Faith’s shoulder, Luke saw him approaching – Reid looked hungry and he was looking at Luke like he was chocolate cake. Luke’s body started to heat up, and his eyes met Reid’s, as Reid came to a stop beside them. Eyes never leaving Luke’s, he gently removed Luke’s hand from his sister’s waist. Faith turned, and gave her brother’s date an appreciative once-over – which went totally unnoticed by Reid. “I need to dance with you.” Reid said to Luke.

Luke’s mouth fell open, he tried to remember to breathe, and he let himself go to the magnetic pull, his breath leaving him and his eyes briefly falling shut, as his body made contact with Reid’s. He held on tight, feeling the muscles on Reid’s strong back, feeling Reid’s amazing hands on his hips. Here it was, again, this strange and wonderful combination of peace and desire that he felt when he was with Reid. He didn’t understand it – he’d never felt this before, for anyone else. To feel so at-home in his arms, and simultaneously feel as if he wasn’t close enough, as if he wasn’t yet _fully_ home.

Opening his eyes, Reid was watching him. “Reid?” He nodded at Luke. “I don’t want to sleep at the farm tonight.”

“Because Noah will be there?”

“No, actually he won’t be there. My dad asked him to leave, mostly because it would upset Natalie. But if I was going to be there, I would have asked Noah to leave myself.” Reid stroked the side of Luke’s face. It still took Luke by surprise – the amount of faith Reid had in him. “I…um.” Luke looked into Reid’s eyes and drew deeply from them. “I want to spend the night with you.”

Reid smiled the smallest of smiles. “I’d like that, Luke.” He didn’t want to pressure Luke. “We can spend the night together. We can sleep together. We can even have sex…if you want.”

“Well, Katie will be in the room next door, right? I don’t want to bother her and Jacob.” Luke was so gorgeous when he blushed. Reid could eat him up right here.

“Katie wouldn’t bat an eye. But we don’t have to decide anything right now. If you want to,” he ran his fingers down Luke’s cheek, “we can. If you’d rather wait until we’re somewhere more private, we can do that too.”

Luke was about to melt. “And there’s always the couch. I mean, if I decide I need to wait, I can sleep there.”

“If you want to Luke. Or you could sleep in my bed…just sleep.”

“I just know that I want to be near you – beside you, if that works – all night long.” He reached up to Reid’s curls. “Being apart from you tonight…it just feels wrong, somehow.” Reid nodded, agreeing. As strong as his desire for Luke was, he’d rather be resisting that desire with Luke in his arms, then have Luke several – might as well be a hundred – miles away.

[ next part ](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/


	20. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)   
 **Title:** Coming Home   
 **Genre/Type:** Romance   
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17   
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Katie, Casey, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others   
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
 **Disclaimers:** I don’t own any of them, zilch, nada… 

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now Fall.

Thank you Slayerkitty, my terrific beta!

**Previous Chapters:**[1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/

 

 

 

**Chapter 20**

The fingers of one hand were on his hip, tugging him backwards, while the other was brushing aside the hair on the back of his neck, lips trailing soft warm kisses. His own hands fumbled as he tried to unlock the front door to his grandmother’s cottage. It wasn’t helping that he could feel Reid’s cock pressing against his ass through the fabric of their thin dress pants.

He let his head fall back onto Reid’s shoulder and pressed back against him, his left hand drifting back to cup Reid’s ass and encourage the perfect pressure. They stayed like that for a minute, Reid rutting against Luke’s ass, Luke pressing back into him, just panting.

It was amazing they’d lasted this long, really. After Lucinda had slipped them the key, with a wink, the knowledge that they would be alone – really alone – had intensified their already heightened desire. And then in the car, Luke had to ask Reid to stop playing with his hair saying they wouldn’t make it here in one piece. It wasn’t long after that, however, that Luke took Reid’s hand and laid it on his thigh, and did nothing to stop him from exploring.

Luke wondered if maybe getting the door opened wasn’t all that important. It wasn’t that cold out tonight, and he really needed two hands on Reid’s ass. Reid, however, must have disagreed. He suddenly took the keys out of Luke’s hand, and stepping around him, proceeded to unlock and open the door. They grabbed their small belongings and walked in. Reid took Luke’s bag out of his hand, and deposited both bags on the couch, and turned back around to face him.

With Reid looking him in the eye, all of a sudden he felt nervous. He asked. “So, do you want me to show you around?” Reid just shook his head. “Okay. Do you want something to drink?”

“Sure…what’ya got?”

Luke walked into the kitchen to the fridge. “Juice, soda, beer…and, of course, water.” He added gesturing to the tap.

“Juice.” Reid answered.

 

 

Luke watched Reid. His hand holding the bottle, his arm as it lifted it, his lips…oh his lips…wrapped around the opening, his adams apple as he swallowed repeatedly. He took a few sips of his own glass of water. His eyes wandered down Reid’s chest, the muscles not so well hidden under his shirt, took in the bulge in his pants – he swallowed again – down his strong thighs, nicely defined by the way he was leaning against the table, and back up to rest on those lips. Reid stopped drinking and licked his lips, smiling a bit; Luke met his gaze and knew Reid had found him staring. Reid put down his bottle and stepped up close to Luke, who could feel their chests rising and falling together. Removing Luke’s drink from his grasp and setting it on the counter behind him, Reid pressed his weight into him and captured his lips.

His fingers immediately thread into the curls on Reid’s head, bringing his mouth closer, and he pressed his hips into Reid’s. He held Reid’s mouth to him, never letting him go, needing to taste him and feel his warm, wet lips and tongue. He licked Reid’s mouth, his lips, inside finding his tongue – both their mouths opened and Luke explored the feeling of his moving against Reid’s – before sucking Reid’s tongue into his own mouth, pulling it in feeling the sweet suction of his own lips and tongue wrapped around it.

He finally released Reid’s tongue from its prisonership, and locked eyes with Reid, where he saw his own desire mirrored. Reid pressed his hips into him, and Luke gasped. Reid’s hand found his erection, and lightly stroked it through his slacks, all the while holding his gaze. “Reid” he moaned and Reid stroked more firmly, latching on to the side of Luke’s neck. Luke’s hands lowered to Reid’s ass, panting in his ear.

When he felt the loss of Reid’s hand, he made eye contact again, saying, “Please, Reid.” Reid simply held his gaze steady and removed Luke’s tie and started on his shirt. After a few buttons were undone, Reid’s long fingers slowly brushed over a nipple, and then he leant in to suck and nip, and lick it, softly calling Luke’s name. Feeling the sweet sensation tugging on his groin, Luke moaned, thrusting against Reid. Reid’s arms circled him, pulling him close to his mouth, sucking firmly. “Ungh…Reid.”

His shirt came untucked, as Reid pushed up the bottom of it to lick and suck on Luke’s belly, and he felt Reid’s tongue and nose tickle and lick through his sensitive hair. He opened his eyes as he felt Reid sink to his knees, hands on his ass, and pull him flush against his face, pressing his nose against Luke’s erection, gently nibbling. “Fuck, Reid.” Reid looked back up at him and then lowered Luke’s zipper. “Oh God.” Panting, his half-closed eyes looking down at Reid’s gorgeous mouth with his tongue slipping out to wet his lips, Luke couldn’t remember when he last felt so turned on. Reid freed him from his boxers, and took him in his mouth all at once. Luke threw his head back. “Fuck Reid, _Fuck_ …” He threw both hands into Reid’s hair, as Reid’s lips wrapped around him. Warm, wet sucking and licking and God, Luke thought this must be heaven. He didn’t have time for any more thoughts because damn, Reid was good and it was only a matter of moments before Luke was shooting into Reid’s mouth, not even having the chance to warn him, and he was shaking and trembling, falling slightly forward, elbows cradling around Reid’s head.

A minute later, Luke was panting, leaning against the counter, while Reid licked and suckled him clean, making wet, noisy sounds of enjoyment. He tucked him in, stood up, and looked Luke in the eyes as he zipped him back up. His hand ran through Luke’s hair, pulling him in for a deep, lazy kiss, his tongue sweeping into Luke’s mouth. “Luke, you taste - _one more kiss_ \- amazing.”

Luke, still catching his breath, had his arms around Reid’s waist. “Really?”

Reid kissed him passionately. “Fuck yes.”

He gave Luke a questioning look. “Is that surprising? That I think you taste good.”

Luke laughed a bit, still embarrassed and overwhelmed. “The whole _thing_ surprised me. But then when you…well you didn’t…no one’s ever…you know.”

“Swallowed?” Luke nodded. “When you say no one, you mean Noah?”

Luke nodded again. “He thought it was…well, gross…unclean I guess.” He took a deep breath in and out. “I really don’t want to talk about Noah…not now.”

“Okay. We don’t have to.” Reid held his face, and then leaned in and licked a long stripe up the side of Luke’s neck. “But just so you know…I don’t.” He looked heatedly at Luke. “Think it’s gross.” And his hands wandered down to cup Luke’s ass. “God, you’re beautiful.” He mouthed Luke’s ear, and then pulled his earlobe into his mouth, nipping and sucking it.

Luke turned his head to make it that much easier for him and his hands held Reid’s mouth in its place. He was hardening again. “Jesus, Reid.” He reached a hand in-between them to cup Reid’s very hard cock.

Reid pressed into Luke’s hand, and began to quietly pant. Luke stroked more firmly. “Yes.” He whispered into Luke’s ear. Luke watched Reid‘s face – his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open, tongue peeking out from between his lips and teeth, as he continued to stroke him.

He kissed Reid softly, tenderly. “Reid.” His eyes opened and Luke saw a little bit of vulnerability. Both hands on Reid’s face, he tenderly kissed his mouth once more. “Let’s go to the bedroom.” Luke said and took Reid by the hand.

 

 

 

 

 

Reid was pressed up against the bedroom door, and Luke was trailing his fingers lightly down his chest; he was looking at him with such a combination of tenderness and desire – something that seemed quintessentially Luke – that it would be Reid’s undoing. His mouth dropped open, eyes almost closed, as he felt Luke’s hand move lower and graze over his erection. Luke stepped up close and looked into his eyes; Reid didn’t remember ever feeling quite so vulnerable. Luke moved even closer and tenderly licked his mouth. He began to unbutton Reid’s shirt, pushed it off his shoulders and it fell to the floor. Luke leaned in, and Reid closed his eyes as he felt Luke’s tongue make contact with a nipple; he licked it and then latched on briefly sucking. Luke‘s hands felt warm and large – sliding down his torso, around his waist, up his back, until they trailed down and settled on his pants-covered ass. Suddenly Luke’s mouth found his again, and he kissed him strongly and quickly. His hands moved to Reid’s belt and Reid was held captive, he couldn’t move, he was captivated by Luke and by this unapologetically sexual version of him.

When Luke opened his belt and removed it, that tipped the balance for Reid; he needed to take some control. He began to unbutton the last remaining buttons on Luke’s shirt. He let his eyes pour desire at Luke before turning them both around. Luke’s head fell gently back against the door and Reid pushed his shirt _almost_ all the way off. He held Luke’s wrists and pressed his body against him, letting their cocks rub against each other. Luke pushed him off - surprising Reid with his determined gaze - before shucking his own shirt the rest of the way off. He reached for Reid’s pant’s button and Reid stopped him – raising a small challenging eyebrow. Luke then turned him around firmly – Reid could have resisted, but this was way too much fun, and he was so turned on by Luke when he took charge. Luke’s chest was pressed against his back, and he could feel his large, very hard cock against his ass. A hand came around to stroke his own and Reid let his head fall back onto Luke’s shoulder.

When it happened he didn’t know, but suddenly his pants hit the floor and then the back of his boxers were pulled down. Luke’s pant’s clad cock was pressing against his bare ass. “Fuck, Luke.” Reid suddenly turned around and grabbed Luke in a mind-melting kiss. When he released Luke’s mouth, Luke was in a daze, and Reid smiled and licked his lips. He quickly removed the rest of Luke’s clothing and his own boxers. Then, naked, he pushed Luke onto the bed and lay down beside and on top of him.

 

 

 

Reid’s eyes were so blue, like the blue sky of the fall days recently as Luke lay in the field near the barn; and Luke felt just as at-home, like he belonged here, looking up into these blue eyes. Reid began to move against him and it was an exquisite sensation – the feeling of his body moving above him. His skin so warm and slightly damp. Reid leaned in and kissed his mouth, his chin, his jaw, his neck…his ear, and back to his mouth, slipping his tongue inside. His body continued to rock – slow and steady - against him, cocks rubbing against thighs. Luke’s whole body was heating up, coming to life – putting his hands on Reid’s beautiful ass, he pressed more firmly into him. “Reid, Reid.” He moaned. God, he was close again already; he didn’t want to come so soon.

Lifting up on his elbows, he pushed Reid onto his back; Reid smiled up at him, and it took his breath away. Leaning back away from contact with Reid’s body, he let his eyes take him in. God, he was beautiful. Eyes leaving his smiling face, they roamed over curve of his shoulders and down one strong forearm, the other he could feel pressed against his back. His eyes journeyed across his torso, down over the beautiful muscles of his belly, and down below to take in his gorgeous, leaking cock. He looked no further. The rest would have to wait. His hand had a mind of it’s own and it simply reached out and took hold of it. Reid hissed, and Luke looked at him to see if it was a good sound. Reid’s mouth was slightly open – panting - he looked intensely back at Luke; one hand was holding firmly to Luke’s waist, and the other was draped across his own thigh.

Luke began to caress Reid’s cock with his hand while he bent over to take his nipple into his mouth once more. His hand and his mouth kept up the same rhythm, and soon Reid’ breathing joined and all three were singing out a beautiful song – it became a quartet when Luke began to moan around Reid’s nipple. “Fuck…Luke.” Luke let go of his nipple and gazed up at Reid, whose head was thrown back and hips were rocking into Luke’s fist. He licked Reid’s belly in a hurry to reach his prize, not stopping until his nose nuzzled the hair below Reid’s waist. He licked Reid’s cock from base to tip, tasting a drop from the tip, swirled his tongue around it and swallowed him down. “Luke…” He let Reid slip almost out of his tight lips before completely swallowing him once again, keeping him all the way inside. He tasted, licked, sucked, relished …he could feel Reid’s moans. His hands slipped under Reid’s ass so he could bring him deeper. Reid’s hands landed in his hair, pulling at it, pushing him gently down, while his hips lifted off the bed, fucking Luke’s mouth. He opened his throat and allowed Reid in as deep as he could, feeling the multiple levels of pleasure, his own and Reid’s. A long string of curses and gasps, interspersed with Luke’s name, fell off of Reid’s lips and then he was coming, warm and wet down the back of his throat.

 

 

 

 

Reid lay on his back and held Luke in his arms; he felt good, it felt so good to be here with Luke. Here, naked beside him; here, with Luke’s hair falling on his chest, Luke’s arm draped across him, slowly making circles around his nipples. Again, he thought this should scare him…and it did but not nearly as much as he’d thought it should. He pulled Luke closer to him and breathed in the scent of him, kissing the top of his head. Luke looked up at him and smiled, causing Reid to feel even happier if that was possible. He leaned in and kissed Luke’s mouth; that mouth, that beautiful mouth; he sucked in Luke’s lower lip, running his tongue along it. Luke pressed his body closer to his and his hand traveled to Reid’s hip and tugged him closer. As they kissed, Luke’s hands continued to explore his body. He pulled Luke’s mouth in and sucked and licked and tasted some more. Luke began to thrust against his hip, sighing.

Reid watched Luke’s face; his eyes were closed and his mouth was parted and he seemed very focused on the action of his cock rubbing against Reid. He looked so beautifully wanton. His hand brushed against Reid’s soft, sensitive dick and Reid inhaled. Luke’s eyes suddenly opened and he stopped moving and put his head back down on Reid’s chest. “Oh God…sorry.” Luke said sheepishly.

Reid was confused and lifting Luke’s face towards him, asking, “What are you sorry about? I don’t get it.”

“Well, just that…well, you probably want to sleep.” He had turned his face away from Reid again, and snuggled in close but Luke wasn’t relaxed like before. “Sometimes I just get carried away…but it’s okay.” Reid could actually feel the tension in Luke’s shoulders.

“What do you mean ‘carried away’?” He wasn’t going to put words in Luke’s mouth; this was his story to tell. “And how do you know I want to sleep? Are you a mind reader now?” He smiled into Luke’s hair.

Luke laughed and looked back at him, smiling. “You don’t? I mean, you just came, so I figured…well, most people want to sleep after, but I sometimes…well…”

Was that shame Reid was seeing? He’d wondered when ‘Noah’ was going to make an appearance. He pulled Luke close, so close, wanting to protect him from all the hurts that he was too late to protect him from. He ran his hands through Luke’s hair, petting him, over and over, until he was petting him like a cat from top to bottom, running his hands down and down, over and over, like the way water would run over his body in the shower, finally cupping his hands under Luke’s ass and pulling him on top of him. Then he pressed Luke’s groin firmly down against his own and, looking up at Luke’s surprised, very aroused face he said, “I don’t want to go to sleep Luke.”

Luke panted back at him, not able to look away, and kissed him briefly. “You don’t?”

Reid rolled them over and pressed his own hardening cock against Luke’s. “No, I think sleep is still a long way off, Luke.”

[ next part ](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/


	21. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)   
 **Title** : Coming Home   
 **Genre/Type:** Romance   
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17   
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Katie, Casey, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others   
 **Warnings** : None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
 **Disclaimers:** I don’t own any of them, zilch, nada… 

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now Fall.

Thank you Slayerkitty, my terrific beta!

**Previous Chapters:**[1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 21**

_Luke had no idea it could be like this._ He had _no_ idea…it could be this good. It could be this slow. It could be this tortuously sweet.

Reid was licking his ear…taking his time; he was hovering above him. He could feel Reid’s knees pressing against his thighs on the bed. Every once in a while he could feel Reid’s cock touch him briefly. Reid’s hands were placed on either side of him, one next to his shoulder, one next to his head. Sometimes he would ruffle the hair on Luke’s chest as they brushed together. But the major point of contact was Reid’s mouth on Luke’s ear. _Fuck, it was so good._ Luke was panting…on edge…so aroused from this one source of pleasure…Reid’s mouth…warm and wet…his tongue exploring, tracing. Warm panting of air leaving Reid’s mouth and brushing Luke’s ear and his neck. The fingers of Reid’s hand brushing aside Luke’s hair so he could find his earlobe and pull it into his mouth, licking it like a cat - suck and tug on it. Luke could feel it all the way down, through his body.

He panted…fast and shallow, and tried to hold on to…to something, anything…his hands gripped the sheets. Reid was only sucking his ear…his ear, for crying out loud…and Luke felt like…like he needed to hold on or he was going to just…float away. Yet he wanted to - float away - on this feeling, with Reid. He moaned, “Reid…yes, yes…God, Reid…oh…so good…” He sighed.

Reid licked his neck, his earlobe, and whispered in his ear. “I love to hear you Luke.”

“Ungh.” Luke’s chest contracted, his breath hitched… _that voice…that voice in his ear._ “Oh,” He moaned again.

“Yes…” he licked. “Luke. I love hearing your voice…so beautiful.”

“Oh god…oh, Reid, Reid.” Reid sucked on his ear again, pulled it into his mouth…let it slip back out…took it again, sucked it, ran his tongue over it…let it go…took it again…over and over…so slowly…Luke thought he could come…just from this…just from this…it was so…incredibly…hot. “Reid…fuck Reid.”

“Luke…Luke” Reid whispered again.

Luke’s eyes opened suddenly. He was not floating away. He was right here, on this bed – naked - with this man. Reid opened his eyes, knowing something had shifted. He looked at Luke, and pushed the hair off his forehead. “What is it, Luke?” He said tenderly. “What is it?”

“Do you mind?” Luke’s eyes shifted from side to side, almost afraid to make eye contact, afraid to say these words. Reid ran his hand down Luke’s temple, across his cheek, still confused. Luke made eye contact again.

“What, Luke? You can say it. You can ask me anything.”

Luke looked down, and then back up into Reid’s eyes. “Do you mind…if I say that…word?” He looked down.

“What word, Luke?” Luke bit his lip – nervous – and took a breath…he was almost in tears. Reid cupped his face “Luke…what word? You can say anything.”

A tear fell from Luke’s eyes and before Luke could reach up to brush it away, Reid did. Luke barely managed to say the word. “Fuck.” He bit lip again and looked away as another tear fell.

Reid collapsed down, practically covering Luke with his body, wrapping his arms around him, and held him. Luke let a few more tears fall. His breath hitched, he sighed. Old, old tears fell from his body; Luke didn’t know how long they’d been there, but it felt good to let them go; and Reid – well - Reid absorbed them. He held Luke, rocked him. “Luke, Luke. My beautiful Luke.” He honestly wasn’t sure what to say.

“Luke, I’m not sure what you need me to say. But, I guess…I guess what you need me to say is what I really…feel?” Luke shook his head, nodded it. “Luke, you can say whatever you want to say. Whatever words come out of your mouth. Those are your words; you own them. Not me.” He tilted Luke’s head up towards him. “Not Noah.” He paused. “Not anyone but you. If you want to say that word – any word - you say it. If it feels good to you, if it feels right…if it wants to fall off _your_ lips, then you let that happen.”

They just lay there together for a few more minutes, Reid holding Luke.

Luke breathed in and he breathed out, and he felt Reid’s arms around him, holding him, keeping him safe, giving him permission to be who he is. He wasn’t used to this. He wasn’t used to receiving so much love. He was used to being the one who was always there to take care of everyone else. He wasn’t used to having anyone focus so much love, so much attention to his needs. It felt so good. His tears continued to fall, but they felt cleansing…like a baptism. He felt so whole, so complete…scared and glad…all at once. Reid’s arms continued to hold him, stroke him, his hand running down Luke’s back. He could hear Reid’s heart beating, and he held on, knowing that if he did float away, that Reid would hold him, that Reid would keep him safe…but more than that, that Reid believed in him, that Reid thought, _knew_ , that he was beautiful, and strong, and okay…just the way he was. And God, that felt good. He held on tight, and he didn’t ever want to let go.

His mouth found Reid’s and Luke used his mouth to paint all of this…all of these emotions…right on to Reid’s lips. He wrapped his lips around Reid’s mouth, sucking on them, showing him…without words…just how much it meant to him that Reid was here beside him…that Reid was here spending this time with him. How much it meant to him that someone…would spend time with him. It meant everything to Luke, that he wasn’t an inconvenience in Reid’s life – that Reid wanted to be there, spending the time. He pulled Reid’s mouth close, and crawled on top of him, covering his body. He wanted rest on Reid, with Reid’s arms around him, like Reid was a warm, safe couch that would hold him. And he wanted to lay on top of Reid like a blanket - he wanted to wrap his arms around Reid and keep him warm and safe. And so he did, he did…he lay, long, head to toe…shoulders, and chests, and hips, and thighs…his weight fully settled on top of him…arms wrapped around as much as he could…holding on to him. And he kissed him, he kissed him - showered his love into him…his mouth, his lips, his cheeks, his chin, his jaw, his ears…his beautiful ears that listened so…attentively, so…compassionately. He kissed those ears, one at a time, licked his earlobe, tasted…slowly loving those ears…pouring his love into them…one lick at a time.

He wanted him…he wanted this man…so…much. He wanted to take him - he’s never done that before; never entered another human being; he was scared, but he wanted it. And he wanted Reid to take him; God, he wanted that… _so_ much. “Oh, Fuck” The word slipped out before Luke could even think about it. There it was…in the air. Reid hissed “yes…yes…oh, Luke.” Reid was panting, his body responding to Luke’s. His arms circled Luke’s waist…pulling him closer…closer. Luke opened his eyes and looked down into Reid’s eyes – eyes filled with want. There was no shame in his eyes. Just beautiful, unadulterated want.

“Luke” Reid ran his hand through Luke’s hair. “What are you thinking, Luke?” His hand reached Luke’s chin, pulling him down for a soft kiss…his tongue reaching in to Luke’s mouth. Luke moaned, his tongue reciprocating, playing with Reid’s…slowly… _God, it’s good…so good._ He let go with a soft kiss and looked Reid in the eye. “Reid.” He paused. “I want you…I want…” Luke wasn’t sure what he wanted. “Reid, I don’t think I’m…ready for…ready to…” Luke looked away…down, and back up. He took a breath and let it out. “I don’t think I’m ready to…have you…inside me.” He bit his lip, and Reid watched silently. “It’s not that I don’t want it…I do, but I’m…I guess I’m just not…ready.” Luke stopped there, not sure what he wanted to say next.

“That’s okay, Luke. It’s okay.” He smiled at Luke. “Luke it is so, so okay. I want you; I want to be inside you…I want you inside me. But, Luke, more than that, I want to make you feel good - I want to hear you…I want you to do what you want. I want us both to do what we both want. We don’t need to…I don’t _need_ to be inside you for that…I’d like to, at some point, I hope.” Luke smiled, sort of a bashful smile. “But I don’t need that. I need _you_ , I want you.”

“Reid.” As Luke wondered if this really was okay with Reid, it dawned on him, that what Reid was saying was that it didn’t really matter if Reid was okay with it. Luke was so used to thinking, when it came to, well, everything in his life, about whether things were okay with everyone else. But with sex in particular, he just wasn’t in the habit of thinking about what he wanted. It had never worked that way before. Now, he wanted to wait and that was okay; it also _happened_ to be okay with Reid, but Reid has helped him to see that it’s really not about what Reid wants. For Luke, it was about what Luke wanted…and didn’t want. He felt so happy and so free…he felt so good and glad - and grateful all over again to this wonderful, beautiful man. And he reached down and pulled Reid towards him and fiercely kissed him again. “Reid, you’re so…God damn gorgeous, and you’re so…sexy, and you’re so…incredibly good for me.” And he studied his whole face, taking him in. “And I want you…fucking _want_ you…so…much…Reid,” he growled. He held on tight to Reid, rutting against Reid’s thigh, strongly…reaching down one hand, to cup his ass, pushing himself firmly, thrusting in a steady rhythm against him.

Reid flipped them over, taking Luke’s hands and pinning them over his head on the bed, pressing his body – long and hard – against Luke’s. Luke gasped – panting up at Reid, wide-eyed. “Is this okay…Luke?”

Luke’s mouth was open. “Yes…God yes…please…yes.” Words just spilled out of his mouth…beautiful, beautiful words.

“God, Luke…I love hearing you. Your voice… _does_ things to me…you have no idea.” His face was inches away from Luke’s. They just stared, hard, at each other – panting – mouths open, pressing their groins together - feeling, feeling. They could both see desire in their eyes…eyes that couldn’t look away – not yet. Lips were licked and sighs released.

Reid finally let go of Luke’s hands, and ran his fingertips down the inside of Luke’s arms…slowly…over the underside of his elbows, down his forearms, lightly over his underarms. Reid trailed his hands, his lips, down Luke’s torso, a quick lick and suck for each nipple…over his ribs, down to his belly button, he trailed his tongue inside that very sensitive spot, slowly circling inside with the tip of his tongue.

His hand found the scar on Luke’s belly, and his lips followed, and traced. “Luke.” He licked “Oh Luke.” He kissed; he held on tight to Luke, hands on his waist, held him in …pouring protection into Luke’s skin through his lips to the scar. “Luke.” Luke was transfixed by this action, by this tenderness, by this love that was holding him, that was wishing him safe. With that one little word…that one little four-letter word… _Luke_ …spilling, repeatedly off of Reid’s lips. Luke’s heart expanded, his chest breathed new, fresh, clean air…filling his lungs…giving him life.

Reid moved, his lips trailing down, down, down to the hair below Luke’s belly button. “Oh”, Luke sighed, smiling “Uhh.” Reid’s lips tangled in the hair above Luke’s cock. He trailed his tongue round and round, twirling it around in the hair, his nose bumping into Luke’s cock. Finally, his mouth opened and he trailed open-mouth, up from the base, slowly breathing, brushing Luke’s cock to the tip where he put his mouth around just that tip…tasted, licked. “Oh, Reid.” When Luke said his name, Reid could hear that Luke was relaxed…that Luke had come home…that for this moment Luke’s ship had come and set anchor, Luke’s weight rested into the mattress. He wasn’t going anywhere. Reid lowered his mouth farther onto Luke’s cock, feeling every ridge, every fold, every inch, as it slipped farther, deeper into his mouth. He wrapped around, opening his throat…taking Luke in deeply, enveloping him, holding him there.

Luke sighed…Luke moaned…Luke whispered his name - over and over. Reid sucked…he licked…he moaned around it - his own cock brushing against the sheets. His fingers brushed along Luke’s opening, and he heard Luke catch his breath; the muscles of his anus tensed, clutched. Luke stopped breathing. Reid pulled his hand away, lifted his mouth off Luke’s cock…raised his eyes to make contact with Luke. Luke’s eyes were filled with desire and fear…so unsure…but more scared than anything. “It’s okay Luke. It’s okay.” He said softly. “You’re in charge of your body. We’re not going anywhere you don’t want to go - ever.” Luke breathed in and out. “Can I…” Reid began, brushing his hand gently over Luke’s stomach. “Can I touch you with my tongue, Luke?”

Luke’s eyebrows shot up, his mouth opened, “Um…okay.” He said. “You want…you _want_ to?”

Reid could see in his eyes that Luke wanted this. “You’ve never done this before.” Luke shook his head no. “Can I?” Reid asks.

“Do you want to?” Luke asked again.

“Yes, Luke…I do.”

Luke inhaled quickly, obviously very, very aroused by the idea. He licked his lips, shook his head yes. Reid took a pillow, and gently pushing Luke’s knees up, stuck it under his ass. He leaned his head down, parted Luke’s cheeks with his thumbs slightly, and gently licked just near the hole. Luke inhaled again, his eyes finding Reid’s, the fear slipping and the desire building. Reid licked again. “Oh.” Luke lips formed a perfect little circle. “Oh.” Reid licked with a wider tongue, soft and wet, right over the hole. “Uh, Jesus.” Luke whimpered “Jesus.”

He panted, still watching Reid; he couldn’t take his eyes off him. “Reid…oh.” Reid licked some more, long, wet, warm. “Fuck…oh my god.” Luke’s head fell on the pillow. “Reid…oh my.” Reid lapped and lapped…luxuriating in the taste, the smell, the feel. Luke was panting…his chest just heaving…his hands gripping his thighs. He lifted his head off the pillow to watch Reid’s head moving - just slightly - between his legs, creating that heavenly sensation. “Oh my.” Reid’s tongue stopped for a moment. Luke felt the tip of it circle his hole, and clenched up a little, before relaxing again.

Reid’s tongue entered him. “Fuck…oh fuck, Reid.” Luke didn’t know what to hold on to; his hands briefly grabbed the bed sheets before landing on his hips. “Jesus.” Reid’s tongue was fucking him just a little bit…but it was like nothing Luke had ever felt before, and he was close… _so_ close. Reid’s tongue pushed in further, and then slowly and steadily fucked him. “Holy Jesus” Luke rolled his head from side to side. Reid’s hand came up to grip his cock, stroking a few times, and that’s all it took. Luke’s stomach muscles spasmed in concert with the muscles around Reid’s tongue, as he trembled and spilt and sang Reid’s name.

Reid licked Luke’s hole some more and then his thighs, pressing kisses into every area of skin near to him, holding his hips. Then he crawled up Luke’s body, removing the pillow, and straddled his hips, taking his own dick in hand, beginning to pump in earnest. He leaned in and kissed Luke hard. “God…Luke, that was so hot. _You_ …are so hot.” He lifted two fingers to Luke’s lips and Luke let them in, sucking on them. Luke put two of his own inside his mouth along with Reid’s and sucked on all four of them. Removing his two, Luke found Reid’s hole and tentatively inserted one but Reid quickly pleaded, “Both…Luke…fuck” Luke added the second one. “Yes…fuck, yes.” His hand left Luke’s mouth as he bent over, hand on the bed next to Luke’s face, and kissed him again, panting into his mouth. Luke’s fingers plunged in and out of his ass, and his hand continued to stroke…oh, just a few amazing moments of flying closer and closer to that edge…before “Yes…God, Luke…yes” he fell over the cliff into the beautiful abyss.

 

As they began to drift off to sleep, Reid lay with his arm around Luke again, Luke’s head resting on his chest. Luke appeared – even with his eyes closed, half asleep – more happy and peaceful than Reid had ever seen him. He tightened his arm, pulling Luke closer; Luke shifted sleepily, wrapping his own arm more snuggly across Reid’s chest and sighed before settling back down.

[ next part ](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/


	22. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)   
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance   
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17   
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Katie, Casey, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others   
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
 **Disclaimers** : I don’t own any of them, zilch, nada… 

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now Fall.

Thank you Slayerkitty, my terrific beta!

**Previous Chapters:**[1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/

 

 

**Chapter 22**

Morning came early, but Reid was used to that. He wasn’t sure how late it was before they went to bed, well…fell asleep. But it wasn’t that far away from midnight before they left the party, the Ball; it was at least after eleven. He was tired. But, he’d functioned on less sleep, that was for sure. He didn’t have any surgeries today, but he did have to go in to work - soon.

He wasn’t quite ready to leave yet.

Luke lay sound asleep, on the pillow beside him. Practically face down, worn out. _Beautiful._ Reid looked at the loose strands of hair at Luke’s neck, where they fell just slightly down past his neck, to his upper back. It had been chilly last night; Luke lay mostly covered, but his upper back was exposed. Reid knew that down beyond those beautiful muscles, underneath those sheets, lay Luke, in all his naked beauty. Reid wanted to let him sleep… _he did._ But, there he was, under those sheets.

Reid brushed the hair away from his forehead, to see the one closed eye that wasn’t buried in his pillow. Luke’s mouth slightly open, breathing deeply, soundly sleeping. He let his fingers trail down Luke’s back, slowly, pushing back the sheets, inch by inch, exposing Luke’s lower back. “Beautiful,” Reid whispered ever so quietly. He really did want to let Luke sleep…sort of. His hands moved further, lower, removing the sheets to just below Luke’s ass. He inhaled, licked his lips and looked. He removed his hand, trying not to disturb Luke, and laid his hand on his own hip, and just took in this beautiful sight – from head, over shoulders and back, down to his ass. Admiring the curves, the way Luke’s hair fell back down over his eyes, the way his chest and back rose and fell slowly. Luke so at peace, so relaxed, so at-home.

Luke’s hips started to oh-so-slightly move, pressing into the bed. He was still sleeping, Reid could tell, but he was not in that deep sleep; some part of his brain was waking up. He sighed in his sleep. Reid’s hand, subconsciously, moved to stroke his own cock, just a few times; he wasn’t even really aware that he was doing it; his whole thought process was on Luke, watching him. His hand seemed to just move there, without him deciding. It felt good, his hand on his dick, his eyes on Luke’s beautiful form – yes it felt really good. It was a nice way to wake up.

Luke’s hips started to move a little bit more intentionally. Reid found Luke’s eye, still closed; but there was a little bit of motion behind the eyelid. Luke was waking up, perhaps he was already awake. Reid’s hand reached out to brush through Luke’s hair once more – slowly moving over his shoulders and down his back, stopping at his waist. He repeated the motion several times; Each time he got close to Luke’s ass, it would lift off the bed slightly, trying to make contact with Reid’s hand. Finally, on the fourth or fifth run, Reid let his hand follow all the way down. “uhhh.” Luke let out a long sigh, which turned into a moan. “Ungh.” Reid continued the motion from head to ass several more times. “Yes…yes…”

“I didn’t want to wake you.”

Luke laughed. “Sure you didn’t.”

Reid laughed. “I didn’t…well, not really…well, I _sorta_ did. I have to go to work this morning.”

Luke’s eyes opened. “You do?”

“Yeah, I do.” Reid’s hand continued its path. “I don’t have any surgeries…but I do have some people to see.”

Luke moaned as Reid’s hand reached his ass once more and trailed a finger between his cheeks. “Ungh. You don’t have to leave…quite yet…do you?” Luke said between grunting sighs. He panted quietly.

Reid smiled. “No, not quite yet. Soon though.”

“Oh.” Luke’s hips rocked – harder - into the bed. He pressed up on his elbows, just a little bit, to get a little more leverage. Reid’s own cock was left untouched. He scooted up closer to Luke and pressed into his hip, making some contact. He caressed and squeezed Luke’s ass. _Reid, Reid…Luke, Luke._ They traded whispers.

Luke lifted his head off the pillow and turned towards Reid; he leaned forward to lick Reid’s mouth and taste him. It had been so long, all those hours of sleep; he kissed him and kissed him again. His tongue found its way inside Reid’s mouth; Reid moaned around it, sucked it in, gently, slowly, pulling on it, his hand continuing to squeeze and fondle, occasionally slipping a finger between those cheeks. Luke lifted his ass to meet Reid’s finger. It felt so good - so good.

Reid took his hand away and Luke’s eyes protested. Reid put his finger – just one – in his mouth. He wet it, sucked on it. “That’s so hot.” Luke moaned. Reid licked the finger, eyes never leaving Luke’s, and lowered his hand to Luke’s ass once more, and found his hole, just pressing little circles around its edge. Luke looked a little afraid, but very aroused. Reid silently asked, _do you want this?_ Luke let the question stir in his heart, in his mind, in his groin - for just a moment - and then gave the smallest nod of his head. Reid smiled gently back at him and kissed him once more.

He wasn’t very well lubed, and he wanted this to be good for Luke, so he pressed in just a little bit. But it was enough. “Oh, God.” Luke rose up a little bit more on his elbows and his hips started to rock against the bed. Each motion caused his ass to clench and squeeze around Reid’s finger, sending a jolt of pleasure to his cock. Being morning, it wasn’t going to take long – they both knew this. Reid pressed even closer against Luke’s hip and captured Luke’s mouth with his own; they kissed fiercely and slowly - deep and wet, Luke thrusting against the bed, Reid thrusting against Luke. Luke reached one free hand out and wrapped around Reid’s head, pulling him in closer, closer, closer, as their thrusts sped up and they both reached climax, mouths letting go just enough to breathe, but not so far that they weren’t still touching, still touching.

 

 

Luke curled up in Reid’s arms again – happier than he’d felt in a long time. Reid’s arm wrapped around his back, trailing up and down his back; Luke fingers of one hand were making lazy circles on Reid’s chest. He sighed. Reid smiled, and pulled him closer, kissed his forehead. “I have to go,“ he said. Luke sighed again and smiled. “I know.”

A few moments passed and Luke’s eyes were drooping. “You tired?”

Luke yawned. “No, no, no…yes. God, how late were we up last night?”

“I don’t know, Mr. Snyder. How late did you keep me up?”

“Me?” He put his hand on Reid’s chest, lifted his head and looked at him.

Reid smiled. “I’m teasing.”

“God, last night was…” Luke began. He sighed, remembering so vividly. “Um…we can…well…there’s nobody, um...if you want…you’re probably busy.”

“Luke, Luke…what is it?”

“Well…nobody’s here tonight…if, um…you wanted to stay.” He said almost apologetically.

“I’d like that.”

“Yeah? Really?”

“Luke…are you really surprised that I’d like to spend another night with you?”

“No.” He wasn’t sure why he was surprised. “I guess I’m not…I just…no, I’m glad. So, you want to stay.”

“I want to stay. I’ll be done working by five, six, somewhere round there. Do you want to have dinner?”

“Yes. I could make something?” Luke added hopefully.

“What, cook?”

“Well yeah, if you…”

“ I’d love that.”

“Yeah? I mean if you’d like it, I’d love to. I love to cook. I’d love to cook for you…for us…I mean for me and you.” He babbled on.

Reid laughed. His hand found Luke’s chin, and he smiled at him, giving him a quick soft kiss. “Luke, I’d like that. Dinner. Here. You and me. Tonight.”

“Sounds good.”

“Yeah, sounds good. Now, I really do have to go. As much as I’d like to stay here, with you, all day.”

“Well, off you go then…Dr. Oliver.”

“I’ll see you later.”

“Yes, you will.” And he gave Luke one last kiss. Luke pulled him in, deepening it, hands in his hair, and then he let him go and flopped back down on the pillow. He watched Reid walk towards the shower and let his eyes close, falling asleep pretty quickly. Luke _wasn’t_ used to functioning on just a few hours of sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

“Dr. Oliver?” Reid turned around and smiled at the approaching nurse.

“Yes, um…Nurse…I’m sorry, I can’t remember your name.”

She looked confused and shocked. “Simmons, Doctor…Nurse Simmons.”

“Sorry, Nurse Simmons, right. What do you need?”

Again she looked confused and a little concerned. “Um, it’s this order here…can’t quite make out your writing.”

He took the file from her, smiling, and looked at it. “Yikes, no wonder. I can hardly read it myself. Let’s see…”

Bob looked on, amused. After she walked away, he approached. “Good afternoon, Reid.”

“Hey there, Bob.” He looked back down at his own file, reviewing a few details before seeing his next patient.

“You’re going to scare the nurses, if you keep acting in this unusual manner.” Bob said, smiling up at him.

“Hmm?” he looked up. “What manner?”

“Friendly…polite…kind.” He tilted his head at Reid. “Have a good night?”

Reid smiled to himself, looking a little dreamy. “Yeah.” Bob hid his own smile, watching Reid, who seemed to be lost in thought.

“Well, I’ll be in my office if you need me, Dr. Oliver.”

Reid smiled… _again_ …and walked off to see Mrs. Henderson about her bladder concerns.

 

 

 

 

 

Luke slept in; he didn’t remember when he last slept so well. He woke up refreshed; the pillows, the sheets all smelled like Reid…and like Reid and him…and like sex…and it smelled good. Filled him with all sorts of feelings - warm feelings, and hot tingly feelings, and ‘I can’t wait for Reid to get home so I can throw myself all over him’ feelings. He doesn’t remember the last time that he woke up feeling this good. A huge part of it was having slept in Reid’s arms all night long; and another part of it was knowing that he would sleep in his arms again tonight. He felt so alive and energized, so ready to get up, and to live, and to move and to do. He hadn’t realized how un-alive he had been feeling for so long. Spending time with Reid for the last couple of weeks had been so good for him; he had a bounce to his step, a smile on his face, he was standing taller and feeling more confident. But spending the _whole night_ with him. God, it was like he was breathing new air, new oxygen pumping through his body. He felt good, really good.

He showered and got dressed and went over to the farm; nobody was around except his grandma, and she very willingly loaned him her lasagna pan and a pie plate. Next he went to the grocery store, where Casey found him wandering around in the produce aisle, muttering happily to himself about different kinds of apples – some sweet, and some tart. After filling Casey in on his night and the dinner plans for that evening – Casey did _not_ want to know what the butter was for, _sure it’s for the pie, Luke. That’s what they all say_ – Luke finished his shopping and made his way back to the cottage, where he happily settled in to the temporary domestic scene and began dinner preparations.

 

 

 

 

Reid set down the file from one of his morning patients; He was done seeing patients for the day and he just had to finish up some paperwork; he knew that if he didn’t do it now, all his thoughts would get muddled and jumbled…but right now he couldn’t seem to concentrate. He was distracted by thoughts of…well, who else? Luke.

Somehow, Luke had managed to totally turn his world upside-down in just a couple of weeks. The wedding had only been two weeks ago, and he’d only met Luke a couple of days before that, having dinner with Katie and Jacob and Ethan. He’d seen Luke before that, but that had been the first time he’d sat down, and actually talked with him, heard his voice, his thoughts, sat so close across the table. Their gazes settled upon each other. He’d actually started to fall for Luke – just a little bit – right then. He knew he wanted to know more about Luke Snyder. And Now? Well, now there was no turning back; he wanted to know _everything_ about Luke Snyder.

Last night…last night had been amazing; he’d discovered things about Luke…already knowing just the right places where Luke liked to be touched. How his tongue could drive Luke wild…whether it was behind his ear, exploring his nipples…or any number of other very pleasurable spots. And the sounds that Luke made. He’d discovered – that first night having dinner with him and Katie – that Luke was good with words. Even though Luke seemed nervous, he was still good with words. He wasn’t at all surprised to discover that Luke loved to write; he was probably a very _good_ writer. But…take away all those words, and Luke was still _very_ vocal. The sounds he made last night, this morning. Yes making love to Luke Snyder had been amazing, and was something Reid could definitely get used to doing on a regular basis.

And he got to _sleep_ beside Luke; once during the night, he’d woken up - disoriented for half a moment, the way he always is when he wakes up somewhere new. But before his conscious mind realized and remembered where he was and why he was there, his senses told him where he was. He was with Luke, that’s where he was, as if Luke was a place. Luke’s arms were wrapped around him. Luke was sound asleep, settled up close to him; Reid felt like he belonged there, when Luke was holding on to him. Before they fell asleep, Luke was so vulnerable, and Reid was more than happy to be his safe place. But then during the night, as Luke lay asleep, with his arms wrapped around him, _Reid_ felt safe.

Even though Luke was sleeping, Reid felt protected by Luke’s arms, by the way Luke settled against him, and the way Luke held him. Luke seemed to know – in his sleep – that Reid _belonged_ in his arms. Reid had never felt that way before - that he belonged in anyone’s arms. Luke’s arms seemed to be saying that to him last night. They seemed to say, “you can _stay_ right here…this is where you belong…you’re home.” Reid never let anybody say that to him and…well, he felt scared about letting anybody that close, and yet, somehow, with it being Luke, it felt right. He felt safe in Luke’s arms. Reid doesn’t remember when the last time was he felt that safe.

 

 

 

 

Luke’s phone rang and he picked it up, hoping it was Reid again; Reid had called earlier, just to say hello, to see how he was doing, to hear his voice. The pie was almost done, and the lasagna ready to go in the oven for their dinner together. Luke picked up his phone, smiling, remembering.

“Hello. This is Luke.” He said cheerfully.

“Luke?”

Luke’s smile disappeared. “Noah?”

“Yeah, it’s me.” Silence. “You there, Luke?”

“Yeah…why are you calling?”

“Do I need a reason?”

“Yeah, of course you need a reason. I really…this isn’t a good time, Noah. I don’t…I’m not ready to talk to you right now.”

“Luke, just…just, I’m sorry about last night. I’m sorry about talking to Natalie…I’m sorry about what I did, I know it wasn’t fair…to you or to her. I shouldn’t have…”

“No, you shouldn’t have…”

“I um…I stopped by the house this morning…the farm.”

“What? Why? I thought Dad asked you not to.”

“Yeah, but I called ahead of time to make sure…I knew Natalie wouldn’t want to see me, so…and she wasn’t there.”

“Well, that’s good. Why did you stop by?”

“I had left my…well no, I wanted to see you, and I wanted to apologize for last night, and for…well, everything…everything with Natalie…and…I was hoping…I was hoping to see _you_.”

“Oh?”

“Well, like I said, I wanted to apologize for everything, and I wanted to see…I couldn’t believe that…I know I was angry last night but…I guess I…I guess I still couldn’t believe that you and me…were done. That you’d really want to be with…well…anyway, I got there this morning and you weren’t there.”

Luke remained silent.

“You spent the night with him, Luke?”

“Noah, I’m not…I’m not gonna talk about Reid with you.”

“Luke, I just…it’s so soon, I mean…I just…I don’t get it… you didn’t even know him a few weeks ago. How could you…how could you sleep with him so quickly?”

“Noah…”

“What, Luke? What…I mean, it’s true…are you?” More silence.

“Noah, I’m _not_ going to talk about Reid with you.”

“Luke, we were together for three years…don’t I deserve to know.”

“Noah…if you want to talk about us…then fine. But not…about him.”

“But that is talking about us, Luke. I mean that’s what this is about. We were together, and then you come here and you meet this guy…I come for the wedding and…and all of a sudden, everything has fallen apart, because of him.”

“No, Noah, not because of him.”

“I don’t…you keep saying that, Luke, but I don’t see how that’s true.”

“Noah…you and I haven’t been happy for a long time.”

“I was happy, Luke. I was! I wanted to spend my life with you.”

“Noah…I can’t tell you how you feel, but I wasn’t happy. I _thought_ I was happy.”

“Until you met him. Right? It _is_ about him.”

“No, Noah…yes.” Luke sighed. “I didn’t realize all this until I met him, that’s true. But it’s not like…it’s not like I left you for him.”

“You left me…and now you’re with him. How can you say you didn’t leave me for him?”

“I’ve been unhappy Noah, for a long time…I just didn’t know that I deserved to be happy…that I was _supposed_ to be happy. I thought that the way things were with us…you know, these little bits of happiness between all the other unhappiness…I thought that was what I was _supposed_ to want… I thought that’s what a relationship was supposed to be like. That what it was like with my parents for so long. I didn’t realize that…”

“And how do you know you’re going to be happy with him?” Noah interjected. “You’ve only been with him for two weeks…you’ve only _known_ him for two weeks.”

“I _don’t_ know that I’ll be happy with him…I don’t know that. I _do_ know – thanks to the time that I’ve spent with him – that I don’t want to settle for only being happy occasionally, which is what I felt when we were together. And honestly, Noah? It was like that for a long time. I thought that being happy occasionally was what life was supposed to be like. If Reid walked out today – left for God knows where, and I never saw him again – I still wouldn’t move back to LA, I _still_ wouldn’t be with you, Noah, because, whether I’m with Reid or not, what he’s shown me is that I’m not supposed to settle for occasional happiness. Yeah, life is supposed to have rough patches and hard times and sadness, but it’s not supposed to be _mostly_ that, Noah. It’s supposed to be mostly joy, and happiness and a feeling of contentment…with a little bit of those other things sprinkled in. We had it backwards. A whole lot of rough times, with a little bit of happiness sprinkled in. Well, with or without Reid, I’m not gonna settle for that anymore.

A long silence.

“You there, Noah?”

“I was happy, Luke…I really think I was.”

“You were? Were you really happy, Noah?”

“I was, Luke. We were together and things were…were good…you know, I mean they weren’t perfect, but what relationship is? And, I love you Luke.”

“You love me?”

“Yes, I do. You know I do.”

“Then why was it so hard for you to _make love_ to me?”

“What? What does that have to do with…anything?”

“Well, it’s important to me.”

“Sex. This is about sex. Is that why you’re with him, Luke?”

“Noah…let’s just talk…can we just talk about _us_ , please?”

Noah sighed. “Fine…Luke, you know it was hard for me. It was always hard for me…you know the way my…with my father and my upbringing…”

“I know Noah…I do, I do…but how was I supposed to be happy, when my boyfriend could _barely_ make love to me?”

“We made love Luke…it was beautiful.”

“Noah.” He said gently. “When was the last time that you…”

“What?”

“When was the last time you were inside me?”

“Luke, you know I never…”

“I know…it’s hard for you.”

“It’s just…it feels so…”

“What, _good?_ ” Luke says somewhat sarcastically.

“Yes, no…God, yes, it does…and I…”

“And you hate that.”

“Luke…” he stammered. “I’m sorry, I just…I can’t get over this…this _feeling_ that…”

“What?”

“Well, that it’s…”

“That it’s not the way it’s supposed to be.” Luke says automatically. God, they’ve had this conversation so many times.

“Luke, you know that I love you. And that…I love _being_ with you…but, yeah…I thought we were _okay_ with this…that you knew that it was…that _that_ part of our life was challenging for me. That I was _never_ going to be comfortable with…”

“What? Two men having sex?”

“Two men…doing _that_. You knew that, you’ve known that. Why is it such a problem now?”

“Noah.” He spoke quietly. “It’s always been a problem. I’ve always…whenever we’ve done it, whenever you’ve been inside me…”

“God, Luke do you have to talk about it?” Luke could hear Noah grimacing, even over the phone.

“ _Yes_ , Noah. Yes. I _do_. Whenever you’ve been inside me…” He spoke clearly now. “Every time – and it hasn’t been that many times, has it – sometimes it’s felt good, but then afterward it’s always felt bad, because _you’ve_ always felt bad. And you’ve never _let me_ …”

“Luke, God…”

“What?”

“Do we _have_ to talk about this?” Noah’s voice was raising, almost panicked.

“Noah, I am so tired of _not talking_ about this. I am so tired of not _doing it_.”

“What…fucking, as you like to call it?” Noah was sounding angry and uncomfortable.

“Noah, I don’t care what we call it.” He had found his voice finally, and Noah was going to hear it. “You _never_ let me do it…and you hardly _ever_ did it yourself. And that’s…that’s just the way it is! You don’t like it. Well, you _do_ like it, but then you _don’t_ like that you _do_ like it…and you don’t like that _I_ like it…and I can’t live like that Noah.” He ran his hand through his hair, pacing the room. “And that’s just one piece of what’s wrong with us. But Noah…it’s an important piece of what’s wrong with us.”

“We can work on that, Luke. We can go to therapy, maybe?”

“Noah, there were a lot of ways that I wasn’t happy in our relationship. Our sex life was just one area where I felt like I was always walking on egg shells…always waiting for you to disapprove of something I did, or something I said…get upset about something and walk away. But it was happening in _every_ area of our relationship, Noah.” There was no stopping Luke now. “I was always tiptoeing around, hoping to do everything just right so that you wouldn’t walk away…and inevitably you always _did_ walk away…and yes, you came back. But I can’t do that anymore Noah, I can’t. With or without Reid, even if I never see him again, I know that I can’t be with you. Because I wasn’t happy, and I deserve to be happy. I deserve a relationship…a _life_ …where I’m _happy_ most of the time, and that the sad times, the hard times, are sprinkled in, not the main event. I’m sorry, Noah.”

“Me too, Luke.” They were both quiet for a few moments. “I hope…well, I hope you come back…”

“Noah…”

“No, Luke. I don’t know where you’re at with all this. I’m not ready to say we’re done, but I will leave you to your space, your life…just know that I’m here, if you change your mind. I gotta go.”

“Noah.”

“Luke, I _gotta_ go. Take care.” And Noah hung up.

 

 

Luke stood holding his phone to his chest and sighed – a little sad - and said “Well. That was that, huh?” And he took the pie out of the oven, stuck the lasagna in, and set the timer for 45 minutes, just as Reid walked in the front door; and then Luke smiled - he smiled for the first time since Noah had called.

[ next part ](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/


	23. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)   
 **Title:** Coming Home   
 **Genre/Type** : Romance   
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17   
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Katie, Casey, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others   
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
 **Disclaimers:** I don’t own any of them, zilch, nada…

  **Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now the Fall.

Thank you Slayerkitty, my terrific beta!

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 23**

Reid opened the door to the cottage. Luke was clutching his phone to his chest, with a look on his face that was…well, it wasn’t happy. Luke looked up and saw him and smiled. Reid couldn’t help but smile back.

Luke’s hair was damp and had a slight curl to it at the ends. His oxford was untucked, top couple buttons undone. Reid quickly scanned his body, before his eyes rested on Luke’s again. Luke was still standing across the room, his head slightly lowered, looking up at Reid, trying to check him out without being obvious. “You’re here.” He said.

“Yup.” Reid nodded, moving towards the couch, where he deposited his jacket. As he turned back towards Luke, he saw the young man’s eyes travel up his body, before they met his own again.

He stepped up close to Luke, whose smile widened, even as he looked down towards the floor, hands in his pockets, rocking on the balls of his feet. Reid took the opportunity to more slowly run his eyes over him. Luke’s eyes met his. “Hi.” He said.

Reid took his chin in his hand, returned the greeting, and kissed him. Luke pulled his face closer, kissing him more deeply. He threaded his hands into Reid’s curls, and moaned into his mouth. Soon his body followed and they were pressed right up against each other. Things were getting heated pretty quickly. Luke stepped back, and looked shyly down. He laughed a bit. “Sorry.”

Reid ran his hands down Luke’s arms and let them rest on his hips. “What for?”

“I guess I should at least let you get into the house first.”

“There’s nothing stopping me, Luke. I’m right where I want to be.” He smiled at Luke. “But, I am glad we stopped.”

Luke tilted his head at him.

“How are you? You didn’t look all that happy when I walked in. Were you on the phone with someone?” Luke’s brow furrowed, he sighed, and then he stepped away and ran a hand through his hair.

Turning back around and stepping close to Reid again, he said, “Yeah.” He gave Reid a sideways kind of look. “Noah.” Reid raised his eyebrows in an ah-ha sort of expression. Luke said, “Yeah” and sighed again.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Luke looked at him skeptically. “I kinda do. I know Noah is probably the last thing you want to talk about but, yeah, I kinda do. I feel like I’ve got all these emotions just boiling up inside me and I’m going to go crazy if I don’t let them out. Do you mind?”

“Well, Noah’s not my favorite subject.” Luke looked a little sheepish. “But you, on the other hand, are one of my very favorite subjects.” He kissed him briefly. “And this is important to you. And Noah has been a big part of your life.” He said, nodding his head. “And you need to talk about this, so…no, I don’t mind.”

“Do you want something to drink?”

“Water would be great. I’ll be right back – just gotta use the little boys room.”

 

 

Luke sat on the couch, unsure how to talk about all this. When Reid came in, he sat down facing Luke. Leaning towards him, Reid gave him a tender kiss, and ran his hand through Luke’s hair, before putting a little more space between them again. Luke smiled at him, everything seeming a bit easier now.

“So.” Reid said. “What happened?”

Luke sighed. “He stopped by the farm this morning.” Reid just listened. “Well, at least he made sure that Natalie wasn’t there before he came. I’m grateful for that.” He sighed again.”

“So, why did he? Stop by.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “To see me…to apologize.”

“For what?”

“For last night. For showing up at the Ball, for calling Natalie for…mostly for that…he didn’t…well he said that he knows that he was angry last night…but he never actually _apologized_ for any of the things he said to _me_ …but you know what, I don’t care.”

“You do though, right?” Reid brushed the hair off Luke’s forehead. “You do care.”

Luke sighed. “I do. Why do I care? It makes me so angry that I still care. All the things that he said…and we’re done…Noah and me, we’re through…and I still care. I still wanted him to apologize, but he didn’t; he never does, I don’t know why it surprises me.”

Reid watched Luke. This was different, this wasn’t just Luke being hurt; this was Luke being angry. He kinda liked that. He didn’t like that Noah gave him a good reason to be angry, but he liked seeing Luke angry, standing up for himself, speaking up for himself. “So.” He said. “He called to apologize and he stopped by the farm, to see you. Why? I mean why else. There’s something else, right?”

Luke sighed again. “Yeah. He just didn’t get it, doesn’t get it, how…well, he showed up expecting…” Luke was kind of laughing a bit, “he showed up expecting to see me there and I _wasn’t_ there, so…”

“So he knew you were…or he thought you were…with me.”

“Yeah…and…well…”

“He didn’t like that.”

“No, he didn’t…he’s having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that…or believing that we’re through. But, more than that, he had a hard time understanding how I could spend the might with you so quickly. After only knowing you these last couple weeks. But…”

Reid knew that there was something else. “Luke. You can tell me anything. You know that?”

Luke bit the corner of his lip. “Okay. Well we talked - Noah and I – again, about our sex life. We’ve talked about it a lot, it’s always been an issue, always been a problem, always been… complicated; but even though we’ve talked about it a lot, there was stuff I never said until today, stuff I never really _understood_ before…”

“Before what?”

“Well…before I started to know you and…before last night.” Luke’s pulse began to race, as he looked into Reid’s eyes, feeling how very close he was to this man, right at this moment. “Reid.”

“Luke.” Reid was feeling it too; both of them looked into each other’s eyes, mouths parted. Reid moved towards Luke and captured his lips.

“Oh God.” Luke kissed him back, sucking in Reid’s lower lip. “Oh…Reid.” Luke whispered.

Reid pulled back just a little bit, and they looked at each other, breathing heavily. Luke said, “This is so intense…I’ve never wanted anyone…like this. So…quickly, so… _constantly_.”

Reid placed both hands on the side of Luke’s face and brushed his hair back, his fingers tracing over his ears. “So.” He looked at Luke and smiled. “Tell me more, if you want. Why was your sex life with Noah…so complicated?”

Luke breathed in a deep breath, and let it out. Reid let go of him, and they both sat back just a little bit, needing a little space if they were going to talk. “Okay…well, when we first met, Noah was dating a woman…Maddie, I told you about her. And they were…well, according to all reports from _Noah_ , sleeping together, quite regularly. I walked in on them once actually, but that’s a long story, anyway.” Reid raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything. “Yeah…anyway, when we finally got together, it was complicated and difficult, and a lot of that was other people, but we were happy; we didn’t sleep together for, well, for a year and a half. I mean, it took us a year and a half to even get naked together.” Luke laughed. “And at first, it seemed okay…you know, we were waiting, we were young, we wanted it to be special. And then when we did, it was nice, it was good, sort of; but…” Luke looked like he was trying to make sense of it. “It always needed to be special…and I’m not saying that it shouldn’t be special, you know…” He kind of nodded his head, embarrassed.

“Having sex.”

“Yeah. But…if it was special, or sweet, or romantic, Noah was comfortable with that. But if it was…”

“Hot.”

“Yeah.” Luke let out an embarrassed laugh. “Or…”

“Dirty?”

“Yeah,” Luke practically moaned out. His pulse raced again. He looked away from Reid, trying to gather his thoughts. “If it was at all intensely sexual, like that, Noah was very uncomfortable with it…very uncomfortable. And one of the things he was most uncomfortable with was…you know…”

“Penetration?”

“Yeah…of any kind, really. He just, uh…even though he knew he was gay, he always struggled…I mean hand jobs were okay, blow jobs were okay, although even that was a tough one for him; but…for him to think about two men putting anything inside each other, that…just, well it repulsed him and it turned him on all at the same time. He liked it, and he hated that he liked it. He thought it was wrong, even though he thought it _shouldn’t_ feel wrong because he loved me; he didn’t want to feel that it was wrong, but he did. He was taught, so clearly, growing up, that it was wrong. And he’s never been able to let go of that, ever. So, he could love me, and he could make love to me in some ways, but that was always hard and so, whenever we did it, which wasn’t very often, it was over and done with, quickly. So if it involved any…penetration, it was…”

“Not very comfortable…painful?”

“Yes, painful. Sometimes it was very intense because Noah really did like it and he got kind of carried away; and then it really hurt and…it was a little scary.”

“I could see how that would be.”

“There was one time when…” Luke kind of hesitated and looked down, Reid saw that shame creeping in. “Hey, Luke. You can tell me anything… _anything_.” He said gently. Luke breathed in and out.

“There was one time – I just, I’d been wanting it – and I knew Noah was coming home; he’d called. So, before he came home I…well I…”

Reid said nothing, and when Luke looked at him, he saw no judgment.

“I…I put my own…fingers…inside myself…and I just kind of explored, stretched myself out a bit, you know…”

“Yeah. How was it?”

“It was good.” Luke laughed quietly. “It was good…it felt really good. I wanted to see if maybe that would make it easier…more comfortable, so when Noah came home I…God, I…”

“What?”

“…seduced him.” He said quietly. Luke looked down.

“Okay.”

“Noah usually didn’t like it when I did that.” Reid gave Luke a ‘your boyfriend was an idiot’ look.

“He was your boyfriend, you wanted him, and you seduced him. What’s wrong with that?”

“Well, he thought it made me seem cheap, easy.” Luke looked pained, and angry. “But anyway, it worked. That was the one time when it felt good, physically. It felt so good…and Noah liked it of course. But then afterwards, he hated it. I think he hated it more than he ever had because he liked it so much, and I had liked much more than the other times, and well…I was rather…”

“Vocal?”

Luke laughed. “Yeah.”

Reid raised his eyebrows at him. “You _can_ be pretty vocal.” And he kissed him. “I happen to think it’s breath-taking.”

Luke looked at him. “Really?”

“Yeah, really.” Luke licked his lips, bit his bottom lip, and they stared at each other for a few moments, and then Reid cleared his throat. “Go on, what else?”

Luke sighed. “Okay, so anyway, afterwards, Noah was pretty upset. The fact that I really liked it, and that I showed it, well…that just pushed his buttons even more and he…well, he shut down and turned away…it was the last time we…he always sort of hated himself whenever we did it, and that time was the worst, so…”

“Did he ever let you top, as they say?”

“God no…no, I mean, I think the only reason why he let himself enter me was because…well physically it felt good to him even though he hated it; but we didn’t know what we were doing…and he wouldn’t really let me try, I mean with _anything_ …fingers, or anything; you know, it’s a strange sensation at first. And the idea repulsed him, even though it excited him, and so he just wouldn’t let me near him that way…so I never…” Luke shook his head. “I’ve never...”

“You want to?” Reid asked quietly.

Luke licked his lips and shyly said, “Yeah, I kinda do. Is that…”

“Totally normal?” Reid said. “Yes. Totally normal.”

“I really want it…both ways…but I’m scared. Especially…”

“Especially having me inside you – that’s totally normal too, Luke - with the experience you’ve had…but…we can fix that, if you want. I’ve…been with a few people; I’ve ‘topped and bottomed’ - it can be really, really good…and comfortable.” He met Luke’s eyes.” “It takes a little getting used to at first, it does, but if you do it right, it can be…amazing.”

“I would like to…I just…”

“We’ll take our time…like I said, we won’t go anywhere you don’t want to.”

“Okay.”

“C’mere.” Reid wrapped his arm around Luke’s shoulder and pulled him close; Luke’s arm wrapped around Reid’s waist and he snuggled in, breathed.

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“Listening.”

“Anytime, Luke.” He said quietly. “Anytime.”

“Thank you for…letting me say whatever it is I need to say.”

“Well, you’re very welcome, Luke…but…you don’t need me to _let you_ say anything.” He paused. “But I’m glad you’re sharing with me.” They sat quietly together, for a few minutes.

 

 

 

“What is that that smells so _good_? I’m starving.”

“Yeah. I’m sure you are.” Luke laughed. “I’m not sure which it is that you smell. There are a couple of things.”

Reid breathed in and out. “Garlic.”

“Yeah.”

“Italian.” Reid deduced.

“Yup.”

“But there’s something else.” He was thinking with his nose. “Some spices. Something sweet.”

“Um-hum.” Luke hummed against his neck.

“Hmmm, you’re not going to tell me, are you?”

Luke giggled. “You’ll find out soon enough.” He settled against Reid’s side. “I love being like this with you, Reid. I love this…talking with you, holding you.” He breathed in and out. “Breathing beside you. Sleeping beside you last night, Reid…was wonderful.”

“Yes, it was.” Reid kissed the top of his head. “It was.”

“I’m so glad you’re staying tonight.”

“Me too, Luke…me too.”

Luke tipped his head up and looked into Reid’s eyes, leaning forward to taste Reid’s lips. “You always taste so good.” He whispered. He licked Reid’s lips. “So good.” He pulled Reid’s mouth closer to him. “Reid…Reid…” He felt himself growing hard in his jeans, and he began to breathe shallower.

Reid pulled him close. His hand cupped Luke’s ass, and their bodies turned towards each other, pressing into each other. Reid found the spot right below Luke’s ear, the spot Luke seemed to love, and he sucked and mouthed it softly, listening to Luke breathing in his ear. Luke rose up and put one knee on the couch between Reid’s thighs; he pressed his groin into Reid’s chest, cupping Reid’ face in his hands, and kissed him hard. Reid’s hands fondled Luke’s ass, pressing Luke’s erection against him; Luke threw his head back, and Reid sucked some more on his neck.

The oven timer beeped and they ignored it, only half hearing it, panting and pressing against each other; it beeped again, and they slowed a bit and looked at each other. Luke licked lips, staring intensely at Reid, and sighed through his nose. “We have all night.”

“Yes, Luke.” He eyed him heatedly. “All…night.” He said, clearly enunciating each word.

“You hungry?” Luke asked.

“Always.”

Luke laughed, still breathing heavily. “We better feed you then.”

Reid raised an eyebrow. “Got to keep up my strength.” And he let his eyes travel down Luke’s body.

Luke felt a flash of heat go through him. “Fuck.”

Reid smirked.

Luke got up, and straightened himself out a bit. Nodding his head in the direction of the table, he said, “Let’s eat.”

[ next part ](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/


	24. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)   
 **Title:** Coming Home   
 **Genre/Type** : Romance   
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17   
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Katie, Casey, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others   
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
 **Disclaimers:** I don’t own any of them, zilch, nada…

  **Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now the Fall.

Thank you Slayerkitty, my terrific beta!

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/

 

 

 

**Chapter 24**

“Open.” Reid quietly commanded.

Luke did as he was told and Reid put the bread in his mouth. Luke hummed his approval.

“It’s good, isn't it?”

“If I do say so myself.” Luke broke off a chunk, dipped it in the seasoned olive oil and held it up to Reid's mouth. _Your turn_ , his eyes said. And he fed the piece to Reid.

They had finished their lasagna this way, having given up on the more conventional way of eating. Reid had been suspicious - for half a moment - about this, knowing he could definitely feed himself more quickly. However, his hunger had lost out to his other senses, which were enjoying this process immensely.

“So.” Reid pulled off another chunk of bread. “This novel that you’re working on.” He dipped it in the oil, fed it to Luke, and Luke’s tongue snaked out to lick the drips from his lips. “What’s it about?”

Luke kept his eyes on Reid's and swallowed. “Um, it’s about a man…name Louis, who goes to Haiti.” He fed Reid a slice of tomato and watched him suck it into his mouth, not losing any of the seeds. His brown eyes grew bigger, as he lost his train of thought.

The corner of Reid's lips turned up into an almost-smile. “Tell me more.”

“He falls in love.” Luke said before Reid placed a tomato in his mouth. Luke wasn’t quick enough to catch it all, and Reid leaned in to wipe the juice off his bottom lip.

“With a woman?”

“Yeah, um…her name is Suzanne, she’s a doctor…they’re both from the states doing work there…in the capital.”

“Is he also a doctor?”

“Oh no…he’s there building houses, but he’s actually a musician…I mean that’s what he _loves_. And that’s how they meet.” Reid raised an eyebrow quizzically. “You see… he hasn’t really shared his music, because he thought he should be doing something more _practical_ …something the Haitian people really need.” Reid was enjoying watching Luke come to life. He leaned closer and took one of his hands. “So, he’s making music one night in Port-au-Prince, and that’s where he meets her. And anyway they fall in love, but it’s more than that. He discovers that what he thought was impractical really wasn’t. The people…who are _desperately_ poor…end up needing to share music and stories just as much as they need houses.”

“So, he discovers something about himself as well, that his gift really was useful.” He ran his left hand down the side of Luke’s face.

“Yeah.” Luke said excitedly. “But it’s more than _that_ even. He discovers that he needs them as much as they need him, if not more. He needs to learn how to really enjoy life; and the people there - as poor as they are - know how to do that. They’ve had to learn to enjoy life, even amidst lots of suffering, in order to survive. Whereas he, with all his material wealth, has yet to really learn how to enjoy the present…fully.”

Luke’s eyes were shining, and he was sort of far off, immersed in his story for a moment. Reid watched him with a smile. “Sounds like it’s going to be good.”

Luke’s eyes met his. “I think it might.” He paused. “But really I’m just so happy to be writing again.”

“I can see that.” He leaned over and gave Luke a soft kiss. “I’m glad.”

They were silent for a few moments, holding hands, caressing fingers, studying each others eyes and lips.

“Thanks for listening.” Reid gave a small, silent nod. His eyes seemed fixated on Luke’s lips. Luke could feel it – Reid’s eyes studying his lips. He licked them and his mouth fell open as he watched Reid’s expression. Luke took a slice of pear off the plate and leaned toward Reid. Reid opened his mouth and Luke ran it over Reid’s bottom lip, letting him taste the juice before allowing him to take a bite of it.

Reid chewed it slowly, swallowed, and licked his lips. “That’s good.” He said quietly, eyes on Luke’s. Luke just breathed in and out quickly, then fed Reid the rest of the slice, watching him swallow it this time.

“Um…it’s pear season…so, they’re really sweet.” Luke rambled, his eyes hungrily traveling all over Reid’s face. “And juicy…ripe.”

“Yes, they are.” Reid was looking at him intensely. “Come here.” He said.

Luke swallowed. “I am here.”

Reid’s eyes darkened. “Come here.” He said again, slowly. Luke traveled the few, short inches to stand in front of him, again swallowing, breathing quickly. Reid’s eyes took in the view of Luke’s torso and hips and crotch. “Sit.” Reid said softly, and Luke’s breath quickly hitched. Luke was very aroused, just by the sound of Reid’s voice, the heated look in Reid’s eyes, the way Reid was _looking_ at him. He straddled Reid’s lap, sitting and facing him, panting ever so quietly, his brown eyes wide with desire. Reid’s hand landed gently but confidently on his ass. Luke was frozen as Reid reached his head up to kiss Luke’s mouth. Luke panted back into Reid’s mouth, moaning softly.

Reid ended the kiss and took a pear off the plate. Luke’s mouth dropped open and his eyes fell to half-mast. _Jesus fucking Christ_ …eating had never been this good before. Reid placed the pear slice in Luke’s mouth, on his tongue, and Luke didn’t bite it. He simply licked it, tasting it, and then he sucked it gently, eyes on Reid.

Reid’s eyes were on Luke’s mouth, and he began to quietly pant. “Fuck” he said. Luke bit the end of the tender pear slice, so tender it hardly needed his teeth; he swallowed and opened his mouth for the rest, which Reid just barely managed to have the ability to feed him, his eyes fixated on that mouth.

Staring and panting, faces inches apart, Luke looked down at Reid. He could feel Reid’s cock throbbing, growing more hard, pressed against his inner thigh. His own was tightly encased in his jeans and he pressed it against Reid’s abdomen, Reid’s hand on his ass encouraging the motion. “Luke.” He moaned. “So good, Luke.” He pulled Luke’s mouth down to his and they kissed, hot and wet. His tongue snaked into Luke’s mouth, tasting the pear, the _Luke_ …sucking on his tongue. Reid’s mouth left Luke’s, trailing across his jaw and down to his neck. He was at the perfect spot to latch onto Luke’s neck, and so he did, his tongue licking as his mouth sucked, both hands now on Luke’s ass. They rocked against each other, Luke’s head thrown back, giving Reid greater access to his neck.

Luke’s hands gripped Reid’s head, pressing Reid’s mouth closer to his neck. “Yes, yes…God yes.” He brought Reid’s mouth to his and captured it, kissing Reid strongly, savoring the feel, the taste of his lips, swallowing the moans that escape Reid’s lips. Reid’s hands traveled up to the back of Luke’s neck and tangled into Luke’s hair, and finding Luke’s earlobe – licking it, sucking it – he got the response he hoped from Luke. “Fuck _Reid_.” He pressed further into Reid. “Jesus.”

Reid’s hands left Luke’s neck, but his lips stayed at Luke’s ear – licking softly, panting quietly; he unbuttoned Luke’s jeans, and Luke began to pant in earnest, his zipper coming down. “Oh, oh…” he moaned in anticipation. Reid’s hand wrapped around him. “Fuck.” Luke breathed. “Yes.”

Reid unbuttoned, unzipped his own pants. “Luke.” He said, savoring the vowel. “Touch me…” Luke’s big, warm hand wrapped around his cock. They both breathed heavily, foreheads pressed together, alternately looking into each others eyes and at the hands wrapped around their dicks, stroking. It was hot – the sight, the sounds, the feel. The stroking began to speed up, their breathing matching pace, the drops leaking from their cocks slicking them just enough. Luke’s hand tentatively reached around to encompass both. “Luke…fuck, that’s hot.” Reid was watching Luke’s hand – Reid’s words giving him the encouragement he needed to stroke more confidently. “Jesus.” Both their dicks slid through Luke’s skilled hand, rubbing against one another.

Luke and Reid gazed intensely at each other, until suddenly Luke’s eyes widened, his mouth dropped open, and then he bit his lower lip. “Fuck.” He said quietly. Reid saw the intense arousal on Luke’s face. “What, Luke?”

“I was just thinking…” he began, biting his lip again, hesitating, still rocking into his own hand, keeping time with Reid’s thrusts. “Reid…it is so fucking hot watching our cocks together, in my hand…so fucking hot…”

“Ungh, Luke…” They were both close and yet wanted to stretch out the delicious torture. He panted. “I’m close Luke…so close.”

Luke’s eyes widened again, his tongue pressed up against his teeth. “Reid, you’re so fucking hot…so fucking hot…”

“What were you thinking, Luke?” Reid managed to grunt out.

Luke looked hesitant, but Reid’s fiery-hot expression gave him the courage to speak. “ I was imagining you inside me, right here…on this chair…” he bit his lip. “Riding you…riding your…”

“My cock?” Reid whispered huskily.

“Oh shit, Reid…yes…” Luke’s eyes looked to Reid again, unsure. _Any words that want to fall from your lips, Luke._ “Riding your cock.” Luke whispered.

“Luke…you’re so sexy…so fucking sexy…”

“Thrusting up into me” Luke panted, his hand quickly bringing them both closer and closer. “Buried in my ass…Fuck.” He squeaked. “I’m com…Oh God, Reid…I’m coming…” And he did, moaning, sighing these beautiful high-pitched sighs that brought Reid right along after him, silently clinging to Luke’s neck.

Luke, resting in his lap, held onto Reid, and Reid held Luke, arms around his waist, head on his shoulder, both of their breathing slowly, slowly returning to normal.

 

 

 

 

Thirty minutes later, they sat in bed with slices of pie. Reid was in heaven – post orgasm, eating one of the best pieces of apple pie he’d ever tasted.

Luke was in heaven, watching Reid eat. Reid’s lips closed around the fork and slowly drew it out. His eyes were closed and he let the bite linger in his mouth, tasting the sweetness, the spices, the delicious crust; and a smile graced the corners of his mouth and eyes. Luke had seen him do this exact same thing with the last three bites. “Oh my God…this is _so_ good. I could die a happy man, right now.” He mumbled around the mouthful of pie.

Luke smiled at him and reached one hand out to brush through the curls at the edge of Reid’s temple. Reid opened an eye briefly before closing it again with a look of contentment.

“Where did you learn to cook?” Reid asked, his attention almost completely riveted still on the pie.

Luke’s body was turned towards Reid, and he let his hand rest on Reid’s chest, clad in one of those soft, snug undershirts. “Lots of places, I guess. I took a course in Asian Cuisine last spring in L.A. and a few scattered classes here in Oakdale. But mostly I learned from my grandma. Everything I made today, I learned in her kitchen.”

“Are you gonna finish that?” Reid eyed Luke’s pie with his fork. Luke smiled and handed him his plate. “I assume we’re talking about Emma here.”

Luke laughed, his hand beginning to make caressing circles. “Um, yeah. Lucinda’s really good at some things, and cooking is definitely _not_ one of them.”

“You really like to cook, don’t you?” Luke nodded his head, distracted by the way Reid’s perky nipples showed through the tight shirt. “Did you spend a lot of your time at the farm growing up?”

“Um, yeah…well, it was back and forth a lot. But I always felt more at home there, and with my grandma. She’s not a big talker and it was always so comforting to just be with her, cook with her. It felt like one of the…steady, dependable things in my life.” His hand was now absent-mindedly brushing back and forth across one of Reid’s nipples. Reid let out a quiet moan that got Luke’s attention.

He looked at Reid, with the two now-empty plates in hand, his eyes closed, his lips parted. Luke took the plates from Reid’s hands and, leaning over him, put them on the bedside table. Eyes still closed, Reid reached his arms around Luke, preventing him from returning to his spot beside Reid; Luke didn’t resist, but lay on top of him. Reid’s hands trailed up and down over Luke’s back and his ass and his thighs. Luke sighed. God it felt good.

He kissed Reid’s closed eyes, his eyebrows, his cheekbones, trailing his tongue down until he reached Reid’s mouth, which opened; Reid’s tongue began to caress Luke’s, and they stayed just like that, mouths open, breathing quietly, tongues dancing together, occasionally one claiming the others mouth for a moment. Their hips joined into the dance; Luke’s weight was on his elbows, his hands beside Reid’s face, thumbs brushing his cheeks. Reid’s hands were more free to explore – and they did – Luke’s hair and neck, his shoulders and strong biceps, his lower back and hips, his thighs, his ass.

Making their way back up Luke’s body, Reid’s hands slipped under his t-shirt, feeling the warm skin, the firm muscles of Luke’s stomach, not stopping until one hand reached a nipple, brushing, rolling and pinching it. Luke moaned and his lips found that perfect spot on the side of Reid’s neck, and began to suck softly. Reid’s other hand slipped under the elastic of Luke’s boxers, caressing his hip, his lower back, as he pressed his hardening cock up into Luke’s pelvis. One of Luke’s hands quickly made its way down to Reid’s hip, pulling him closer.

Luke was noticeably almost-silent, the only things escaping his lips being moans and sighs and breath. His desire had gone to a place without words. He needed to see Reid, to feel him, to taste him; sitting back on his knees he pushed Reid’s shirt up to under his arms, and then he looked. His eyes traveled over Reid’s torso, his smooth chest, his softer belly, the hair above the elastic of his boxers. He ran his hands over Reid’s belly, up across his chest, pinching both nipples – hearing Reid’s sharp inhale – and then he leaned in to lick and suck hard on the right one. Reid’s hand went to the back of his head and held Luke there. Luke could feel Reid’s strong hand, his fingers caressing Luke’s scalp, encouraging him to continue, and Luke sucked harder, nipping with his lips and teeth. Reid’s other hand found Luke’s hip and held on firmly. Luke gave the same attention to the other nipple and Reid’s hand tightened in his hair, pressing his chest up towards Luke’s mouth.

Luke's mouth left Reid’s nipple and kissed him again. Reid’s hand traveled from Luke’s hip, pushed his boxers down to his thighs and ran his hand over Luke’s ass until it hand reached his opening, lightly brushing over and near it. Their eyes met, and silent questions were asked, and answers were unsure, but it was okay. They would stay in the moment, and keep on asking and answering. Luke, still on all fours above Reid, lingered in the feeling of Reid’s fingers brushing across his hole, teasing. He rocked his hips, enjoying the sensation, sighing, his mouth lightly capturing Reid’s.

“Reid.” He sighed. “…feels good.”

Reid hummed.

“So good.”

Reid’s mouth brushed his lips. “I can’t wait to taste you again, Mr. Snyder.”

Luke growled and his heated gaze met Reid’s. “I love it when you call me that.”

“Really…” Reid half-smiled.

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Well, Mr. Snyder.” Reid breathed in his ear. “I want my tongue in your ass again.”

“Fuck.” Luke moaned. “How am I supposed to not come right now when you talk like that?”

Reid smirked.

“Besides… _seconds?_ When I haven’t yet had firsts?” Luke gave him a tsk-tsk look. “I couldn’t allow that to happen.”

“Oh, really?” Reid’s tongue traced Luke’s lips softly. “Are you sure about that?”

Luke moaned again. “Oh, fuck.” Looking at Reid, he saw a teasing and challenging face, so he grabbed Reid’s hands and pinned them to the bed by his side. Looking at him with a determined and very sexy expression, he kissed Reid hard on the mouth. Reid smiled as those rough kisses trailed down his neck and torso, and then he gasped when Luke took his cock in his mouth, bringing him in deep right away.

Luke was good at giving head – very good, Reid was discovering. He quickly had Reid panting and swearing, his hands grabbing the sheets. Luke brought him close – he was fully hard and beginning to thrust up through Luke’s lips, when Luke pulled off. Reid lifted his head off the pillow and stared at Luke in protest.

Luke was eyeing Reid’s opening, licking his lips; he appeared very turned on and a bit unsure. Luke was unsure – unsure about whether he’d do it well enough; Reid saw this and gave him a look that plainly said _why do you worry about being a disappointment? Can’t you see how much I want you?_

Luke was emboldened by the obvious desire in Reid’s eyes. As he lowered his head and parted Reid’s cheeks, Reid lifted his knees up and held them apart and close to his chest. His head was off the pillow and his eyes were on Luke, waiting…anticipating. Luke licked a wide, warm, wet path near Reid’s hole, then over it. Reid moaned, and Luke’s worries flew out the window, and he moved on instinct. He lapped at Reid, and he was entranced and curious about the texture, the taste, the smell of Reid from here. This was so new, and so…God, he’d never done this…Noah never would have…even the mention of it would bring a look of disgust.

But Luke didn’t want to think about Noah. Reid moaned again, spreading his legs wider. _God, he’s beautiful; the way he looks, the way he tastes, the way he sounds…the way he lies here open for me._ Luke closed his eyes, and closed his mind to everything else but right here, and right now…this, him. His wet tongue took and gave enjoyment. “Luke, Luke.” Reid whispered. The tip of his tongue explored the edges of Reid’s opening, before it dipped inside; and it was exquisite, the feeling of Reid surrounding his tongue. Reid’s hips rocked slightly upward towards Luke’s face and Luke went deeper and deeper until he was as deep as he could go. He pulled out and his lips and tongue gave wet kisses before he plunged back in. “Yes, Luke.” Reid sighed. He repeated that several more times, before finding a steady rhythm, tongue-fucking Reid’s ass over and over, listening to the beautiful soft sounds that Reid was making.

Reid was getting close, oh so close; Luke reached up to wrap his hand around Reid’s cock, when Reid pulled him up and into his arms. They were face-to-face, side by side and Reid held Luke’s face in his hands. He kissed Luke passionately. “Jesus, Luke…I’m so close.”

“I know.” Luke panted. “Reid…was it okay?”

“God yes.” He rolled on top of Luke and quickly and firmly kissed his stomach and nipples, before roughly capturing Luke’s mouth. “God…yes.” His hands tangled in Luke’s hair, sucking Luke’s tongue into his mouth, moaning.

Their cocks rubbed against one another, pressed in between their two bodies. Luke’s hands were on Reid’s ass. “Luke, Luke…Jesus…I…” and crying out, his lips almost touching Luke’s, Reid came. Luke followed almost immediately, his head thrown back, with a moaning _yes_ falling from his lips.

They breathed and breathed, Reid looking down into Luke’s eyes, Luke almost smiling back. “Reid…Reid…” he panted out. “I’ve never…it’s never been like…every time, Reid….I’ve _never_.”

Reid laughed quietly, brushing the hair out of Luke’s eyes. “I know.” Reid said.

Luke wasn’t sure if Reid knew exactly what he was thinking, but it was okay. It was okay. They rested together, Reid half-sprawled on top of Luke for several quiet minutes.

[ next part ](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/


	25. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)   
 **Title:** Coming Home   
 **Genre/Type** : Romance   
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17   
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Katie, Casey, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others   
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
 **Disclaimers:** I don’t own any of them, zilch, nada…

  **Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now the Fall.

Thank you Slayerkitty, my terrific beta!

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/

 

 

 

**Chapter 25**

Luke woke to the smells of coffee and bacon. He rolled over onto the pillow next to him and smelled the even better scent of Reid. He nudged his nose into the pillow, eyes still closed and breathed it in deeply; he hugged the pillow close to his face and smiled a contented smile. Finally he turned over and opened his eyes; Reid was sitting on the edge of the bed, in his boxers and t-shirt, sipping from a mug.

“Morning, Sleepyhead.” He said.

Luke stretched and sat up. “Morning.” His voice was a little rough. He ran a hand through his hair, trying in vain to straighten it out. “You’re already up? What time is it?”

Reid shrugged. “Nine…nine-thirty…something like that.”

“Wow, that late already. I’m usually up by now.”

“It’s not a big deal. Unless, you got somewhere to be?” he asked, taking another sip.

“No.” Luke answered. “You?”

“Actually, yes…unfortunately. But not right away. The hospital did call, and there’s a consult that they want me at later this morning.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, and since I was awake, I thought I’d make us a little breakfast. Nothing fancy, just toast and bacon.”

“Mmm, it smells good and I’m so hungry.” Reid handed him a cup of coffee.

Luke scooted over and asked, “Join me?” Reid slid in next to him and they ate their breakfast off one plate. Their shoulders touched and a comfortable silence followed, filled only by the sounds of crunching toast and sipping coffee.

“So, tonight…” Luke began.

“Hmm?”

“Well, my grandmother’s got to have this place available for some work clients, so…”

“So, we’d better clean up?”

Luke laughed. “No, actually, I’m sure she’s already made arrangements for that, but…I guess I’ll be spending the night at my folks.”

“Yeah. And I’ll be home for a couple hours this afternoon, before I have to go in for a later shift tonight.”

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, Luke.” He took one of Luke’s hands in his. “It’s been…really wonderful these last two nights.”

Luke blushed. “Yeah, it has…God, it’s been…it’s been…” His mouth dropped open. “I don’t know _how_ to describe it…but, yeah, wonderful…”

Reid scooted down a bit and laid his arm across Luke’s stomach. “I like sleeping beside you.” His hand traveled across Luke’s chest. “I like the things we do before we sleep, too.” He said in a sexy voice.

Luke giggled. “Me too, God me too….both, I mean.” Reid could feel Luke’s heart beat speed up for a moment. “When will we…”

“When will we what?” Reid asked.

“I’d like to see you again soon; would you…” Luke hesitated.

“I would too. I do have a crazy sort of schedule for the next couple days, but…yeah, I’m gonna miss you…like as soon as I leave, probably.” Again, Luke’s heart began to race. Reid put his lips to Luke’s pulse point, and closed his eyes to better feel the thump-thump. He opened his mouth and softly closed it again around that point. Then he began to suck on it.

Luke’s hands were full and he was sort of trapped, so he just closed his eyes and opened his mouth, breathing softly, quickly. Reid noticed Luke’s predicament, and he took the plate and mug and set them on the bedside table, returning to Luke’s neck.

Luke’s hands thread into his hair and gently held his lips on that spot. “Reid.” He sighed. “I love your mouth, Reid.”

“The feeling is mutual.” He mumbled into Luke’s neck, and then he licked and sucked some more, the vibrations of Luke’s moans reaching his lips.

Reid leaned more of his body against Luke, pressing against his thigh, and his mouth traveled down towards Luke’s chest. “Oh.” Luke sang. “Reid?”

“Hmmm?”

“Don’t you have to…” Luke panted, his hands holding Reid’s mouth to one of his nipples, “…go to the hospital?” Reid began licking. “Oh fuck, that’s good.”

“Not yet.” Reid brushed his cock slowly against Luke’s thigh. “I have a little time.”

Luke made eye contact. “A little?” Luke asked hungrily.

Reid licked some more, and gave the nipple a hard suck. “About an hour.”

“An hour…thank God.” and he scooted down on the pillow, bringing Reid more fully on top of him, kissing him. “Oh, thank God.”

 

 

 

Several minutes later, Reid having let Luke undress him, he was straddling Luke's thighs and running his hands down his torso; he played with the hair on Luke's chest, tugging lightly. Leaning over him, he ran his tongue through the hair around one of Luke's nipples and then sucked on it, earning a soft moan from Luke. He licked and nipped and sucked on it, their cocks rubbing gently along side each other. Luke held his head to his chest and moaned again.

Reid sat back up and looked down at Luke, who was all flushed, and panting quietly. God, Luke was sexy; and he had no idea how sexy he was, which only made him even more so. He ran his hands up Luke’s chest again, finding and pinching both of his nipples, and Luke cried out. He played with them, rolling them in his fingertips, tugging on them, Luke's hips rocking.

Reid’s hands left Luke and ran down his own chest to touch himself. He began to lightly stroke his own cock, maintaining eye contact with Luke. Luke's lips parted and his gaze shifted back and forth between Reid’s face and Reid's hand. Reid began to stroke more firmly. His thumb grazed over the top and the brought a drop of pre-cum down the upper side of his shaft. As Luke watched, it was obvious that Reid was stroking in a way that was a well-developed practice – and Luke was transfixed. The sight of Reid jerking himself off...the sight of the enjoyment on Reid's face... _Jesus_.

Luke's hands found Reid's hips and held them, running his fingers over their curve, feeling them rock slightly. He watched Reid’s hand slipping down from tip to base and then pulling slowly, sensuously back up, before making its way tightly back down again... “Fuck.” Luke said. His hand moved to his own dick, which was very ready for some attention. He barely made contact, when Reid stopped him.

“Un-uh.” Reid held his hand. “No touching.” When Luke looked affronted, Reid smirked. “Not yet.” Luke growled a protest, and panted, his hands finding their way back to Reid’s hips.

“Fuck, Reid... _fuck_.” Reid just licked his lips and continued to stroke himself, sometimes letting his eyes close, other times opening them to find Luke's intense gaze upon him. Luke was helpless; he could do nothing by lay there and watch. “Fuck.” he said again. “I want to touch you...I want to touch _me_...”

Luke continued to hold Reid’s hips as he began to thrust into his fist. Luke could hear the way Reid’s cock slipped in and out of his hand. “Luke.” He said quietly. “Oh fuck, Luke.” Reid suddenly began to slow, and letting go of his cock, he leaned over Luke to kiss him.

Breathing heavily, he whispered, “Luke, you're so...God, just _looking_ at you...while I touch myself...Jesus, it's hot.” He panted. “I'm so close.”

Luke's hands tangled into Reid’s hair, kissing him. “Watching you, Reid, was so... _fucking_ sexy.” He licked and sucked at Reid’s lower lip. “Why'd you stop?” His hips were thrusting up off the bed.

“I want to...if you'd like it, I’d like to put my fingers inside you.” Luke's eyes darkened and his breath caught around a moan. “Is that a yes?” Reid asked hungrily. Luke nodded his head several times, finding no words.

Reid picked up the lube from the side table, and quickly kissed his way down Luke's torso; he breathed on Luke's twitching cock, watching his hips lift slightly off the bed. He finally gave it some contact, licking it once from base to tip. “Fuck.” Luke cried. Then Reid gave it one quick suck. “Reid, Reid...Reid.” Luke said.

Then he lay between Luke legs, pushing his knees up and separating them. He put Luke's hands on his knees and said, “Keep these here...Mr. Snyder.” Reid smiled at him and leaned in to suck Luke's cock into his mouth almost completely, but only once. Just enough for Luke's hips to rock off the bed and for Luke to give him a look of reproach. “Fuck, Reid...fuck.”

Reid then gave him several minutes of glorious rimming, and sometimes the curses just flowed off of Luke's tongue like a waterfall, and other times he was speechless, the only sounds that of his panting breath. Reid’s tongue worked like magic, lapping around his hole before dipping in and fucking him for a few moments, repeating that process until Luke was begging. “Please Reid…oh please.”

Reid poured some lube on his hand, and warmed it between his two hands; then he rubbed some around Luke's hole and dipped a finger just slightly inside. Luke sighed. The muscles around Reid’s fingertip clenched and then relaxed. Reid inserted it a bit further and when the muscles again relaxed, he pumped it slowly in and out. Luke sang a quiet string of _oh's_ and _ah's_. Reid went deeper, Luke tensed, then relaxed.

“Do you want more…Luke?” Reid made eye contact with him.

Luke's lips were parted, he was panting quietly, he nodded his head with a half-smile. Pulling the first almost all the way out, Reid added a second and slowly pushed them in as far as before. Luke relaxed around them. “Oh Christ.” Reid began to pump them in and out. “Reeeid...Reeeiid.” Luke spread his knees further apart. Reid found a steady rhythm, before slowing down a bit. He leaned in to lick around Luke's hole, while continuing the steady thrust of his fingers. “Oh...my...God...” Luke let out in a small high-pitched voice.

“Luke...God, Luke. I love to hear you.” Reid whispered, kissing Luke's ass.

Luke held nothing back, crying out, moaning and sighing, rocking his hips, trying to meet Reid's fingers with each thrust. Reid's mouth left his hole and he watched Luke's face – he was flushed, eyes closed, mouth opening and closing and opening again. Leaning over Luke’s belly, he wrapped his lips around Luke’s cock, swallowing him deeply, feeling Luke's head hit the pillow hard. His lips and tongue traveled up and down on Luke's cock, sucking and licking; his fingers continued to plunge in and out Luke’s ass and Luke came hard with a cry. Reid felt Luke's cum shoot down his throat, and he felt the spasming muscles of Luke's ass continue to contract around his fingers, prolonging Luke's orgasm.

He crawled up beside Luke and lay beside him, thrusting his very ready cock against Luke's thigh, holding him tightly. “Jesus Luke...you feel so incredible when you come.” he panted.

Luke was breathing heavily, still quietly chanting Reid’s name, coming down. His hand found Reid’s cock and wrapped around it. “Luke.” Reid whispered. “I'm so...close...fuck.”

Luke pushed him back against the bed and lowered his mouth onto Reid’s cock. It was quick, _so_ quick. Luke's hands on his ass, his hands tightly in Luke's hair, and just a few short moments later he was coming with Luke’s warm lips wrapped around him. “Fuck...fuck...fuck...” he whispered.

Luke lay down beside him, face to face, and kissed him; their tongues and lips caressed each other’s mouths and faces as they came down from their high together, breathing softly, resting in the moment. Luke’s arm wrapped around Reid’s neck and brought him close; Reid nibbled on his neck in a sleepy sated kind of way, and they both closed their eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So?”

Reid looked up from his burger to the blonde sitting across from him, and gave her a _what?_ look. Then he went back to his lunch.

“How did it go?” She sang. He gave Katie another look. “With Luke…you spent the whole weekend together, right? So, how did it go?”

“You seriously think I’m going to tell you the details of my sex life?” He closed his eyes, realizing too late that he’d already told her too much.

“Uh-huh.” She said knowingly.

“What?” He looked a little afraid. “What’s ‘uh-huh’ mean?”

She smiled at him. “So, it was good.” She leaned forward. “Tell me…oh, not all the details, but…” She rubbed her hands together eagerly. “Just…you know…a few.”

“I will tell you nothing.” He clearly enunciated, polishing off his fries.

“So, the _whole weekend_ …what did you do? Of course, I can just imagine…” She pried a paper napkin out of Jacob’s mouth.

“Should we really be talking about this in front of the kid?” Reid tried to change the subject, but she didn’t take the bait. “We didn’t really have the whole weekend.” He continued. “I had to work yesterday - and today, as you can see.”

“Okay.” She conceded. “So, you only had two _nights_.” She popped a fry in her mouth. “All night…alone…at Lucinda’s cottage.” He gave her a withering stare. “Not a soul for miles…nobody to be quiet for.” He tried not to smile, remembering some of Luke’s amazing sounds. “Oh _my_.” She gushed. “I wish I could have been a fly on the wall.” He looked horrified. “What? A girl can fantasize, right?” He looked even more disturbed.

“I do not like to think about _you_ \- thinking about me and Luke - and doing God-knows-what…” She burst out laughing.

“Oh Reid, if you only _knew_ what straight girls like me thought about gay boys like you.” She waggled her eyebrows.

He sighed. “I guess I have no control over that.”

“No, you don’t.” She stated with a smile. “So, when will you see him again?”

“Soon, I guess.” His brow furrowed.

“You guess. Is that how you left it?”

He looked concerned. “What? I said he could call me.”

“He could call you.”

“Why do you keep repeating everything I say?” He looked annoyed.

She looked at him like he was as dense as a brick. “Is that really what you said? That makes it sound like you don’t care either way if he does.”

“No it doesn’t…of course I want him to call…I miss him already.” He covered his face with his hands.

She smiled. “Oh Reid, that’s so sweet.”

“No it’s not.” He looked like a deer in the headlights. “I hardly recognize myself.”

“Well, I think it’s sweet. And Luke would too…if he knew. You should call him, and tell him.”

“Really? Already? I just left him this morning. I don’t want to freak him out…push him too fast…besides, I need a little time to figure this out myself.”

“But you miss him…” she checked. He nodded his head. “Okay, so you don’t have to figure out anything else just yet. Just tell him that.”

“But it’s so weird, this _missing him_ thing. I mean, before this weekend, I wouldn’t have described it that way…I just really looked forward to seeing him. But after sleeping with him…actually _sleeping_ next to him…it feels…” He sighed and stood up to get ready to leave, feeling impatient all of a sudden. “I don’t know how it feels.”

“Well, we missed _you_ …Jacob and I…and it’ll be nice having you home tonight.” He smiled at her and gave Jacob’s chin a little touch.

As they parted – even though Reid felt a sense of relief at returning to the ‘normalness’ of his apartment with Katie and Jacob – he knew that he would miss Luke lying beside him. He closed his eyes, standing still for a moment in the hospital corridor, and he could feel – could actually feel – Luke’s arms around him, smell his scent, hear his breathing, see his contented sleepy smile.

 

 

 

 

Luke opened the door to the kitchen at the farm to find it empty; he brought his things in, still feeling rather dreamy, and for the first time that he can remember, he didn’t feel like he was arriving home. During all the years of his childhood, entering this room always felt like coming home, even when he was living at his mom’s house; and L.A. had never felt like home. But now – while he didn’t feel _not_ at-home – he felt distinctly like he was entering his _parents’_ home. It was a bizarre, new feeling. He wasn’t exactly sure how to define it, but he knew it had something to do with Reid. Closing his eyes, he remembered how it felt to lay in his arms the last two nights, to wake up in the middle of the night and feel him there. In three years with Noah, his arms had never felt like home…or at least not like this. That was it, Luke realized. The farm felt like his parents’ home, but Reid’s arms felt like his home.

_Whoa!_ Luke almost felt dizzy with the thought. This was going too fast again. What if he lost himself in Reid the way he lost himself in Noah? _Breathe Luke, breathe._ He breathed in and out – several times. _Once step – one day – at a time. Maybe it’s good that we will be apart tonight – even though I miss him already._ Once they had gotten up, they had showered together – Luke felt the heat rise as he remembered the way they’d soaped each other up and how that had led to another mind-blowing orgasm, Luke’s back pinned against the wall, stroking each other, tongues tangling together.

Finally, they had stood by the door and Luke had kissed Reid goodbye, Reid holding Luke’s chin, and looking him in the eye, telling him to call. Luke had watched him go, and then did a little cleaning up before gathering all his belongings and heading here to the farm.

Luke unpacked the kitchen things he had borrowed from his grandma and made his way upstairs to his room. Unpacking his few things, he thought some more about his fears of losing himself; and he decided, consciously, not to worry about it. First of all, whatever this was with Reid, it felt very different from what he had with Noah…he felt like he could breathe freely. And secondly, letting himself become lost in another person was just that – _letting_ himself – it was up to _him_ to hold onto himself, to remember who he was, to continue to dream his own dreams and live his own life. And with that he took out the drafts of his novel and began to immerse himself in his own work.

[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/


	26. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)   
 **Title:** Coming Home   
 **Genre/Type** : Romance   
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17   
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Katie, Casey, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others   
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
 **Disclaimers:** I don’t own any of them, zilch, nada…

  **Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now the Fall.

Thank you Slayerkitty, my terrific beta!

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/

 

 

 

**Chapter 26**

Reid left the meeting and walked side by side with his chief of staff, both of them feeling positive. This was the second meeting with the whole team working on plans for the new neurology wing. They had seen that expenses were going to exceed resources, however, they were optimistic that those issues would also be worked out. Reid followed Dr. Hughes into his office and sat down in the chair opposite his desk. “Things are progressing quite nicely, Dr. Oliver. I’m really impressed with the work that you and the committee have done towards making this wing a reality.”

Reid nodded his head and said, “The architect is excellent, and the financial developers have some pretty creative ideas.”

“It’s a good thing, too, as this isn’t looking cheep.” Bob gave him a knowing look.

“Well, if we want it to be one of the best in the nation, Dr. Hughes, then it’s gonna cost.”

“I know that, I do. And we’ll find the money, I’m sure of it.”

Again, Reid nodded. He was quiet for a moment, and Bob simply studied him. Then Reid spoke the plain truth. “Bob, I think we need to find someone else to run this facility.”

Bob raised his eyebrows. “Are you leaving?” His brow furrowed for a moment.

“Oh no.”

“Then?”

Reid sighed. “I’m not a facilitator, I’m not an administrator. I’m not good with people.”

“You could be.” Bob said, and Reid gave his Chief-of-Staff a knowing look. “But you don’t want to be.”

“No, and I’m sorry. I wish I had been clearer about this from the beginning, but recently I’ve realized that it was the facility and its possibilities – not the running of it – that got me excited. Designing it, yes…making it a place that I can do things to help people in ways we couldn’t otherwise do, yes…running it, no.”

Bob looked thoughtful. “Well, I do appreciate your honesty…especially now rather than later. However…this does put us in a…well, I _guess_ it puts us in the position of looking for a new director. However, I’m wondering where we’ll find a director who’s not _also_ going to want to be the facility’s designer.”

Reid had one of his ‘aren’t I clever’ looks on. “You have a suggestion, Dr. Oliver?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Reid smiled. “Dr. Lewis, in Boston. He’s the top neurosurgeon at Mass General, and I think he’d be perfect for the position. Of course, I’m sure you’ll want to search for yourself, and go through all the proper procedures, but he’d be my first pick.”

Bob gave him a shrewd look. “Okay, you’re not telling me everything.”

Reid smiled again at how the old man could read him. “Stephen Lewis, we went to med-school together. He’s excellent – not as good as me, of course.” He inclined his head. “However, if I needed someone to perform neurosurgery on me, I’d trust him. And, he has one thing I lack.”

“People skills?”

Reid laughed. “Yes. Not only is he good with people, but he also actually _likes_ them. He’s happy where he is, but I think that this might be just the right position for him. The perfect combination of neurology and all those things people like you and Stephen seem to thrive on.”

“You know him well.”

“That I do. And I trust him. He’s good, he’s talented, and he cares.”

“Could you call him? I mean I could call him and _officially_ ask him to consider the idea…of course, going through all the proper channels. But you could call him…maybe woo him to town for a visit…sometimes, when people actually _arrive_ in this little backwoods town, they like it more than when they read about it on paper.” He winked at Reid. “It’s been known to happen.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Reid said with a sideways smile. “Yes, I could call him. There’s something in this for me, after all. Stephen is someone I could work with – someone I _have_ worked with; and I love the idea of my facility…” he rolled his eyes, “ _this_ facility…being run by someone like him.”

After giving Bob all the necessary contact information, and promising to get back to him as soon as he talked with Dr. Lewis, Reid left Bob with a smile and headed to his own office. When he got there, he made two calls: the first to Stephen, leaving him a mysterious message to call about a proposal; and the second to Luke, saying he missed him and asking if he wanted to meet for a very quick dinner. Having received an _I miss you too_ , and a chipper _Sure, I’d love to_ from Luke, he hung up with a great, big, goofy smile.

 

 

An hour later, Reid and Luke met in the cafeteria for dinner; Reid ate his meal and half of Luke’s; he filled Luke in on his discussion with Bob, and Luke smiled to hear the excitement in Reid’s voice at the prospect of maybe being able to work with someone he so obviously enjoyed. Luke told Reid about having spoken with Natalie, and how she had finally stopped avoiding him; they’d had a good talk, where she was able to both apologize for her part in the Noah-Ball fiasco, and stop feeling so guilty about the whole thing; he helped her to see that while it was important to admit your mistakes and apologize, it was also okay for her to just be a kid, make those mistakes, and count on the grown-ups around her to be trust-worthy.

After a while, Luke and Reid simply sat at the table, holding hands, finishing their drinks, and absorbing each other. Eventually, Reid had to get back to work, and they stood up and walked out together. When they reached the lobby, before they parted, Luke stepped up close, and Reid pulled him into his arms. Luke leaned against him, and Reid ran a finger down the side of Luke’s face, and Luke licked his lips, and Reid kissed him. One soft kiss - which led to several more, interspersed with caught breath and the tip of Luke’s tongue darting out to touch Reid’s lips, which would have led to much more had they not been standing in the lobby and had Reid not had somewhere to be. Both of them pulling back, Reid smiled at Luke, and said, “Call me”, before turning to walk down the hall. Luke watched him go, sighed and smiled, and left the hospital.

 

 

 

 

A couple hours later, Reid’s phone rang and he jotted down a few notes before closing his file and picking up. “Dr. Oliver.” He said.

“Reid Oliver…so, you’re still alive. Why the fuck haven’t I heard from you in over a year? And where the hell is Oakdale, Illinois?”

Reid smiled into the phone. “Dr. Lewis, still your charming self, I see.”

“I learned from the master.” Reid could hear Stephen smiling. “How the hell are you? Where the hell are you? I thought you were in Dallas. Why are you calling me from Illinois? And what’s this mysterious proposal?”

“One question at a time.” Reid laughed. “Let’s start with the last. I’m designing a new neurology center to be built here in Oakdale, at Memorial hospital. It’s going to be one of the best in the nation, and I want you to run it.” He smiled, pleased with himself.

“Wait a minute, slow down. What are you doing in Illinois? And why would I want to move there?”

“Because I’m here.” He said simply, as if that was enough of a reason for someone to uproot his life. Reid could hear the smile, again, in the man’s voice, as he sighed into the phone. “And it’s going to be amazing, this center. Well, I’ve been designing it, so there’s that…but the clincher, Stephen, is you. It’ll be amazing if you come and run it.”

“Flattery will get you…well, lots of places, as you very well know, but…”

“But nothing. I mean it, and you know it. You’re good, we both know that…and as much as you’re enjoying working at Mass General, this position – a little bit of surgery, a little bit of administrative stuff, lots of people work - it’s right up your alley, Stephen. And, seriously, you’d get to work with me.” He grinned a Cheshire cat smile into the phone.

“I can see you smiling, Reid.”

“I know. We’re a good team. I can’t think of someone I’d rather work with on this.” Dr. Lewis was silent on the other end. “Will you come for a visit, check out Memorial? Meet our chief-of-staff? It’d be good to see you.”

“It’d be good to see you, too.” Reid could sense him considering it. “It’s been way too long.”

“Then say you’ll come.”

Stephen sighed. “I never could say no to you.” Reid smiled, a twinkle in his eye, and Stephen continued. “I’m pretty well booked for the next couple weeks, and then it’s Thanksgiving, so…how about the first week of December? I could probably get several days off then. We could catch up and you can tell me all about this miracle center.”

“Sounds good. I’ll tell my chief – we can meet and show you the place; maybe we’ll be able to sweet-talk you.”

“Yeah…maybe, we’ll see.”

“Meanwhile I’ll fax you some preliminary plans and ideas. And Stephen, don’t forget to send me the bill for any expenses. I’ll forward them on.”

“Okay. I guess I’ll be seeing you in a few weeks then.”

“That you will, Dr. Lewis.” Reid said with a smile. “Goodnight, Stephen.” And he hung up.

 

 

 

The next 48 hours went by in a blur for Reid. He had to stay late that night because of some emergency surgeries, nothing major, but still, he had to be there. He went home tired and fell asleep, at 2am, as soon as he hit the pillow. The next day, he slept in, and after a quick lunch at home went in for another long late shift. Before he went to bed – only midnight that time – he sent Luke a quick text.

_Sleep well._  
Miss you.  
Lunch tomorrow?  
Cafeteria? 2pm? 

Then - again - he was fast asleep a few moments after he lay down.

 

 

 

The next day, they sat at a table in a corner of the hospital cafeteria and ate each other’s food, sharing the details of their last couple of days with each other. Luke said that he would talk to his grandmother to see if the cottage was available for Stephen to stay in while he was here. When it was time for Reid to return to work – a time that came all too fast – Luke walked him out again. Reid headed toward the stairwell. “What floor are you going to?”

“Fifth” he said after a moment.

“You don’t want to take the elevator?” Luke asked.

“No.” He eventually met Luke’s gaze. “…not fond of elevators…or close quarters in general.” Luke nodded reassuringly, and then led Reid into the stairwell. “Luke, you don’t have to walk up with me.”

“I wasn’t going to. Actually I have to meet my grandmother…Foundation stuff.” He pulled Reid over towards the wall of the stairwell. “Wanted to say goodbye.” He blushed a bit. “Without an audience.”

Reid exhaled and backed Luke up against the wall. “I see.” He said. He leaned his weight against Luke, who closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Reid’s neck. Then Reid kissed Luke, dipping his tongue inside Luke’s mouth, and Luke sucked it into his own, moaning softly around it. Their heavy breathing sounded so loud in the stairwell, but it was hard to hold back. It had been days since they had touched each other.

“God, Reid…I’ve missed you…I mean all of you…but God, I’ve missed touching you.” Luke whispered, his hands traveling over the curves of Reid’s shoulders and back, before settling on his ass. Reid pulled him closer and Luke could feel just how much Reid had missed touching him as well.

Then he pulled back from Luke, and reluctantly looked at his watch. “I’m late.” Kissing Luke once more, he added, “Can I call you later?”

“I’m taking Natalie out to see a movie, but then I’ll be back. Might be a little late, but yeah…call me…I’d love to hear your voice before I go to bed.”

“ _Before_ you go to bed, hmm?” He looked at Luke suggestively, and Luke breathed in sharply. Reid gave him a quick, soft kiss before leaving him.

 

 

 

Luke usually turned off his phone before bed, but not tonight. He had received a text message from Reid while he was still at the movies with his sister. He was going into surgery, and would probably be at the hospital until pretty late – so he may not call. But, Luke left his phone on just in case. He did some writing, but eventually midnight turned into 1am and Luke fell asleep.

He dreamed that the oven timer was beeping, telling him that the cake he was baking for his sister’s birthday was done, and when he went to get it out of the oven, there was Reid standing in his way, with a heated look in his eye. Reid walked up to him and cupped Luke’s cock and Luke pressed into his hand, rocking.

He woke – the light beside his bed still on – rocking his hips into his mattress. The clock said 1:54 and his phone said he had a text message. He reached for his phone to read it.

_Didn’t want to wake you._  
Just got in.  
Thinking about you. 

The message was sent at 1:51. He dialed Reid’s number and Reid picked right up.

“Did I wake you?” Reid asked quietly.

“You just kept me from getting my cake out of the oven.” Luke answered.

“Hmm? Do I want to know?”

“I was dreaming…it was a nice dream…”

“So, I did wake you.”

“Um-hm…and I’m glad…” Luke exhaled, trying to keep his moan quiet.

“Luke?”

“Mmm?”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m in bed.” Luke answered.

“So I gathered, since I woke you.” Reid said. “What are you _doing_ in your bed?”

“Um…not much.” Luke said. “Just lying here.”

“On your belly or your back?”

Luke breathed in and out quickly. “My belly.”

“Um-hm.” Reid exhaled into the phone. “Are you hard, Luke?”

Luke breathed in sharply through his nose.

“Roll over, Luke.”

He did.

“What are you wearing?”

“Um…just my boxers.” Luke managed to say. “Reid…I’ve never.” Luke began. “Are we going to...?”

“Do you want to?”

“Kinda.” He said shyly. “Yeah, I do, actually.”

“I’m so turned on, Luke – just hearing your voice.”

“Fuck.” Luke breathed. “I’ve been wanting to touch myself ever since…ever since lunch time…but I waited.”

“Hoping I’d call?”

Luke hesitated. “Yeah.” He said, beginning to pant.

“Are you touching yourself now, Luke?” Luke’s hand found his cock, and began to stroke.

“Yes.” He hissed, his hand stroking firmly. “Reid…I…oh…” He slowed down a bit.

“What is it, Luke?”

“I want to go slow, but…fuck.” His hand began to stroke a bit faster. “God, I’ve been hard, off and on, almost all day…thinking about you…”

“Luke, you’re so hot…I love hearing you.” Reid was silent for several moments, except the breathing Luke could hear. “I have two fingers inside me, Luke…”

“Fuck, Reid.” Luke squeaked, trying to remain quiet – Faith’s room was on the other side of his. “I’m not gonna…last long.”

“I’m pumping my fingers inside my ass, and it feels…so good.” Reid moaned.

“Oh Reid…Reid.” Luke whispered, his own hand tightening and twisting on his cock as it traveled its length. The only sounds heard for a few minutes were quiet groans and curses. “What are you doing…now…Reid?”

“My hand’s on my cock…slipping through my fingers…” Luke panted into the phone. “I wish it was your hand, Luke…your big, strong hand…or your mouth…your beautiful mouth…wrapped around my cock…”

“Reid…” Luke moaned quietly. His hand moved faster, his hips thrusting off the bed. “Reid, I’m gonna… fuck… I’m…Reid…” he moaned, coming over his hand, gasping as he rode it out, and listening to Reid on the other end – “Fuck, Luke…yes…so hot…God, so hot…yes…yes…oh…” and Reid had come too, and then hearing Reid slowly panting and hearing his breathing slowing back down…both of them with their ears to their phones, simply listening to each other breathe.

“Reid…wow…” was all Luke could say afterwards.

“Luke, you’re so beautiful…so beautiful.”

They listened to each other’s sighs and breathing and whispers for a few more minutes before they both became sleepy, and with goodnight wishes they hung up and slept – apart - but still recalling each other’s voice in their ears.

[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/


	27. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Katie, Casey, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
 **Disclaimers:** I don’t own any of them, zilch, nada…

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now the fall.

Thank you Slayerkitty, my terrific beta!

 

 

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/

**Chapter 27**

“Katie.”

“Henry.”

Henry scowled at her. “It’s not that I don’t like him, it’s just…I don’t know. Rudolf. What kind of a name is Rudolf? And that ponytail of his. And god, he’s so old.”

Katie smiled at his obvious jealousy. “It’s a German name Henry, and…and he’s not that old.” _We have absolutely nothing in common_ , she thought to herself. “And he was very chivalrous, opening my car door, ordering my drink for me.” _Which I hate._

“Since when do you like it when some man thinks you’re too stupid to pick out your own drink?” She frowned at him, knowing he was right, and he continued. “Besides, Jacob doesn’t like him. Do you, Jacob?” he said to the little boy who was trying fairly successfully to toddle between the two of their chairs in the hospital waiting area.

Jacob looked up at Henry at the sound of his name, and smiling he made his way over to him, grabbing Henry’s knees when he arrived. “Da…Da…” he said and smiled proudly.

“No, Jacob.” Henry picked him up and held him. “I’m not your Dadda.”

Jacob put one hand around the side of Henry’s neck and stuck his other thumb in his mouth. Removing it, he said, “Dadda”, and gave him an open-mouthed “kiss” on his chin, before inserting his thumb once more.

“Uncle Henry” Henry said to Jacob. “Uncle Henry.”

Jacob looked at him seriously. “Hen…hen…Dadda.” He nodded his head firmly, and his thumb went back in his mouth and his grip tightened on Henry’s neck.

“Maybe I shouldn’t be spending so much time at your place. I don’t want to confuse him.”

“He’ll figure it out eventually, Henry – he doesn’t have to figure it out now; and you’ve always been there for him, from day one; what else _should_ he think? Besides, would you rather he called Rudolf ‘Dadda’?”

He rolled his eyes at Katie and stood up with Jacob. “Okay kid, let’s go for a walk. Mommy’s got to go see the big, bad doctor.”

 

Reid watched Henry walk away with Jacob, Katie’s eyes following them with a smile. Reid was glad she had Henry. As much as his loud shirts and loud voice, and loud… _everything_ kinda drove Reid crazy, Henry obviously really cared about her. And Katie’d been through a lot; he was glad to know she had someone so solidly in her corner. She may have only become a Snyder by marriage, but there was something about those Snyders…their hearts seemed to be perpetually open, always ready to love, and always ready to be hurt.

He then smiled as his favorite Snyder came walking towards him, with that open generous smile on his face. Sometimes Luke looked at him like Reid was the sun and the stars and the moon itself; nobody had ever looked at Reid the way Luke did. And Luke, amazingly, had no idea that he had it all backwards; for Luke _was_ the sun itself. If Reid knew anything, it was that simple truth. Luke’s smile, his love, could light up a room, a town, a fair corner of the world.

“Hi.” Luke said quietly, stepping up close to him, and looking at him with a combination of shyness and hunger.

Reid stepped closer, until they were almost touching, and ran his fingertips across Luke’s forehead, brushing back his hair a bit, and said “Hi. This is a nice surprise. I thought you were helping your dad today?”

“I am.” He said, looking down at his jeans and t-shirt. “Although I’m still pretty clean so far. But yeah, November is a pretty busy time at the farm, getting things finished up for the season. And I’ve missed it, the physical work, the animals.” Reid rolled his eyes. “I know, city boy, but I _have_ missed it.”

“Well, not that I’m complaining, but what are doing _here_ then?” His hand tangled loosely in the hair at the nape of Luke’s neck, which proved quite distracting.

“Um…uh…” Luke’s brow furrowed. “I’m not sure…oh yeah! I wanted to see if you wanted to eat with me.” He held up his hands before Reid could jump in. “I know you’ve got a crazy schedule today, and you don’t have much time, so if it won’t work, that’s okay.” Reid smiled at Luke. “But” Luke continued. “I thought maybe I could go get something from Al’s and bring it up to your office…you know, something quick, but better than the cafeteria.” He tilted his head in an irresistible way.

“You, me, and good food - alone in my office for thirty minutes? Sounds perfect.” Luke gazed off into the distance. Reid asked, “What?”

“Well…it’s just that, when you said ‘alone in my office for thirty minutes’ my mind kind of wandered…” he blushed. “It’s been doing that a lot lately…my mind; wandering to places that involve you and me…and lots of nakedness” he added quietly. “Not that we’d be doing any of that in you’re office,” Luke added hurriedly.

Reid gave him a very hot once-over. Luke said, “So, Chili? Cornbread?”

Reid’s eyes lit up. “I have two more patients to see first.” He looked at his watch. “My office, forty minutes?”

“Sounds good.” And Luke turned to walk away.

Reid watched him walk down the hall, and licked his lips. “Sounds perfect.” He said to himself.

 

 

 

Forty minutes later, Luke was waiting in Reid’s office; every half a minute he’d get up and pace a bit, straighten his clothes out, run his hand through his hair, and sit back down. The food was on the desk, still wrapped up, staying warm.

Reid approached his office, muttering under his breath about the idiot patient who had wasted his time, and about the idiot nurse who had wasted his time…until he smelled Chili, and then he smiled. But it wasn’t the Chili that made him smile; it was the bearer of said chili. He opened his office door quietly and Luke had his back to him and was looking out the window, rocking on his heels. Reid took a moment to look him up and down, admiring the way his hair curled up just a bit at his collar, his broad upper back, his hips and ass and…well, he never got further than that point…he often seemed to get stuck at that particular point.

Luke sensed his presence and turned around, immediately drawing Reid’s attention up to his face, his eyes. Reid smiled, his gaze locked on Luke’s, who smiled back. God, Reid had never done so much smiling in his life as he had these last few weeks. His feet drew him towards Luke, who stood in front of the chair opposite Reid’s desk. Stopping in front of him, he smiled at Luke again, as if he hadn’t seen him in days, weeks, or months. They didn’t say anything to each other – at least not with words.

Reid had to make contact - he had no choice. His mouth found Luke’s and gently kissed it. He watched Luke close his eyes, but Reid kept his open and took in the shape of Luke’s face, the subtle responses to Reid’s kisses. Luke’s face was so expressive, even with his eyes closed. Luke began to moan quietly, and pulled Reid closer, his hands on Reid’s lower back. Reid’s hands went to Luke’s face, and then they traveled to the back of his head, threading into Luke’s hair; their mouths opened and they kissed deeply. Reid’s lips trailed down Luke’s jaw to his earlobe, sucking it into his mouth and licking it softly. He heard Luke’s soft breathing in his ear and he tugged on his earlobe some more, grazing it with his teeth, hearing Luke’s breathing quicken. Leaving his ear he trailed kisses down his neck until he reached that spot on his neck, near his collarbone. He latched on there and sucked firmly. Luke made room for him, throwing his head to the side. He breathed Reid’s name, and his hands found Reid’s ass, pressing their hips towards each other.

Reid took one of Luke’s hands and placed it between their bodies, over his hardening cock. Luke cupped it, his fingers and thumb beginning to caress it. He placed one of his own hands on Luke’s already hard cock. “Reid…” Luke moaned. “Reid?” Reid pulled his head back slightly and looked at Luke. “Reid, I don’t think I’ll be able to…ungh…to stop…ohh…if we don’t stop… soon … fuck…”

Reid’s lips went back to Luke’s neck and began to suck. Luke threw his head back and swore quietly, thrusting steadily against Reid’s hand. “Do you want to stop, Luke?” Reid asked in a whisper.

“No…fuck…” His hand gripped Reid’s ass. “But, shouldn’t we…”

“Lock the door?” Reid pulled back. “Absolutely.” He quickly walked over to the door and turned the lock. “Good thinking.”

Luke laughed. “That’s not what I was going to say.” Reid’s hands were caressing up and down his back and over his ass, and Reid was looking at him with love and desire and absolutely no apologies or shame. _This was fun. Sex with Reid was fun._ Luke smiled at him, and asked, “How much time do you have?”

“Enough.” He pushed Luke down into the chair, dropped to his knees in front of him, and quickly freed Luke’s cock from his jeans, stroking it firmly.

Luke’s wide eyes watched Reid stroking him, and rocked his hips up into Reid’s hand. Reid’s eyes were on Luke’s face, watching him take in the scene, lick his lips, and begin to pant. Luke was so hot when he was turned on. Reid’s hand left Luke’s cock for a moment, and he unzipped his own fly, releasing his hard, leaking member. Then he descended on Luke’s cock, swallowing him down in one swift motion. Luke swore as his head hit the back of the chair and his hips lifted off the chair. Reid continued to suck him – Luke panting – and he began to stroke his own cock. “Fuck…Reid…” Luke said a little loudly. Reid’s mouth left his cock and he smiled at Luke. “Luke…the sounds you make are so fucking hot…however…”

Luke panted – smiling - and said, “however, we don’t want the whole hospital to hear…”

“Exactly.” Reid smiled a crooked smile. Then he licked his lips, stroked his own cock several times for Luke to see, causing Luke’s breath to catch, and bent down to swallow Luke once more. Luke sucked in his lips, mostly to keep himself quiet, held on tight to Reid’s curls with both hands, and rocked his hips, pumping his cock through Reid’s tight lips, into his warm, wet mouth. In rather short order, he was shooting down Reid’s throat and Reid was spilling over his hand…and Reid’s name came whispering and grunting out of Luke’s mouth.

 

 

Ten minutes later, they both looked the picture of innocence, Luke sitting in the same chair, Reid sitting on the edge of his desk facing him, each with a bowl of chili in their hands. Reid hummed over his, a look of complete contentment having come over him, taking a bite of his corn bread. “Taste’s good?” Luke asked.

“Very good.” Reid said. “Not as good as you taste, but still…” He was pleased to see Luke blush.

“Reid, that was…” Luke tried to find the right word. “Well, it was…”

“Hot.” Reid simply stated. “And…” Now Reid searched for the right word. “Necessary.”

“Necessary?” Luke gave him a sideways smile.

“Of course.” Reid plainly stated as he continued to eat. “It had been days Luke… _days_.” He said, as if it was obvious.

Luke laughed at him, and Reid smirked. “Reid, I’ve never…” Luke bit his lip.

Reid looked down at Luke, swallowing his last bite. “You say that a lot…that _you’ve never_ ; you say it a lot around me anyways.”

“Yeah, well…” Luke rolled his eyes. “There’s lots of things that I’ve never done before…especially…” He blushed and looked away.

“Sexual things.” Reid deduced.

Luke nodded, meeting his eyes again. “You and I have done more in the last few weeks…way more…than Noah and I did in three years.” Luke seemed to cloud over. “I mean sure, there were other things Noah and I did, but they never seemed so…well…” He sighed. “Sex with you is…adventurous.” He bit his lip. “Fun…playful…incredibly hot.” His eyes traveled the length of Reid’s body for a moment.

“So this time, when you said you’d never, what did you mean?”

Luke really blushed. “I’ve never had a blow job in someone’s office.” Reid’s eyebrows shot up playfully. Luke continued. “I was actually really surprised that you’d…well, actually _do_ it… _here_ , I mean. Noah would never have, I mean, _never_. I tried it once, and he stopped me, saying it was very _inappropriate_ of me.” Luke said bitterly, putting his bowl down, the fingers of one hand twisting his other hand. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to keep mentioning Noah.” He frowned.

“It doesn’t really bother me, Luke…hearing his name. What bothers me is the dark cloud that seems to hang over your head whenever you do mention him.” He ran a caressing hand down the side of Luke’s face. “I wish I could take that away.”

Luke leaned into Reid’s hand. “You do.”

Reid kissed him, and then pulled back and looked into Luke’s fragile eyes. “C’mere.” He said, and Luke stood and took the small steps to stand in between Reid’s legs. Reid wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist and held him close, and they stood together, quietly and comfortably, for a few minutes.

“So.” Reid spoke. “I’m glad you decided to come by. This was nice.”

Luke laughed. “It was. It was a _lot_ of things, but nice is one of them.” He kissed Reid. “Can we do this again?”

“What, have sex in my office?” That got an embarrassed giggle out of Luke.

“Actually, I was thinking maybe somewhere a little more private?” Reid gave him an approving look. “Where we could take our time, like we did last weekend.”

“God, that was…” Reid looked up to the ceiling, thinking… “five days ago, Luke. A whole week if you count back to the _beginning_ of the weekend.” He pulled Luke tight against him. “I’m going crazy, wanting you beside me at night. Come, stay with me tonight.”

Luke smiled, his heart racing. “That sounds wonderful. My arms around you…holding you all night…waking up to find you there.” Luke sighed. “Touching you.” He was beginning to harden against Reid’s body again. “Doing… _other_ things to you.”

Reid gave him a heated almost-smile. “Oh, the things I’d like to do to you.” Luke’s chest rose and fell, eyes locked on Reid’s.

“Jesus, Reid.” Luke whispered. “We just…” It was still hard for him to say these things. “We just came.” He said quietly. “And I already want to…” Luke didn’t know how to put into words what it was he wanted. “I want you again. It’s amazing.”

“Well then, come over tonight.” Reid said gently. Luke looked so tempted, but something was in the way. “What is it, Luke?”

Luke scrunched up his face apologetically. “Katie. I know you said that she wouldn’t care, and that’s probably true, but…I would.” Reid waited and Luke continued. “I’m not ready to share you, Reid…to share that part of us with anyone.”

“She does sleep in her own bedroom, you know?” Reid teased.

“She’d better.” Luke playfully slapped his chest. “No, but seriously…I know we’d be alone, but I want to be really alone.”

Reid ran his hand through Luke’s hair. “Okay…so, how about the Lakeview?”

“Don’t you hate hotels?” Luke furrowed his brows at him.

“Yeah, but…with you there, it wouldn’t be so bad…and we could be more, um…expressive with strangers, or maybe no one, in the room next door.”

“Hmmm, maybe. How ‘bout I do some searching, find us a place to spend a night. Do you have a day coming up where you’re not on-call and don’t have to be in at the crack of dawn?”

“Actually, I can do better than that. These last several busy days have paid off. I have Monday off.”

Luke’s face lit up. “The whole day?”

“Yup. Actually, Sunday evening I’m free by…” He glanced at his calendar. “Five O’clock and I don’t have to be back here until Tuesday at…two.”

“And you’re not on-call?” Reid shook his head. “So we could spend two nights together?” Luke continued, and Reid nodded.

“Almost two whole days, really, when you think about it.” Reid said, wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist and pulling him flush against his body. “Just imagine how _expressive_ we could be with that much time alone. You think you could find us a place, at this short notice?”

“Oh yeah.” He kissed Reid firmly. “You leave the details to me and I’ll work my magic.”

[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/


	28. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now the fall.

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/

  
**Chapter 28**

“Luke.”

“Hmm.”

“Stop.”

“What?” Reid inclined his head towards his lap, where Luke’s hand had wandered to his inner thigh. “Oh.” Luke said, flushing. “Sorry…I didn’t realize I had…” He pulled his hand away. “Sorry.” He said again.

“It’s okay.” Reid said. “It just makes it a little challenging to drive.” He gave a small smile to Luke.

They’d been driving for about thirty minutes now, and were about half way to their destination, Reid driving and Luke giving directions. Luke had found a little place in a very gay-friendly town, about an hour a way from Oakdale. Bayard Farms Inn was owned by Scott and Jim, a couple who had been together for 20 odd years before they’d moved out of Chicago and bought the old Bayard Farm. They’d renovated the house and built three cabins on the wooded property. Each was fairly small and cozy, near the brook, and was accommodated in a simple but adequate way. It gave Luke and Reid the perfect space, Luke thought. Reid – definitely a homebody - wasn’t crazy about travel; but Luke was so excited about them getting away together, that Reid was excited too. And, God…two whole nights lying by Luke’s side…the sleeping, the not sleeping, it all sounded like heaven.

 

 

 

When they pulled up in front of the farmhouse, they were both impressed by how nice it was. Luke managed to convince Reid – simply with his happy, innocent excitement – to get out of the car and meet the owners. Jim was a retired lawyer and Scott, his young partner, was an artist. Luke was fascinated to hear how Scott, had been in his early twenties, in a committed relationship with a man his own age, when he’d met Jim, who was in his late thirties, already established in his career. They’d fallen pretty quickly for each other. That had been a couple of decades ago. At one point Jim had said that one of the best parts of ‘retiring’ to this business was meeting young couples like themselves, to which neither Luke nor Reid knew how to respond – _were they a couple?_

Reid drove them back to their cabin, following Scott’s pick-up. After he showed them around the place and assured them that they could come knock on their door – as long as it wasn’t too late – if they had any questions or needs, Scott left them alone. They both wandered around the place, Reid admiring the well-stocked ‘fridge – some of that stock having come from Luke himself - and then searching for the bedroom, and Luke admiring the fire in the glass-fronted wood stove first before looking out the window to see that yes, they really did have a view of the brook.

“Where’s the bedroom?” Luke turned around to see a look of great concern and confusion on Reid’s face. Luke inclined his head up towards the ceiling and Reid followed his gaze. Reid climbed the narrow open staircase to the loft, and looked down at Luke. “Come and see,” he said excitedly. Luke climbed up after him, and when he reached the top he stepped over to where Reid stood gazing up at the skylight over the bed. Reid put his arms around Luke’s waist. “I think I’m going to like it here.”

“You approve of my choice for our hide-away?”

“Is that what we’re doing?” Reid asked.

“Yes, in a way.” Luke said, thoughtfully. “We’re hiding away from everything that isn’t us, for a little while.”

“Us.” Reid said. They looked at each other, the sound of the word simply there in the air. They still didn’t know what it meant, but they both let it be there, that word… _us_.

And then it rose again – the desire – that quickly. It was the close proximity of their bodies; it was the intensity of the eyes they each were looking into; it was the skylight and this space that was all theirs; and it was that word… _us_. It was the sense – again – of not knowing the question, but knowing the answer; of not knowing how to define it, but knowing what it looked like and tasted like and sounded like; of not knowing why or how, but knowing it was true none-the-less.

They didn’t close their eyes this time, when they kissed. Their lips touched - gently and slowly – but intensely; they had to maintain eye contact. It was like that moment on the dance floor; something had shifted. And it was like the utterance of that word had changed things, yet at the same time all that utterance had done was to announce the change that had already occurred. That’s what a sacrament was, of course: an outward sign of an inward grace. The grace was already there before the water was poured on the baby’s head, and yet, something did change with the pouring of the water. That’s what it was like, this uttering of the word _us_.

And so, they had to hold each other’s gaze, they couldn’t let this moment pass without the acknowledgment that comes from seeing it reflected in the others eyes.

And then their mouths closed upon each other, and their eyes did close; their tongues and lips spoke to each other with warm, wet caresses. Slowly, they became naked and then the warm, soft sheets enfolded their bodies together, and they sang and moaned; they caressed and touched and listened; they rocked, they loved each other’s bodies; they brought each other, and themselves, to ecstasy – and together they let go, they trusted, they fell, they caught. And then they breathed and they held each other, on that bed, under the skylight, where the stars shone that night.

And then the room got cold and their bellies complained, and they slipped loose comfortable clothing onto their happy, hungry bodies; and they climbed down those stairs, and Luke got the fire going again, and Reid made them sandwiches. And they ate them and drank hot cocoa by that fire and sat snuggled up on the couch under the same blanket, resting silently against each other; and they felt the very real sense of gratitude – again – for the precious gift they’d been given.

 

 

 

 

When Reid woke the next morning, the cabin was toasty, but the bed was cold - and empty. He smelled coffee, and something else delicious. Deciding he could forgive Luke for getting out of bed and leaving him alone if he had made a delicious breakfast, Reid sat up and pulled on the same comfy things he wore last night before bed – which proved a little difficult to find, seeing as half of those clothes were tangled into the sheets. Reid smiled remembering the way Luke had crawled on top him when they’d climbed back into bed late last night, kissing him and running his hands up Reid’s sides, and how little by little their clothing had been removed once more.

Now he climbed down to see Luke by the gas cook stove making pancakes. He silently watched Luke, who seemed to be singing a song almost silently to himself, dancing just the tiniest bit while he flipped a pancake. The corners of Reid’s mouth started to turn up. Luke sensed his presence, and turned to look at Reid over his shoulder. “Morning.” Luke said. Reid smiled at him and walked over to pour himself a cup of coffee, standing close to him.

“You’re up early this morning.”

“Well, since you were stealing all the covers.” Reid raised his eyebrows at him over his coffee cup. “And the cabin was getting cold, I thought I’d get up and make breakfast.” He inclined his head towards the wood stove and said, “the fire’s all stoked, if you want to warm up some more.”

“I’m warm-blooded. Besides,” He stepped behind Luke and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his body full against Luke’s back, “there are better ways to warm up.”

“Mmmm, that’s nice.” Luke said quietly. “I love being with you in the morning, feeling your arms, seeing your smile.”

“Making me breakfast?” Reid teased.

Luke nodded. “Um-hm. Even that.”

“What about getting out of bed in a cold cabin, to go start the fire?” Reid asked. “Don’t tell me you liked that.”

“Well, it was hard to get out of bed, especially with you in it.” He removed a pancake from the pan and put it in between two plates to stay warm. Then he ladled the last of the batter into the fry pan and covered it, turning around to face Reid and wrap his arms around his neck. “But, I figure it won’t be long till we’re back in it.” He kissed Reid. “Besides, I don’t mind getting the fire going. I could practically do it in my sleep.”

“Mr. Farm boy.” He said with a smirk as he pulled Luke closer. “So tell me, why don’t these cabins have heat? Is it some ‘back to nature wilderness bonding with the land’ experience or are they trying to encourage the occupants to spend lots of time skin on skin to combat the cold?”

Luke gave him a sexy look. “It’s not cold in here, Dr. Oliver. That wood stove heats up this little place quite well.” He wrapped his arms tighter around Reid’s neck and kissed him firmly. “You’re just trying to think up a reason to get me back under the sheets with you.”

“And miss out on this delicious breakfast?” He leaned over Luke’s shoulder to get a better look. “But, I make no promises about _after_ breakfast.” He sucked on Luke’s earlobe, and Luke was lost in it until they both smelled something burning slightly.

They enjoyed all but the last, burnt pancake, with bacon and real maple syrup – and then Luke dragged him outside for a walk.

 

 

 

They walked quietly, hand in hand, along the trail that led passed the brook. Luke was dressed like the real woodsman he was, with his thick Carharts on and a warm wool sweater under his fleece lined leather coat. Reid was dressed adequately, but still didn’t quite know how to dress for the kind of cold up in Illinois in November.

“I feel like I’m wearing half my wardrobe. How many layers did you put on me?” Reid asked.

“Are you too warm?” Luke asked. Reid shook his head. “I didn’t think so.” Luke said with an ‘I told you so’ look. “It’s just barely thirty-five today, kinda chilly for mid-November. Just be grateful we didn’t come a week later or I’d have made you wear an orange hat too.”

“Are you crazy? I don’t wear orange, except on Halloween, sometimes.” Reid said. “Why would you make me do that?”

“So you wouldn’t get shot.” Reid looked alarmed. “Deer hunting begins next week, and I’m sure the locals are all pretty careful, but sometimes an idiot tourist from the suburbs comes along with a gun and some beer, determined to take down the biggest buck to impress his friends. That’s when accidents happen.” Luke turned to face Reid and wrap his arms around him. “And I’d like to keep you alive, so just be glad I didn’t wait until next week to take you up here.”

Reid kissed him, pulling Luke’s body flush against his own. “Oh, I don’t think I could have waited until next week anyway.” He said, running his hands down Luke’s back and over his ass. “I needed some serious alone time with you.” He looked at Luke with gentle gladness. “Last night was wonderful, Luke. I’m glad we came.”

“Me too.” Luke was full of emotions, his heart, mind and body alive and pulsing. He exhaled, smiling. “I woke up once in the middle of the night and you had an arm around me and you were pressed right up close to me.” Luke paused, remembering the sensations. “It felt so right…having you there, next to me. It’s so new, _we’re_ so new…but it feels like you’re right where you belong, when you’re beside me in the middle of the night.”

They held each other close and Reid nodded, almost imperceptibly. He trailed one hand down Luke’s arm and took his hand again, holding it in both his own and looked at them. He sighed, meeting Luke’s gaze, and said, “I think the last time I walked hand in hand with anyone was with my mother…when I was about eight or nine.” Luke watched Reid’s gaze drop towards the ground.

He could sense that there was more Reid wanted to say, but that he wasn’t used to sharing this kind of stuff. “Why is that…I mean, why has it been so long?” Luke asked.

Reid heard no pity in Luke’s question; the often unspoken ‘ _poor lonely Reid_ ’ wasn’t there – there wasn’t even a trace of it.

“I’m not sure.” He thought some more. “I guess I’ve never let anyone in that close before. I’ve had friends, and lovers. But…” and Reid furrowed his brow, trying to make sense of it “friends don’t often hold hands, and lovers, well…sex can be intimate or not; but just holding hands with someone, walking together silently…” he turned and touched Luke’s face with his other hand “that’s intimate…very intimate.” He looked earnestly at Luke. “To me.”

Luke kissed him tenderly. “Reid.” He said softly, gazing at this beautiful man. “Why me? Why am _I_ the lucky one, the one who gets to hold your hand, and wake up with your arms around me, and hear your intimate thoughts and feelings?” He laid a hand on Reid’s concerned face, and smiled at him. “You don’t have to answer, that’s not why I asked; there’s probably not even an answer. I just needed to ask. I just feel so…God, I feel so many things…but to have you beside me - here, in bed, anywhere…” Luke sighed and smiled. “I can’t put it into words, the things you make me feel.”

Reid closed the distance between them and took Luke’s face in his hands and kissed him. “Luke.” He said softly. They kissed again, pressed against each other, Luke’s arms around Reid’s waist. They whispered each other’s name – the only words that could really mean anything right then – as they continued to kiss, hands pulling each other close in the cold air. Then Reid pulled back and inclined his head towards the trail and they walked beside one another once more.

 

 

And they talked. Neither Luke nor Reid had had ideal parenting, but in different ways. Luke told Reid about his complex relationships with his parents; how his Mom, while not always consistently there for him, when she was, which was fortunately the majority of the time, loved him fiercely and without doubt. How his dad, who sometimes had issues that made him push everyone away, including Luke, was still almost always a consistently solid, loving presence in his life. And how Damian had always been a mystery to Luke until recently; over the years, Luke would swing back and forth between idolizing Damian and hating him; but now he realizes that he was just simply absent. For better or for worse, Damian was simply gone most of Luke’s life. Not a bad person, not a super-hero, simply not that relevant in a parenting role in Luke’s life. But that was okay. It was all okay now – even with his parents’ and Damian’s mistakes, Luke had turned out all right.

Reid told Luke about his parents; his father had been a professor of philosophy at Harvard. A master of questions surrounding the meaning of Life, he wasn’t all that interested in pursuits regarding concrete matters, but he was always there for Reid, and supported his love for the intimate details of the material world. Reid’s mom loved to sing and cook, and was a bit of a hippie; one of Reid’s fondest memories was of his mother singing in the kitchen - that’s when she was happiest. And that’s when he was happiest. He would hang out with her and help her cook, fascinated by how the ingredients made something new form, but mostly just wanting to be in her presence.

Reid’s parents were present in his life in a steady, constant way that Luke hadn’t ever had. But Reid had lost those parents when he was young. And they had been replaced by an uncle who really had no idea - or desire to learn - what to do with a grieving twelve-year-old boy. Especially an extremely intelligent twelve-year-old boy – one much smarter than his uncle. He was a constant reminder of the brother Angus had lost; a brother he grieved, but a brother he had never felt he could compete with. Angus harbored a lot of anger towards Reid’s father - a man who had been paid to talk about the meaning of life when he himself had to actually work for a living – and he had a difficult time not feeling similar things towards this boy-genius who had been dropped into his life.

They talked about coming out. Luke talked about when his feelings for his best friend had started to change - well, not really change. He’d always ‘loved’ Kevin in a way, it’s just that sexual feelings began to be mixed in, and that’s when it all started to feel weird and out of control for Luke. He simultaneously loved those feelings and wanted them to go away. Because he somehow instinctually new that Kevin wouldn’t respond well to those feelings, and wouldn’t return them. And he somehow ‘knew’ that Kevin was normal and he wasn’t - that there was something ‘wrong’ with him. It was only when he realized that he either had to accept himself, really love his gayness, or not continue to live, that Luke began to do just that - accept himself for who he was. Did Luke ever contemplate jumping off a bridge or something like that? No. But he had been slowly killing himself with his drinking, almost wishing it to happen - because how could he be happy to be alive if he couldn’t love himself.

Coming out, for Reid, had been very different. When he was young, he’d had an inkling of his feelings, and while he never talked to his parents about it, he somehow knew they’d be fine with it - perhaps surprised, as most parents would have been then, but not disappointed. Growing up around Harvard, in that anything goes atmosphere, certainly helped Reid accept himself. But the big difference between Reid and Luke’s experiences was that Reid had always been a loner. He didn’t really have a group of friends whose approval he wanted. And he’d always known he was different from most kids, so this was just one more way he was different.

When he’d gone to live with Angus, he’d already known and accepted his sexual feelings; and he was smart enough to keep that information hidden from his Uncle. It was four years where he learned the art of not letting people in; he stayed focused on what he was good at - his grades got him out of that house quickly. And starting college young, he perfected the art of protecting his heart. His grades were good, his kept on top of is financial situation and he carried no shame about hooking up with a hot, sexy, young man for a night, a week, a few weeks. It never really went further than that until he’d settled in Dallas.

Luke told Reid about meeting Noah, about how deeply Noah was in the closet, but about how good it felt to finally have a boyfriend, someone he could walk hand in hand with, dance with, kiss - something he honestly wasn’t sure he’d ever have. Sure, logic told him that he would have that someday, but his heart wasn’t so sure. So, when he and Noah finally got together, he thought he’d found heaven. And eventually, when Noah repeatedly pushed Luke away - only to pull him back when he was ready - Luke thought that was normal; not only had his parents done that to each other over and over, but all three of his parents had done that to him as well. Luke came to believe that it was normal behavior, and with Noah, he came to believe that he was the cause of it. And his parents - especially his two fathers - set the stage for Luke believing that. They were both always ready and willing to run away when things got difficult. Damian more frequently, and for longer periods of time, but Holden’s leaving or pushing away always had a more profound effect on Luke because Luke was closer to him, counted on him to be there, where as he expected Damian to always have one foot out the door.

Reid told Luke about how he never really had a boyfriend. When Luke looked surprised and disbelieving, Reid went on to say that he’d had plenty of dates and sex, and yeah he’d ‘seen’ a few guys...dated them for a while...fairly happily. But he’d never really wanted a boyfriend. He’d come close to wanting that with Stephen, but they’d discovered they were better off as friends.

“Stephen?” Luke now asked. “You mean the guy who might be running the new wing with you?” Luke had stopped walking and was now facing Reid, his eyes wide.

“Mm-hm.” Reid stated. Luke was quiet, but his face was betraying many emotions. “What is it, Luke? I can tell you’ve got a million things going though your head.”

“Um...nothing, really.” He looked away and blushed, but then looked back at Reid. “I guess I’m just a little bit jealous. I mean, I knew there were guys you had been with, and I’d assumed a few boyfriends as well, but they were all theoretical. This one is real, and I’ll be meeting him, and you’ll be...spending lots of time with him...maybe.”

“That I might. But…” Reid looked at Luke, so beautiful in every way, and generous even as he expressed his jealousy. “C’mere,” he said, and he pulled Luke into his arms, which could express what he wanted to say so much better than his words could. He simply held Luke close for several minutes, and when he pulled back slightly and looked at Luke, he saw the vulnerability seeping away and a calmness replacing it.

Luke smiled at Reid and breathed deeply in and out, then pulled him close for a kiss. “God, I love being with you, Reid. I love so much about it, but especially I love how honest you are with me, and how natural it feels to be honest in return. I don’t need to pretend to be ‘better’ than I am - more noble, less jealous.” Luke rolled his eyes. “Less _me_.”

“I like being with you, Luke, and I don’t want you to pretend.” He kissed Luke, wrapping his lips around Luke’s. They pulled each other even closer, in the chilly fall air, bodies flush against each other. Their hands began to explore and their tongues delved into each other’s mouths, breathing becoming more quick and shallow.

Luke pulled back, and noticing Reid shivering, said, “You cold?”

Reid nodded and said, “That’s a part of it.”

Luke almost growled, breathing in through his parted lips, tempted to devour Reid right here. “Let’s get you back to the cabin and warmed up...perhaps a snack?”

“Depends what’s on the menu…”

“If it wasn’t so cold out here, Mister…I’d…” And he ran his eyes slowly down Reid’s torso and back up.

”You’d… _what?_ ” And he gave Luke a challenging look, before kissing him hard. And taking his hand, they began the twenty minute, very chilly, walk back towards their cabin.

[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/


	29. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now the fall.

Thank you to Slayerkitty, my wonderful beta!

 

 

 

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/

  
**Chapter 29**

Reid stood by the woodstove with a cup of tea in his hands; he was warming up, and watching Luke. They had gotten back to the cabin about fifteen minutes earlier, and Luke had stoked the fire, made tea, and put some soup on the cook stove. It smelled good, and Reid was hungry, but he was more distracted by watching his young lover. Every once in a while he would smile at Reid, and when he did, he looked so happy that it took Reid’s breath away. Luke sliced up some bread and brought it to the little table near the woodstove, and then he retrieved the rest of their lunch food. Reid supposed that he should offer to help set out the dishes or something – that would be the polite thing to do; but he simply wanted to watch.

He wanted to watch the way Luke would push the hair out of his eyes every so often; the way he’d bite his lip and arch one brow when he was trying to find a certain kitchen utensil; the way his ass would lift when he stood on his toes to reach something from an upper cupboard; the way his hips would gently sway as he stirred the pot; the way he would catch Reid’s eye, _as if_ he hadn’t been aware that Reid was watching him; the way his gaze would then linger distractedly on Reid’s, all thoughts of lunch momentarily forgotten.

Luke walked over and stood nearby, between the woodstove and the table, and he humbly gestured towards lunch. “Hungry?” he asked. Reid nodded with a small smile and they sat down. “Are you finally warm?”

“I can feel my toes again.” Reid said. “And my fingers.”

“Good.” Luke took a spoonful of soup, blew on it and tasted it, closing his eyes to appreciate its warmth and flavors. Reid watched Luke’s closed eyes, his flaring nostrils, his lips, his chest – and then tasted some himself. He hummed and Luke smiled. “It’s tastes alright?” Luke asked.

Reid arched one eyebrow at him and took another spoonful. “Just as good as it did the first time.” Reid remembered sitting opposite Luke at the farm - the night they first met - over Luke’s homemade chicken soup and bread. “I didn’t know that home cooking would be one of the perks of this getaway.”

“Well, you seemed to like it that night, so I made up a batch on Saturday.” He said like it was nothing.

“And baked some bread.” Reid said, very aware of the implications of Luke’s statement. “Is there apple crisp in the ‘fridge, too?” Luke’s chest rose and fell, before he nodded, biting his lip and smiling.

Luke looked more serious. “Something changed that night, Reid. I don’t know what it was, but…I felt like you really heard me. I didn’t even _know_ you.” He gazed at Reid as if he was some sort of miracle. “But you listened to me in a way that…well, in a way that nobody had in a long, _long_ time.” His eyes traveled over Reid’s face, drinking it in. Then he blushed and looked down, spooning some more soup into his mouth.

“What?” Reid asked, not about to let this opportunity pass. Luke looked up at him under his eyelashes and licked his lips.

“I was thinking about you when I went to bed that night.” Reid raised an eyebrow. “I was trying not to; I mean, Noah was coming the next day, and I couldn’t get _you_ out of my head.” Reid smiled at him. “Your eyes…your smile…your voice…I’d finally heard your voice.” He breathed in and out, blushing some more. “I’d _seen_ you a couple of times that week.”

Reid nodded his head slightly. “I remember.”

“But that night you just appeared in my house beside Katie…there you were, your hand briefly in mine, and you looked across the table at me; you were so close…and then when we talked, there was a connection…strong and quick; but when I went to bed it was your _eyes_ and the sound of your voice that stayed with me…that followed me…like a warm, delicious shadow; I felt _so_ guilty that night, thinking about you instead of…instead of Noah.”

“Did you do anything with those thoughts, that night?”

“No, not that night.” Reid smirked at him. “I was still able to busy myself with thoughts of the wedding, and besides I really hadn’t considered the possibility of not being with Noah – not at that point. You were just a distraction – a very _sexy_ distraction – nothing else, or so I’d thought.”  
  
Reid’s hand had found its way across the table and his fingers had intertwined with Luke’s. Luke’s eyes traveled hungrily over Reid’s face and his lips parted. As Reid gazed hard back at Luke, Luke’s breathing began to quicken, his shaky exhales coming out through his full, pouting lips. Reid’s own heart began to hammer in his chest, as he saw the desire building in Luke.

“Reid?” Luke managed to say. Reid responded with an almost imperceptible nod. “I want you, Reid.” Luke looked like he was going to climb out of his skin with desire.

“Bed?” was all Reid could get out. Luke nodded quickly and Reid stood up and pulled him over to the stairway. He immediately pressed Luke up against the wall next to the stairs, their bodies touching from head to toe, his hands on Luke’s face as he kissed him – kissed his lips, his cheeks, his jaw, his lips again, deeply. Luke slipped his hand under the waist band of Reid’s pants, feeling the shape of Reid’s beautiful buttocks; he reached under the final layer of fabric and found Reid’s warm flesh, kneading his ass, pulling Reid flush against him.

He turned them around, Reid’s head falling back against the wall. He captured Reid’s lips again and unzipped his fly, releasing Reid’s cock. He licked his palm, getting it very wet, before wrapping his hand around Reid and stroking - continuing to kiss him.

“Luke…” Reid moaned.

“So sexy,” Luke whispered. “So sexy.

One of Reid’s hands thread into Luke’s hair, deepening the kiss again, and the other fell to Luke’s hip, as they thrust against each other, there at the bottom of the stairs. And that quickly, kissing and sucking each other’s mouths, Luke’s hand stroking Reid’s warm, beautiful cock, thrusting his own against Reid’s hip, they both came, Reid sighing and Luke uttering a “Fuck Reid… _so_ sexy,” against Reid’s lips.

As they came down, Luke panted, leaning against Reid. “Jesus fucking Christ, Reid.” Reid half-smiled through his own heavy breathing, running his fingers through Luke’s hair. “Sorry about that.” Luke added.

“Are you going to apologize…” Reid said between breaths, “for jerking me off?”

“No. Okay. I’m not going to apologize.” He bit his lip and exhaled. “But Jesus, I just couldn’t help myself…a few more moments and we could have made it to the bed, but I just…you were here, under my hands, and I just…I _had_ to touch you…I couldn’t wait.”

“And I certainly put up a fight, didn’t I?” Reid said.

Luke laughed quietly. “I just didn’t want it to be over so quickly.”

“Over? Oh, I think not. We were just whetting our appetites is all.” And he pulled Luke up the stairs behind him.

 

 

They undressed each other and climbed under the covers together. They explored each other’s bodies slowly, their first orgasms allowing them now to take their time. Luke became rather like a cat, needing to feel and caress Reid with his tongue. Reid closed his eyes and stretched his arms over his head on the pillows, and let himself to be cared for, bathed by Luke’s tongue, feeling each exquisite lap. Luke’s eyes were closed, too, as he felt and read his lover, using the tip of his tongue as his guide and using a wide tongue to give to him.

He explored the curve of Reid’s jaw, down his neck, and over his shoulder. His hands traveled down Reid’s sides and over his hips, while his mouth trailed a path down from his neck to his chest. He lapped circles around Reid’s right nipple with his warm wide tongue, and then he flicked it with the tip of tongue, before latching onto it and sucking it - first gently and then more strongly. Reid moaned and his hand went to the back of Luke’s head. Luke sucked and licked, tugging it and nipping it. He gave it quite a bit of attention before lifting his head and making his way over to the other one; and when Luke landed on the left nipple Reid held his head firmly in place, humming a sigh.

By the time Luke finished with that one, Reid was breathing at a nice, steady pace which seemed to speak of contentment and longing all at once, like there was no place else he’d rather be, yet he wanted more. Luke looked down at Reid; his eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted with a look of anticipation. His eyes opened and met Luke’s. They held each other’s gaze and smiled, breathing slightly rough.

Reid ran his hands down Luke’s back and over his hips, and Luke let out a breathy exhale, gazing into Reid’s eyes. He held himself propped up on his hands and knees; leaning over, he trailed his tongue down the center of Reid’s chest, dipping it into his belly button, swirling it around in that very sensitive spot. Reid groaned quietly and rocked his hips slightly up towards Luke; his cock twitched and Luke went immediately to it, taking its semi-hardness into his mouth and sucking and licking it to its almost fullness. A gentle hand came to Luke’s head and Reid pushed his cock further into Luke’s mouth. Luke sucked and licked, savoring the taste and feel of Reid in his mouth, the quiet breathy sounds coming from him, the gentle tug of Reid’s hand in his hair, the slow rhythmic action of Reid’s cock sliding in and out between his lips and his tongue.

His hands slid under Reid’s ass, lifting him slightly and pulling him deeper into his mouth, and Luke began to travel its length, moving up and down to the pace that Reid had set. Reid’s other hand joined the first, coming to Luke’s head and stroking his hair and ear, as his hips lifted farther up and his pace began to increase. He was wordless, his breath leaving his mouth at a steady rhythm which matched that of his hips, and he sped onward, holding more tightly to Luke’s head, Luke’s lips snug around him; Luke trailed a thumb around his ass towards his hole and when he pressed it in slightly, Reid lost it – his hips arching off the bed, a quiet grunt escaping his lips along with a whispered “Luke…” as he came…and Luke swallowed and savored the warmth and the taste, and the feeling of Reid falling apart inside him, in his hands, shaking. And they stayed just like that, Luke’s mouth suckling Reid’s cock, his hands caressing his ass, as Reid road out the last of his tremors.

“Reid, Reid,” Luke said in a husky voice, as he trailed a line of kisses up Reid’s body. He sucked hard in places – knowing, hoping he was leaving marks. And he licked and tasted the sweat on Reid’s skin, listening as Reid came down, Reid’s hands still in his hair. Luke came up to lie along side Reid, kissing him deeply, threading his own hands into Reid’s hair, pulling him close, one hand traveling down Reid’s side again and tugging on his hip. “Reid,” he moaned again. “You’re so incredible when you come…the way you tremble in my hands…” he thrust against Reid’s side “the way you taste and feel as you come down my throat…” he licked a path up Reid’s neck “and fuck, the way your cock moves through my lips, hitting the back of my throat, going deep…oh, fuck…” Luke was thrusting steadily against Reid.

He threw a leg across Reid’s body, straddling his waist, kissing his mouth, his neck, sucking on his ear, biting it, his cock pressing against Reid’s firm stomach. He found Reid’s neck and latched on, sucking and biting. When he stopped to look at Reid’s face, he found him smiling contentedly, sated, his hands holding Luke’s waist in a sleepy, but possessive way. A hand traveled over Luke’s ass to trail down his crack to his pucker, and a finger lightly brushed across it, over and over.

Luke exhaled. “Reid…” he moaned. “Will you…?” he began.

“Yes.” Reid replied.

Luke smiled. “You don’t even know what I’m going to ask.”

“Sorry.” Reid said, as if he actually was. And he inclined his head for Luke to continue.

Luke, his cock still rubbing against Reid’s belly, said, “Will you put your fingers inside me?”

Reid growled and reached for the lube next to the bed. “Fuck yes.”

 

 

Several minutes later, Luke was rocking back onto Reid’s two fingers, eyes closed, panting, Reid pushing them firmly as deep as they would go; Luke’s cock – unattended, hard – rested on Reid. Reid took a hold of it in one hand and stroked it lightly. “You have a beautiful cock, Luke.” After all that, this made Luke blush. “I love to look at it, hold it…” he licked his lips “taste it.” He stroked it a bit more firmly. “I want to feel you in my mouth.” He said, heatedly, as he continued to plunge his fingers into Luke’s ass.

Luke panted back at Reid. “Fuck…oh, fuck.”

“Come closer.” Reid said. Luke – still straddling Reid’s waist – scooted forward several inches, Reid’s fingers staying nestled inside him. “Closer.” Luke crawled up further, until he was straddling Reid’s chest, his cock right in front of Reid’s face. “That’s better.”

“Reid I…is…I’ve…” he said, a swirling mix of emotions.

“Do you want this, Luke? Does this make you uncomfortable?” He removed his fingers slowly, Luke’s ass clenching around them, attempting to hold them in.

“Yes, no…I mean, yes I want this…fuck…” his hips began to rock slightly, so incredibly turned on by the sight of Reid below him, his mouth inches away from his cock. Reid licked a slow path up his cock and around the tip. “Fuck…” Luke breathed again. “I just…it feels like I’m…” he bit his lip and looked away.

Reid thought he knew what was going on for Luke. “If you don’t want to do this Luke, we don’t have to. But don’t hold back on my account. I want this…having you in control…letting go…taking me, in a sense. If I didn’t want to be right here…I wouldn’t be.” He saw Luke’s worries receding, his desire taking over again. “Do you want it?” He licked Luke again, before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking on it.

Luke’s eyes darkened and his mouth fell open as he watched Reid – Reid, willing and wanting to submit like this; Reid, sucking and licking him. His head fell back and he began to thrust slowly, the sensation of Reid’s lips around him, warm and wet. Looking back down at Reid, he swore and gripped the top of the headboard, changing the tempo and depth of his thrusts. One of his hands fell to Reid’s face and caressed it, going around to the back of Reid’s head. Reid moaned in approval and Luke brought his other hand down to cup and lift Reid’s head up towards his cock, thrusting slowly but deeply inside. “Reid…is this okay?” Reid, with his mouth wrapped around him, looked up at Luke, and his eyes told Luke that yes, this was very okay.

His hands cupped Luke’s ass and brought him closer. “Fuck, Reid.” Luke hands tightened on Reid’s head and Reid moaned and gripped Luke’s ass more firmly. Luke thrust his cock into Reid’s mouth, slow, steady and deep, and damn it was good. Luke finally put one hand back on the headboard again, and with one hand firmly pulling Reid’s head close, he let himself go, lost to the sensation of his own thrusting hips, of the pleasure coursing through his body. With Reid’s two hands on his ass, Luke’s head thrown back, he pumped faster, thrusting himself through Reid’s tight lips, hitting the back of his throat, over and over until he finally spilled, shaking, coming down Reid’s throat, Reid holding him close and milking him, loving and cradling his cock and ass with his hands and mouth.

 

 

Several minutes later, they lay in each other’s arms, sated and sleepy and happy and overwhelmed, Luke half sprawled on top of Reid. “Luke, you were so hot…do you have any idea how sexy you are…letting go like that?”

“Really? Was it…it was okay?” He stammered. “I mean, I’ve never done that.”

Reid just looked back at him and then raised his eyebrow as a thought hit him and smiled slightly.

“What?” Luke asked.

“Just imagining another way you could be thrusting into me…that’s all.” Luke’s lips parted, his eyebrows shot up, and his eyes ran over Reid’s face, amazed. Noah had never wanted him to do that, never.

“Do you think…I mean, I’ve never…I’m afraid I might not be any good at it.”

“Do you want to try it…sometime?” Luke nodded and smiled a bit. “Good. Because so do I. And I think you’d be very good at it.” And he wrapped his arms around Luke, who slid his body to rest along side Reid’s.

“Thank you.” Luke said quietly. Reid’s eyes questioned him. “For telling me that you want…that you want me inside you. I mean, it’d be okay if you didn’t but…you do, don’t you?” Luke asked, again amazed.

Reid nodded his head. “I do Luke.” And he pulled him close and laid several soft kisses on the top of Luke’s head, wishing away all of the self-doubt that Noah had planted in his beautiful young lover.

And slowly, slowly they began to close their eyes. After the fresh air of the morning, the delicious lunch, two orgasms each in under an hour, and the warmth drifting up from the wood stove, they were ready for a nap. Shifting slightly, Reid brought the covers up over them and they drifted off together, Luke’s arm pulling him close once more.

[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/


	30. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now the fall.

Thank you to Slayerkitty, my wonderful beta!

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/ [29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/

  
**Chapter 30**

 

Reid didn’t do walking-hand-in-hand; well, he didn’t until Luke. He didn’t stroll down small-town streets, especially streets where rainbow flags were pouring out of the windows; he didn’t do smiling old ladies who would pinch your cheeks if they could because they thought the young gay couple was so adorable; he didn’t do window-shopping. But here he was doing all these things, and why? Because one of the things he did do – increasingly in the last couple weeks – was anything that made Luke smile.

Luke did stroll, he did window shop, and he especially smiled at strange old ladies - and quite a few young ladies - who thought that he and Reid were just the cutest thing ever; Reid heard some of them say those actual words.

Reid was proud to say that he had never before been described as cute, but he was sure that with the dopey grin he was sporting, he was probably just that, cute. He tried to remember how to feel annoyed by this knowledge, but he just couldn’t. If being cute made Luke smile like this, Reid would be cute. And of course, it’s not like Reid had a choice in the matter; for example, here he was, willingly and gladly holding Luke’s hand, with no destination in mind. I mean, sure, they were going to find a restaurant, but Reid was not in any rush to get there. He was happy to be here, simply walking hand-in-hand down this small-town street where the rainbow flags poured out of the windows, and the little old ladies said, “Oh, aren’t they just the cutest thing?” as they walked by.

Luke’s thumb grazed across the back of Reid’s hand, and their fingers were entwined; the backs of their joined hands would rub against either of their thighs. Luke’s brown knit ski cap gently pushed his soft, blonde hair closer onto his head, the bottom inch or so curling up near the nape of his neck. Reid could see a small patch of exposed skin between his ear and where his turtleneck began, a spot he loved to suck. His gaze traveled to Luke’s jaw and then to his small smile, the corners of his own lips turning up in response. He grasped Luke’s hand more firmly and Luke turned his head towards him, their eyes meeting, and he leaned over to give Reid a soft, sweet, warm kiss before they continued to walk.

“So.” Luke said, swinging their joined arms. “Where do you want to eat? There’s a Thai place, and a vegetarian place…” Reid crinkled up his nose, and Luke laughed. “Do you always have to eat meat, Dr. Oliver?” he asked turning to face him. Reid just raised an eyebrow at him. Luke blushed, “I meant meat on a plate.” Reid leaned close and took Luke’s earlobe into his mouth, giving it a soft lick before releasing it, and pulling Luke to walk along side him again.

Luke was quiet, and Reid stole a look, pleased to see him smiling and biting his lip. “What about that place over there?” he asked. Luke followed his gaze and they walked across the street. “Versace’s.” Reid spoke the name of the restaurant and Luke exhaled and looked at him. “What?” Reid asked, surprised but pleased at Luke’s reaction. “You like the way I say that word?”

Luke pursed his lips. “Do you understand Italian?” he asked in a husky voice.

“Not a word.” Reid answered. “But I’ve always been a natural at speaking foreign languages; I can say all sorts of things and not have a clue what it is I’m actually saying.” He raised his eyebrows. “Probably pretty dangerous when you think about it.” That made Luke laugh and Reid smiled. “So, you wanna eat there?” Reid smiled a big, toothy grin.

Luke narrowed his eyes at him playfully, before turning to the sign. “Ooooh, they make their own homemade, fresh pasta, yum…” And he nodded his head at Reid, pulling him inside the small, simple building, where the aromas confirmed that they had made the right choice.

 

 

 

“So tell me about Stephen,” Luke said, adding with a raised eyebrow, “the almost-boyfriend.”

“Hmmm…” Reid said through a mouth full of pasta. “What do you want to know?”

“Everything.” Luke stated without hesitation. “He’s obviously important to you.” Luke said, with only a little jealousy.

But it was enough for Reid to notice, and he took Luke’s hand. “He’s my best friend.” He thought some more. “Until I met him, I pretty much kept everyone at bay.”

Luke listened, watching the expressions play across Reid’s face. He listened as Reid told him about the cut-throat competitive atmosphere of med-school, and his admiration for Stephen, who was different from their classmates because he wasn’t afraid to show people that he cared; he was the first person in many years who had been able to break through Reid’s barriers. It was due to Stephen’s persistence that they’d become best friends.

“To him, being the best wasn’t worth it if you had to step on each other along the way. He reminded me of my parents; I’d forgotten - living with Angus - what it was like to trust people, to let them in.” Looking at Luke, he said, “Stephen taught me how to do that again, little by little.”

And Reid told Luke how, for a few months during their years of friendship, they’d dated. It had started with a long night of talking, and Reid sharing the details of his difficult teenage years, and all the tiredness and intimacy led to a kiss – which startled them both. And they’d decided to give it a go; and it had been good, but ultimately they’d realized that they were better off as friends, best friends.

Hearing all this, Luke was surprised to discover that his jealousy had been replaced by gratitude. He was overwhelmingly grateful for this man – this man who obviously claimed a part of Reid’s heart – this man who had shown Reid that it was okay to let others in, to trust others again.

 

 

 

They finished their meal and began to stroll back down the street; Luke pulled Reid off to the side to peek into the window of a jewelry shop, which was closed; they stood, arms close around each other in the cold, silently looking at the various colors and shapes of the different stones and jewelry. Luke pointed out a very colorful necklace that he was sure his grandmother would ‘adore’ - in her words.

“Watermelon Tourmaline,” Reid quietly said. Turning to ask him what he means, Luke followed Reid’s gaze, which was fixed on a small pink and green stone – no, more like a crystal – near the front of the display window. “They’re usually formed in granite and are one of the only crystals to have three-sided prisms.” Reid was silent for a few moments, his eyes still on the stone, but seeming far away. “My grandmother…she knew tourmaline…she understood…” He stood – eyes toward the ground, but not seeing – silently, until Luke ran his hand gently up Reid’s back. Reid turned toward him, trying to smile, and pulled them both along the sidewalk again. They didn’t speak until they were in front of a pastry shop. “Dessert,” Reid said. Luke knew he was changing the subject, but let him.

After they had gone in and selected far more than they needed, they left the shop and headed back down to where their car was parked. Reid was silent on the drive back to the cabin, holding Luke’s hand.

 

 

 

Back at the cabin, they sat on the couch, facing the expert fire Luke had built, Reid’s arm on the back of the couch and Luke snuggled up close; they were holding the warm mugs of tea Reid had brewed, and the bag of pastries was on the table in front of them.

“Will you tell me about your grandmother?” Luke asked.

Reid stiffened, and when Luke looked over at him, he appeared to want to and appeared afraid at the same time. “I’m not very good at talking about…feelings, and stuff.”

Luke’s eyes traveled lovingly over his face.

“Why do you want to know, Luke?” Reid was testing the waters; it was an old habit – this ‘not trusting’ – that kicked in strong when it came to these types of discussions.

Luke’s eyes appeared to be the safest place on earth to him, though, and he felt his stomach unclench as he heard Luke say, “because she seemed important to you…and you’re important to me.” Then Luke reached his free hand up to caress Reid’s cheek lightly. And when Reid smiled a small smile, Luke raised an eyebrow, and added “I’ll give you an extra one of the pastries.”

“I was already counting on at least one extra one.”

Luke pursed his lips playfully, and then more seriously asked, “please?”

Reid took a deep breath, realizing that his stalling and distraction techniques weren’t working, and that he actually did want to tell Luke.

“She died of breast cancer when I was 16, four years after my parents.” Luke watched Reid’s face, his eyes looking nowhere. “She was probably the only person who really understood me. My parents loved me, they were wonderful; but she got me.”

And Reid told of his grandmother the scientist – how she didn’t have a degree, but if she’d been born in another time, or another gender, or to a family of means, she would have. As it was she’d learned what she could. She read everything she could get her hands on and she studied the natural world, always asking questions. Growing up, her family had seen her as eccentric, and Reid could relate to that.

“In the summers, we’d go rock-hunting together.” Reid was smiling, remembering. “I’d always spend two weeks with her and Sarah at their place in Maine, on the coast. They were some of the happiest times of my life. I loved my parents, but when I was with her, I felt…I felt like I was normal. She always kept an eye out for me, I think…she knew what it was like to feel … well, different from everyone else.”

“Who was Sarah?” Luke asked, thinking he already knew the answer.

“Her partner.” Reid said simply. And their eyes met. “Yeah, she and I were different in some of the same ways.” Luke and he shared a grin. “I never knew my grandfather – died before I was born – although I’m told he was a wonderful, kind man, and that my grandmother loved him; and I believe that.”

And he told Luke the story of how she and Sarah had fallen in love as teenagers, spending much of their summers together combing the beaches for rocks at Sarah’s family’s place; how they both had married and raised families – it was what was expected – and how, eventually, they’d found each other again, and had almost twenty five years together.

“She was my major piece of sanity after my parents died.” He didn’t get to see her that often, but when he did, life made sense again – living with Angus, he’d found it hard to be himself – to be so smart, to be a science nerd, to be gay. With her, like the fresh air and crashing waves of the sea, she would wash away all of his shame. “When she died…” Reid looked like he was reliving a part of it. Luke took his hand, and Reid swallowed.

They were both silent for several minutes. “She had a piece of watermelon tourmaline, a gift sent from Sarah while they were both married to others, raising their children; it was always on the dresser in the bedroom they shared. I’d sometimes see her pick it up just to handle it, a smile coming to her face. I’d sneak in myself and pick it up and feel its edges, hold it up to see the light shine through it different ways.”

"Were your grandparents married for very long? Was she happy?"  
  
"Yes. Both. They were together for almost twenty-five years, and I think she was happy. She was upfront with him from the very beginning. She'd said something like - when he asked her out - 'Tommy, I'm in love with a woman, her name is Sarah, and even though we can’t really be together, that doesn't mean I'm gonna go off and marry some man.' He'd just laughed and said 'okay, okay!' And they became friends, but eventually, after grieving Sarah’s marriage, one day my grandfather said to her, 'Sally, I know you'll always love Sarah, and I know I can never replace her in your heart, and I'm not trying to. But, will you give me the chance to love you? Because I've got enough love for the both of us.' And she did. And she was never really in-love with him, but they were best friends and loved each other in their own way, and they raised my dad and Angus, and were happy; and she grieved when she lost him. And then when she finished grieving she moved to Maine."

Luke, uncharacteristically, kept quiet, knowing that Reid would stop talking if he asked too many questions.  
  
"Sarah was still married, but grandma had waited long enough, and she sought her out. Sarah hadn’t been as lucky as my grandmother. Her family had pressured her into a marriage with a man she didn’t love or respect, and she was miserable, to put it mildly. He wasn't physically abusive, but was very controlling. He refused to let Sarah receive mail from my grandmother; he knew about their past and looked down on her for it; but he was always jealous of my grandmother. Anyway, when Grandma showed up in town, he wasn't happy, but he couldn't stop them from being friends. And after a couple years, Sarah worked up the courage to leave him, and she and my grandmother found a home and began their life together, again, finally. Anyway, all this happened long before I was born, but I heard the stories."

His eyes met Luke’s for the first time in a few minutes, and seeing the unconditional love there, he took a deep breath and continued.

“When my parents died, I was really lost for a while. I was twelve and about to begin high school; I had skipped two grades and was used to not really having any friends. Anyway, when I lost them, I just sort of stopped functioning; I didn’t eat well, or sleep well…skipped school constantly. Moving to live with my uncle was…well, neither of us understood or liked each other, and neither of us made an effort to change that. I just couldn’t, at twelve; I may have been brilliant academically, but socially I’d never been bright, and then I just totally floundered. Angus didn’t know, couldn’t tell what was going on…just thought I was a stubborn teenager. My grandmother’s visits were the only thing that kept me sane, and kept me from drugs. After I failed that year.” He rolled his eyes at the ludicrousness of the idea. “I actually failed, had to repeat a grade, can you believe it? Anyway, that was the last straw. My grandmother came and got me before the last week of school even ended, and packed up my stuff and took me with her for the whole summer. I’d never spent _that_ much time with her; it saved my life, really.”

Luke felt a huge amount of love for this woman he would never meet.

“She didn’t expect me to – actually she had to insist that I _not_ – work on any academics over the summer. She made me let go of my perfectionism for two and a half months. I worked on their blueberry farm, raking berries with the migrant families from Honduras and Mexico; and we walked a lot, studying the plants, discovering stones and rock formations, and occasionally talking about the two people we’d both lost. And I got to see her life with Sarah more closely. I was thirteen and I knew I was gay, but I hadn’t told anyone, and I hadn’t ever had the opportunity to really see two gay people live together, you know, in a committed way. Not for a whole _summer_ anyway. They changed how they acted around me that summer; I don’t think it was a conscious decision, it was like after a while, they both got used to having me around and they relaxed more, didn’t hide all the intimacies that they did from most people’s eyes – you know, the little hand touches and caresses, the kisses goodbye and hello. Watching them I started to believe that maybe my being gay wouldn’t mean being alone all my life.”

“One day, I remember it so clearly…” Luke smiled as he saw Reid’s grin. “Grandma was getting lunch ready for the three of us, and grumbling about Sarah being late _again_ , when in she walked in her knee-high-mud-boots; that earned a glare from Grandma – she was late, she was tracking mud through her clean kitchen, and now she wasn’t even properly dressed for the meal and we were all going to have to wait some more, blah, blah…anyway, Sarah just walked right over to where she stood at the sink and set a big bucket of clams in that sink and said…’Sorry my dear, but the digging was just too good to stop today.’…and she caressed my grandma’s cheek with her muddy hand.” Reid’s eyes lit up, remembering. “My grandma scowled, then smiled and kissed her and said…’okay, I guess you’re forgiven’…and then proceeded to scold her again, much more playfully.”

“During that lunch, as I watched them together, grandma turned to me and asked, ‘Well, my boy? What do you think about this crazy life of mine?’ Everyone in her family thought she was nuts to have up and left her ‘respectable’ connections in Cambridge to live on this blueberry farm with her lesbian ‘friend’ - as if Sarah was the only lesbian in the relationship.” Reid added, with a tilt of his head. “I understood what it was like to be seen as crazy, or eccentric, by all your family, even the ones who love you – but at that moment I understood something else. I knew I wasn’t alone, and I knew it was okay to be eccentric. So, I turned to her and said, ‘I think that a person has to live his own life and no-one else’s…that’s all we can do, live our own life the way it fits us.’ And she smiled, and put her hand to my cheek, saying, ‘Reid, sweetheart, you’re going to be okay, you know that? You’re going to be okay.’ And that’s what got me through the next three years,” he said, looking at Luke again.

Luke looked deeply into his eyes and his hand reached up and rested on Reid’s cheek. But Reid wasn’t finished. He wasn’t sure where all this was coming from; he’d never told anyone all of this, not even Stephen, but out it was coming, somehow with Luke he wanted to share this.

“Really, that’s what got me all the way through college. When she died, I’d felt like I’d lost everyone who ever knew me, cared about me; even Sarah. She’d gotten sick shortly after, and her family wouldn’t let me see her – I was just the grandson of that ‘wicked woman’ who had stolen Sarah away from her proper place beside her husband. But fortunately, even though I’d lost her, I’d also gained my ticket to freedom. I was going away to college, away from Angus’ home, which never felt like my home; and once there, I applied myself to one goal – to be the best damn doctor on the planet. I locked my heart away; it was all about studies, food, and occasional sex…just the basics. And sometimes I’d hear Angus’ voice telling me that I’d never make it, that I’d fail, that I was nothing but a queer…” Luke could feel Reid tense up. “But then I’d see her face and remember those words and I’d know he was wrong. I wasn’t wrong, he was.”

Reid was quiet then, seemingly running out of steam; and he looked exhausted. Luke reached a tender hand up to his forehead and ran his fingers through Reid’s curls, his eyes traveling lovingly over his face, wanting to be able to hold the young, teenage Reid, who seemed to have to shoulder the whole world, but admiring him at the same time. In front of him, he saw a brave, strong, and very loving man – a man who had learned how to take the risk, to unlock his heart again.

“Jesus, I’m tired, Luke.” He closed his eyes and exhaled. “Suddenly, I feel so tired.”

“You just went through a lot, Reid. It takes a lot of energy to live through stuff like that all over again.” And he ran a hand through his curls again. “Thank you.” Reid looked at him, confused for a moment. “Thank you for…” Luke wanted to find the right words. “For letting me in. I feel so…lucky. My heart just feels such gratitude, to be allowed into your heart.” He held Reid’s face in his hands. “I don’t know how to say it, Reid…I’m usually so good with words, but this…” and he gestured between them. “I don’t know how to put it into words.”

“Will you just hold me, Luke?” Reid asked with a quiet voice.

“God, yes.” Luke exhaled. And he wrapped his arms around the tender, brave man. And Reid curled into his arms, laying his own arm across Luke’s waist, settling in – while a few, silent, long-held tears fell from his eyes and were absorbed by Luke’s shirt, seeping into Luke’s skin – and he breathed just a little bit easier than he had in a long time. Not long ago, he’d called himself Luke’s anchor and his port in a storm; well, maybe they could share the job. Or he could be the port and Luke could be the anchor. Perhaps they’d take turns. And he smiled just a little, _tiny_ bit before curling even closer into the arms of his wise, strong, young love.

[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/


	31. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now the fall.

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/ [29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/

  
**Chapter 31**

Standing at the end of the bed, bodies barely touching, Reid nibbled on Luke’s lower lip; Luke’s eyes were closed, his tongue snaking out to taste Reid’s mouth. The light of the moon shone down on them through the skylight, playing off the soft curls of hair that peeked through the top few opened buttons of Luke’s shirt. Reid continued slowly releasing buttons from their holes, his mouth not leaving Luke’s. Luke’s hands snuck under the hem of Reid’s shirt and he trailed his fingers and thumbs up Reid’s sides.

 

 

Ten minutes ago, they had been silently snuggling on the couch by the dieing fire; Reid had felt calm and safe in Luke’s arms, having poured out his heart in a way he hadn’t ever remembered doing.

“Reid?” Luke had said.

Reid hummed a response, his eyes closed.

“I need to stoke the fire for the night.”

“Not yet.” He said sleepily. “I like it here in your arms.”

Luke smiled. “You’re falling asleep.” Reid hummed. “Why don’t you go upstairs and wait for me in bed, while I take care of this. That way it won’t get freezing cold at two in the morning.” And he slipped out from under Reid, who grumbled before curling up again in the spot Luke had vacated.

Luke got busy with the stove for a couple minutes, leaving its door open a crack to really give it a good draft. “Hey, Sleepyhead…keep a half an eye on this. I’m gonna brush my teeth.” Reid propped his head up on his hand, supposing that burning the place down would really be a bummer of a way to finish off their trip.

Luke was all smiles when he returned from the bathroom, nervously biting his lower lip. He slapped Reid on the ass and told him it was his turn. Reid got up, eyeing him suspiciously, and headed to the bathroom. When he was done, Luke had just closed the door to the wood stove. “Are we all _stoked_?” Reid asked.

“Yes.” Luke’s lips were pouty and he had a hungry look in his eyes. “We are.”

Reid was suddenly _very_ awake. He took two slow, predatory steps towards Luke, whose tongue seemed to have escaped between his lips. “So,” Reid said. “In a hurry to get to bed are we?”

Luke breathed rapidly in and out through his nose, and Reid placed his hands on Luke’s hips. “I need to make love with you again, Reid.” Reid nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Luke’s.

 

 

Now, here they were, on fire – barely touching each other. Reid finally got Luke’s shirt unbuttoned and he slipped it off his shoulders, fingers running down Luke’s arms to his wrists. He ran the tip of his tongue along Luke’s jaw, up his neck, and over to circle his ear, tracing its contours. Luke’s arms were trapped by his side, held by Reid’s hands in his almost-removed shirt; Reid pulled his earlobe into his mouth, sucking it with a firm tug, gently pressing his body against Luke’s. Luke swayed, having nothing to hold him up, and Reid’s hands fell from his and wrapped around his waist, keeping him from falling.

“Reid, _please_ …my hands…I want to hold you.” And Reid couldn’t resist that sweet request. He took each of Luke’s wrists and gently removed his sleeves so that the shirt fell to the floor and Luke immediately wrapped his arms around his neck with a yes and pulled Reid close so that their foreheads touched. “Yes.” He whispered once more.

Their bodies began to move slowly against each other, dancing without music, foreheads still gently pressed together, breath falling against each other’s face.

Bodies pressed close together, Reid slipped a hand in between them and removed Luke’s belt, unsnapped and unzipped his pants and pushed them down as far as he could with one hand, his face never more than inches from Luke’s. Then he cupped Luke’s ass, the cotton soft under his hands, whispering his name.

Luke’s hands combed into Reid’s hair, and he pulled Reid in to capture his lips, kissing him deeply, his tongue entering and being welcomed by Reid’s mouth. They pulled on each other, trying to get closer, wet mouths giving and taking, stopping only to breathe briefly before fusing together again.

When Reid pulled back, Luke was stunned, breathless and dazed; Reid had to put his hands on his waist again to keep him from stumbling backward. “Reid?” Luke’s eyes searched his face.

Reid’s hot gaze traveled down Luke’s body. “I want to see you, Luke.” He stepped back just a bit. “I need to see you.”

Luke bit his lower lip, in an aroused, shy sort of way, before nodding his head and removing the rest of his clothes, briefly sitting on the edge of the bed to pull off his pants the rest of the way. When he was fully naked, he stood, his head slightly bent, and looked at Reid. His breath came out in quiet pants, feeling Reid’s gaze upon him. His cock stood out, curving slightly upward, leaking slightly at the tip; his nipples were erect, nestled in the soft hair that curled upon his chest and that continued over his belly, thickening around his cock. He wasn’t cold, but he shivered with desire. Reid stepped forward and pressed his fully clothed body against Luke’s, running his hands down Luke’s back and over his ass. He looked into Luke’s eyes, and Luke knew that Reid found him beautiful, even though Reid hadn’t said a word.

Luke smiled and stepped back towards the bed. “Can I see you, Reid?”

Reid began to undress himself and paused to see if that was what Luke wanted. Luke smiled back at him and climbed on to the bed, resting on his elbows, to watch. Reid moved with ease and confidence. He looked steadily at Luke as he undressed; when he reached the button on his pants, he slowed and his gazed turned hot; he popped the button and slowly lowered the zipper. Luke licked his lips, torn between wanting to get up and help him and wanting to take in the sight. In the end, he kept himself still and watched Reid slip his pants and boxers down over his hips and thighs, stepping out of them and standing before Luke.

And _then_ Reid felt a bit unsure, but it nothing to do with feeling insecure about his body. It had everything to do with all the love he could see in Luke’s eyes – it unnerved him, even as it calmed him, to be seen so transparently and with the unabashed adoration Luke didn’t know he was showing.

Luke’s eyes left his face once more to take in his body, head to toe and back up again, smiling again when his eyes met Reid’s. “Will you turn around?” Luke asked quietly. Reid arched an eyebrow and his cock twitched at the shy boldness of Luke. He turned half way around and stopped, feeling Luke’s eyes travel down his body, stop at his ass, move lower to take in his thighs and calves, stopping again to linger on his ass on the way back up, hearing Luke quietly breathing.

Hearing a rustling on the bed behind him, he turned and saw Luke roll over onto his stomach. He inhaled sharply at the sight that met his eyes.

Luke looked over his shoulder, licking his lips in response to the way Reid’s eyes were darkening with lust as they traveled over his curves and rested on his ass. He rocked his hips a couple times, pressing into the bed and then lifting his ass off of it, his eyes locked on Reid’s.

Reid couldn’t take it anymore. He approached the bed and reached for Luke’s hips, urging him back towards the edge. “Luke…come here,” he said. Luke lifted his ass and hips so that he was up on his knees, his toes hanging over the edge of the bed. His head rested on the bed and looked back at Reid from between his legs – Reid on his own knees on the floor – and then he gasped as a tongue suddenly thrust inside him. Reid’s hands tugged on his hips, pulling him closer to his face, and Luke rocked back into him. Reid pulled out and lapped at Luke’s hole, swirling around it and dipping in again. Luke felt the cold air as Reid leaned over the bed to grab the lube off the table. He panted in anticipation, spreading his thighs apart a bit more, as Reid poured some on his hand and warmed it, spreading it over his fingers.

Reid slowly pushed one finger into Luke, who exhaled with a moan. Licking lightly around it, he pumped it in and out, his other hand on Luke’s hip. “Yes…” Luke hissed, rocking back to receive it more fully. Adding more lube, Reid slipped in a second finger, Luke stilling for a moment, eyes closed, ass clenched around them, grunting quietly. They both slowly began to move again, Reid watching Luke’s movements and expression, listening for sounds of desire or fear. Sensing only the first, Reid began to steadily pump them in and out and Luke moaned. Reid gently brushed against Luke’s prostate, causing a string of quiet curses to fall from his lips.

“Jesus, that’s good.”

Reid hummed a response, not able to resist leaning in to lick once more at the spot where his fingers disappeared inside Luke. “Oh, fuck.” Reid pulled his fingers almost all the way out and gently pushed in a third, just slightly, along side the two. When Luke pushed back onto them, with a groan, Reid let all three fingers move steadily in and out, hearing Luke panting to the rhythm of the movement. “Jesus, Reid. I want you inside me.”

Reid almost came at the sound of the words.

Those words, coming from _his_ mouth…Reid had to control his breathing. “Okay,” he barely managed to get out.

Luke looked back at him. “Do you…want to?”

“God yes,” Reid panted. “I’m just so…I don’t want to come too quickly.”

Luke smiled in response and with a _please_ he spread his legs wider, pressing his ass back towards Reid. Again, he almost came at the sound…and the sight.

He slowly withdrew his fingers from Luke, who then suddenly froze. “You okay, Luke?” he asked. Luke nodded his head quickly, too quickly, and Reid wasn’t convinced. “Turn over,” he said gently.

Luke did and eventually he met Reid’s gaze. “I want this, Reid…I do.” His brow furrowed. “Or at least I did, a minute ago…no, I _still_ do, it’s just old…baggage.”

He drew closer to his young lover. “There’s nothing magical about this, Luke – me being inside you this way - it’s not intrinsically better than the other ways we’ve made love.” He caressed Luke’s face. “The question is, do you want it? Because it’s only good if we both want it.”

Luke looked into his eyes and saw his answer. “I do.” And they both smiled at each other.

“Okay then.” And he took Luke’s somewhat softened cock in his hand and began to stroke it back to life. “Let’s get you going again.” Luke smiled at Reid’s sexual playfulness, stretching his arms up above his head, rocking his hips up towards his lover’s hand.

“Fuck, Reid…you’re so sexy.”

After a few minutes, Luke was fully relaxed and oh-so-ready again, Reid’s fingers inside him once more, and his lips tugging on Luke’s nipples, Luke’s head thrown back, panting. Reid kissed him and slowly withdrew his fingers once more, handing Luke a condom. “Do you want to put it on me or shall I?” Luke licked his lips, eyes trailing down Reid’s body to his cock, and then he opened the package. Reid leaned up on his knees so Luke could reach and he moaned quietly as Luke rolled it on him. He poured some lube into Luke’s palm and Luke spread it between his two hands and then coated him generously.

Reid leaned over and kissed him, his tongue gently reaching out to find Luke’s. Luke felt another brief moment of panic – remembering some of the less than pleasant times with Noah – and then he opened his eyes to find Reid gazing at him, somehow knowing that Luke needed his reassurance. And Luke’s fear fled once more, chased away by the warmth of Reid’s gaze. Reid shifted until his knees were on the bed between Luke’s legs, and then he lifted himself up on his arms and kissed Luke once more – his mouth and down his chest and his belly, taking his cock in his mouth and sliding his lips over it, sucking and loving it, until Luke was panting again. And raising his eyes, he met Luke’s and smiled, raising a questioning eyebrow and receiving an answering nod.

He gently raised Luke’s legs, encouraging his feet to wrap loosely around his waist, his thighs resting on Reid’s hips, Reid resting between Luke’s spread legs. He slowly entered Luke a little, hovering above him; the tight warmth surrounding him was intense and he didn’t want to come quickly; he focused all his energy on watching Luke, making sure it was okay for him. Luke’s eyes were closed, and he could see that Luke had tensed. “Luke…Luke,” he said quietly. Luke opened his eyes and Reid saw the fear – just a little bit of it – and then he saw it start to dissipate. He smiled and said, “you’re so beautiful, Luke…so beautiful…” Then Luke relaxed again – his eyes relaxed, the muscles around his anus relaxed, and he breathed again. “I’m going to move in a little more…just a little.” Luke smiled with a small nod, and Reid entered a bit further, and then pulled back some.

“More…” Luke breathed. Reid’s steady gaze checked to be sure and again Luke nodded, so he pushed inside farther before again pulling back a bit. It took several minutes, but eventually Reid was buried inside Luke, holding very still, his face pressed against Luke’s chest, trying to hold his desire in check. After a minute Luke began to move, just slightly rocking his hips, panting quietly, drawing a moan from Reid.

Hearing the beautiful sounds of his lover only served to encourage Luke’s movements, his hands finding their way to Reid’s hips. Then Reid began to move, slow and steady, not pulling out very far with each thrust, but instead staying buried pretty deeply. They held each other’s gaze and Reid leaned down to kiss him, Luke’s hands moving to his hair. The small motions were very intense for them both and neither of them wanted this to end quite yet, Luke having just completely relaxed to a point where it felt really good. But it wasn’t meant to be as just then Reid’s cock brushed against Luke’s prostate in precisely the right way, and Luke sang out an _Oh_ , the sound of which went right to Reid’s groin.

“Fuck, Luke…” Reid did it again, just so he could hear that sound once more…and he was rewarded by another, even higher pitched one. Back and forth this went with each brush against that little nub leading to a more and more exquisite sound from Luke and each sound leading to another exquisite thrust from Reid. Finally, they were both so close and they knew there was no turning back, and Reid reached into the space between them to take Luke’s cock in his right hand. Pulling on it several times, he gave one firm thrust and Luke came, making the _most_ beautiful sounds, causing Reid to come, and as Luke’s ass clenched around him, he cursed softly through the rest of his orgasm, holding Luke tight.

 

 

 

They had turned on to their sides, facing each other, legs still intertwined, Reid’s arm under Luke’s head. Luke was very quiet now, breathing softly, laying kisses on the soft inside of Reid’s arm, and Reid could feel his smile.

Reid caressed Luke face, tilting his head up towards him, and that’s when he saw the tears. He didn’t say anything, just gently brushed a tear from under Luke’s eyelid with his thumb. Luke smiled again, exhaling. “I’m sorry…” he began, but Reid laid a gentle finger on his lips, and said, “don’t apologize…” and his gaze was filled with love… “don’t.” Luke nodded and held Reid tighter, burying his face in Reid’s chest.

“It’s never been like that.” And he looked back up at Reid. “It was never like that…” he continued to look at Reid, Noah’s name going unspoken. “It never felt like making love when…” he swallowed and then continued… “…when he was inside me. Even when it was physically good, it never felt like…” He exhaled, looked away and then back. “I can’t even compare it. What we just did was so different it was like something…” and he shook his head, lost for a moment. “God, I’m usually so good with words, but you just…with you, Reid…you take all my words away, literally.” And he lay down halfway on top of Reid and wrapped his arms around him.

And Reid held him, even as he was being held, feeling a strange combination of terror and joy. He was terrified of the feelings Luke brought out in him, and of how much Luke trusted him. But he couldn’t let go, couldn’t let _him_ go - the joy in his heart was so great. And as he held Luke, as he was his port in a storm, he also knew, without a doubt now, that Luke was his anchor, that it was Luke’s arms that kept him from running away terrified.

[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/


	32. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now the fall.

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!  
 **Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/ [29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/  


**Chapter 32**

 

 

Reid was halfway between waking and sleeping, in an almost dreamlike state; he could feel the pull of awake-ness tugging at him, and he could feel the delicious pull of lips on his nipple, or was that a dream…

Luke removed his mouth from Reid’s chest and looked up at his sleeping face, watching his mouth open slightly and his tongue peek out, hearing him sigh. He lowered his head to Reid’s nipple once more, latching on and sucking – flicking it with the tip of his tongue – moaning around it. He felt Reid’s fingers thread into his hair, massaging his scalp and holding him close. He sucked it more and more before leaning over Reid’s body to find the other. His hand running up and down the side of Reid’s body, he sucked, nipped, and licked this one.

He was hard already; he’d been awake for a little while, looking at Reid, wanting him. Now, he was finding it difficult to hold back. He moved up to Reid’s neck, sucking and kissing from his collar bone up to his ear, before lapping at his ear, his panting breath causing Reid’s hands to fall to his ass, and his hips to rock slightly up off the bed.

“Morning…” Reid mumbled; his head tilted to make more room for Luke’s lips, his hand holding Luke’s hip.

Luke lifted his head, and briefly acknowledged Reid’s greeting, his eyes dark with lust, before returning to Reid’s neck, panting heavily through his kisses. “Oh, fuck Reid…” was all Luke could manage to produce.

Reid inhaled, beginning to really wake up, hands slowly caressing everywhere he could reach from where he lay. Luke moaned, so ready for any touch from Reid, even the smallest. He thrust his hard cock against Reid’s thigh, closing his eyes, and throwing his head back, delighting in the friction.

Reid finally opened his eyes – this he had to see – his beautiful young Luke lost in his own wanting, not analyzing it, just letting go. Luke kept up the steady thrusting for quite a while, his hand holding tight to Reid’s hip, until suddenly he stopped and opened his deep brown eyes, turning his heated gaze back to Reid; and then he quickly, urgently returned his mouth to Reid’s chest, furiously kissing his way down his body until he reached his cock. Then he looked at it. Reid’s eyes were fixed on Luke’s face staring hungrily at his cock, which seem to come more fully to life under the heat of his gaze. Luke licked it, with a wide tongue; and he mouthed it, growled at it; to Reid, it seemed almost as if this was an event simply between Reid’s cock and Luke – Reid was almost superfluous, an observer; he observed Luke’s seeming adoration of his cock. Then he watched Luke wrap his lips around the tip of it and suck; and inch by delicious inch, more of his cock disappeared into the sanctuary of Luke’s mouth.

Reid closed his eyes and pushed his hips off the bed, feeling more than the warmth of Luke’s lips and mouth, but also the care and reverence Luke was showering on him, on his cock. When he was fully hard, throbbing inside Luke’s mouth, beginning to thrust his hips more steadily, Luke pulled off and climbed up his body, kissing him fiercely, deeply. Then he took two of Reid’s fingers and placed them in his mouth, sucking on them. Running his tongue over and between them, pulling them deep into his mouth, he coated them with his saliva before quickly placing them at his entrance, demanding with his eyes that Reid penetrate him. And Reid really had no choice. His two fingers entered Luke, going deep, Luke leaning towards the top of the bed, so Reid could reach inside him.

Luke hissed, rocking back onto Reid’s fingers, repeatedly - eyes closing sometimes to just feel the sensations, and eyes opening again, desire flashing more strongly when his gaze met Reid’s. Reid lifted up off the pillow to lick at one of Luke’s nipples and Luke leaned down so that he could latch on. Reid sucked and his fingers fucked Luke. “Oh, Jesus, Reid…” Luke moaned. Reid slipped in a third finger and Luke ground out an exhale, tensing around them, before pulling up and then pushing back down. Reid’s finger brushed his prostate… “Fuck…yes…”

He grabbed a condom, opened it, and rolled it on to Reid’s fat cock, staring at it, so ready for it to be inside him; then he lubed it generously, hearing Reid’s sharp inhale. And slowly, their eyes on each other, Reid entered him and he lowered himself onto Reid. Luke’s mouth dropped open as he felt Reid filling him; Reid’s eyes widened as he felt Luke surround him. It was so slow, and perfect. They were still for a moment, holding each other’s gaze. Then Reid began to move, a small inclining of his hips, thrusting into Luke. Luke looked fiercely into his eyes and clenched around his cock, causing Reid to catch his breath; and Luke shook his head with an _un-uh_ …he was in-charge right now. Leaning closer, he captured Reid’s lips, kissing them and sucking them into his mouth. “Be still,” he whispered, and he began to move up and down Reid’s cock, pulling almost all the way off before sliding back down; as he continued, his movements became smaller, his motions faster, occasionally leaning in to lick at Reid’s mouth, Reid panting back at him.

Reid so wanted to move. “Luke…Luke…” he breathed, his hands on his lover’s hips. And finally, without consciously deciding to, he moved; he thrust twice up inside Luke, the second time finding the right angle and brushing his prostate.

Luke’s mouth dropped open with a sudden inhale, his eyes widened, and he began to lose control. With a small nod, he silently begged Reid to do that again. Reid slowly brushed across it again. Luke softly sang his name and Reid did it once more. “Jesus.” Reid lubed his hand and took a hold of Luke’s cock, pumping it slowly; and a steady rhythm began, Luke rocking back onto Reid’s cock, Reid thrusting into him and strongly pulling on Luke’s cock…“Reid I’m…Oh God I’m…oh fuck…” and Reid thrust up into Luke, his free hand holding his hip, his feet pushing against the mattress as leverage, going deeply inside him, several times, their faces so close together. And Luke came first, spilling between them, contracting around Reid’s cock, pulling his orgasm from him.

 

 

Luke was draped across Reid’s chest, their breathing beginning to return to normal, and he heard Reid let out a small breathy smile…he could actually _hear_ Reid smiling. “What?” he asked contentedly.

“That’s definitely one of my favorite ways to wake up.” Reid responded. Luke laughed quietly.

Leaning up on one elbow, he smiled sexily at Reid and said, “mine, too.” His eyes lingered on Reid’s beautiful body, not quite ready for another round, but tempted by the thought. Then he heard Reid’s stomach rumble. Raising an eyebrow at him, he asked, “breakfast?”

“Yesss. Another one of my favorite ways to wake up.” Reid’s eyes lit up. “Whad’ya got planned, Snyder?”

“Me? I made breakfast yesterday; it’s your turn.” Luke smirked, swatting his hip.

“Oh.” Reid was disappointed, never very impressed by his own breakfast making attempts. “Okay, um…cereal? Eggs? I can do eggs…do we have eggs?”

“Yes, master chef, we have eggs. Bread even.” He ran his hands up Reid’s sides. “And I might even let you out of bed.” Reid looked back into his eyes with a smirk, and Luke heard that stomach growl again. He climbed out of bed, pulling Reid up. “Okay, I’ll let you eat first, I guess.”

They got loosely dressed and tended to the fire and food. They drank their coffee and ate their eggs and toast standing at the counter staring at each other.

Luke sighed.

“Hmmm?” Reid asked.

“Mornings…” Luke said. “With you…they’re like a new event in my life, something I’ve never experienced. It’s like I never knew what mornings were…they certainly weren’t like this.”

Reid stepped close to him and stood next to him against the counter, holding his hand. “And what are they like…mornings with me?”

Luke smiled and thought. “Sweet, sexy…playful, and wonderful…” and he looked seriously into Reid’s eyes… “…happy.”

Reid turned and cupped his cheek – and kissed him – and then looked into his eyes, which said all Luke needed to hear. Reid was happy, too. “Do you know what…Luke?” Luke looked back at him. “I’m pretty fond of evenings with you as well…” and he caressed his cheek… “…and afternoons.” And Luke’s heart swelled in his chest, that feeling of floating away coming over him again. And he held on tight to Reid, arms around his waist, pulling him flush against him, and kissed him back.

“Come.” Luke said quietly.

“Where?”

“To shower with me before we have to go.” Reid smiled softly and followed him.

 

 

 

As they drove back to Oakdale later that morning, they talked about their weeks. Reid was going to be pretty busy – lots of consults, and some not-so-challenging surgeries, and a meeting with the architects. Luke had a couple meetings at the foundation, was going to do some writing, and also help his parents and grandma get the farm ready for Thanksgiving.

“Do you have plans for Thanksgiving?” he asked Reid.

“I think I have to work…in the morning.”

“Would you like to have dinner with me…and my family, that evening?”

Reid nodded his head. He somehow couldn’t make the words come out. He’d had dinner with Luke’s family before, but still he felt nervous. He wasn’t sure why.

Luke could see he was nervous. “You don’t have to, you know. It’s not some sort of requirement.” He smiled over at Reid. “They’re my family, not yours. And if you and I don’t see each other that day, it’s not the end of the world.” He did not want Reid to feel guilted into this, or obligated. There’d been enough guilt in his relationship with Noah to last him a lifetime.

Reid smiled a bit at how Luke was trying to put him at ease. “I don’t know why I feel nervous about it. Maybe it’s cause I want them to like me…I’m not sure. I’m not…fond of crowds. But even so, nerves and all, I know that when next Thursday comes around and everyone is gathering around turkey dinners…I’m gonna want to be where _you_ are.” Luke took his hand. “So, I might as well say yes _now_.”

 

They drove most of the rest of the way in relative silence, both of them just wanting to savor the other’s presence before they got back and didn’t see as much of each other.

As Reid approached the farm, he spoke again. “Would you like to spend Friday night with me?”

“Yes.”

“Katie and Jacob will probably be there.”

“Of course.” There was nothing that would keep Luke away.

“And I actually won’t be home until kinda late…like ten, but…”

“Okay.”

“Yeah? I mean, I’m at least not on-call, and I don’t have to be back at the hospital until the afternoon on Saturday, so…” Reid wondered why he was rambling.

“Sounds wonderful.” And Luke meant it.

When they pulled in to the drive, Luke was surprised when Reid got out. Luke grabbed his bags and walked up to where Reid stood next to the hood of the car. He handed Reid a sandwich. “Hmmm?” Reid asked.

“You only have a couple hours before your shift starts, and I kinda wanted to feed you one last time…well, not _last_ time, but…”

“I know what you meant.” Reid smiled, putting an arm around his waist and pulling him close. “Thank you.” He put the sandwich on the hood so he could wrap both arms around him - leaning against the car, Luke standing between his legs, and his arms around his neck. And they didn’t say much, just wished each other a wonderful several days – both of them simply feeling the presence of the other, the other’s eyes and arms on them – standing together for several quiet minutes. And they kissed, long and slow, pulling each other close, breathing each other in, before they said good-bye and Reid got in his car and drove off.

 

 

And Reid went to his empty apartment and dropped off his bags before heading to the hospital with his sandwich.

And Luke brought his bags inside the farmhouse, gave his mom a quick hug, and flopped on the couch with tired, happy expression. He felt free – free to think his own thoughts and feel his own feelings. He felt free to love whom he loved, to want whom and what he wanted. He felt free to live his life – God, how long had he been longing for this freedom? Long before he even knew he was.

Much later that night, Reid came home and found Katie on the couch, asleep with Jacob in her arms. He picked Jacob up carefully, and walked into Katie’s bedroom; Jacob was a sound sleeper, and Reid knew he could have laid him in his crib straight away, but it felt good to hold the child in his arms, the way his body totally relaxed against his chest, that wonderful baby smell permeating his nostrils, his little breaths coming out all soft and content. He sat in the rocking chair and held him for a good ten minutes, feeling such a strange sense of contentment and peace – a feeling of having found a home, and he didn’t think it had all that much to do with this baby in his arms, as beautiful as he was. It was more that the way Jacob rested there – totally trusting, instinctively knowing how to need others – he personified what Reid was feeling towards his life right now. He was learning how to settle in, how to fully trust, how to need others. He was finding home, and it was starting to feel really good, and a lot less scary.

[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/


	33. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now the fall.

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/ [29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/  
  
 **Chapter 33**

Casey stumbled into the kitchen, panting, clutching a hand to his side, only to find Luke already at the counter sipping a tall glass of water. “Jesus…how did you beat me?” he continued to pant. “I was ahead of you, like, the whole way.”

“Not the _whole_ way.” Luke answered raising his glass in a salute. They had just returned Seamus and Ginger to the barn, having been out all morning riding, and Casey had challenged him to a race back to the farmhouse. Luke felt like he was twelve years old again, but after seeing Casey take off and turn around to taunt him, he couldn’t resist. “Why are you so surprised?” Luke asked. “I always used to beat you.”

“Not always.” Casey whined. “Only when we were younger, but after a while there were times, a few times when…”

“When I let you win.” Luke interrupted. Casey looked shocked, disbelieving…and afraid it might be true. “Aww, Case, don’t look so sad.” Luke said, pinching Casey’s cheek. “I just couldn’t stand to see my best friend pout, that’s all.”

Casey was determined. “You did _not_ let me win.” Luke laughed. “Oh! My ego!” He put a hand to his forehead, dramatically. “Why would you do that?”

“I told you, I couldn’t stand to see you pout…not that it wasn’t a very _pretty_ pout, but…” and Luke winked at him, suggestively.

“What do you mean?” Casey eyed him suspiciously. “You didn’t ever think of me like that…” Luke gave him a hot once-over, just to rile him up. “Oh my God…tell me you never…actually…”

“What? I was a teenage boy…a _gay_ teenage boy…and you were hot.” It was so much fun torturing Casey this way.

“Yeah, but…I was your best friend…you actually thought about my pout, um my lips…not on your…” and he titled his head back and forth, he couldn’t finish the sentence. “You didn’t, really?”

Luke laughed. “Oh come off it, Case. Maddie was our good friend, with a pretty pout as well. Before you two dated, didn’t you ever think about her lips while you…” and Luke left it there, raising his eyebrows at his best friend.

Casey blushed. “Okay, I see your point.” He ran a hand through his spiked hair. “God, how did we end up talking about this?”

“You wanted to know how I could’ve let you win, and I told you it was because I was horny teenager, who hated to see you pout even though I _loved_ to see you pout, because you had such pretty lips and I loved to imagine them wrapped around my…”

“Okay! Okay!” Casey was bright red. “Jesus, in all the years I’ve known you, Luke, I’ve never heard these kind of words come out of your mouth. Who are you and what have you done with my sweet, innocent Luke?”

“Your sweet, innocent Luke finally has a sex life.”

“Really?” Luke nodded his head, and Casey went on. “So, it’s good…with Reid?”

“Everything’s good with Reid.” Luke said, looking all dreamy.

“O-kaaay.” Casey stepped up closer. “Not that I’m not _deliriously_ happy to see you so happy, because I am, you know I am, but…the _sex_ is good?” He held his hands up. “Not that I want to _hear_ about it…it’s just that, you and Noah, well, you always seemed kinda lovey-dovey, and I never got the impression that…”

“My sex life with Noah was…” and Luke rolled his eyes. “…something I _don’t_ want to talk about…but no, it was never a big part of our relationship…thank God, because it wasn’t all that good. But…with Reid…” and the corners of his mouth began to turn up, and he sucked in his lower lip a bit.

“That good?”

Luke exhaled and looked at Casey. “You have no idea, Casey… _I_ had no idea.”

Casey had been thinking about asking Luke whether things with Noah were (he hoped) really over. Now, it was obvious he really didn’t need to ask. Luke – today – had been so happy. He’d been laughing and smiling - talking without apologizing. He’d told Casey excitedly about the latest chapter of his novel. He’d gone on and on about an adorable little town that he and Reid had visited; about how Reid tapped his left hand on his thigh when he was nervous; about how _Reid_ was coming over for Thanksgiving dinner. And he was bemoaning the fact that he hadn’t seen _Reid_ in three whole days.

“So, you’re happy with Reid.”

“I’m ridiculously happy, Case.”

“When are you gonna see him again?”

“I’m spending the night with him tonight.” And he licked his lips, looking off into no-where, and Casey smirked.

 

 

 

 

Reid sat at his desk, eating a quick sandwich for dinner, and he picked his phone and dialed a number he knew by heart.

“Oh my God, I’m hearing from you twice in one month, something must be wrong.”

Reid half-smiled. “Shut up, Lewis.” He was quiet then for a few seconds. “How’re you doin’?”

“Since we last talked? About the same.” Reid nodded his head, even though his best friend couldn’t see it.

“You got the latest drawings?” Reid asked.

“Um-hm.” Stephen wondered why Reid was really calling. “All’s going according to plan. It’s looking good, this new wing of yours.”

“New wing of _yours_ , if you want it.” It felt good to hear Stephen’s voice. He really missed talking to his friend, but it was so hard to do over the phone. “So, I’m gonna have to put up with your bad jokes for four nights?”

Stephen could hear the sincerity that Reid often tried to hide. “It’ll be good to see you too, Reid.” Reid wasn’t too surprised that Stephen could read him so well, even over the phone. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m really looking forward to sharing ideas about this potential wing, but I also want to see you. What’s it been, five years?”

Reid nodded his head again. “Sounds about right. You been through half the eligible men in Boston since I saw you?”

“Yeah right.” Stephen was hardly a player and Reid knew that but found it was easier to be sarcastic with him than to express his real emotions. He missed Stephen, more than he’d realized. “What about you?” Stephen broke into his thoughts. “You’ve never been shy about hooking up.”

“Well, you know.” Reid was intentionally vague, not sure what to call whatever he and Luke were – it certainly wasn’t hooking up - and not sure how to broach the subject over the phone. It’s not like he and Stephen hadn’t _clearly_ stopped dating _years_ ago, it’s just that neither of them had found anyone they were serious about since then.

“As forthright as ever, I see.” Stephen said, bringing a smile to Reid’s face. “Well Oliver, I gotta go, so we’ll ‘talk’ again before I head your way?”

“Got a hot date?” Reid raised his eyebrows, anticipating, but he was met with silence. “You do have a hot date…spill.”

“ _Maybe_ I’ll tell you when I get to Oakdale…if you tell me all about your love-life, or sex-life rather - since you don’t _do_ love-life.”

Reid chuckled quietly. “Well, have fun, Dr. Lewis…and be safe.”

“Always. Talk soon.” And they hung up, and Reid wondered what it would feel like to introduce his best friend to his…Luke.

 

 

 

By the time Reid finally got home that night, it was later than he’d planned, a lot later. An emergency meant it was almost two in the morning as he quietly put his key in the lock. The apartment was almost dark, Katie having left a small lamp on in the living room for him. He switched it off and walked quietly down the hall, sure everyone was asleep.

Opening the door to his room, he saw a beautiful man sleeping in his bed; Luke had never spent the night here before. This proved to have quite an affect on Reid. He closed the door quietly, put his bag down, and took off his shoes – then he stepped up to the bed and just looked down at him. Luke’s form always had an effect on Reid, and he could see the curve of Luke’s shoulders and hips and ass. His face, Reid couldn’t fully see, as Luke was facing away. But he could see the way Luke’s hair swept down over his eyes a bit, his cheekbones, the curve of his neck, the place behind his ear Reid loved to kiss.

But the strongest effect of all was just that Luke was here. He was here in Reid’s room; here, where Reid slept, alone. The air in the room seemed to have changed colors, with Luke’s presence. Reid wasn’t sure what the color was, he wasn’t sure it was a color one could see with the eyes. Perhaps it wasn’t a color, but was a pitch, a vibration. Reid thought maybe he could hear it, or feel it.

He was drawn to the bed. Still tuned in to the vibration, he turned off the light and removed his clothes. He _felt_ Luke in the room, he didn’t need to see him. He slipped under the covers and just lay beside him, not even touching him. He lay on his back, inches away from him, and closed his eyes, hearing Luke’s breath, feeling Luke permeate him, sensing his own breathing become more contented and deep, feeling his body respond to gravity, becoming anchored. And he smiled.

Then, rolling to his side, he wrapped an arm gently around Luke’s waist, and exhaled deeply, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1853838.html)/


	34. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now the fall.

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/ [29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/[33](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/  


**Chapter 34**

 

Luke woke in the middle of the night. _Reid’s here. How did I sleep through his arrival?_ He’d tried to stay awake; he’d missed him so much. He was here now, sound asleep, curled up behind him, an arm around Luke’s waist, breathing softly. Luke’s heart swelled, and he almost cried from joy. Luke had these moments where his heart was literally on his sleeve, bursting from his chest – sometimes it would be a full moon, or a beautiful child, or a song that would take his breath away – and he would fall in love with the moon, or the child, or the song.

Here, now, he knew that he loved this man; and it terrified him. Why did it scare him? Luke had loved many people in his life; Luke’s heart was like that, so ready to love – big love and small love - but always real. But it was the intensity of this that scared him.

He turned to face Reid, careful not to wake him, and watched him in the near-darkness. Eyes traveled over his sleeping face in wonder, as if he was seeing him for the first time. He was beautiful, that was true; Luke had a hard time resisting him. But it was more than that; Luke couldn’t name it, define it. He snuck an arm under Reid’s neck and curled his other arm around Reid’s waist, facing him, and he watched him for quite a while before drifting back to sleep.

 

 

Who knows how much later, the sun coming in through the window, Luke feeling well rested, he woke to Reid’s lips on his neck, trailing wet, soft kisses from his ear to his throat and over to his other ear. He hummed, wrapping both arms around Reid’s neck, eyes still closed. “You’re here.” He said softly.

“ _You’re here._ ” Reid said.

“I am,” Luke smiled into Reid’s hair.

“You’re here in my room.” He pulled Luke close, breathing him in. “You’re here in my bed.” He kissed his neck some more. “In my arms.” He held him tight.

Luke sighed, bringing his hands to Reid’s hair and threading his fingers into his curls. “Reid…Reid...” he said softly. Reid continued to kiss his neck and throat. Luke remembered waking in the night and knowing that he loved Reid, and how that knowledge had terrified him. He thought about telling Reid right now, but the only words he could manage to produce were “oh, Reid…mmm…” and “that feels good…I missed you…”

“God, I missed you.” Reid said, his own hands tangling into Luke’s hair, bringing his mouth to his own. Luke’s mouth opened and Reid’s tongue moved in, and Luke began sucking on it. The feelings were intense, as their lips and tongues probed and sucked and opened to each other. Side by side, bodies in full contact, Reid began to press his hips into Luke, his hands never leaving Luke’s face. Luke’s head fell back slightly, gasping at the feeling of Reid’s hard cock against him, before he brought his mouth back to seek Reid’s lips and tongue, sucking it into his own mouth once more.

“Reid…oh, Reid…” he said, rocking his own hips. “Jesus, I’m not gonna last long…fuck, I’ve been wanting you.”

Reid took Luke’s hand and laid it on his cock, exhaling at the contact, before taking Luke’s in his own, slowly pulling on it. Luke panted softly, leaving just enough space between their faces to meet Reid’s eyes. He wasn’t gonna last long either, Luke could see it written there. And they breathed into each other’s mouths, licking and sucking each other’s lips, gazing into each other’s lust-filled eyes, pulling on each other’s hard, slick cocks, curses and whispers of each other’s names falling off their lips; and when they came, it was hard and fast, falling into an intense kiss, pressing their bodies close together, feeling their mutual shudders and moans and sweet, wet spilling.

 

 

 

As Reid lay holding Luke in his arms, he thought about Stephen’s comment on the phone the night before. _“You’ve never been shy about hooking up,”_ his best friend had said. Reid hadn’t been, and he carried no shame about his sexual past. He’d always been safe, and he’d always treated every person he’d been with with respect. Whether that person had been an acquaintance or someone Reid had just met, he always approached every encounter with the assumption that nobody should ever be asked to do anything they didn’t want to do. And although it was only with Stephen that he would have called it making love, with everyone he’d always been honest and he had no regrets.

But something was so different with Luke. With some men there had been intense physical attraction, with not a lot of emotional attraction. And he’d had friends he cared about but for whom he’d shared no desire. With Stephen, there had been both; the emotional bond was strongest, but there had also been enough sexual attraction to make Reid wonder if he was the one, since he’d never found both with any other man before. Ultimately, Reid’s head and heart told him that Stephen was not meant to be his “love” – even though he loved him deeply. However, deciding not to be lovers anymore had not been an easy decision for them.

But, what was it about Luke? Seeing his young lover lying beside him this morning had awoken such desire, but it was a desire rooted in…love, there was no other word for it. It was like, for the first time, the emotional and sexual were woven so closely together that you couldn’t tell them apart. The way blue and red make purple; you could see the blue sometimes and the red others, but then there were times when they just blurred together. Like the notes that make up a chord; there were individual notes, and if you concentrate you could hear them, but together they make something new, something _totally_ new. Reid’s heart and mind and body and even his soul – _well, I’ll be…I’ve never gone there before_ – were all involved. His whole being wanted Luke.

He pulled Luke closer and Luke smiled up at him. He ran his free hand through Luke’s hair and Luke closed his eyes, with a contented sigh. Reid watched him, his heart beating wildly, scared again, for a moment, of what this all meant. Luke opened his eyes and his smile caused Reid to exhale with a shaky breath. “What?” Luke asked gently.

Reid smiled and let his breath out again, and ran his hand through Luke’s hair again. “It’s just…” and his eyes moved over Luke… “it’s so good to have you here…you have no idea; I mean, in every way. I love to kiss you and touch you; I love to hear you come; but I also love to talk to you and hear you talk; and I…when I saw you here, in my bed…asleep, last night…it just…” he didn’t know how to put it into words, and Luke pulled him closer, and he exhaled once more. “It’s just _so good_ , having you here.”

 

 

 

 

Luke sat at the breakfast table, watching Reid wash the dishes, his eyes traveling up the back of Reid’s form. God, he was beautiful.  
They’d had breakfast with Katie and Jacob, and at first, Luke had felt a bit like an intruder, with their obvious established domestic rituals. Reid, Katie and Jacob each had their role to play in this routine, complete with some adorable heart-stopping moments between Reid and Jacob. Luke had watched it all, not sure where he belonged, but as soon as Reid had sat down his gaze fell on Luke and he let all his worries and questions go.

The three of them had talked about what was coming up in the next couple of weeks as they’d eaten; how they’d all be at the farm for Thanksgiving dinner. How Reid had a pretty busy schedule from now until then. They talked about Stephen’s arrival the following week and Katie offered to make dinner for the three men while he was here. When Katie left the room with Jacob to get him changed for the day, Reid had taken Luke’s hand, and they’d quietly lamented the lack of contact they’d probably have over the next five days. This had ended with Reid leaning over to kiss Luke, which had quickly turned into a make-out session over the breakfast table, until they’d heard Katie clear her voice.

As it turned out, it had been a very welcome interruption, as Luke got to witness more Reid-with-Jacob, while Katie got herself ready for the day. Reid was totally adorable – and sexy, Luke had thought, his nostrils flaring with an inhale – carrying Jacob around and distracting him from eating Luke’s leftover toast and jam – Katie would have killed him if he’d let Jacob get all sticky after she’d just cleaned him up for the day. She had returned and bundled up her son and, after telling Luke that he was welcome to come by _anytime_ , she and Jacob had waved good-bye and were gone. Reid had then gotten the hot water running and filled the sink with dirty dishes and soapy water, and had begun washing and rinsing them.

Luke had been watching him for several minutes now, amazed at the effect on him at seeing Reid all domestic; he was feeling more and more aroused by the minute. And Reid seemed to sense it now; Luke could tell that he was very aware of his eyes on him. Something about the way he suddenly stood so still, the way his head fell slightly forward, as if he was feeling for Luke’s presence. Luke’s mouth dropped open, his desire for Reid intensified by the knowledge that Reid desired him just as strongly.

Slowly he stood and walked towards the sink, noticing how Reid seemed to become even _more_ still. He stepped up right behind him, his chest touching Reid’s back, his hardening cock nestled against Reid’s ass, and Reid let out a shaky breath. “Reid…Reid…” he said. “Will I ever get enough of you?” Reid inhaled sharply, and Luke laid soft kisses along the back of his neck, and his tongue twirled into the curls at the nape of his neck. Reid stood frozen, his head turned to the side, feeling Luke’s mouth on him – he breathed, just letting Luke touch him with his mouth. Luke’s hands came to his hips, pulling him slightly back until they were pressed against each other, and Reid’s head fell to Luke’s shoulder, Luke taking advantage of the openness of Reid’s neck to lean forward and latch onto it.  
  
He sucked and licked at Reid’s neck for several delicious minutes – his hands running up and down his sides – listening to Reid’s breathing turn into a panting, and then his hands landed on Reid’s ass, cupping his cheeks. Going down onto his knees, his hands and eyes held Reid’s orbs; he mouthed the cheeks through the fabric of his soft, loose pants, biting them, spreading them apart with his hands. Returning from his knees he pressed against him, thrusting his cock against Reid’s ass, slipping his hand inside the waistband of his pants and boxers, feeling the flesh in his hands. Removing his hands, and wrapping his arms around Reid’s waist, he whispered into his ear, “I love your ass, Reid.”

Reid suddenly turned around and pulled Luke hard against him, their cocks pressed together side by side between their close bodies. He gazed hard, intensely back at Luke, air coming out through his nostrils like a charging bull. And just like every time - it seemed - that _look_ in Reid’s eyes was Luke’s undoing. He could feel his legs turning slowly to jelly, he could feel the word _yes_ ready to fall off his lips. And all his other words were gone, all words besides _yes_. Reid’s gaze lost the briefest bit of intensity and slowly, lovingly traveled over Luke’s face, with an amazed and awed look and a small, small smile.

This gave Luke the strength to pull back and lead Reid to his bedroom, Reid stopping twice along the short journey to press Luke up against the wall and kiss him, running his hands along Luke’s sides, whispering his name. By the time they got to the bedroom, their shirts had been removed and they’d begun working on their pants, stopping at the edge of the bed to help each other remove them fully. Finally naked, they lay down, feeling the skin of the other under their hands and mouth, against their own skin. Side by side, their hands wandered as their mouths drank each other in.

Luke rolled on top of Reid, capturing his lips, and pressing him into the mattress. “God, Reid. It’s a good thing we don’t live in the same house.” He panted down at him, Reid looking confused for a moment, but not wanting to take the time to figure out what Luke was talking about. “We’d never get anything done. We’d always be touching each other…” he kissed Reid hard… “…kissing each other…” his tongue found Reid’s nipple and licked it… “…licking…sucking…tasting each other…”

“Jesus, Luke.” Reid moaned out. Hearing Luke talk like this was such a turn-on. He flipped them over, so he was on top, pinning Luke’s hands to the mattress over his head, his face inches from Luke’s; and looking heatedly into Luke’s eyes, he whispered, “Fucking each other…”

Luke’s mouth fell open with a quiet gasp. And that _yes_ finally fell off his lips.

And Reid kissed him soft and wet and deep, quickly trailing a line of kisses over his nipples and down his belly to his cock, taking it into his mouth and sucking it, feeling Luke push up into his mouth; letting go, he traveled on to his balls, and caressed them in the warm cavern of his mouth, before quickly moving on to his beautiful pucker, licking and entering him. He continued to fuck Luke with his tongue, his hands on his hips pulling him close to his mouth, hearing Luke moaning his name.

He stopped and looked up at Luke, whose mouth was open and panting. “Luke…” When Luke’s glazed eyes made contact with his, Reid continued. “Do you want me inside you?” Luke nodded his head, eyes shining back at Reid with love and gratitude and desire. He nodded his head once more. “Pull your knees up Luke…feet flat on the bed.” He did as he was told.

Reid reached for the lube and poured some on his hands, warming it before inserting a finger inside Luke, going back to add his tongue. He kept his finger inside while thrusting his tongue in and out. “Reid…Reid…” He added a second finger and gently brushed his prostate. “God…” Luke sang. His tongue continuing to lick along the edges of Luke’s hole, he added a third and steadily thrust them in, occasionally finding that same spot, Luke continuing his beautiful song…a song about Reid, and God, and fuck yes…

 

And then Reid climbed up Luke’s body, wrapping Luke’s legs around his waist, and he kissed him. “Luke, you’re so beautiful.” And Luke rocked his hips up towards Reid, moaning his name some more. And Reid quickly opened and rolled on a condom, adding more lube, and slowly entered him, little by little, inch by inch…going in a little farther and pulling out just a bit, until he was all the way inside Luke…and then he stopped, just rocking the smallest amount. Slowly he began to move, his eyes on Luke’s face, watching his mouth, open in surprised pleasure at every thrust, especially when Reid would brush against his prostate; then his eyes would fly open and meet Reid’s, so amazed at the amount of pleasure he was experiencing, and those eyes would beg Reid to do that again, to find that spot, and he would. He couldn’t say no to Luke.

After a while, the eyes said that it was too much, too much pleasure, that he would burst if he felt any more; and there were tears at the corners of his eyes, tears of joy; tears that said _I don’t know if I deserve this much love…and happiness… can I handle it?_ And Reid’s eyes said _I’ve got you, Luke… this is just the beginning_. And the tears spilled over. And Reid leaned forward to catch them with his lips, and he kissed Luke’s eyes and cheeks and mouth. And then he began to thrust steadily into Luke, steady and deep, Luke’s hands falling to the bed and holding onto the sheets, each thrust an exhale from Reid, each thrust an inhale for Luke; Luke threw his head back and reached his hands up again to grab at Reid’s head and hold him, pulling himself forward to kiss Reid, thrusting his own hips up to meet Reid’s; and Reid’s pace got faster, and they panted into each other’s mouths, finally, finally spilling over the edge, lips brushing each other’s, their warm, sweaty bodies shuddering and collapsing together.

 

 

 

 

Luke felt so free; free to be able to express his desire, not censor it, to let it flow, where and when and how it would. He had a giddy smile on his face, and felt like he could fly if he wanted to. He was panting, and Reid could hear the happiness in his breath. He held Luke’s face with one hand and laughed quietly. “Luke…” he said the name as if it was funny and sweet. “You’re so happy.”

“I am.” Luke breathed. “I am.” And Reid held him close.

Luke lifted himself up on one elbow and looked down at Reid. “I’m me.” He said, and Reid might have laughed if it had been someone else or if it had been a different time, but he knew Luke was deadly serious in his playfulness right now. “I’m me, and I have wants. I have feelings, and thoughts. I have words I want to say. Some are proper and some are totally inappropriate. Some are sweet and some are downright dirty.” Reid looked at him with an admiring smirk. “But they’re _mine_.” Luke said with confidence. “And I’ll say them, and I’ll feel them. And I won’t apologize for them any more.” And he leaned forward to give Reid a sound kiss, holding his face in his hands and looking deeply into Reid’s eyes, before wrapping his arms tightly around him.

[next part](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1880802.html)/


	35. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now the fall.

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!

 

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/ [29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/[33](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/[34](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1853838.html)/

  
**Chapter 35**

Luke looked on, amazed at how much life could change in a month.

A month ago, he had been living in L.A. with Noah. He’d been lost, drifting about, feeling totally directionless. He’d felt insecure, not trusting his own instincts about his life - personally or professionally. He’d been waiting for his life to start. He’d smiled because he felt like he _should_ , like he was _supposed_ to be happy.

And now? Now he was here, living in Oakdale again. Now he felt secure and confident; he’s rediscovered his old dreams, and was discovering some new ones. Now he was finding and using his own voice, expressing what he wanted and needed. Now, his life was full of so much energy that it made him dizzy. Now, he didn’t smile out of obligation, but his smiles simply snuck up on him; they were simply a natural consequence of his life.

Today was Thanksgiving Day, and Luke was feeling very thankful. He bent down and picked up Jacob, who’d been tugging on his pant legs, and then he watched Reid expertly toss the Frisbee to Ethan, who jumped up to grab it, _almost_ got it, and then broke out into the giggles. Reid leaned over, with his hands on his knees, smiling at Luke’s little brother.

“C’mon, Eth!” Natalie shouted. “Pass it to me!” Ethan stopped laughing long enough to bend down and pick it up; then he looked very seriously in the direction of his sister, aiming his throw by squinting over the top of the Frisbee before throwing it. It missed her by a long shot and she ran after it. She picked it up, took aim, and threw it back to Reid.

He lifted up onto his toes to grab it out of the air above his head. “Nice throw,” he said to her, and Luke watched them exchange brief smiles.

It turned out that Reid was lousy at shooting hoops, and didn’t even know how to hold a football properly; but he could throw a mean Frisbee, and in one afternoon he’d charmed his sister Natalie. A regular miracle worker, that man. Reid hadn’t tried to charm her. He’d just accepted her for who she was ( _kind of like he did with me,_ Luke thought) and he hadn’t pretended either, and as the last couple hours had gone by, they’d slowly become friends of a sort.

The whole day had been really good. The morning had been very gender-segregated, with Luke and Ethan out in the barn, helping their dad finish up some end of season work, and Lily in town with the two girls getting some last-minute produce and nuts and dates for the afternoon. After they’d all returned and had a small lunch, the groups had mixed up, with Faith and Ethan going out riding with Holden, while Natalie and Luke had thrown their hands into some baking with Emma. Lucinda had arrived and she and Lily had settled into some conversation over some tea, observing the goings-on in the kitchen.

By the time Reid had arrived, Luke had been on the floor playing a game of “Snyder-rules” Monopoly with all his siblings, Lily and her mom still deep in conversation, and Holden helping his mother get the last of the dinner into the oven. All-in-all, it had been a really good day, and Luke had felt very content, reveling in the chance to really connect again with his whole family. When he’d seen Reid enter – with Jacob in his arms - beside Katie, it had been like icing on the cake. _How could this day get any better?_ he had thought then. Seeing him now, playing with his two youngest siblings, especially seeing Natalie enjoying his company, Luke smiled - because it had, miraculously, gotten even better.

 

 

 

Holden observed the scene in the field with an amused smile. Who’d have thought that Reid Oliver would willingly be playing games with Luke’s siblings? But there he was, and there they were, and they all seemed to be having a good time. His smile took on an air of deep contentment as his gaze fell upon his older son; Luke was happy, and he was in-love. Holden remembered watching them dancing together at the Ball, and this moment seemed similar. Luke seemed relaxed; like he wasn’t holding on tightly to his happiness - he didn’t seem afraid of losing it.

He approached Luke – who was holding Jacob on his hip, and laughing at the goings-on – and stood beside him. “Hi there.”

Luke turned to his father and returned the greeting with a smile. And they both went back to watching the games. They laughed quietly at Ethan’s attempts to imitate Reid’s “cool moves” and smiled seeing how comfortable Natalie was with him. Reid bent over double to try and throw the disk from between his legs, which he was probably a lot more successful at when he was twenty-something, and the kids laughed. Holden watched as Luke did nothing to hide his appreciation of Reid’s form, and the older man laughed quietly.

Luke blushed and looked over at his father. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Holden asked. “I’d be worried if you didn’t enjoy looking at him.” Then he raised his eyebrows in Reid’s direction. “You’re happy,” he stated.

Luke smiled. “Yeah, I am.” He watched Reid and his brother and sister a bit more, and then looked down at the ground, his arms around Jacob and exhaled.

“What is it?” Holden asked.

“Well it’s just…I was happy with _Noah_ at the beginning, too…I think.” His brow furrowed. “Something’s different with Reid. I can’t pinpoint it, but something’s definitely different.”

Holden nodded his head with a quiet sigh, but didn’t say anything.

“What?” Luke asked. “You notice something, too. I know you do. Tell me.”

“Okay. If you want.” Holden said, and Luke nodded. “You don’t seem _afraid_ with him.” Luke furrowed his brow in slight confusion. “Not that you were afraid of Noah, but I think, and I could be wrong…but I think you were afraid of Noah leaving.” Luke nodded his head sadly. “And…” Holden continued. “I think it was like that from the beginning.” Luke’s eyes widened, impressed. “I didn’t see it at first, but…Noah’s love, and I _do_ think he loved you, but his love was always…hesitant; and I think, subconsciously you were always afraid he’d take it away.”

“And he did.” Luke’s expression hardened. “Over and over.” He sighed, and then he looked up and his gaze met Reid’s; and they both smiled, until a Frisbee hit Reid square in the face. “Oh God!” Luke put a hand to his mouth, worried, until Reid started laughing and yelling mock curses at Natalie, who “cursed” right back at him, until they were all laughing.

When the laughing had stopped and the throwing had resumed, Holden spoke again. “See?” Once Luke met Holden’s eyes, his father continued. “When Reid looks at you, you’re the only one he sees.” And he raised an eyebrow knowingly. “So he gets hit in the head with a Frisbee.” Luke smiled. “Noah’s love for you was never…so focused.”

And Luke knew that his dad was right. As good as his intentions had been when Noah had married Ameera, it had been just the first of many instances where something had come between him and his love for Luke. And really, it went back to the very beginning, even that first kiss. Noah immediately pulling away, calling it a joke, and going back to being Maddie’s boyfriend. And while Luke was sure that it hurt Noah to see Luke in pain during that period, it didn’t hurt enough for him to tell the truth to his ‘girlfriend’. His love had never been that focused.

Luke and Holden didn’t say any more, and neither of them acknowledged – aloud, anyway – that Holden believed Reid loved Luke. Luke had felt Reid’s love – in his words and actions. And he loved Reid – logic told him that it was too soon, but somehow he knew he did. But neither he nor Reid had ever spoken those words to each other.

 

 

 

 

In the kitchen, Luke could feel Reid’s eyes upon him, as he helped his grandma finish getting the meal ready. He was amused at Ethan’s insistence on sitting next to his boyfriend ( _not that Reid’s ever called me that. It’s only been a month; don’t get ahead of yourself, Luke._ ) He smiled, enjoying the sounds of the laughter being shared by his siblings and Reid: Ethan asking Natalie if she wanted to sit on Reid’s other side; Natalie, blushing, saying that no, she’d save that spot for Luke; Reid, acting all mock-relieved, saying he was glad because she’d probably try to maim him again.

Natalie teased him right back, saying that he wouldn’t have gotten that bruise (small as it was) if he’d been paying attention to the game and not staring at her big brother. Both Reid and Natalie tried to get Luke to take their side, but he just held his hands up as if to say, _I’m not getting involved_.

In a few minutes, Holden was inviting everyone to find their seat, the food was brought over, and they all held hands for a blessing.

 

 

 

Thirty minutes later, everyone was stuffed - well, everyone except Reid. “Aren’t you gonna save room for dessert?’ Luke asked, as Reid reached for more mashed potatoes.

“Oh, trust me. There’s still room.” Reid said, pouring gravy on top of them. “You’re just trying to change the subject.” Luke rolled his eyes at his failed attempt to do _just that_ , and Reid smiled wickedly across the table at Katie and said. “So, what happened next?”

“Well, Luke brought that fish into the house…” she pinched her nose, remembering the smell. “And he proceeded to gut it - rather _well_ for his age, I might add – and he got it all ready and fried it right up and put it on the table.”

Luke was turning several shades of purple, and his little sibling were all laughing, while the grown-ups who could remember the event quite clearly, tried not to join in the laughter. “I do have to admit,” Holden spoke up. “You really did do an _impressive_ job preparing that fish.”

“But it had to be the worst tasting thing I’d ever eaten.” Lucinda drawled, and then seeing the look of surprise on Reid’s face, added, “Oh, yes, we ate it. Fortunately it was a very _small_ fish.”

“I was seven-years-old.” Luke insisted, his head in his hands. “God, am I never going to live this story down?”

Reid put his arm around Luke’s shoulder and pulled him close, saying in mock tenderness, “You poor baby…” and Luke scowled at him.

“No, you’re not.” Katie answered Luke’s question, looking around the table. “But, that was nothing compared to the streaking incident.” She raised her eyebrows at Luke, before taking a sip of her coffee.

“Oh, God…I was _only a little kid_. Lots of kids like to run around with their clothes off – everyone here has” he gestured around the table. “I’m sure of it.”

“Oh, I’m not talking about that.” Katie picked up Jacob. “I’m talking about the time you and Casey ran around the outside of the house; what were you, sixteen?” Luke lowered his face into his hands again. “You thought no-one was home, but then Alison and Maddie showed up, and you guys jumped into the pond and had to stay there, because the girls wouldn’t get your clothes until you made them all sorts of promises.”

Reid was just about dieing of laughter beside him. “Oh, I wish I could’ve seen that.” Luke really scowled at him now. “Sorry.” Reid said, trying to swallow another laugh. “Poor Luke, maybe that’s enough stories.”

“Oh, so now you’re feeling sorry for me?” Luke pursed his lips. “Think I’ve had enough, do you?”

“No.” he answered seriously. “I just think we should save some for the next time I’m here.” And he broke out into more laughter.

Luke narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, and then he leaned in closer to Reid, saying, “Next time, huh?”

“You _are_ gonna invite me over for dinner again…right?”

“Only if you behave.” Luke scolded.

Reid quirked an eyebrow and smiled, saying “I make no promises there, Mr. Snyder.” Luke smiled and blushed in return.

 

 

 

 

Reid saw Luke tap Jacob’s little nose; he was standing beside his cousin Katie, with the rest of the family, all of them gathered around Faith, who was sitting at the piano. _Was this the Walton’s?_ Reid found himself wondering. They were actually singing around the piano. _Who does that?_ Well, Luke’s family evidently, even Lucinda. And while Reid thought it was far too early to be singing Christmas Carols – Christmas was a _month_ away – who was he to argue with Snyder-family tradition? He stood apart from them, watching; Luke looked over his shoulder and smiled an invitation at him, but he shook his head. Frisbee was one thing, and dinner he could hardly refuse, but this…he felt like an intruder, even just watching.

After several songs, they all made their way into the living room, where the kids inhaled their pie and then fell exhausted to the floor for a fierce game of Sorry. Reid felt like he had stepped into another time; the television wasn’t even on, and people were actually talking to each other. He stood against the door jam and took in the scene; Luke came up to him and leaned his back against Reid’s front, pulling Reid’s arms around his waist. Reid tucked his chin onto Luke’s shoulder and laid a soft kiss on his neck.

Luke sighed and leaned more fully back against him. “Whatcha got there?” Reid asked, peering at Luke’s plate.

Luke smirked.

“You can’t possibly eat all that.” Reid said, his eyes narrowed in on the various pieces of pie.

“But you could, right?” Luke said. Reid quickly nodded his head, and Luke could feel him smiling. “That’s why I got them.”

Luke could sense him brighten. “For me?”

“No, to share.” Luke said, turning slightly to watch Reid’s face, which at first showed disappointment, then seemed to decide that there was indeed enough pie to share.

“Well, that should work.” Reid deduced. “As long as I get the bigger half of each piece.”

“You know there’s no such thing as a bigger half, right?”

“Hmmm?” Reid said, stealing the fork out of Luke’s hand. “How come there are two pieces of apple?”

“My grandmother and I each made one, so I figured we should try both.”

Reid nodded his head at that logic and then proceeded to give Luke one bite for every two he took for himself.

 

 

Luke looked around the room as they ate. His family seemed really happy, settled. His parents sat beside each other, with an easy comfortable silence surrounding them, and Luke watched his mother run a hand gently through his father’s hair, and saw him smile at her. His siblings seemed happy and more content than Luke remembered them being in a long time.

He had something he needed to say, and it took some willpower to make himself speak up. _It’s not my job to be the glue in this family. Besides which, they seem to be holding themselves together just fine. But even if they weren’t, that’s Mom and Dad’s job, not mine._ And once more, he looked at his parents and saw how much they had changed since a year and a half ago when he’d left with Noah, and he knew that his younger siblings could count on them to have the maturity that parenting required.

He cleared his throat and spoke. “So, I’ve decided to find an apartment.” Reid’s hand ran up and down his arm lightly. “It’s time. I’ve never had a place of my own…and I’d like to.”

He saw his mother look at his father and then back to him and smile. “Good.” She said. “If that’s what you need, I’m glad you’re doing it.” And her expression clearly said, _you were our rock for more years than you should have been Luke, because we weren’t doing our job, but I’m so glad you’re taking care of yourself now._

“Thanks, Mom.” Luke smiled back at her. “So, you know the old Windsor place?” Heads around the room nodded. “Well, the Frazier’s had the cottage winterized a while back.”

“Yeah, the Bailey couple have been renting it for a few years now.” Holden added.

Luke nodded his head at his father. “Well, _they’re_ going to spend a year in Germany, and then they aren’t sure what they’re going to do after that, so the Frazier’s are looking to rent it to someone else, so…” and he bobbed his head back and forth excitedly, turning to smile at Reid behind him. “Well, it looks like that someone else is going to be me.”

“It’s a gorgeous spot, and it’s got that little room that looks out on the hill.” Lucinda said, nodding proudly at her grandson. “It seems perfect.” Luke simply smiled and nodded back at her, feeling Reid’s arm around his waist still. “When will you move in, Darling?”

“Right after the new year.” He answered her, at the same time noticing that his siblings seemed awfully quiet. Luke knew that they were going to miss him again, even though he’d only be about ten minutes away. He also knew that he _needed_ to do this, he needed clear boundaries in his life, for the first time. He was their brother, not their father, and he needed a place that was his and no one else’s.

He wasn’t the only one that noticed, and Holden spoke. “Your brother’s gonna need our help getting moved out there, and then we’ll have to throw him a little house-warming party, won’t we?” Ethan eagerly agreed, and Natalie and Faith smiled, slowly understanding. “And isn’t it great,” Holden went on, “that we have him back in Oakdale? We all missed him so much when was on the west coast, didn’t we?” And they nodded and Reid gave his waist a two-armed squeeze and simply breathed him in, letting him know, silently, that he was here and that he knew how hard that was for Luke.

[next part](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1886441.html)/


	36. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now the fall.

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/ [29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/[33](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/[34](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1853838.html)/[35](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1880802.html)/

  
Chapter 36

A week had passed since Thanksgiving, and Luke walked from the Foundation towards the hospital – slowly - the aches in his muscles a sweet reminder of the last twenty-four hours. Last night, he and Reid had planned to have a few quiet hours to themselves, Katie and Jacob heading over to Henry’s to hang out. When Luke had arrived, take-out in hand, Reid had appeared as if he was about to leave. In had turned out that he was - a last minute meeting on the wing had been called before Stephen came the next day. Disappointed, since they hadn’t seen each other in days, Luke had suggested that maybe he should just come over later that evening, but Reid had responded by removing the take-out from his hands, and after quickly taking in its delicious odors, putting it down, closing the door and pushing Luke up against it.

His hands had gone to Luke’s head and he’d kissed him hard; Luke’s hands had pulled his mouth closer, moaning into it. Reid had quickly moved to Luke’s neck and found the spot - the spot that was guaranteed to drive Luke wild. _God, Reid has a talented mouth_ , Luke had been thinking as he’d practically melted into the door holding him up. Then suddenly Reid had dropped to his knees and unzipped him, taking him into that talented mouth. Luke’s head had fallen against the door and his hands had gone to Reid’s hair. “Reeiid…” he’d said. “Katie…”

“Out.”

“Bed?” Luke had asked.

“No time…” Reid had managed around a mouthful of Luke.

“You should eat.” Luke had panted. “I mean, some food…”

“Shh, Luke.” And Luke had felt himself pulled more deeply in, the tip of his cock pushing against the back of Reid’s throat; and neither of them had spoken any more, until Luke had come, singing a _fuck, Reid…fuck…_

After he’d tucked Luke back into his pants, he’d held him close to his body for a half-minute, still leaning up against the door. Luke had placed his hand on Reid’s bulge and said, “Can I?”

“Not now…gotta go.”

“But…” Luke had tried, until Reid silenced him with a finger.

Then Reid had reached into the food container and pulled out a chicken finger, and he’d popped it in his mouth, kissing Luke once more and saying, “You’d better be here when I get back.”

 

 

Walking through Old Town on this cold December day, Luke was turned-on just thinking about that moment. By the time Reid had gotten home, it was very late; during the meeting an emergency had come up and it had kept Reid at the hospital for several hours. Luke had woken in the middle of the night to Reid’s hard cock pressed against his ass, and Reid’s voice whispering in his ear, “Luke…God, Luke.” And that voice – Reid’s voice – had quickly woken Luke up; he’d rolled over, pulling him close and kissing him hard. Feeling how hard Reid already was, and hearing the strong lust in his voice, Luke had thought that Reid must have grown more and more aroused during the drive; Luke’s cock had begun to thicken just at the thought of Reid driving, trying to contain his growing desire. Reid had then suddenly taken Luke’s hand and laid it on his cock – Luke now remembers how it had throbbed in his hand and how Reid had closed his eyes with a _fuck, Luke_ – and in a matter of moments he’d been spilling over Luke’s big, warm hand. Exhausted, Reid had fallen asleep wound around him.

This morning had been a different story; neither of them had been in a rush to go anywhere. They’d lingered for a couple hours, enjoying a nice slow fuck in the bed, followed by further exploration in the shower. _God, it had been good,_ Luke thought, as he entered Memorial for his appointment with his nephrologist. Luke’s heart beat a little faster, remembering Reid’s gentle worrying questions, but he had assured him it was only a routine visit.

 

 

 

An hour later, the visit having gone well, as Luke had expected, he walked down the hall to see if he could say a quick hello to Reid. Rounding the corner he saw him at a nurses station, jotting something down on a clipboard; he was sideways to him and so Luke stood against the wall – probably thirty feet away – and just watched him. Reid’s eyes would dart to the side in thought before writing something else down, occasionally looking up to answer a question from a passing staff member.

At one point Luke saw him raise his eyes, not really looking at anything, and suddenly those eyes narrowed and a smile slowly broke out on his face. He actually put down the clipboard and walked towards the handsome redhead approaching him; stopping in front of the man Luke knew must be Stephen, Reid shook his head and smiled again. Then the tall man - who looked rather like a soccer player and not a doctor, Luke thought with a bit of jealousy - stepped up close to Reid and they kissed hello and he pulled Reid in for a very close hug.

Luke swallowed.

Was he jealous? No. In order to feel jealous, Luke would have had to feel some sort of right to Reid, some sort of entitlement to his affection, and then he could feel jealous that that was being bestowed upon someone else. No, what Luke felt was insecure. He wasn’t sure of what he was entitled to. Stephen had known Reid far longer than he had. They had been close for a very long time. _They’re best friends, he’s Reid’s ex. No, Reid hadn’t called him his boyfriend. But, he hasn’t called me that either. Then again, neither have I. Does Reid know what we are. Do I?_

No, he was definitely not jealous, he was afraid. Afraid that he might lose Reid before he really even had him. He stood taller and took a deep breath, deciding that he wasn’t going to go down that road. Luke willed his feet to move, to step towards the man he loved and…and Stephen, whom Reid obviously also loves.

As he took that first step, however, he saw Reid put his arm around Stephen’s shoulder, leading them down the hall and away from him; he watched them go, not sure if he was grateful or disappointed to have missed this immediate opportunity to be introduced to Reid’s best friend. Anyway, missed opportunity it obviously was, and Luke turned around in the other direction, heading back to the farm. He knew that the two men had a meeting coming up this afternoon, and that they would probably want to spend some time catching up. And he had some thinking of his own to do.

 

 

 

 

That evening Luke had dinner with his family, and there was talk of Christmas pageant rehearsals, the walks and drives that would need to be taken care of after the weekend’s coming snow, and, of course, Stephen’s arrival, amongst other things.

As they were all clearing the table, Luke’s grandmother approached him. “Luke, darling, I haven’t seen the horses in ages. Will you take me out to see them?” Luke knew that she was simply looking for a chance to talk with him alone – heck, everyone probably knew that – but he liked the idea, so he nodded and the two of them grabbed their coats and made their escape. She took his arm and leaned on him a bit, just to be closer to him; Luke knew that his move out to L.A. had been especially hard on her, and that she was very glad he was back.

“So?” Their eyes met and she held his gaze. “Spill.” She said. He smiled, not sure where to start, but so glad that she never pretended with him. “You obviously have a lot on your mind. You hardly said two words at dinner, except when the topic turned to _Dr. Stephen Lewis_.” And she raised a knowing eyebrow at him. She waited for him to say something and when he didn’t she continued. “Well then, let’s see. He’s smart – obviously – and he’s very nice…friendly, you said. Oh, and he’s Reid’s best friend.” Luke nodded, biting his lower lip. “Is he good-looking?” He nodded again. “Gay?”

“Grandmother. What does that matter?”

“Well, as a doctor, not one bit.” She squeezed the arm she was holding on to. “But as the good-looking, best friend of the man my grandson loves?” She waited until he met her eyes. “Quite a lot. Not that it really _actually_ matters at _all_ , because you are the most handsome man I know.” He rolled his eyes at her. “And, he’s obviously crazy about you.”

Now he stopped for a moment and faced her, meeting her gaze head-on, and sighed. “It’s stupid, I know.”

She shook her head. “You feel what you feel, my darling. There’s no point in judging it.” And she grabbed his hand between her own. “Now, tell me.”

He sighed and shook his head, looking away for a brief moment and then turning back towards her. “They’re ex-boyfriends. Well, not really. He says he never _called_ Stephen his boyfriend – never called anyone that.” She nodded her head. “But, he hasn’t called me that either.”

“The fact that he’s mentioned it is curious, my boy.” He smiled a bit at her observation. “Like maybe it’s something he’s considering _now_ , all of a sudden.” He inhaled, rocking back on his heels.

“I don’t want to be possessive, and I don’t want to start defining myself by who I’m in a relationship with again.” He was sure of these things. “I guess I’m just scared. They seem awfully close; they’ve known each other forever, and Reid seems to trust him…completely. And we haven’t been together that long, but I think he’s…” he hesitated before saying the words. She raised her eyes at him. He sighed a smile. “I think he’s the one, and I’m scared I might lose him before I have him.” He furrowed his brows. “Does that make any sense?”

“Yes, sweetheart, it does.” She pulled him close for a quick strong hug, before releasing him and looking into his eyes. “But you…” and she poked him in the chest “are an amazing man. And don’t you ever doubt that. With Reid or without him, you will be fine. You’re strong and generous and smart, and cuter than the dickens.” Again he inhaled, and he felt more relaxed than he had all evening. “But,” she added with a wink. “I still think he’s absolutely gone for you – totally – head over heels.” And Luke laughed, not because he thought she was joking, but because it was a release. And he felt his worries suddenly slip away with his laughing exhale. He offered her his arm once more and they slowly headed back to the house, having peeked at not even _one_ horse.

[next part](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1898882.html)/


	37. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now the fall.

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/ [29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/[33](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/[34](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1853838.html)/[35](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1880802.html)/[36](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1886441.html)/

**Author's Note** So, I'm not really happy with this chapter. I'm not happy with the character's voices, and it all sounds too sappy to me. I made an attempt to totally re-write it, but you know life...it just didn't happen. So, here it is.

Basically I _am_ happy with what it tells, which is where Reid and Stephen's relationship was and now is. So, while I'm not completely happy with it, it could be worse!

BTW, I hate it when author's say "I'm really not happy with this chapter" because it totally puts me _not_ in the mood to read it, LOL.

**Chapter 37**

Reid stood under the shower spray, a mix of emotions. It was great seeing Stephen again; he’d missed him so much. But there was an awkwardness about their being together again. Over the phone he’d been able to pretend, to himself at least, that things were normal between them; But nothing had really been normal between them, not since they’d last seen each other, over five years ago. And if _he_ was finding it difficult to pretend, now that they were seeing each other face to face, then Stephen certainly also was. His best friend was an open book; you could read his thoughts and feelings on his face, and in his body language – _a lot like someone else I know_ , Reid thought with a smile.

The previous afternoon, they’d had meetings at Memorial, and Reid had given Stephen a tour of the hospital, introducing him to quite a number of people on staff. That evening, he’d helped him get settled into Lucinda’s cottage, and they’d shared a pizza; they’d talked for quite a while, but not about anything to close-to-home. He still hasn’t mentioned Luke; he wasn’t sure why he was hesitating, and he got the feeling that Stephen was also holding back. Whatever the reason, he needed to broach the subject today, since Luke would be joining them for dinner, and he didn’t want things to be weird for either of the two men.

He toweled off and dressed casually, going out to the living room. Stephen looked up from the armchair he was reading in and met his eyes. There was a lack of openness there that disturbed Reid. Stephen never put up barriers with him; it felt so wrong.

“How’d your meeting with Dr. Hughes go this morning?” he tried to broach the distance.

“Fine, as I’d expected.” Stephen smiled back at him. “He’s always been very warm and informative over the phone, and yesterday as well.” Reid nodded, hating this distance between them, but not knowing how to bridge it. He was never good at all this emotional stuff. “How was your morning?” Stephen then asked.

Reid blinked, pulled out of his thoughts. “Good. A few consults… _somewhat_ interesting.” He heard Stephen chuckle quietly. Looking down at the redhead, he was obviously waiting for Reid to say something else, but as Reid stayed quiet, Stephen turned back to his reading.

 

 

_When Reid had met Stephen, and they’d become friends, it had been intriguing for Reid. No one, not even his grandmother, had ever gotten so close to him before. Stephen had been a mystery to him. He’d wondered how anyone could let others in so easily? How could anyone allow himself to care about others as much as Stephen did? And how had he breached Reid’s walls? The walls that had successfully kept everyone else at bay._

_But Stephen had become his rock. Not since his grandmother had there been someone he could count on like he could Stephen. Someone he’d trusted so much. So, he’d let him in, and he’d let him stay._

_But there’d been times when he couldn’t. Because it had still scared him, sometimes, letting him in as far as he had. He’d wanted him close even while it had terrified him. So he had moved often, keeping everyone at bay, even Stephen. He’d always come back though – he’d needed and wanted his love._

_When they had begun dating, it had felt natural – an extension of the love and trust they already had. But when the physical intimacy let Stephen in even closer than before, Reid’s walls had felt almost totally breached. He had felt how close Stephen was coming to dissolving them altogether. And Reid hadn’t been able to let that happen, even though he’d wanted it to. He would come close, over and over, and stop just before that final breach would occur._

_He’d known that Stephen wasn’t really happy, he had seen how it broke his heart to be shut out. He’d also known that Stephen would be the one courageous enough to make the decision they’d needed to make. He hadn’t fought it when Stephen, so strong inside and out, had held him in his arms, speaking the truth they’d both already known - that they needed to stop dating. And shortly after that Reid had moved again; that had always been the best way to deal with pain – keep on the move, focus on his work, put some distance between them._

 

 

Reid took a sip of his coffee and looked over at Stephen, who was still reading with his own warm mug of coffee between his hands – cream and sugar, just like he’d always liked it; he wondered now how his view on running away could have changed so quickly. Stephen had never run away; heck, if it hadn’t been for him, their friendship wouldn’t have stood a chance. It had been the persistence of this man sitting before him that had saved Reid, sixteen years ago, refusing to let him be a stubborn, isolated, lonely individual; and it had been his persistence that had saved their friendship when Reid had lost his way after they had “broken up.”

 

 

_Reid still couldn’t believe that he’d shown up on Stephen’s doorstep that night, months after they’d broken up. But he had been so afraid; the physical distance from his best friend, the aloneness that had surrounded him, closing in, had felt almost claustrophobic. Being with him again that night had calmed him. In that moment he’d thought that maybe this was the solution - they needed each other; they’d been crazy to think that they could just let each other go like that._

_But even then he’d known it wasn’t the answer; and he’d seen in Stephen’s eyes that he knew it too. But at the time he’d thought, if not Stephen, then who? Who else had ever come even close to breaching his walls?_

_And so he’d kissed him, and it had felt so right and so wrong all at once. It had been like listening to Bach when what he’d needed was Debussy or Mozart or Stravinsky. But how could you go wrong with Bach? Bach was like lasagna, or meatloaf, or a spicy chicken stir-fry – delicious and good for you, all at the same time. But, he’d known that he needed something else. He hadn’t known exactly what, and he’d been afraid that that something else might not even exist. He’d been afraid that maybe there would be no Debussy, no Mozart, no Stravinsky. And Bach had been right there in his arms – beautiful, soothing, honest tones – tones that challenged and delighted him._

_So, he’d held onto Stephen, and he’d kissed him again; and Stephen had responded, just like Reid had known he would. They’d always been there for each other, from the beginning. And Stephen’s body had always opened for him – just like his heart. And that night had been no exception. They’d both clung to the hope that maybe their tones would be enough for each other, that maybe they wouldn’t have to face the unknown, going searching for their Debussy._

_But in the morning, it had been clear that their hope had been in vain. They might not find, but they had to search. They loved each other enough to know that they had to let each other go and comb the unknown beaches; wander the forests, singing their own songs and listening to the songs of the birds they would meet, listening for the one who might sing to their soul that special song, their song._

 

 

Reid watched him run his hand through his red curls, smiling slightly at whatever he was reading. Something was different about Stephen, but he couldn’t place it; the man was definitely holding back, not giving himself freely to Reid like he had in past years. It saddened him a bit, but he knew that selfish of him; he’d known for years - before they’d ever begun dating - that a part of Stephen was in-love with him. And while he couldn’t fully return that love, it was tempting to want to hold onto it none-the-less.

But Reid had spent most of the last five years keeping a thin wall between himself and everyone, including Stephen. Stephen had come too close; he’d been the only man Reid had ever wished he _could_ return a full true love to. He’d had a difficult time knowing how to be close to Stephen again, while not being lovers, so he’d kept himself distant. But he’d missed him terribly. And in the end, he’d gotten very good at keeping everyone out, like he had before Stephen had become his friend.

 

 

 

Meeting Luke had changed all that; for some reason, he’d been unprepared for Luke. He’d thought that he’d perfected his defense techniques, but Luke, like Stephen, had walked right up to his walls and pushed - with gentle, generous insistence. And then he’d waited for Reid to push back, to knock down the walls himself; he’d stood waiting, wanting, _begging_ Reid to remove all the barriers between them. And he’d responded to Luke without thinking, without questioning; he’d jumped off the cliff and then asked the questions later.

And with Luke having removed all of Reid’s defenses, he’d knocked down the ones that were keeping Stephen away as well. And now Stephen was here, in his life again, in his living room. This man knew Reid inside and out; knew his weaknesses and loved him completely. Reid knew he’d hurt him too many times. _Why did I invite him here? I’ll only hurt him again. He still loves me, I know he does. And, even though I love him, as much as I ever have, I can’t give him the love he’s always wanted._

This needed to end.

Reid cleared his throat and Stephen looked up. Reid could feel the walls coming down, his own and those of his friend. “So,” he began as he sat on the couch. “The elephant in the room.”

“Just the one?”

Relief spread through Reid, and he swallowed around the tears that were suddenly threatening to form. Stephen met his gaze, nodding his head slightly. “I’ve missed you too,” Stephen said.

“I’m sorry,” Reid said. He knew that he didn’t need to elaborate, that Stephen knew what he was sorry for.

“You don’t have to apologize, Reid.” Stephen leaned forward, elbows on his knees, looking at him.

Reid got up and began to pace. “I do,” he said. “I do.” And he turned around to face this man who had never hesitated to give him his heart. “I’m sorry I pushed you away these last five years.”

“You didn’t push me away…you just…” Stephen looked at him, still with love, but with more self-assurance than Reid had ever known.

“I held you at arms length.” Reid looked him squarely in the eye. “ _You_. My best friend.” He shook his head, again holding back the tears. “I couldn’t let you in – I wouldn’t let you in – hell, I’m a master at that. But not with _you_. It wasn’t supposed to be that way with you.” He put his hand up when Stephen looked about to approach him, he needed to say this. “The problem was that I _did_ let you in, all those years ago. And then when we…when we were together for those few months…I’d never let anyone in that far, and it…” he swallowed, looking down at the floor.

“It terrified you,” Stephen said quietly. When Reid looked up, somewhat surprised. “You think I don’t know you well enough to know that?”

“I wanted to let you in, I _did_.”

“I know that, too, Reid.” Stephen studied his hands for a moment and then spoke again. “I think I know why you’ve kept me away ever since that night.” And they met each other’s gaze, silently acknowledging the events of their last meeting. “I know you Reid. And while it hurt, I never took it personally. I know it’s your stuff…your way of coping.”

“I run away when things hit too close.” And he looked at Stephen, before adding quietly, “And you got close. It scared me, but still it was okay while we were together.”

Stephen stood up and walked over to where Reid stood. “Come sit with me. I’m here now, _like_ it or not,” he teased.

“I do like it.” And they sat on the couch. Reid sighed. “It’s hard to put this into words. You know me, I’m not good with words.” Stephen waited, not doing Reid’s work for him. “I just…I guess I decided that if you weren’t the one, since you’d come closer than anyone else, there must not _be_ a one. So, as well as throwing myself into my work, as usual, I thought it would be best if I kept myself from getting too close to _anyone_.”

“And that included me.”

“Especially you. I was particularly _susceptible_ to letting down my guard where you were concerned.”

They sat quietly for a few minutes, each absorbing and processing the words they’d exchanged.

“Something’s changed.” Stephen spoke. “All this time, holding me at arms length, and _suddenly_ you call me up with an offer to move to Oakdale, to live near you and work beside you.” He sighed. “That call, Reid, totally threw me for a loop, brought up all sorts of feelings and questions, stuff I thought I’d sorted out.”

“God, I’m sorry.” Reid began.

“No, it’s okay.” Stephen held a hand up. “It’s okay, but…what’s changed you? How come you’re not afraid to let me in, how come you’re inviting me into your life, in such a close way?”

Reid knew _exactly_ what had changed him…who had changed him. It was a mystery to him why, but he knew it. He looked up and met the eyes of his best friend, tempted to hold back, not sure if this would hurt him. But no, they’d just _finally_ lowered their walls; he wasn’t going to go back. He was never again going to feel so far away from Stephen, even if it meant hurting him.

“I’ve met someone,” he said, and Stephen’s eyes met his, saying so much. “His name is Luke.” The redheaded man nodded.

“Your boyfriend.”

“Well, um…”

“Oh, come on, Reid. I know you don’t _do_ boyfriends, even after we’d been together for six months and I was spending almost half my nights in your bed, but this seems…the way you said his name, just now. The fact that you’re even _telling_ me about him…this isn’t just some guy you’re dating.”

Reid shook his head. “No, he’s not. But I haven’t…we haven’t really defined what we are.”

“But you love him.” Reid’s startled eyes found Stephen’s, who held his gaze.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Does he know?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, have you told him?”

“I don’t think so.”

“You don’t _think_ so.”

“Well, you know how I am with words and…expressing stuff.”

Stephen rolled his eyes. “All too well.” Laying a hand on top of Reid’s he gave it a squeeze and held onto it. When Reid looked up, he asked, “So, when do I get to meet him?”

“Um, tonight um, here…dinner with Katie.”

“Okay…good.”

A few minutes went by and Stephen had become quiet; he’d let go of Reid’s hand and his walls seemed to be creeping back up. “So, um,” Reid began. “I’m supposed to be the one who’s good at erecting barriers, remember?”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“That’s okay, I just…I know it’s my fault that these walls have been between us since the last time we saw each other, and so…I guess I have no right to ask you to let me in. But I’m gonna ask anyways. You can say no, but _I_ don’t want these walls to ever be there again.”

“Neither do I.” Stephen met his eyes. “But that means we need to be honest with each other…the way we used to be. No holding back, no avoiding each other… _or_ difficult truths.”

Reid nodded. “So, honestly. How are you feeling right now?” He gestured towards himself. “Let me have it.”

“Honestly?” Stephen asked. “Lots of things. I’m happy to be with you, so _damn_ happy Reid. I’m pissed at you for keeping me at bay for so long and then suddenly beckoning me to your side. I’m pissed at _myself_ for jumping to your side again, like I’ve always done.” He took Reid’s hand and looked right at him. “I’m happy for you, especially when I see the way your eyes light up when you talk about Luke.” He dropped Reid’s hand again, looking away. “I’m confused, because I know that my coming here this weekend was at _least_ as much about figuring out _us_ as it was about this new wing. And I’m upset because there is a wonderful man waiting for me back home - a man who calls me his boyfriend, a man I love - waiting for my answer to the question, ‘Will you move in with me, Stephen?’”

“There is? You do?” Reid interrupted. Stephen sighed and nodded. “What’s his name?”

“Kyle.” Reid saw a small smile creep into his friend’s features as he spoke the name.

“Okay, you’re gonna have to say more.” Reid was confused. “One minute you say you’re here to figure out _us_ , and the next you say you love Kyle, and that he wants to live with you – which makes it sound like he loves _you_.”

“He does.” Stephen ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, meeting Reid’s eyes.

“What?” Reid asked.

“I don’t _know_.” Stephen said impatiently. “All I know is that I was happy with him – I _am_ happy with him, I want to live with him – but when you called, after a _year_ of not speaking with me, Reid, it was like…” and he sighed heavily. “I didn’t realize until then that I was still holding onto us. Which is crazy because there never _was_ an us. Not really. I mean I always knew there could never be an us.” Now Stephen was pacing and Reid was watching him, listening intently. “I even knew before we got together, when I was simply _hopelessly_ in-love with my best friend. I knew there’d never be an us. And I knew it when we _dated_ , when we _broke up_ , when you showed up months later on my doorstep. I even knew it as I fell into bed with you again that night.”

Reid’s loving eyes followed Stephen, trying to figure out what was going on inside his dear friend’s heart. “But there can be an us with Kyle?” Reid asked. “There _is_ an us, it sounds like.” Stephen nodded. “And you’re happy and you love him?” Reid checked, and Stephen again nodded. “So…what’s wrong? Why are you waiting for me? For us?”

Stephen shook his head, all of this finally, suddenly making sense even to him. “I’m not. I _was_.” He breathed more calmly now. “I’ve been waiting all these years for you, for us – even while I was dating others – _even though_ I knew it would never happen. But, I get it now.”

“You do? ‘Cause I don’t.” Reid stood up and walked over to him, standing face to face, a foot apart.

Stephen reached out a hand and laid it on Reid’s cheek. “You were safe, a fantasy.”

He huffed. “I’ve heard people say I’m the stuff that dreams are made of, but…” he tried to joke.

“Reid.” When he met his eyes again, Stephen went on. “I don’t mean _you_ you – the real you, my friend – that was real. I mean the idea of us, thinking that you were the one. That was a fantasy, and since I knew it would never be, I didn’t have to worry about it not working out. And since it was a fantasy, my fantasy, nothing could touch it.”

Reid was still confused though. “I still don’t get it.”

“Of course you don’t. I’m just getting myself.” Reid looked about as confused as could be, so Stephen went on. “When Kyle asked me to live with him, I wanted to say yes, but I panicked. This was real. He wants me – all of me – he wants to give me his whole heart…he _has_.” Reid slowly nodded, finally beginning to understand – and relate to - what Stephen was saying. “What if it doesn’t work out, Reid? What if one of us hurts the other? What if we betray each other? I don’t know if I’m ready for this.”

Stephen was about to start pacing again, when Reid reached out and took his hand, pulling him closer again. And running a hand over his cheek and his ear and through his red curls, he asked him, “Do you love him?” Stephen nodded. “You trust him?” Again a nod. Looking right into his eyes, “You want him?” he asked quietly. His best friend inhaled and nodded once more and Reid took his face in both his hands. “Okay then. Don’t be afraid. There aren’t any guarantees in this life, or so I’m told. But don’t walk away from something that feels this right just because you’re scared. Trust me, I’m the expert there, I should know.” And he dropped his hands to his sides.

“Not anymore.” Stephen said, following him into the kitchen, where Reid was heading. Reid got some sandwich makings out and began laying them on the table.

“Not anymore what?” Reid asked him, sitting down to assemble his creation. Who cares if they already had lunch – it was time for a snack, or at least time to try to sidetrack this conversation, now that it had turned back to _his_ life.

Stephen sat down opposite him and began to make his own. “You’re not running away anymore. You’ve committed to staying at Memorial, you’ve got a room-mate for crying out loud. You’re not running away from how you feel for Luke, and you’re inviting me to be a part of your life again. God, Reid…you’re putting down roots!”

Reid looked up, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights, then his brow scrunched. “Is that what I’m doing?”

“I’m afraid so.” He smirked at Reid.

“Oh, God.” He put down his sandwich. “Let’s go for a run,” he said, getting up from the table.

“What, now?” Stephen stared up at him.

“Sure, why not?”

“We just made a snack.”

Reid smiled. “I love it. Finally, someone who understands. Yes, a snack, not a second lunch. God, I’ve missed you.”

He laughed at Reid. “Yes, I’ve missed you too, and I know the rest of the world has never understood our appetite for giant sandwiches in the middle of the afternoon, but still you actually wanna run right _now_? You just took a shower?”

“So what. I’ll take another one. And the sandwiches will keep.” He removed the plates, setting the sandwiches in the fridge. “I need to run.”

“Run away?”

“No, just run. It always clears my head, and we haven’t run together in…well, five years, like everything else.” He yanked Stephen up out of his chair. “Come on.”

[next part](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1912717.html)/


	38. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now the fall.

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/ [29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/[33](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/[34](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1853838.html)/[35](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1880802.html)/[36](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1886441.html)/[37](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1898882.html)/  


**Chapter 38**

Luke pushed the grocery cart across the parking lot and then stopped at Katie’s car. “I’m so glad I ran into you,” she said, placing Jacob in his car seat and buckling him up. “Will you come back to the apartment with me?” She beamed her brilliant smile at him. “Please. It’s been too long since we’ve talked, and I could really use an extra hand getting dinner ready.”

“Well, I’m already dressed, so I guess I could.” He tilted his head. “If I won’t be in the way.”

She waved a hand towards him and grabbed one of his. “Oh, don’t be silly. Of course you won’t be in the way. You’re great with Jacob, and this tends to be his cranky hour, so I can set you to chopping vegetables while I see if he might go to sleep…maybe.”

“Okay.” He said with a genuine smile.

 

 

They were quiet as they drove and Katie kept sneaking looks at him. Finally, she asked, “how are you, Luke? I mean, we haven’t _really_ talked since you’ve been back from California. And a lot’s happened for you.”

“You can say that again, but yeah, I’m good.”

She smiled at him briefly before turning her eyes back to the road. “I’m glad. You seem good. And I don’t mean to pry but…you seem a lot happier now than when you first came back, before the wedding.”

“I am.” He breathed out a smile. “I’m happier than I’ve been in…I don’t know how long.”

“Oh, I’m so glad. And I’m so happy for you and Reid. He seems happy too, really happy.” Luke smiled to hear her say those words. But he had to admit, he was nervous about this dinner. He didn’t know what to expect. He was glad that Katie and Jacob would be there.

“So,” her voice broke in. “What’s up? You seem distracted.” She looked over at him, at his fidgeting hands. “Actually, to be honest, you seem nervous. Are you?”

His wide eyes looked back at her.

“You are. Why? I mean, I haven’t met Stephen yet, but if he’s Reid’s best friend he can’t be all that bad.”

“No, he’s seems like a very nice person.” Luke said.

“Oh, so you’ve met him.”

“Well no…not really.” He remembered the way the handsome man had smiled at Reid as Luke saw them in the hospital corridor yesterday - the kiss hello, the close embrace.

Katie responded to his very vague answer. “You haven’t met him, but he seems nice?”

“Reid’s told me a lot about him. He’s been a great friend to him, was there for him at some really difficult times…” again his mind wandered back to that intimate moment he’d witnessed yesterday, and he berated himself for feeling so petty. “They seem really close.”

“Well, he _is_ his best friend.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, what’s going on, Luke?” She asked with genuine concern. “What happened to happy-Luke? I almost get the impression that you’d rather not be coming to this dinner tonight.”

He bit his lip and looked across at her. “No, I do. I just…well, is it weird that I’m afraid I’ll feel like a third wheel? I just know they’re very close, and Reid and I haven’t known each other very long…only a month and a half. They’ve known each other for, I think Reid said sixteen years.”

“It’s not a competition, Luke.” He looked over at her, feeling a bit like a heel again.

“I know, you’re right.”

“And even if it’s only been several weeks compared to many years, I think Reid really _cares_ for you.”

Luke knew that was true. He took a deep breath and decided to concentrate on that thought, and tried to remind himself that this was his chance not to _compete_ with Reid’s best friend, but to get to know him.

 

 

Katie needn’t have worried about Jacob’s fussiness, as it turned out, since he fell asleep on the drive home. She carried him up the stairs to her front door, with Luke behind her, the groceries in his arms. They entered the apartment quietly, and Luke froze and took in the sight on the couch. There was Reid, his hair wet from the shower, with his head in Stephen’s lap, both of them sound asleep. As Katie gave him a wary look and walked towards her bedroom with Jacob, Luke’s eyes traveled over them; the way Stephen’s hand rested in Reid’s hair, the way Reid’s head was turned slightly towards Stephen’s stomach. Stephen’s other hand rested limply on the cushions and his head fell back against the top of the couch. Reid’s legs were slightly bent, leaning against the couch back, and his own hands rested on his stomach. They looked, to Luke, like they’d done this a million times before.

Again, it wasn’t jealousy he was feeling, not really. Unless it was jealousy of all the years Stephen had known Reid, had been the closest person to him. How could Luke compete with this? He almost turned around and walked out when he remembered the bags in his arms. Just then Katie came back in the room and she removed one of them, and took his hand, pulling him towards the kitchen, as if she could read his mind.

He put the bags on the counter and stood still, simply feeling a mass of emotions. Katie came up behind him and put an arm around his back. “Hey,” she said quietly. He turned and tried to smile, because that’s what Luke did. “Do you wanna talk?”

“No. Not really. I’m not sure what…what I’m feeling.” He made eye contact with her. “That’s his best friend…and they’re close…and I’m glad, I am.” She gave him a gentle, disbelieving look. He closed his eyes and exhaled, and then turned around so she could wrap her arms around him before the tears fell. “I’m scared, Katie.” He said in a whisper as a few tears did fall. “I’ve fallen for him, Katie…really fallen.” And he lifted his head and wiped away the tears, shaking his head. “No, I’m not going to do this; I’m not going to let fear ruin whatever it is that we have.” And he took a deep breath and let it out. “Now. What can I chop?”

She held his chin in her hand and smiled at his oh-so-generous heart. And then she handed him some carrots and a peeler. “We’ll start with scrubbing and peeling. See if we can work you up to a knife, all right?” And he smiled back at her, taking the vegetables over to the sink.

 

 

Reid slowly woke to sounds of preparations in the kitchen. Turning his head towards the coffee table, he saw the plates and the two empty beer bottles. Turning the other way, he saw that Stephen had also fallen asleep. _Just like old times_ , he thought. God, how many times had they fallen asleep together – after a good run, a good sandwich, a good talk – and other good things, but they wouldn’t be going down _that_ road anymore. In the early years of their friendship, before things had gotten weird, Reid had been surprised by how easy it was to sleep beside this man. The last five years had been so awkward, so strained – it had been painful. Amazingly, in just twenty-four hours, they’ve found a good place again. He’d found his best friend again. He smiled, feeling well rested, and sat up, swatting Stephen on the knee. “Hey. Sleeping Beauty, wake up. It’s almost time for dinner.” He stood and stretched out his muscles. “I can hear…and smell, Katie’s cooking.” And then he smiled as he added, “Luke will be here soon.”

“Um-hm” Stephen yawned. “And which are you more looking forward to…food or Luke?” Reid felt himself blush. “Jesus, you’ve got it bad.”

“I’m not the only one.” And he pointed a finger at the redhead still seated on his couch. “Just remember, I know your secret now.”

Stephen stood up and looked at Reid more seriously. “I’m glad we talked.”

“Me too,” Reid said. “I’ve missed you.”

“No more walls? No more holding back?”

“Are you kidding me? I just fell asleep in your lap.” And then he added more seriously, “I think we’re okay now. Come here.” And he pulled Stephen in for a hug. He closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them Luke was standing there on the other side of the couch, with a million emotions written on his face. Over Stephen’s shoulder, he smiled at his young love, and Stephen turned his head to look as well.

Stepping out of Stephen’s arms, he walked over to Luke, and smiling warmly at him, he touched his face and laid a soft, slow kiss on his lips. “Hello, you,” he said gently.

Luke smiled shyly back at him, catching his breath. “Hi.” And he peeked over at Stephen, drawing Reid’s attention back to his best friend.

He reached out to him and drew him close by. “Stephen, this is Luke. Luke, Stephen.” And when Luke and Stephen met each other’s gaze and clasped each other’s hands, Reid smiled, feeling like a kid on Christmas. But not just any kid, the luckiest kid on Earth, the one who’d gotten everything he’d ever wanted, plus the thing he hadn’t even known he’d wanted.

[next part](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1923495.html)/


	39. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now the fall.

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/ [29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/[33](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/[34](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1853838.html)/[35](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1880802.html)/[36](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1886441.html)/[37](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1898882.html)/[38](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1912717.html)/  


**Chapter 39**

Here they all were, on the floor of Katie’s living room. Stephen sat, legs stretched out, his back leaning against the couch. Katie was sitting beside an armchair, her head leaning against it. Opposite her, Luke sat cross-legged and leaning back against the other one, the fingers of his right hand playing lightly along those of Reid’s left; Reid, for his part was stretched out full on the floor, Jacob sound asleep on top of him.

Jacob’s head was turned in Luke’s direction, his thumb in his mouth, and his other hand gripping Reid’s shirt. Luke watched as Reid’s free hand made soft circles on the little boy’s back.

Tonight hadn’t turned out at all like he’d thought it might.

The living room had just now suddenly gone quiet. Minutes before, Jacob had been a live wire, laughing and squealing as he’d walked back and forth between him and Katie on the floor. That was a scene he had been a part of many times before with his own siblings and so it had been second nature for him to pick Jacob up and rub his nose into that ticklish spot between his chin and shoulder, before placing him wobbling back down on the floor; he would turn around and head back to his mother, where she’d coo and give him a big squeeze.

Reid and Stephen, side by side on the couch, had been regaling them with many tales of their younger days in med-school together. And then Jacob had toddled on over to Reid and lifted his arms up towards him. Reid had picked up the little “drool monster” and settled him against his chest, where he’d played with Reid’s nose and eyes and squirmed a little, trying not to let himself get sleepy; but after a few minutes, he’d let his head rest on Reid’s shoulder and before they all knew it, he had fallen asleep. After several minutes Reid had settled onto the floor next to Luke, lowering himself and Jacob back to rest. Now everyone was tired, taking his or her cue from the slumbering little boy.

 

 

Dinner had gone pretty well, Luke thought.

He’d been nervous, wondering what kind of impression he was making on Reid’s good-looking, obviously intelligent, and seemingly very kind best friend. Luke had felt, suddenly, very young, and again he’d begun to doubt himself, wondering what someone like Reid could see in him - young and inexperienced, and messed-up. But he’d seen none of that doubt in Reid. He’d continued to catch Luke’s eye with that look of awe and admiration that always took Luke by surprise. This was still so new, being in a relationship with someone who didn’t patronize him, but instead treated him as if he deserved respect, as if he’d earned it, as if he was an adult.

As the conversations had gone on around the table, it had become obvious to Luke that Reid had told Stephen a lot about him and about them – and had done so with pride. The red-haired man had asked questions of genuine interest about Luke’s foundation and the novel he was writing.

 

 

 

“So, do you have everything you need at the cottage?” Luke now asked, gently wrapping his fingers around Reid’s.

“Oh yes.” Stephen replied. “Everything I could want and more; Ms. Walsh seemed to make sure that everything was well in order.”

“Yes. That’s Grandmother.” Luke said with a wry smile.

“Right.” Stephen smiled back at him. “I forgot she was your grandmother.” And he continued to hold Luke’s gaze. “She seems quite the woman.”

“She is. I don’t know how I would have survived without her.” As Stephen looked at him kindly, but expectedly, he continued. “Adolescence was a …rather difficult time for me. And she was determined to see me make it through – whole, healthy and happy.”

“That’s good. Most of us need someone like that in our lives at one time or another.” Luke nodded his agreement. “For me it was my older brother, well one of them…”

“Stephen comes from a large Catholic family…ten kids.” Reid said with a look of horror, which Stephen ignored.

“Anyway, we all got along pretty well, for the most part…”

“They actually _did_.” Reid interrupted again. “I think Stephen is the only person I know who had a normal childhood.” Luke laughed quietly.

“But my brother Bill just sort of got me,” Stephen continued. “It’s funny, because we didn’t do a whole lot of talking; he was just there for me, we enjoyed being together, and that was important for me, especially when I was a teenager. Coming out as a Catholic boy was…well, not easy. But Bill just silently let me know I was okay. It’s hard to explain.”

Luke nodded his head, understanding. “I get it.” And they were quiet for a moment.

Katie spoke into the silence. “So Stephen, have Bob and Reid managed to convince you yet…to come to Oakdale I mean.”

Stephen smiled and bobbed his head back and forth just a bit. “Let’s say they make a good case, but…”

“But they _are_ asking you move half-way across the country, to a small mid-western town…very different from Boston, a much smaller hospital…” Katie nodded her beautiful smile at him.

“Yeah and…well, there’s someone back home…someone I love.”

She tilted her head and smiled again. “Oh, that’s sweet. And yeah,” she added understanding. “That’s important, obviously. Would he consider coming with you?”

“I don’t know.” He looked down and then back up. “Probably, but we’ve only been together for about four months, so I’m not sure.”

“You love him; does he love you?” She asked.

“She does this with everyone, I’m afraid.” Reid said quietly. “She loves to see a happy-ending, she just can’t help it.”

“Reid.” Luke admonished quietly, and Reid turned his head slightly, looking up and catching his eye.

“That’s okay Luke.” She responded. “He’s just a grump who doesn’t _believe_ in happy endings.”

“That’s not true.” Reid quietly grumped, kissing the top of Jacob's head softly.

“I’m afraid she’s got your number, Reid.” Stephen said. “But to answer your question, yeah he loves me.”

“What’s his name?” She asked. “What’s he like?”

“His name is Kyle, and he’s amazing. He’s young - only twenty-seven…a musician. He’s generous and quiet…serious.” Katie had her chin in her hands and she was smiling at him.

“He sounds wonderful.” She said and he nodded.

 

 

 

Luke saw Reid shift, pulling a pillow under his head and adjusting Jacob so that he was more comfortably settled; when Jacob stirred a bit, he subconsciously rubbed his back, while his hand entwined fingers with Luke’s. Luke watched him with a smile. He didn’t think Reid had had much experience with babies, but this interaction with Jacob seemed to come intuitively. Luke thought that maybe he could watch him like this all day.

It suddenly dawned on him that he wanted this – Reid, babies, all that. That thought kinda freaked him out, and he looked away briefly and swallowed. Then he looked back down at the beautiful blue-eyed man, whose eyes were closed and whose head was slightly tilted, as if he was taking in the smell of the baby. And another realization hit him: he’d never wanted that with Noah. His brow furrowed as he combed his memories. _Never?_ No, when he was younger he’d assumed and looked forward to the day when he would be a father. With Noah, he hadn’t _consciously_ put that aside; he’d just never pictured it. Not once. He’d pictured happily-ever-after; marriage even, but never this, never children. And how strange is that? That should have been a clue. Luke Snyder picturing a future for himself…a future that didn’t include children?

As he was thinking, his eyes suddenly found Reid’s upon him. A smile grew and his heart raced. He felt shy, as if Reid could read his thoughts. And perhaps he could, sort of. He watched as Reid’s lips parted in a small surprise, looked down and away and then back up into Luke’s eyes. And Reid exhaled, and his eyes seemed to express that he had no answers but wasn’t running away from whatever the question was. And he lifted Luke’s hand to his lips and laid it there, closing his eyes, gently mouthing Luke’s fingers for a few moments, before opening his eyes to Luke’s again. Luke’s own lips had parted and a small smile of gratitude and amazement lay on them.

Luke laced his fingers into Reid’s once more and let them rest together on Reid’s thigh; and Reid gave him a look that calmed him. It told him that, just like everything so far, they would figure all this out together. Whatever this was or was going to become, there was no need to worry. Again, no words were spoken but there was an us. Luke closed his eyes and just let himself rest in the comfort of this unspoken calm.

 

 

 

Time went on and it began to get late, conversation more sporadic and quiet. When Stephen began to yawn, Reid smirked at him. “We keeping you up, old man?”

“Hey, watch it.” Stephen responded. “Besides I’ve only got three years on you.” Reid laughed when he saw his friend yawn once more. “I am tired though, and you and Dr. Hughes are going to torture me with more papers, and plans and details tomorrow.” He rolled his eyes. “God, give me meetings and people any day.” He looked at Reid, comfortably lounging with the sleeping baby. “You look like you’re just dieing to get up and drive me back.”

“Um-hmm,” Reid said sleepily. “Give me a minute and I’ll wake-up just fine.”

“I could take you.” Luke spoke up. “I’ve got to go anyway.” Reid opened his eyes, looking noticeably disappointed. “Besides, I’m the only one who hasn’t had anything to drink…except Jacob, of course.”

Stephen looked between Reid and Luke, then said. “Okay. If you’re sure you’re ready to go.”

“Yeah.” Luke got up and put his hands in his pockets, rocking onto his heels.

Katie got up and removed Jacob from Reid’s arms. “I’ll just put him to bed…” When he looked confused, she said, “so you can say a proper goodnight to Luke.”

“Oh, right.” And Luke pulled him to his feet where they stood close.

Stephen began carrying glasses to the kitchen, giving them some alone time.

Luke stood close to him, looking into his eyes. “You’ve had a good couple of days, haven’t you?”

“I have.” Reid nodded. “And I’ve missed you.”

Luke smiled at him, licking his lower lip. Reid put his arms around his waist and pulled him flush against him. “Will you stay tomorrow night?”

“Don’t you have that dinner-meeting with the board of directors at Bob and Kim’s?”

Reid nodded, and his eyes told Luke that he still wanted him to come. “I don’t think it’ll go that late – nine or ten.” He looked into Luke’s eyes. “But I suppose it could be later, so if you’d rather…”

Luke shook his head. “I’d love to stay with you. Call me when you’re done.”

“Katie’ll be here if you just want to come over earlier and…wait for me?”

Luke grinned at him, pulling him close for a kiss finally. When they pulled back, he said, “I’ve been wanting to kiss you again all evening.” Reid pulled him back in and kissed him more deeply. His one hand ran up Luke’s back and into his hair, and his tongue gently parted Luke’s lips, causing Luke to break the kiss and pant softly into Reid’s mouth, closing his eyes. Reid ran a thumb gently over Luke’s cheekbone and over his jaw, down to his chin. Luke opened his eyes to find Reid’s warm eyes on him.

 

 

 

Driving down the main road out of Oakdale-proper, and towards his grandmother’s cottage, Luke felt like he had a million questions he wanted to ask; but he asked none.

“Do you love him?” Stephen broke him out of his thoughts.

“Hmm?” Luke looked briefly over at him. “Um.” He was taken aback by this sudden, very forthright question.

“I’m sorry. Does this seem very sudden? I don’t mean to…I guess I have no right to ask. That’s between you and Reid but…”

“No, that’s okay. _You_ love him, and you’re protective of him.” Luke nodded at him. “And I’ve only known Reid for a month and a half. I understand. I’d feel the same way if some woman came waltzing into my best friend’s life so suddenly this way.”

Stephen nodded. “Reid is…well, he can give the impression that he’s tough and…that nothing can hurt him, but…”

“But that’s not true…I know.”

“Strange, for years I looked up to Reid, was always in-love with him really.” Luke nodded imperceptibly, and swallowed. “But all along, he was this little kid too…he was only nineteen when we met, and I guess I’ve always sort of been his protector, in a way. And all these years, he’s only really been casual with most of the men he’s dated.”

“But not when he was with you.” Luke couldn’t stop the words from escaping.

“No, not with me; I guess that’s why I ask. I’m not sure if it makes sense to you. With me, Reid was never at risk of having his heart broken, since he had mine in his hands. And with the other men, Reid was so casual that I knew they couldn’t hurt him, not really.” Luke looked over at him, understanding his meaning now. “But with you,” Stephen continued. “Reid really cares about you. His heart’s in it. I just don’t want to see him hurt. I know that’s the risk you take when you let people get close to you, but…”

“But Reid doesn’t do that very often.” Luke finished the thought for him, catching Stephen’s eye again and seeing that they both understood.

“But he _has_ with you.” And Stephen looked at him with a small smile that was hard to decipher. “You may only have known him a short while, but he’s let you in closer than he ever has me.”

Luke doubted this, remembering the intimate way the two slept together on the couch earlier in the day. “Are you sure?” he asked. “The way he talks about you, the way you are together – he seems to trust you completely.”

“I think he does…and he has every reason to. But you…” Stephen looked thoughtfully at him. “There’s something about you…I’ve seen the way he looks at you, the way he talks about you…you’ve disarmed him.” Luke looked confused. “There was always one final layer of armor surrounding his heart…that’s why it didn’t work out between us…he could never let it down, as much as he wanted to. But with you…he did. And yes, it happened quickly, but it happened.”

Luke was quiet, letting Stephen’s words sink in. “I do love him.” He finally said.

As they drove, Luke realized that was the first time he’d said the words out loud. Why now, and why to him? “I haven’t told him.” And he laughed quietly. “Actually, I’ve never told anyone. Is it strange that I’m telling you? Practically a stranger to me, and yet _not_ a stranger. And you, of all people.”

“What do you mean, me of all people?”

Luke thought he sounded slightly hurt. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way. I just mean…well, before I met you, I _saw_ you twice...you and Reid, that is.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and before that, whenever Reid spoke of you I could tell how much he loves you…I couldn’t help but be jealous.” Stephen smiled softly at the younger man. “And when I arrived at Katie’s place today…the way you guys were…his head in your lap…I’m ashamed to say that I almost left.”

“Were you angry?”

“No. But I was jealous; jealous of the time you’ve had with him. And the closeness. And I was scared, I still am I guess.”

“Scared of what?”

“I’ve never felt like this. It’s strange because I did love Noah, but it was never like this. I trust Reid, but I’m _still_ scared, because he moves me like no one else ever has, and…well, I was going to say ‘what if I lose him?’ but I’m not sure I _have_ him. And you do, you have him. Don’t get me wrong; I know you love Kyle, and that you and Reid aren’t together like that anymore. But as his friend, you have him, his trust and his loyalty. And I’m not sure…do _I_ have him? Sometimes I feel so sure with him, but it’s all so new, for both of us…so being around the two of you, I guess it brought up some insecurities for me.”

 

 

They drove in silence the rest of the way, and Luke felt embarrassed. Why did he always feel the need to spill his guts to everyone? Noah had always hated the way he would share his personal feelings with anyone – but this wasn’t just anyone. Stephen seemed to encourage this kind of confidence. He could see why Reid would have opened up to him, after all those years living shut off from everyone. But he was embarrassed at having shared such personal things, and with Stephen before having said them to Reid even.

He pulled into the driveway of his grandmother’s cottage and Stephen turned to face him. “I hope you’re not embarrassed.” He said.

“How did you know?”

“I’m pretty good at reading people, as are you. But, I’ve had a bit more practice…I’ve got a few years on you.” Luke laughed quietly. “I get the impression that you open your heart pretty easily…and maybe have had it stomped on a few times because of that.” Luke nodded. “Anyway, one of the people I’m very good at reading…is Reid. And he doesn’t open his heart easily, but he has to you. And in a way he’s never done before, not even with me. I know things are new between you two, but I would trust your instincts, especially those feelings you have when he looks at you.”

Luke knew what Stephen was talking about. When Reid looked at him, all of the worries and questions of his life simply fled. All his challenges felt conquerable. And he felt a peace that was so deep come over him.

“That’s how I feel with Kyle. As much as I love Reid, and I do and I always will, Kyle’s love is different…it’s sure and it’s mine. And I knew he loved me even before he said it.” Luke met Stephen’s eyes and saw warmth there. “I want Reid to be happy, and I’ve never seen him so happy as he is right now, Luke. And I know that it’s because of you. I have no doubt of that.”

[next part](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1929257.html)/


	40. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.  
It’s now the fall.  
 **Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/ [29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/[33](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/[34](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1853838.html)/[35](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1880802.html)/[36](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1886441.html)/[37](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1898882.html)/[38](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1912717.html)/[39](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1923495.html)/

  
**Chapter 40**

Luke pawed through Reid’s CD collection.

“Oh my God, he was serious.” He said, pulling one out to look at the cover artwork. “He actually hasn’t bought anything in at least the last ten years…Van Morrison, Sting, Eric Clapton…Rolling Stones, David Bowie…” He snickered some more. “God, he’s old…Nine Inch Nails, Hootie and the Blowfish.” He laughed. “Duran Duran…Aerosmith.”

He raised his eyebrows, impressed by some of the older classics, until he finally pulled out CD of James Taylor live, and put it in. Then he lay down, fully clothed, on the bed - he tried not to touch himself.

 

 

Reid had called twenty minutes ago; his meeting with Stephen and the board of directors at the Hughes’ house had ended, and he’d already dropped him off at the cottage; he’d be here any moment. The apartment was quiet, Katie and Jacob already asleep.

“Are you still dressed?” Reid had asked. Luke had responded that he was.

“Good. Stay that way.” Luke had asked if they were going out.

“No.” Reid had replied.

He’d also asked Luke to choose a CD.

 

 

Luke had no idea what Reid had planned, but he was turned on by the sound of Reid’s voice. It had been three days since they’d been alone like this.

Reid came through the front door quietly, but Luke heard nonetheless, and he licked his lips as he waited; then Reid entered the bedroom. His eyes took him in, on the bed; Luke was leaning back on his elbows on the pillows, his slightly parted legs doing nothing to hide his obvious arousal.

Reid exhaled, looking very tempted to join him on the bed. But he stood where he was, just inside the closed door, looked down for a moment and then over at the stereo, tilting his head. “Good choice.”

Luke finally noticed that Reid had something in his hand. “What’s that?” Reid turned and placed the bag on the small table. Then he removed two small glasses and a bottle. Luke approached the table. “Sparkling grape juice, huh? Are we celebrating something?”

“You’re not the only one who can do this Month-a-versary thing.” Reid said, although Luke was sure it was the first time Reid had _ever_ done such a thing. Luke turned and smiled at him, taking the few steps to stand in front of him, and wrapped his arms around Reid’s neck.

 

 

 

A couple weeks ago Luke had shown up at Reid’s office with two perfect coffees and croissants. When he’d asked Reid if he remembered what had happened a month before on that day, Reid had said, “Columbus day?”

Luke had said, “Not quite, but just as momentous.”

“Just as momentous as a man sailing across the ocean and setting foot in the New World?”

“Oh, the setting foot in a New World part is definitely true.” Luke had said. “Here, let me give you a hint.” And then he’d kissed Reid deeply, his tongue trailing along Reid’s lower lip. “Coming back to you?” Luke had asked.

“Hmmm?” Reid had said in a daze.

“Is it coming back to you, what happened a month ago, that was like stepping into a new world?”

Then Reid’s eyes became warm and he’d inhaled. “Oh.” He’d said softly. “Yes.”

 

 

Here in Reid’s room, Luke had his arms around him, and he said, “So, what month-a-versary are we celebrating?”

“Our first night together.” Reid stepped away to open the bottle. “Actually, it was tomorrow, but who’s counting.”

Luke smiled, watching him pour the drinks. “That was a very special night.” He said.

Reid turned around, two drinks in hand. “It was.” And he handed one to Luke. “It was life-changing. Jesus, that was corny.”

Luke laughed softly, and stepped in close and put an arm around him. “Corny, but true.”

Reid tilted his head back and peered at him, thinking. “You remember how you said that something had changed the night we met, when we had dinner at the farm that first night?” Luke nodded. “Our first night together…” he continued. “I remember everything, Luke. The way you stood up to Noah; holding you on the dance floor, like the whole world had disappeared…God, there I go sounding corny again…” and Luke held him tighter, smiling brightly at him.

Reid inhaled, looking deeply into Luke’s eyes. “And then when we reached the cottage…how long did it take us to get the door unlocked?” They both remembered how difficult it had been to get inside since they hadn’t been able to stop touching each other.

Reid looked seriously at him. “Making love with you was…it was like nothing else I’d ever done. I’d never wanted anyone the way I wanted you that night…and you were _so_ beautiful. Touching you…hearing you…and you trusted me; you showed me your heart.”

He put down his glass so that he could wrap both arms around Luke. Luke finished his own and Reid took it from him, setting it down.

Then Reid ran a hand through Luke’s hair and held his face, looking intently at him. “But…the most _incredible_ thing, Luke…was sleeping with you. Holding you, waking up in the middle of the night, unsure of where I was, and finding _you_ …your arms around me. I felt like I was home…” he rolled his eyes at his own mushiness.

Luke kissed him hard. “Oh, I love it when you get all sentimental.”

Reid took him in with his eyes, and then he stepped away and over to the stereo. He found a CD, popped it in the player, and pushed a couple of buttons and in a moment Billie Holiday’s _Tenderly_ came softly through the speakers. He stepped over to Luke and put his arms around his waist. He ran his hands up his back and into his hair, and then he wrapped his lips around Luke’s lower one, slowly, just once. And then they danced, cheek-to-cheek, gently moving to the music, not talking, their legs intertwined.

_The evening breeze caressed the trees tenderly_  
Reid pulled Luke close and put his face right into the crook of his neck

_The trembling trees embraced the breeze tenderly_  
Their chests rose and fell together

_Then you and I came wandering by  
And lost in a sigh were we_  
Hips pressed together

_The shore was kissed by sea and mist tenderly_  
Luke’s hand tangled in the base of Reid’s curls

_I can't forget how two hearts met breathlessly_  
Eyes closed

_Your arms opened wide and closed me inside_  
You took my lips, you took my love so tenderly  
Luke breathed Reid in

Luke’s hands wandered down to Reid’s hips, and he leaned slightly back to look into his eyes, and then kissed him softly and deeply. As Billie began her second time through the tune, lingering over some notes, and singing with a sweet, sensuous playfulness, Luke and Reid continued to hold each other’s gaze, hearing her words in a new way.

_Your arms opened wide…and closed me inside._

Luke cupped Reid’s face in both his hands, and whispered to him, “home…” and Reid nodded just slightly, before Luke kissed him again.

As the music continued on, all soft sensuous saxophone, and the trickle of light, gentle hands on the piano, and Billie’s voice singing of love, Luke’s lips journeyed from Reid’s mouth slowly to his neck and ear, and his hands began to remove Reid’s shirt, one button at a time. Reid let his head fall back and Luke dived in deeper, his tongue trailing along the sweet path of Reid’s skin, and his hands going under Reid’s shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. He kissed his shoulders and down to his chest, softly sucking on each nipple, before going down on his knees and mouthing Reid’s belly. He removed Reid’s belt, and felt Reid’s hands grab onto his hair, caressing his scalp, while a soft grunt escaped his lips. Luke lifted his head and Reid looked down at him, his hands holding Luke’s face; Luke saw love in those eyes, plain as day, and he smiled back at him. He unbuttoned Reid’s pants and lowered his zipper, so ready to shower him with that love in return.

Reid’s mouth fell open and he dropped to his knees facing Luke, breathing heavily, his eyes full. Luke searched the beautiful eyes, looking to see what they said. Reid cupped his face with one hand again and kissed him. Then he held one of Luke’s hands, kissing his fingers; he pulled one and then another into his mouth closing his eyes, sucking them. Then his mouth fell softly open again and he opened his eyes on Luke once more. “Luke,” he said softly. Luke felt like he could hardly breathe, his heart was beating so fast and full.

Reid’s hands slipped under his shirt and he slowly pulled it over his head, his hands finding his way back to his hair again. Then his hands trailed their way down Luke’s arms to his hands, and standing, he pulled Luke up and over to the bed. “Luke,” he said once more, and his expression was warm and passionate. His small smile caused Luke’s heart to swell once more, and Luke’s eyes trailed over Reid’s face, trying to drink in his beauty, and trying to search deeper - never content until he could see right into Reid’s heart. Reid smiled so sweetly at him and held his face again.

“Luke, I…” he began, stopping suddenly, something ceasing his words.

“I know.” Luke said.

Reid laughed quietly. “You do, don’t you?” Then Reid’s face became more serious and he breathed in and then out, his shoulders settling.

“You want to say it though.” Luke said, and Reid nodded.

Suddenly Reid took his face between his hands and kissed him deeply, stealing his breath. Luke - his face cradled in Reid’s warm, strong hands - looked back at Reid, swept away.

“I love you, Luke.” Reid swallowed, and then his mouth parted, his breath coming quickly.

Later, Luke would question why he hadn’t responded that he loved Reid also. But in that moment, he couldn’t speak; his ability to form words was gone. His ability to think, also gone. All he knew was Reid; Reid standing inches in front of him, Reid’s hands on his face, Reid’s words and voice filling his ears and his heart. And so he simply stood there, held by Reid: held by his hands, and eyes, and words.

And then Reid was kissing him again, pulling him close, and the desire was building again, more quickly this time. Reid pushed Luke’s pants down over his hips and cupped his ass, lifting him slightly, pressing him into his body. Luke’s hands slipped inside Reid’s briefs, kneading the warm flesh. They stood there, at the foot of the bed, pressing against each other, pulling each other close, lips caressing necks and ears and jaw lines.

Luke then sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back on his hands; his eyes, looking up at Reid, were inviting him to take over. “Reid,” he breathed. “Please.”

That was all Reid needed. He stepped close to Luke and leaned down, kissing his mouth hard. “Yes,” Luke panted. Reid captured his bottom lip with his teeth and then ran the tip of his tongue along it. “Yes,” Luke said again, his hips lifting slightly, still constrained by his pants.

Luke needed to be taken, claimed by Reid; and Reid needed to claim him. “Mine,” he whispered, as he knelt down in front of Luke, pulling his pants down and off.

“Jesus, yes.” Luke breathed back, his eyes locked on Reid’s – dark and intense.

Reid stood and removed his own pants and briefs; then he lay down on top of Luke, covering him and holding him. “Luke, I need you.”

And as he crawled back down the bed, Luke spread his legs and bent his knees, opening himself wide. And Reid dived in, licking Luke’s hole, his hands on Luke’s hips, pulling him close, burying himself in the taste and smell of Luke.

Luke grabbed onto the sheet, his aching cock already dripping, so turned on by the heady emotions in the room.  
 _Mine, Reid had said…Jesus, that felt amazing._

Reid was carried away, sucking and licking and biting, not able to get enough, hearing Luke moaning his name. He wanted to be inside Luke, so much. He pushed a finger in alongside his tongue and Luke responded by pushing down on them. He would need a lot more lube to go any further.

“Luke,” he panted, sitting up and stroking his own cock. Before he could ask, Luke was already opening a condom; leaning on one elbow he rolled it onto Reid’s cock, stroking him several times, Reid’s eyes closing and his head falling back, before his hand stopped Luke.

Then Luke poured a generous amount of lube into Reid’s palm; he coated his fingers, which one by one found their way inside Luke, stretching him. In a few moments, Luke was rocking on the bed, pulling his knees up and apart, panting and pressing onto Reid’s fingers. “We need just a little more, Luke.” Reid said softly. Luke opened his eyes and found the lube and poured a little more and Reid coated himself. Then he entered Luke in one slow, steady push, stopping himself when he was sheathed. “Fuck… Luke,” he said, his eyes closed. When he lay his weight down on Luke, he took hold of one ankle and brought it up onto his shoulder, the other wrapping around his waist. He turned his head and lay kisses along Luke’s calf.

Luke thought he might die; the tenderness might overwhelm him. “Reid,” he said. “Reid.”

“I know Luke, God I know.” And Luke saw it in Reid’s eyes, how overwhelmed Reid was, too.

It was so intense. Reid placed his second hand back on the mattress and began to thrust, just a couple times. “Luke…I’m so close, but I don’t want to be. I want to stay inside you forever.” And they held each other’s gaze. _Forever._

Luke took a hold of his own cock and began to stroke it, and Reid’s nostrils flared at the sight. As Luke got closer himself, his muscles began to clench around Reid. “Luke, Jesus…I can’t…fuck.” Luke began to push himself down, trying to get Reid as deep as possible. And Reid began to thrust again, long and slow; Luke let his legs fall wider apart, feeling Reid enter even more deeply, and then Reid fell down close on top of him, on his elbows, and captured Luke’s mouth, mumbling Luke’s name while mouthing his lips and thrusting faster and faster, until they both came, Luke’s back arching off the bed, his arms wrapped around Reid’s back.

 

 

Ten minutes later, as they lay together, Luke was thinking.

“Reid, can I talk to you about something?” Reid turned his head to Luke at him.

“Of course.” Luke took a breath in and then let it out. “You don’t have to say it.” Luke’s surprised eyes looked back at him. “I think I know how you feel, Luke. But you don’t have to say it, just because I did. Actually I’d prefer it if you didn’t.” Now Luke appeared really shocked.

“You would?” Luke asked.

“Sure, I mean I’d love to hear it but, only when you’re ready to say it.” Luke noticed that Reid said when, not if, you’re ready. He thought for a minute, wanting to know his words before he spoke them.

“Reid, when I was very little, I was my mother’s son. I didn’t really know my father, Damian. But being Holden’s son – that was good - he was proud and I was happy. But my family became my identity. I was a Snyder first, Luke second. When Noah and I got together, after a while, my identity became Noah’s boyfriend.” He leaned up a bit to really look at Reid. “It’s always been temptingly easy to identify myself by who I’m in a relationship with, because I’ve always been afraid that if I was just me, just Luke, there’d be…what? I mean, who am I? I was afraid that if I looked inside for my identity I’d find nothing.”

Reid just pulled him close, looking at him with awe and disbelief. “Nothing?” he said.

Luke laid a hand on Reid’s chest. “I don’t really mean nothing…well, maybe I do or I did, I don’t know. I guess, relationships are important to me. The most important thing in life really, and I believe that. But, for me, it’s just been…I’ve continuously lost my self in them.”

“And you don’t want to do that again.” Reid said. “I understand, Luke. And I don’t want you to do that either.”

“I need to know who I am or at least learn how to _remember_ it, because I do know…I just forget, constantly thinking that my relationship to others is more important than my relationship with myself.”

“So, it’s a good thing you’ve got this new place of yours after the New Year.” Reid said, and then added jokingly, “And I thought it was just so we could have a place to get good and loud in.” Luke smiled seductively. “No, seriously, Luke. I’m so glad that you’re doing this. Finding your own space. I don’t want you to lose your self in me. Not in the way you’re talking about. Not so you feel as if there’s no you without an us.” He smiled at Luke. “So, how ‘bout we help each other?”

“Hmm…how?” Luke said.

“You help me with the us part – which I’ve never been very good at and kinda scares me. And I’ll help you with the me part, ‘cause I’ve perfected that.”

“Sounds good to me.” Luke said and then he kissed him - once, then twice, and then he climbed on top of him. “How ‘bout we work on the ‘us’ some more…you know the kind where the two bodies become one?”

“I thought we just did that.” Reid smirked.

“Well, practice makes perfect, you know.”

“I like the way your mind works, Mr. Snyder.” And he ran his hands up Luke’s body and into his hair, pulling him down for another kiss.

 

 

 

 

Here’s Billie singing the song.  
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSfb908m_d4&feature=related](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSfb908m_d4&feature=related)

 

[next part](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1937076.html)/


	41. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!

 

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/ [29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/[33](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/[34](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1853838.html)/[35](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1880802.html)/[36](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1886441.html)/[37](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1898882.html)/[38](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1912717.html)/[39](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1923495.html)/[40](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1929257.html)/

  
**Chapter 41**

Reid lay on the living room floor, propped up on his elbows, and Jacob carried another book over to him. Reid read him one page before Jacob removed it from his hands and proceeded to “read” it aloud to him instead. He watched as the little boy randomly turned the pages, very seriously babbling away, before setting it down to toddle over to the small shelf to get another one. This had been going on for about ten minutes now.

As he kept an eye on the little boy, his mind wandered back to the weekend. Things with Stephen had gone from wonderful but awkward to just plain wonderful. And he’d met Luke, and they had really connected; he wasn’t sure how or when that had happened, but he could have sworn that there were times when Luke and Stephen were sharing secrets he wasn’t privy to. He tried to be annoyed by that, but how could he be bothered at all by the sight of the two most important people in his life getting along so well?

When Stephen was saying farewells at the hospital, Monday morning, before Reid took him to the airport, Luke had thanked him; Reid wasn’t sure what Luke was thanking him for, but Stephen had very characteristically shrugged, and pulled Luke in for a quick hug.

Reid, right now, felt like the luckiest person in the world. He had good friends in Bob and Katie; he’d found a home in this little town and its little hospital; he was enjoying his work; Stephen might come to Oakdale, as both his favorite colleague and best friend; and Luke…he loved Luke, and now Luke knew that. He truly had everything he could possibly want in life – even things he never knew he wanted.

Jacob came back and sat in Reid’s lap with a book about a hungry caterpillar when the phone rang. Opening it, he saw the phone number and smiled. “Dr. Lewis! Carve into anyone’s head this afternoon?”

“Lovely, Reid…just lovely.” Stephen answered.

Reid laughed. “So, what’s up?” he asked.

“Well, I just wanted to let you know where things stand…regarding the position in Oakdale.” Stephen said.

“Okay.” Reid answered cautiously.

“I said yes…to Kyle.”

“I see?” Reid said, not seeing clearly at all. “You said yes to Kyle, to move in together.”

“Yes.” Was all Stephen said.

“So…is that a no to Oakdale?” Reid tried to prepare himself for the blow.

“No…it was a yes to Kyle…a yes to me and Kyle.” Stephen paused. “The decision on Oakdale…well, we’re thinking about it.”

Reid nodded his head slowly – like an epiphany. “Ah, right. Of course. Together, yes…of course you’ll decide that together since…well, you’re together.” He continued to nod his head, even though no one but Jacob could see it. “Okay, great. Well, let me know when you know.” Reid’s walls were going up.

“Reid.” Stephen said.

“What?”

“Don’t.”

“What?” Reid said again, and Stephen remained silent. Reid sighed. “I’m sorry…right, we’re going to be honest, even with the hard stuff.” After another moment, he went on. “I know you’re with Kyle, and I’m good with that, actually I’m happy with that because I can see how happy you are. I’m just adjusting to the idea that…”

“That there’s another man in my life.”

“Yes. Which sounds totally ridiculous, since I love Luke and I’m so happy for you and Kyle, it’s just that…”

“For years it was just you and me.”

“Yeah.” Reid raised his eyebrows, confounded by all this emotional stuff once again.

“Hey.”

“Huh?” Reid responded.

“It’s still you and me…in a way. It’s just…”

“It’s you and him first.” Reid said, knowing that if the shoe were on the other foot, he’d say the same thing.

“For some things, yeah. But you know that if you ever need me, I’m there. There’s no saying that I can’t love you both.”

“Same here.” Reid said. “I guess it was just so incredible to have you here, to have my best friend back.”

“I am back…we’re back, Reid. No matter how many miles apart we are.”

“Good.” That was what Reid needed to hear. The five years’ distance had been too long. He wasn’t going there again. “Okay, well…”

“Reid, we’re thinking about it. Really we are. I don’t want to get your hopes up, but I think we’re leaning in Oakdale’s direction. But, we’ll see, and I’ll know soon.”

“Okay.” Reid smiled with gratitude into the phone. “Well, you take care of him…it’s special…when you find that right person…hang on to him, even if it means saying no to this new wing…and to me.”

“It won’t come down to that, Reid…saying no to you…just Oakdale.”

“Well, I won’t lie…I’m glad for that.” Reid said, smiling again. After a moment, he added, “I told him…that I love him.”

“I’m glad, Reid.”

“He already knew.”

“Of course he did.” Stephen said, and Reid chuckled. “You hang onto _him_ , Reid. He’s a good man; smart, generous, cute.” Reid laughed. “A little young, perhaps.”

“Look who’s talking.” Reid said. “How old’s Kyle?”

“Twenty seven.”

“Okay, so that’s only eleven years…where as I’m thirteen years older than Luke…I guess we’re both a couple of cradle robbers.”

Stephen laughed. “Reid?”

“Hmmm?”

“We’ve both found our someone – that’s kinda weird in a way…and really kinda wonderful, don’t you think?”

Reid smiled into the phone. “Yeah, it is…weird, but wonderful.”

 

 

 

 

Luke piled his few summer clothes into a box on the bed, next to his boxes of books and other belongings he had left at his parents when he’d moved to California. There wasn’t much really. When he’d come to Oakdale in October, he had only packed for the week; since then he’d purchased the things he’d needed, not wanting to call Noah.

He picked up the list he had made – the list of things that he really needed from his and Noah’s apartment – and he dialed the all-too-familiar phone number. This was the landline, and Luke was hoping Noah wouldn’t be home, so he could just leave a brief polite message. No such luck though. Noah picked up after the second ring.

“Luke?”

“Hi, yeah it’s me.” They were both silent for a few moments and Luke realized that he hadn’t spoken to Noah in over a month. He didn’t think they’d ever done that before, not even when Noah had needed his space. “So, how are you?” Luke asked, feeling very awkward.

“Um…okay.” Noah answered.

Luke nodded his head. _Why hadn’t he figured out ahead of time just exactly what he wanted to say?_ “Good.” He said lamely. “Well, um…” he began.

“How are you, Luke?” Luke stood up, one hand in his pocket, rocking back onto his heels nervously.

“What? Um, fine…I’m fine.” He nodded again repeatedly. His words were all gone…and he bit his lower lip. God, maybe he should just buy all new stuff…but no, there were personal things…things he couldn’t replace.

“So…why are you calling?” Noah asked quietly, pulling Luke out of his thoughts.

“I um…” he exhaled. “I need…well, there are some things I need…at the apartment.”

Noah laughed bitterly. “And here I thought maybe you were calling to talk to me.”

“I was…I mean, I do want to talk to you. How are you?” Luke asked, realizing he wasn't at all concerned about Noah’s well-being.

Noah exhaled. “How am I? Luke, would you have even called, if you weren’t looking for you stuff? Honestly?”

Luke closed his eyes. _Why was it always so exhausting talking to Noah?_ “You’re right. I probably wouldn’t have.”

“Great.” Noah said. “So, why do you need your stuff all of a sudden?”

“Because I’m moving out of my parents’ house.” Luke answered.

“Moving in with Reid, are you?”

“That’s none of your business, Noah.” Luke was annoyed.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Noah said.

Luke realized that he could have set Noah straight, told him that no, for the first time in his life he was going to have his own place, but it really was none of Noah’s business anymore. “There’s just a few things I really need, Noah. Some personal things – irreplaceable things.”

“Unlike me, right? I was certainly replaceable.”

Luke inhaled and then hissed it back out silently, gritting his teeth, saying nothing.

“Fine.” Noah continued. “What is it you need?” After a moment's silence, Noah went on. “Luke, I’m only going to ask one more time. Tell me what you need.”

Luke read him the list.

“Just set it aside, Noah. I can arrange to have someone pack it up and ship it here.”

“No. I’ll do it, Luke.”

“Noah?”

“What?”

“I’m sorry.”

“About what?”

“That things are so…ugly between us right now.”

“Well, you know why that is, don’t you?”

Luke didn’t say anything.

“I’m sorry.” Noah said. “That wasn’t fair. You were right.”

“About what?”

“After I left, when we talked on the phone. You said we hadn’t been happy in a long time…you were right. I’m not sure why, but...we weren’t happy. It wasn’t because of him…because of Reid.”

“Noah?”

“Yes?”

“I hope you can be happy. I want that for both of us.”

“Me too.” Noah said. “We’ll see, I guess. Well, I gotta go, Luke. This is…too hard.”

“I’m sorry, Noah.” Luke said again.

“I know. I’ll get you your stuff. Take care, Luke.” And he hung up and slowly Luke did as well, feeling like he had just cut another string – it was a freeing feeling, but still a bit strange.

[next part](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1948421.html)/


	42. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/ [29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/[33](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/[34](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1853838.html)/[35](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1880802.html)/[36](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1886441.html)/[37](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1898882.html)/[38](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1912717.html)/[39](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1923495.html)/[40](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1929257.html)/[41](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1937076.html)/

  
**Chapter 42**

Luke sat on the edge of the bed, legs spread, his pants unzipped, down around his thighs, and he looked at Reid, who had fire in his eyes. Reid, on his knees, removed Luke’s pants in one swift motion, and then his hands ran up Luke’s calves and thighs, hooking under his ass and pulling his underwear down and off. Luke scooted up the bed toward the pillows, propped up on his elbows to watch, as Reid very quickly shed his own pants and briefs. “Reid, Jesus you’re beautiful.”

Reid lay down on the bed, his body half covering Luke’s, both of them completely naked. Luke closed his eyes, feeling every part of Reid moving against him; his strong arm which was across his chest, his hand holding onto his shoulder, his one leg across his thighs, they way his foot pressed against his calf allowing Reid’s cock to press against his hip, his warm lips as they tangled and pulled on his chest hairs and nipple.

Reid sat up and reached for the bottle of lube Luke had out on the side table; he poured a little into his hand, lay down beside Luke once more, and kissed him long and deeply, wrapping his hand around Luke’s cock. “Yes, oh yes.” Luke managed between kisses. Leaning on his elbow, Reid poured a lot more lube on his hand and caressed Luke’s balls, slipping a finger inside him. Luke’s legs spread and his knees bent, as he pushed down on Reid’s finger.

“Luke,” he said. Luke moaned, spreading his legs further in response to the additional finger Reid was pushing in. “Beautiful Luke.” Reid’s fingers slipped out as he turned Luke over, until he was lying flat on his belly. Then he straddled Luke, hovering over his back, kissing his neck, his cock barely brushing Luke’s ass. He trailed kisses down his back to his cheeks, and ran his tongue down along the crack between them, lightly teasing his hole as Luke lifted his ass to Reid’s face, softly grunting into the pillow.

“Fuck, Reid” he wanted him so bad. “Please Reid.” Reid lifted his hips off the bed until he was on his elbows and knees, and he massaged Luke’s ass, spreading his cheeks. Then he felt Reid’s tongue suddenly pierce him and he pushed back, wanting to open wider and clench around it at the same time. After a while, Luke was begging again, and Reid added a finger, then two, his mouth leaving Luke’s hole and laying kisses on his ass.

Reid lay on his side, three fingers stretching Luke, watching his face. Luke turned his head and kissed him. “God Reid…I want you.” And his eyes left Reid’s face for a moment, taking in his gorgeous cock, and he licked his lips, pressing back onto Reid’s fingers.

“We’ve never done it this way, Luke. Would you like to?” Luke’s voice said yes, but his eyes said no. “We don’t have to, Luke.”

“I want to, I just…ungh, that feels so good, whatever you’re doing, God.” And his eyes closed in pleasure for a moment and Reid continued the action of his fingers, his eyes on Luke’s face.

“You just what?” Reid asked.

“Huh?” Luke asked, opening his eyes.

“Does this position make you nervous?” Reid asked. Luke’s expression seemed to oscillate between pleasure and uncertainty. “Did you do it this way with Noah?”

Luke looked right at him and nodded. “Pretty much every time.” He bit his lip. “And sometimes it was okay but…”

“Then Noah made you feel ashamed.” Luke nodded.

“And sometimes it hurt…or at least…it usually didn’t feel all that good. But for some reason I want it.” And his face colored with shame. “I always have.” Reid looked at him so lovingly and with such acceptance, that Luke continued. “It’s probably my oldest fantasy. Is that weird?” Reid shook his head, his fingers continuing to give Luke a small, steady wave of pleasure. “When I thought about being with you…” and he blushed with a small smile. “I mean before we got together…it was often in this position…you behind me…” And he moaned at the thought. “God, I want you so much right now, Reid.”

Reid slowly removed one and then the other fingers from Luke’s ass, and Luke responded by pushing back, stretching himself, seeking those fingers in vain. “God, Luke. You’re so sexy.” Luke moaned, so relieved to find his own sexual desires a turn-on to Reid and not something to feel ashamed of.

Reid reached behind himself to get a condom off the table, and Luke watched how he opened it with steady hands; Luke was a mass of desire and couldn’t possibly have gotten the package open. He could barely keep his eyes open, his insides were feeling so much. But he growled as Reid rolled it onto his cock, stroking it a few times, his hot eyes finding Luke’s.

Luke lifted his ass, pressing his hips towards the bed, willing Reid to enter him. Reid lubed himself and then poured some more for Luke’s hole, rubbing it, pressing three fingers in all at once.

Luke’s eyes closed and he meowed in anticipation. When he opened his eyes, they met Reid’s, who looked even more turned-on than before. “Reeiid,” he moaned, meowing again. Reid captured his lips, kissing him deeply, slowly removing his fingers again; then he kissed down Luke’s side to his hips, before coming around to kneel behind Luke. His cock twitched as it pressed against Luke’s ass and balls, his thighs touching Luke’s; leaning over him, he laid kisses on his back, and then lifting himself again, he pressed inside Luke a bit.

Luke exhaled with a small grunt. “So beautiful…” Reid chanted. He pressed in further, breaching the opening ring of muscles. “God…Luke.” Further in he went, listening to Luke’s sounds of desire, until he was fully inside. Once there, he was still for a few moments before he began to move again, slow and steady.

His hands caressed and squeezed the muscles of Luke’s back and sides, as he pressed inside him over and over, watching as Luke threw his head back, his tongue escaping from his beautiful full lips. “Yes,” Luke said. “Yes…Reid…oh…” Reid bent double over Luke’s back, kissing his sweat-sheened skin. Luke’s back arched instinctively seeking more contact with Reid’s lips; Reid picked up his pace, straightening up slightly, and Luke wrapped a hand around his own cock, pulling on it to the tempo of Reid’s thrusts. “Fuck Reid…oh, fuck me…yesss…” And Reid did, he fucked him harder, and Luke began to pant, a grunt escaping his throat with each thrust he received.

Reid slowed the pace of his thrusts. “Luke, you’re so beautiful like this,” he whispered against Luke’s back. “The way you want me.” Luke whimpered. “The way you want to be fucked.” Luke came so suddenly, as curses fell from his lips, his head tossing back once again, and Reid grasped onto Luke’s waist, pulling his hips close, and thrust strong and steady, deeply inside him; and as Luke’s muscles clenched around him, he couldn’t hold out any longer, and with one final thrust, he held himself deep inside Luke, coming hard.

And they fell to the bed, Reid collapsing on top of Luke, his one arm wrap around his waist, the other hand holding onto Luke’s forearm, laying warm, wet, exhausted kisses onto Luke’s shoulder, his softening cock still at home inside Luke.

They fell asleep, Reid wrapped behind Luke on their sides like spoons, his lips pressed to Luke’s neck, Luke’s hand holding Reid’s against his chest.

When Luke woke later, he saw out the window of his grandmother’s cottage that it had gotten completely dark; he could see snowflakes falling in the light on the front porch. The clock said that it was almost six o’clock; they had slept for a couple hours. He turned around in Reid’s arms, snuggling against his chest, as Reid pulled him close, still asleep. “I love you,” Luke whispered against Reid’s skin, and as he felt a tear escape, he didn’t know why. Somehow saying the words made him feel so vulnerable. He clung quietly to Reid.

Reid turned to his side and ran a hand through Luke’s hair, lifting his chin; then he brushed away Luke’s tear and kissed him. And they both gazed at each other, saying nothing; but Reid’s small smile said everything – he’d heard Luke’s whisper and he felt that same vulnerability. These were new waters for both of them; and Luke returned his smile - they would navigate these waters together.

 

 

Several hours later, holding hands with Luke in a two hundred year old building lit only by candles, listening to the sounds of _O Little Town of Bethlehem_ , Reid wondered two things. Would the people standing nearby them be so warm and welcoming if they knew what he and Luke had been doing to each other earlier that afternoon? And, more importantly, how had this beautiful man beside him talked him into this? Of course he knew the answer to the second question. Luke had asked, and he had seen how much it would mean to him, he’d seen it all over Luke’s face. This was Luke’s childhood church; his whole family was here this midnight. Luke hadn’t been to church in almost three years (it had made Noah uncomfortable to go with his boyfriend – he’d had no trouble going with Maddie, Luke had said). Tonight, Luke wanted to attend again – it felt like the right time, somehow. How could Reid say no to that?

So here he was, following everyone else as they stood up and sat down…he wasn’t about to kneel. He looked around at the windows and the columns; he listened to the words of the prayers, the stories, the music; he felt the atmosphere – it was peaceful, he could understand the allure. He heard the preacher speak some words about God loving the world so much that he came down to be a part of it, to be one of us; sounded a little crazy to him, but this was a man who had stood by Luke as a teenager – one of the only voices telling Luke that he was okay, just as he was. Reid couldn’t help but feel grateful to the man in his robes, just for having done that.

Luke took his hand again as they filed out of their pews to leave, leaning over to whisper in his ear, “thank you.” It was such a small thing, coming here with him, really. It wasn’t like Luke had asked him to come every week or convert or something; just accompany him this one time, on this day that meant something to Luke. Reid didn’t think that warranted a thank you. Tilting his head at Luke, and giving his hand a gentle squeeze, he said, “I wanted to be here for you.”

Outside, Luke gave his family hugs and wished them all a Merry Christmas; they all proceeded to hug him - and Reid - saying they would see them tomorrow. They drove slowly back to the cottage in the snow.

Stepping inside, Luke switched on the lights of the Christmas tree, and pulled Reid close to him. Reid kissed him once. “Are you cold? I’m cold. Let’s make some tea.” And they went into the little kitchen and put the kettle on. Reid then pulled out some cheese and got some crackers out of the cupboard. “Are you hungry?” Luke shook his head, smiling at Reid’s never-ending appetite, even at one-thirty in the morning.

When the water was hot, they took their mugs of tea, and cheese and crackers, into the living room, settling down on the couch before the tree. “Thanks again, for coming with me tonight.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Luke.” He took his hand. “I wanted to come.” Luke looked at him skeptically. “For you.” Reid said. “Look, I’m not going to go joining a church or anything. That’s not me…that’s never going to be me.” And he lifted Luke’s hand up to his mouth. “But it meant a lot to you…and you mean a lot to me…I wanted to be there for you tonight.” Luke smiled softly at him and then kissed him.

“I have something for you.” Luke said. “A Christmas present…wait here.” And when he got up to get it from the bedroom, Reid also got up and retrieved something from his coat pocket. Luke came back in with a very small package, wrapped in paper of a soft purple color.

He handed it to Reid, who began to open it immediately; inside was a small, wooden box. Lifting off the cover, he saw something else inside, wrapped in a green cloth; his eyes met Luke’s curiously and then he removed the cloth, revealing a very small piece of watermelon tourmaline; it was the one they had seen in the window of the shop. He looked at it silently, memories of his grandmother mixing with those of that weekend with Luke, and he swallowed.

“I hope…” Luke began. “I’m not sure what you might feel about this.” Reid met his eyes. “I remember you saying that you’re grandmother taught you to not be anyone but yourself.” Reid continued to hold his gaze. “Well...” Luke went on. “I’m so glad that she did, because I…I love you…just as you are.” Reid gave him a look. “I know that’s sappy, but it’s true. And now, you’re helping me to do the same thing…for myself.”

“That is very sappy, you know.” Reid said. He pursed his lips, wrapping an arm around Luke’s waist, pulling him close. And then his eyes softened. “I love you,” the words came out of Reid’s mouth, before that mouth wrapped around Luke’s, and his other hand pulled Luke’s mouth closer to his. He kissed him several more times, before pulling back slightly. “You know, I can never get enough of you.”

“I hope not.” Luke retorted. Reid gave him a quick once-over and then reached behind him, handing Luke an envelope. Luke looked at him. “For me?”

Reid took the envelope back and looked at it briefly. “Oh no, sorry. Wrong boyfriend.” And then he gave Luke a sideways smile, handing the envelope back to him. Luke looked at him shyly, and elbowed him. “Ow!” Reid exaggerated.

Luke opened the envelope and pulled out a brochure for the Stillwater Writing Center, with a gift certificate for one of their weeklong writing retreats. Luke looked at it; he’d never had this kind of opportunity. He could certainly have afforded it, many times over, but he had never taken this kind of time for his writing, for himself in _any_ way.

And again Reid could see how the smallest of gestures could mean the world to Luke; somehow he had become accustomed to expecting too little from the people who loved him. “I love you, Luke. And you love to write. Take the time – just this little bit – and do what you love.” Luke’s eyes were filling with tears, and as Reid leaned in to kiss them, he vowed to teach Luke to _expect_ to be loved – and loved big.

[next part](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1990431.html)/


	43. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been so long since I updated. Life has been wonderfully busy with all sorts of summer activities! The next few chapters should be posted much closer together. Anyway, when we last saw Luke and Reid, they had celebrated Christmas Eve together.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

 

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/ [29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/[33](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/[34](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1853838.html)/[35](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1880802.html)/[36](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1886441.html)/[37](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1898882.html)/[38](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1912717.html)/[39](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1923495.html)/ [40](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1929257.html)/ [41](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1937076.html)/ [42](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1948421.html)/

***Author's note: So sorry it's been so long since I updated. Life has been wonderfully busy with all sorts of summer activities! The next few chapters should be posted much closer together. Anyway, when we last saw Luke and Reid, they had celebrated Christmas Eve together.

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!

**Chapter 43**

Reid and Holden put the chest of drawers down, and Reid arched his back, obviously not used to such heavy lifting. Luke came up behind him and began rubbing his lower back. “I told you to let me carry the heavy ones.” Reid looked offended. “Don’t worry, I still think you’re manly.” When Reid turned around, Luke threw his arms around his neck. “You can rescue me from the next passing dragon, okay? I know how well you wield a sword.”

Reid pulled him close. “I know you do.” He drawled, as he pressed his ‘sword’ up against Luke’s body. “I could give you another demonstration this evening, just in case there are any details you’ve forgotten.”

“Oh, I highly doubt that. You’re usually very thorough.”

“That is true, but a refresher is never a bad idea.”

“That’s also true.” Luke agreed.

Holden cleared his throat. “Um, Sir Lancelot? Could I borrow Luke a moment?” Reid kissed Luke and then released him, and they helped Holden with the boxes that he’d unloaded from his truck, Luke delegating. It didn’t take very long to put the boxes in their proper room, even including the things Noah had sent from California. Pretty shortly, they were finished.

“Luke, sweetheart – there’s one more.” His mother said, handing him a medium sized box. “I’d like you to have these, if you’d like them.” He opened the box and inside were a few carefully wrapped vases, plates, and bowls – some crystal, some pottery, some china – and he gently lifted them out one by one. “They all belonged to mine and your dad’s family – mostly our grandparents. There’s just a few things, but it’s a small reminder that no matter where you are, you’re not far from our hearts.”

“Thank you, Mom.” Luke said, giving her a close hug and then one for his father. “I love you guys.”

“We love you too, Luke.” Holden said.

“Well, we’ll let you get settled in.” Lily said. “Let us know if you need anything.”

“We promised the kids a housewarming party.” Luke said. “How about Saturday?”

“That would be great.” Holden said, knowing Luke would enjoy it just as much as his siblings. “Alright then, we’ll be off.” And with that Lily and Holden left them.

Luke turned around and put his arms around Reid’s neck. “I can’t believe it. My own place. My own kitchen, my own back porch, office, everything. It’s small, but it’s mine.”

Reid laid a hand on Luke’s cheek and kissed him. “I’m so happy for you, Luke.” Then he wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist. “And as much as I’d enjoy giving you that demonstration…” he looked at Luke thoughtfully… “you want to be alone tonight, don’t you?”

Luke thought about it. “I’m not sure if ‘want’ is the right word. It actually makes me a little nervous – having my own space. But I know I need it, and in a way I _do_ want it. So…I hope you don’t mind…”

“Luke” Reid held his chin in his hand, causing their gazes to meet. “You do what you need, for you. Don’t you go being someone else, or pretending you don’t need this…for _me_ , okay?”

“Right.” Luke said, remembering their agreement; he would help Reid with all the ‘being us’ stuff and Reid would help him with the ‘being me’ stuff. “Actually, I think a few days here alone would be…a _good_ thing.”

“Okay. Do you want any help unpacking your stuff?” He looked at Luke and found the answer. “No. Alright.”

“I know it’s only a few days, but I’ll miss you.” Luke was actually starting to feel that nervousness set in. He took a deep breath in and let it out. “How about lunch on Wednesday?”

“Sounds wonderful. And I’ll miss you, too. But remember, you’re stronger than you think. And if the first night or two feels weird…” and he looked at Luke significantly… “or scary…just hold on, it’ll pass, trust me.” And he kissed Luke soundly. “But I hope it won’t be too long before I can give you that demonstration; I don’t want you to go forgetting or anything.”

“How could I?” And he looked warmly at him then. “I love you, Reid.”

“I love you too, Luke.” And he kissed him once more. “Enjoy your space.” He said pointedly. And Luke watched Reid walk out.

 

 

 

 

He pulled back the flap on the cardboard box and the smell greeted his senses – old, slightly musty, gently perfumed – like his grandma. He took out the folded quilt and glanced at it before gathering it to his chest, his thoughts drifting back ten years or so.

_He was surrounded by his family and the evidence of opened birthday presents was at his feet, where he sat on the couch. A box in his lap was almost opened; lifting the flap, he pulled out a beautiful quilt and then looked at his grandma._

_“Did you make it?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“It's so beautiful.” He studied the lines, colors, and cloths. There was no regular pattern; it must be one of those..._

_“It's a patchwork quilt,” she said, reading his thoughts, and he smiled. “There are bits and pieces from the thirteen years of your life – baseball uniforms, christening gown, baby blankets.” he looked at it again, searching for familiar swatches. “There's also material from your mother's wedding dress, your dad's honeymoon shirt I made, some of your siblings' favorite outfits, the blanket we always used to sit on for fireworks. And many more, of course.” She stood and took him in her arms. “You're a teenager now, but no matter how old you get, you'll always be a part of this family – a son, a brother, a grandson.”_

_He held her tight. “Thank you, Gramma.”_

 

Luke opened it slightly and sat on the bed, running his hand over it, the different textures and stitches playing under his skin. He ran a finger over the top edge, the edge he used to always feel under his hands and his chin as he fell asleep night after night. He shook his head, his memory taking him back only eighteen months or so.

 

_Luke filled in the smaller holes in the box of Noah’s textbooks with his favorite classics, occasionally stopping to look at a spine with a fond smile or a laugh._

_“We’re not bringing all those are we?” Noah asked, as he taped closed another box with DVDs and placed it on the floor._

_“Um…” Luke hesitated with a copy of Wuthering Heights in his hand. “Well, I thought…”_

_“Luke, you’ve read that…so many times.” He pulled out a few that Luke had packed and looked at them. “These ones too. Don’t you think it’s time you read something new?”_

_If Noah had been looking he would have seen Luke’s bitch face. “I have read new things, Noah. Lots of new things. What about the two I was telling you about…just last week?”_

_“Which ones were those?” Noah asked distractedly, pulling some shirts out of a drawer and placing them in a new box._

_“Oh, forget it.” Luke said quietly._

_Noah didn’t seem to hear and he went on packing his things._

_Luke dug some old t-shirts out of his drawer and began removing framed pictures from the wall and the shelves, wrapping each one carefully._

_“Um, how many pictures are you planning on bringing, Luke?”_

_“I don’t know, Noah. How many will you let me bring?”_

_“I’m sorry, Luke. As many as you like.” Noah said patronizingly. “I just want to make sure the apartment feels like it’s ours.”_

_“What do you mean, Noah? You’re bringing your things, as well.”_

_“That’s not what I mean…I’m bringing my things, not my family’s things.” Again Noah adopted that patronizing tone that made Luke cringe. “You’ve got to let go of home someday, Luke…stand on your own two feet, you know?” He said sweetly._

_Luke inhaled and let it out through a closed mouth and gritted teeth. He looked around the room to see what else he wanted to bring. His eyes landed on the old quilt his grandma had made for him, years ago – and he smiled, breathing easier. He lifted up two of the corners, studying his favorite places, the worn spots – and then he gently folded it._

_“Um…Luke…please tell me that’s not coming.” Luke turned to face him. “It’s so old, Luke. It’s practically falling apart.” He did get to see Luke’s bitch face after all. “Luke,” Noah began to sweet-talk, sitting Luke down. “This is about new beginnings, for us. We’ll buy a new quilt, Luke, one that’s ours, that we chose together.”_

_“This is really special to me, Noah.”_

_“I know, Luke. But it belongs here. Wouldn’t it be nice for it to be here when you come to visit?” Again Luke thought Noah sounded like he was talking to a three year old, but he gave in because he didn’t want fight with Noah again._

_“Can we stop packing for tonight, Noah?” Luke flopped down on the bed. “It’s hot and I’m beat.”_

_“Sure. I’ll just go brush my teeth.” Noah left the room, and Luke got undressed and laid down without the covers, in his boxers. He wondered if this move was a good idea. It had always been their dream – well, Noah’s dream, but his dream was to be happy with Noah, right? He was twenty-one now, time for his own life, away from his family. That’s what grown-ups did. Perhaps the change of scenery would make them both happier._

 

Luke stood up and shook out the quilt; then he spread over his bed – his bed. Looking down at it he shook his head, marveling at how he'd allowed Noah to decide his life for him, for so long. He picked up a smaller, heavier box and carried out tot the living room. Then he began unpacking all of his classics – all those books Noah had said he'd read enough – and he put them, one at a time, on the shelf near the fireplace. He found another box of things that had stayed in Oakdale, unwrapping a few family photos. Finding his hammer and some nails, he hung some up and placed a few on a shelf. One, a photo of him and all his younger siblings piled on top of him – everybody laughing – taken shortly before the L.A. Move – this one he carried back to his bedroom and placed it on his bureau, looking at it with a smile and half a laugh, remembering the day it had been taken.

Even though this was his first day in his new home, he was already beginning to feel a sense of ownership of the space. He moved to the kitchen and opened one of the boxes Noah had sent. He had, miraculously, managed to pack some things without Noah's scrutiny; he'd brought to LA some things of sentimental value from the kitchen at Snyder farm – things that reminded him of his times as a child with his grandmother in the kitchen – a small copper jello mold; a pottery bowl she'd always served her homemade applesauce in; his silver baby spoon.

 

_“Why did you bring this?” Noah asked, holding up the shiny jello mold._

_“The jello mold? Why not?” He took it from Noah's hand as if it was sacred. “It reminds me of my gramma.”_

_“It's not like she'd dead.” Noah said, picking out another piece from the box and looking at it sideways._

_“Noah.” Luke scowled._

_“What?”_

_“Nothing.” Luke began roughly putting things away. “It's just...It's a long way from home. I know I'm going to miss her.” He turned around and leaned against the counter. “All of them.”_

_Noah stepped up to him and put his arms around his waist. “This is our home now, Luke. Give it time, you'll see.”_

_Luke put his arms around his neck and prayed that his boyfriend was right. Perhaps a new place, a fresh start, wold be just what they needed right now. Maybe he and Noah could find – could build – that sense of home here in L.A._

_“Hey. How 'bout I take you out to dinner.” Noah suggested. “Celebrate our first night here?” Luke smiled. Maybe it would be okay._

__

 

_Two hours later he was flat on his back, his knees pulled up and spread wide, his hands on Noah's shoulders, the new comforter pushed out of the way – to stay clean – and Noah was thrusting into his ass. It felt good; Noah was able to go deep, deeper than usual, and he was hitting that spot. They'd never done it this way, facing each other, and Noah had been reluctant; he liked it the way they usually did it, he was comfortable in that position. But Luke had asked if they could please try it this way and Noah had agreed._

_And now, he appeared to be enjoying the sensations as much as Luke. “Noah.” Luke ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair and he opened his blue eyes. “It feels good, doesn't it?”_

_“Yeah.” Noah smiled a bit. “It's pretty intense.”_

_“I'm so glad.” He pulled him down and kissed him. “I love you, Noah.”_

_“I love you too, Luke.” Noah said, his eyes closing again._

_“Noah.”_

_“Hmmm.”_

_“I hope we're happy here.”_

_Noah opened his eyes. “Can we not talk, Luke...please.”_

_“Sorry.” Luke said. He knew that Noah had a difficult time focusing when he talked during sex._

_“That's alright...I just wanna...do you mind if I...um, speed up?”_

_“No, go ahead. It feels good.” He ran a hand through Noah's hair again. “Will you look at me, Noah?”_

_Noah opened his eyes briefly and sped up his thrusts. As he got closer, Luke could tell that he was approaching orgasm, and he reached in between his own bodies to stroke his own cock. “Yes, yes...” he said._

_“Luke, please...” Noah said, and Luke silenced himself._

_Noah closed his eyes, his brow furrowed in concentration, and in another minute he came, biting his lips. He rolled off of Luke and lay on his back. Luke curled up against him and ran a hand across his chest. After a minute or so, he spoke softly. “That was nice, Noah. I like being able to watch you, see your face...feel closer to you.”_

_Noah was silent._

_“Did you like it, Noah?”_

_“Yes.” His brow was furrowed. “I don't know. I like it better the other way, but if want I suppose...we could...sometimes.”_

_Luke bit his lip and nodded, feeling deflated._

_“I just find it easier to focus, you know, to...come, the other way. It's just distracting, I guess, seeing you.”_

_“Kinda like when I talk?”_

_“I guess, yeah. I don't know why. It's just easier if I can, I don't know...”_

_But Luke did – he knew. When they made love, it was like Noah was off somewhere else – alone? With someone else? In a fantasy? Luke wasn't sure where. During the romance and cuddles, Noah was present, but when it became sexual, part of him switched off. And Luke's voice and face – his thoughts and expression – pulled Noah in to a place which was too intimate somehow._

_“I guess I'd like to do it the old way, I mean most of the time.” Noah said quietly. “But we can do it that way sometimes, too.” He nodded, distant. “If you want.”_

_And as they fell asleep that night, Luke again prayed that somehow this new place, this new life, would bring some new energy and happiness to their relationship._

 

Luke stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, filling his glass from the tap and looking out the window at the snow-covered trees in the field. Sex had always been so much work with Noah. For Noah himself, the work had been in the form of concentration – distractions could cause him to lose interest or to become angry at himself for wanting sex in the first place. For Luke, the work had come in the form of walking on egg shells, keeping himself quiet in bed, not suggesting anything that would seem too daring and make Noah uncomfortable. So much work, for so little pleasure.

With renewed energy, he dug out the new supplies he'd bought yesterday at the pharmacy, and he carried them back to his bedroom, placing them in the bedside table – licking his lips, anticipating his and Reid's next time together. God, how would he wait a whole week? But he needed this space – and the time apart would only make it that much more intense.

Adjusting himself in his pants, he sat down to his laptop and began a search; he'd searched such things before – even when he and Noah had been together – but he'd never purchased anything, ever. God, there was a lot of variety. He tilted his head at some of the pictures, wondering how two people would use such a thing. And where does that go? He blushed and became aroused all at the same time – but mostly he smiled and finally chose something, a rather tame something, but still more than he'd ever tried before. And as he pressed the 'purchase now' button, he felt the exhilaration of the freedom to express himself sexually – his expressive face and voice were free, and his expressive choices and experimentation were set loose.

Beside the computer, on his desk he saw the envelope containing the gift certificate from Reid. He typed in the address for their site and, again, glanced at the different retreat options they had for the next year or so. Did he want to attend one with a particular focus? There were also some which were open-ended – mostly time and space alone to take off in your own direction.

 

_Luke held the certificate in the light of the Christmas tree, Reid's arms around him, both feeling tired in the late, or actually very early, hour._

_“There's no date on this, Reid.”_

_Reid turned his head, humming against Luke's temple._

_“I mean, it doesn't say when the retreat is happening.”_

_“Well no, that's because you have to choose.”_

_“Oh.” Luke said, snuggling closer._

_“And if you don't want to go,” Reid said, his eyes closed, “that's fine, too.”_

_Luke was silent, trying to identify his own wants. “In the past I'd never have gone, because my family needed me too much.” he said. “And now...”_

_“Now you're not sure you want to, but you don't want to disappoint me?”_

_Luke licked his lips, smiling; he turned his head towards Reid who was smiling down at him. “Yeah, maybe.” he kissed Reid's lower lip. “Actually, I do want to go, I just want to wait a bit, I think.”_

_“That's fine, Luke. And if you'd rather go somewhere else, that's okay too. It's totally your decision.” he ran a hand over Luke's hair. “I just wanted to...I guess let you know...that taking time for yourself, for your needs and wants...is important and perfectly okay. However you want to do it.”_

_They were quiet for a time, gazing silently at the tree and its colors. “I guess it's like the opposite of your present to me.” Reid said, and Luke looked at him questioningly. “With that stone, so like my grandmother's, you gave me a reminder of my connection to others – as much as I try to avoid it – and a reminder that it's okay to let myself need that connection.”_

_“Thank you,” Luke said._

_Reid held his face and kissed him softly. Luke pulled him closer and kissed him deeply. Reid pushed him slowly back, running a hand through his hair, kissing him slowly, repeatedly, until he was flat on his back on the couch, Reid laying on top of him. Luke's hand traveled down his back, cupping his ass._

_They were both tired – it was after two a.m. They'd left the church an hour ago. And even that tired, the desire built quickly._

_“Will you be my Christmas present, Reid?”_

_“Yes.” Reid whispered, pressing down against him._

_“Oh good.” Luke panted, one hand in Reid's curls, kissing him deeply, the other pulling Reid's hips closer, feeling Reid's erection rubbing alongside his own. “So good.”_

_And it didn't take long; that's the way it was with them. So easy; sometimes quick, sometimes lingering; always beautiful, simple, and intense. Before long they were clinging to each other, rutting against each other, fully clothed, faces just slightly apart, eyes upon each other, mouths panting and sighing, softly claiming each other's lips, coming with soft sounds._

_“Fuck Reid..so good.” Luke whispered, Reid's silent expression pouring love down on him._

 

Luke stood and tucked the certificate into its envelope, smiling and putting it aside for now. He'd know when the time was right for going; there was no hurry. For so long he'd felt as if he was waiting for his life to start. Now he felt content to be in the present moment. Right here, right now.

 

 

He spent the week alone; not totally alone. He met Reid for a couple of meals, and he saw his family once or twice. He took trips into town – once to buy color paint for his office, and a couple times for food. And those were nice times; but mostly he spent his time alone. Reading and writing; thinking and snowshoeing; rearranging and decorating; cooking and eating; sleeping under his grandmother's quilt; beside the photos of the people he loved; hearing Reid's voice through the phone at bedtime; thinking about his dreams and beliefs, his life as an individual. He felt like he was taking his first steps towards finding the balance between being 'Luke alone' and being 'Luke in relationship' – he needed to be both, and having this space, his space, for the first time, was like a brand new chapter, and he could feel the changes – the shift beginning.

[next part](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2007247.html)/


	44. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/ [29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/[33](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/[34](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1853838.html)/[35](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1880802.html)/[36](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1886441.html)/[37](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1898882.html)/[38](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1912717.html)/[39](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1923495.html)/ [40](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1929257.html)/ [41](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1937076.html)/ [42](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1948421.html)/ [43](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1990431.html)/

**Chapter 44**

Luke smiled over his cup of warm eggnog, watching from across the room as Reid furrowed his brow.

“No, the rook can't move like that,” he said, moving the piece back to its previous position.

Ethan picked it up and moved it diagonally again. “This is a castle, not a wook.”

Reid closed his eyes with an exhale. “Same thing.” He again returned the piece to its earlier place on the board. “And it still can't move that way.”

“Why not?” Ethan picked up the queen. “This one can.”

“They're different – they're allowed to do different things.”

“Well, that's not fair.” Ethan pouted.

“No, I suppose not.”

Ethan moved one of his pawns instead and then Luke saw Reid make a less-than-winning move, obviously trying not to beat his little brother too badly. The little boy then pursed his lips in thought before picking up his knight and hop, skip, and jumping over several of Reid's pieces. “King me.”

Luke covered his mouth, stifling his quiet chuckle.

“Nobody's allowed to move like _that_.” Reid burst out laughing. “That's Checkers.”

Ethan scowled. “Are you sure?”

Reid nodded.

“Well, that's not fair either.” Ethan said, crossing his arms.

“Sorry,” Reid said, finally meeting Luke's eyes with a smile.

Luke felt his mother approaching his side, and he turned and put an arm around her back. “Hi, Mom.”

“Hello, Sweetheart.” He looked into her eyes, and she brushed a hair off his forehead. “Thanks for having us over – it's a lovely party. It's been a good week?” she asked, and he nodded. “Good.” she said, pulling him close.

He held onto her, feeling her warm, soft, full body – her strong protective arms – such a long-familiar part of his definition of home. They pulled apart, standing side by side quietly for a minute.

“When I told Noah I was moving out, he assumed I was moving in with Reid And I didn't correct him – it wasn't really any of his business.” She nodded. “He assume I'd never live on my own...and you know what?” She met his gaze. “I would have assumed it too...a year ago. I would never have had the strength to live on my own.”

“And you do now.” She smiled, pleased. “What changed?”

“Two things,” he answered. “Ironically, beginning to feel at-home with Reid has helped me discover a place of being at-home with myself, and I want more of that. And the second thing, which actually came first...” he smiled down at her. “Was seeing how much you had changed when I came for the wedding.”

She placed a hand on his cheek.

“I've never known you to be so at-ease with yourself, so unafraid of losing dad; when I saw the change in you, and in your relationship with Dad, I started to think that maybe I could have that too – being happy with myself, and being happy and unafraid in a relationship.” He met her gaze, her eyes filled with unshed tears. “And I've found that.”

A few of her tears spilled.

“I love you, Mom.” He wiped away a tear and pulled her close.

“Luke, I could die a happy woman right now...knowing that I taught you that.” She pulled back and looked at him, smiling again. “Of course I'm not ready to die just yet...far too many good times still to come.”

Just then, both Reid and Holden approached.

“Game finished already?” Luke asked. “Who won?”

“I don't know,” a frustrated Reid replied. “He left in the middle of the game.”

“Imagine that. “ Luke said. “Why, he must have the attention span of a six year old.”

Reid smiled sideways at him. “I suppose you're right. He stepped close to Luke and put his arms around his waist.

“I think he likes you,” Luke said, looking into his beautiful face.

“Oh, he does.” Lily concurred. “Talks about you quite a _lot_ at home.”

Reid raised his eyebrows at that, and he and Luke watched as Lily put her arms around Holden's neck.

“What do you say we head on out? It's getting kind of late.” She said.

Holden ran a hand over her hair and down to where her turtleneck began, looking into her hazel eyes. “Sounds good – I'll gather up the girls; you get Ethan together?”

She nodded, they all baid good night, and before long Luke's family had departed.

 

 

 

 

“When will the rest of these people leave?” Luke asked quietly, nibbling on Reid's ear.

“ _These people_ are your friends; you asked them to come, _you_ ask them to leave.”

Luke was pressed up against Reid's ass as his lover was attempting to pour another soda for Henry. They were alone – for the moment – in the kitchen. Luke ran a hand down Reid's arm and over his hip, pressing himself into the cleft of Reid's ass. “I can't do that.” he whispered. “That would be rude.”

“It's just Katie and Henry and a few others.” Reid managed. “They'll understand.”

Luke's hand wandered over Reid's chest and he kissed the back of his neck. “I want you,” he whispered, hearing Reid quiet exhale. “So much.” He licked along the edge of Reid's ear. “I've missed you...”

Reid turned around and faced him, his arms going around Luke's neck. “I've enjoyed my space this week, but I've also missed you.” Luke said quietly. “I'm so glad you're staying the night.”

“Me too.” Reid kissed him softly, but Luke pulled him close and attacked his mouth, sucking on his lips and licking Reid's teeth. Reid kissed him enthusiastically and then pulled back. “Let's see about ending this party...and soon.” He picked up the two drinks and headed towards the door.

“Reid?”

The blue-eyed man turned to face him.

Stepping close, Luke freed one of Reid's hands from its drink, and laid that hand over his erection. “Soon,” Luke pleaded.

Reid eyed Luke's crotch appreciatively. “Soon,” he promised, leaning in to lick Luke's lower lip.

 

 

A long half-hour later, there were still a few persistent stragglers and Luke was beginning to feel desperate.

“Oh, Luke...I'm so happy for you.” Katie yawned. “I'm so glad that you finally have your own space and that you like it.” She was stretched out on the long sofa, her feet in Henry's lap. “Boy, I'm tired.” she said.

“You're not the only one, Bubbles.” Henry said, a hand rubbing Jacob's back. “He's finally winding down again.”

Luke, highly distracted by the feeling of Reid's fingers at the base of his scalp, was only half listening.

“I told you not to let him take that second nap,” she said.

Luke allowed his hand to travel up Reid's thigh and he turned slightly so he could look into his blue eyes. He'd tried to subtly suggest to Katie and Henry that the party was over, but subtle didn't seem to be working. He leaned in close and gave Reid a soft kiss; Reid ran a hand through Luke's hair and smiled at him.

“You two are so sweet,” Katie gushed, not moving an inch from where she laid. “Aren't they sweet, Henry?”

“Too sweet,” he deadpanned. “Can we go now?”

“I don't know; I'm so comfortable here.” She closed her eyes.

So much for subtle. Luke kissed Reid's lips and jaw and moved to his ear. Reid was pleasantly surprised at Luke's lack of restraint with company present. Luke licked and nibbled his ear and Reid hummed in appreciation.

“Bubbles,” Henry said as he watched warily, causing Reid to smirk.

Katie, her eyes still closed, hummed an answer.

“I really think we should go now.”

“Why?”

“Ummm...”

Luke's hand traveled all the way up Reid's thigh, over his zipper and on to his hip, where he held on to it and kissed Reid' softly but deeply.

“It's just time,” Henry said, poking her leg to get her wake up all the way. “Trust me.”

She hummed again, unaware of the show she was missing.

Reid finally caught on to Luke's game. He let one of his hands wander over Luke's shirt-clad chest, kissing him back. When his fingers brushed over a nipple, Luke let out a quiet _yes_.

“Yes what?” Katie asked.

Henry covered his eyes. “Oh God.”

Luke whispered in Reid's ear.

“Oh really?” Reid responded.

Katie opened her eyes just as Luke was nodding and Reid was standing up.

“Okay, party's over, time to go.” Reid said, reaching down and pulling Katie up off the couch. “Come on, up you go.”

“Oh, thank God,” Henry said, getting up himself. “I thought you two were gonna...” he gestured towards the love seat. “You know...” he added, blushing.

“In your dreams, Hank.”

“What dreams?” Katie asked. “What did I miss.”

“You'll never know,” Reid said, exchanging glances with the other two men.

“I'll tell you in the car,” Henry said as he got Jacob's coat, hat, and mittens on.

She rubbed her eyes. “Okay. But you're sure you don't want to play a game or anything?”

“Trust me,” Henry said, ushering her towards the door. “They're sure.”

And as they were leaving, Reid winked at Henry. “You sure you don't want to stay and watch?” Henry looked horrified and Katie looked intrigued. “I'm kidding.”

And Reid practically pushed them out the front door, turning around as he closed it and leaning against it, his fierce hot gaze landing on Luke.

Luke swallowed and his mouth fell open, but his gaze – if a bit unsure – was just as hot.

Reid, his back against the front door, still gazed at Luke.

“We don't have to,” Luke said quietly.

Reid began to slowly walk towards him.

“I mean if you...” he looked up at Reid through his lashes. “Do you...would you...” he was having trouble forming sentences, what with the intense way Reid was looking at him as he stalked closer.

Reid stopped in front of him. “It's been a while.”

Luke put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor. “We don't have to...I don't...if you don't want to...”

Reid lifted his chin. “That's not what I said.” And he kissed him, thrusting his tongue gently into Luke's mouth. His hands went to Luke's hair and he kissed him deeply. Then, pulling back, he looked Luke in the eye, and said one word. “Bed.”

Luke smiled and then hesitated. He licked his lips and with another small smile, took Reid's hand and led him to his bedroom. He paused at the doorway; this house was his space, and his bedroom was the inner sanctum of that space – and he was allowing, inviting, Reid into that space.

He pulled Reid inside and stood before him, taking him in from his beautiful blue eyes to the bottom of his gorgeous, strong feet. Then he began to unbutton Reid's shirt, feeling as if it was the first time again. His hands stilled and he looked into Reid's eyes.

“If you don't want to...or if you change your mind, that's okay.”

Reid silently nodded, rolling his shoulders out of his sleeves, letting his shirt fall to the floor.

“You won't hurt my feelings or anything,” Luke went on.

Reid unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, pushing them down and stepping out of them; his gaze returned to Luke.

Luke licked his lips and stepped up close to Reid; he pushed his briefs down over his ass, and his hands caressed the globes, pressing Reid against himself.

Reid stepped back and removed his briefs, and then he walked over and pulled back the covers on Luke's bed. He turned to face Luke, full-on and naked, before laying down.

Luke quickly undressed, keeping his eyes on Reid's; then he laid down beside him and immediately began laying kisses on Reid's belly.

“Reid, you're so beautiful.”

Luke could feel Reid' eyes on him, as those fine fingers thread into his slightly long locks. Those skilled hands pushed Luke down towards his hard cock; it made Luke's own cock throb to know how much Reid wanted him. He took Reid into his mouth and worked his way up and down the shaft, hearing his moans and feeling him tug on his hair. He didn't think he could ever get enough of this – of Reid

Reid pulled him off and up to kiss him; holding Luke's gaze, he took two of Luke's fingers into his mouth, sucking on them. Luke locked eyes with him, his nostrils flaring with desire, as Reid sucked and licked them. Then Reid placed those two digits at his entrance, lifting and spreading his knees, his feet flat on the bed. Reid's eyes didn't leave his, and they silently asked Luke to do this – to take him.

Luke pressed the two fingers inside, feeling so privileged to be inside this beautiful man. He smiled at Reid, and the blue-eyed man stroked his cheek. Luke began to move the fingers, going as deeply as he could and slowly pulling them out. When Reid nodded, Luke added a third finger; Reid pulled on Luke's hair again and his other hand went to his own cock with a moan.

Luke added some lube and began to stretch Reid's entrance with his fingers; then he found his prostate and brushed across it gently. Reid let his head fall back and an almost-silent groan escaped. Luke began to steadily pump his fingers in and pull them out, occasionally touching that nub. Reid's hands fell to the sheets and his fingers stretched and clenched.

Luke slowly removed his fingers, and Reid opened his eyes, staring at him with hunger. Luke's gaze stayed on Reid's face as he sheathed and coated his very ready cock; Reid looked about to eat him up. He pulled his knees to his chest and spread them wider; his mouth was closed and he was breathing heavily through his nose.

Luke settled himself between Reid's thighs, propped up somewhat on his hand and elbow. This was the part he was nervous about – actually entering. What if he did it wrong and he hurt Reid? Reid reached between them and took a hold of Luke's cock, stroking it several times. Luke inhaled suddenly, it felt so good, Reid finally touching him. He closed his eyes, simply feeling Reid's hand on him, and Reid' s presence here with him.

Then he felt the head of his cock pressing against Reid's hole, and in another moment he was barely inside. He opened his eyes and met Reid's. He didn't look hurt or apprehensive – or like he was doing this to please Luke. Reid looked like a hungry animal, about to growl for more. So Luke pressed in further, watching as Reid's eyes closed and his hands went to Luke's hips. Reid pulled him in a bit more, and that alone was enough to intensify Luke's desire.

“Oh Fuck, Reid,” Luke pressed in until he could go no deeper. Then he bit his lip and closed eyes. “Fuck,” he whispered.

Reid's hand traveled up his back and into his hair, and he pulled him down for a kiss.

“Reid...it's so...God, fucking good...Jesus...”

He felt Reid smile against his mouth.

“It's so intense...”

“Luke...” Reid responded, rotating his hips beneath him.

Luke pulled out and thrust in again, slowly, but strong and deep; Reid's hands tightened on Luke's hips. Luke repeated the action; Reid's head went back.

Luke thrust just right and brushed Reid's prostate; Reid yanked Luke down and captured his lips, sucking roughly on them and biting his lower one.

“Jesus Reid.”

“Fuck me, Luke.” Reid said quietly.

Those words alone were almost enough to bring Luke to orgasm. He began to thrust steadily, as Reid took his own cock in his hand. And in a matter of brief moments, Luke came, feeling Reid wrapped around him – his ass wrapped around his cock; his knees wrapped around his hips; his hand wrapped around his waist. He thrust through his orgasm and bent to capture Reid's quiet curses as he came.

 

 

 

Five minutes later, Luke was sprawled half-way across Reid, alternating between quiet giggles and chants of _wow_.

Letting out an exhale, he laughed again. “Wow,” repeated.

“So, Mr. Snyder...” Reid pulled him to lay a top of him. “Are you saying it wasn't half bad?”

Luke blushed, but then leaned in to kiss him. “Thank you,” he said.

“What for?” he said, his hands traveling up Luke's back.

“I dunno,” he said, running a finger through the curls at Reid's temple. “For letting me...I've never...I guess, thank you for letting me experience that.”

“Letting you?” Reid gave him an incredulous look, then ran his hands down and over, resting on his ass. He raised an eyebrow at Luke.

“Okay,” Luke rolled his eyes. “So, you enjoyed it too.”

“Yes, I did. And I plan to _let you_ as often as possible.” Luke's eyes widened a bit, contemplating the reality of being in a relationship with someone who _wanted_ him to do what they just did. He licked his lips and swallowed.

“Seriously.” He took Luke's face in his hands. “I love you,” he said, his eyes traveling over Luke's face. “It's been a while since I've...well, since I've been able to trust anyone enough...to let that happen.” He kissed Luke. “So thank _you_ , for loving me in a way...well, that allows me to be so vulnerable.”

“Oh, Reid.” Luke's tears fell. “Reid,” He said quietly and he slipped into the spot below Reid's shoulder, his head on his chest, and he threw and arm and a leg over him; he wrapped himself, body and soul, around him. And they slept, under the quilt that his grandmother had made him – feeling his past, present, and future coming together, and happily settling in, unafraid.

[next part](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2018523.html)/


	45. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/ [29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/[33](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/[34](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1853838.html)/[35](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1880802.html)/[36](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1886441.html)/[37](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1898882.html)/[38](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1912717.html)/[39](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1923495.html)/ [40](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1929257.html)/ [41](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1937076.html)/ [42](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1948421.html)/ [43](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1990431.html)/[44](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2007247.html)/

**Chapter 45**

“No, no, no.” Reid said, plunging the coffee mug into the sink full of rinse water and placing it in the dish drainer.

“Please,” Katie whined.

“Absolutely not.” Reid said, as he began to scrub the egg pan. When she continued to look at him pleadingly, he went on. “Katie, it was a week ago.”

“I know,” she said, throwing up her arms. “And you still won't tell me.”

“You need to get your _own_ sex life.”

“True, but until then...” she raised her eyebrows hopefully. “Oh, come on. Give a girl a break; Henry said you guys couldn't keep your hands off each other, that you obviously couldn't _wait_ for us to leave.”

“Well, we hadn't been together for a whole week.” He gave her a significant look. “What do you expect?”

“Hmmm.” She smiled, tucking the dishtowel under her arms. “Good, huh?” He tried to give nothing away. “ _Really_ good, huh?”

He shrugged.

“It's always really good with you two, isn't it?” She gave him a playful look. “I mean the sex; not that everything else isn't also good...but the sex?”

Reid thought for a half a moment and then nodded.

“I'm so jealous.” She said.

Reid nodded again, as if to say _of course you are_.

Then he thought some more and his hands stilled in the water. “It's never been this good,” he said. “I mean, I've been with lovers who were more skilled, but I've never wanted anyone as much as I do him. I want him in every way.” He thought back to a week ago, as Luke was thrusting into him for the first time – it had never been so easy, so natural, to let himself be taken, claimed.

“What are you thinking?” she asked.

“With Luke I'm...I'm different. I can be weak and strong; Sometimes he needs me to hold him, and I'm good at that.” His eyes seemed somewhere else. “But he...he's so young, but so strong in a way. And somehow I'm okay with having my defenses knocked down, with him there to hold me.” His brow furrowed. “Does that make any sense?”

She nodded. “Luke doesn't _knock_ those defenses down. He lets you drop them.” Reid nodded, agreeing. “And you know he'll be there to catch you. You haven't experienced that with very many people, have you Reid?”

“No.” He exhaled. “My parents...Grandma...Stephen. But with all of them I _still_ held back, still tried to be the strong one – especially with Stephen. But with Luke, I don't need to. I can be the one who needs. And sometimes, when I let myself be completely vulnerable with him, I find a strength inside myself that I didn't know existed.”

When he looked back at her, she was just watching him, like he was 'adorable' or something. “God, I can't believe I just said all that.”

“That's alright; I won’t tell.” And she put an arm around his back. “But something tells me that Luke may already know your secret. He's pretty smart when it comes to feelings and stuff.”

“That he is.” Reid smiled sincerely at her.

 

 

 

 

“That was the stupidest, dumb-ass movie we've ever seen.”

“You chose it,” Luke said, buttoning his coat as they left the theater.

“Why did you let me?”

Luke shrugged. “I just wanted to spend some time with you.”

“Awww.” Casey pinched his cheek. “That's so sweet.”

Luke laughed.

“Coffee?” Casey asked.

“Sure.”

As they walked to Java, Casey kept looking at him, as if he was studying him.

“What?” Luke asked.

“You.”

“What about me?”

“You seem happy...relaxed.” Casey said.

Luke nodded his head. “I am.” He looked at Casey. “Life is good.”

Casey smiled at him, nodding his head, tucking his scarf into his collar a bit.

“You didn't say, 'let me check'”

Luke looked at him for clarification, so Casey continued. “When I called and asked you to come to the movies, you didn't say, 'let me check with Reid' – you just said _sure_.”

Luke slowly nodded. “That's true.”

“You used to say that a lot.” Casey bobbed his head back and forth. “ _Let me check with Noah_ ”

Luke thought for a bit. “Did I?”

Casey nodded and Luke hummed.

“Well, that's not surprising, I guess – considering our relationship. I never would have lived on my own when I was with Noah; it's like I jumped from my family to belonging to him.”

“How's it going – your new place?” Casey asked. “You moved in, what, a month ago?”

Luke nodded. “It's been good. I spent the first week alone and then – of course, you remember the party. Since then, Reid's been over once or twice a week and I've stayed with him occasionally.” He was quiet for a minute and then they placed their drink orders. “But I haven't felt the need to be with him every waking moment, you know? I've got my own things to do.” he looked over at Casey. “People to see.”

“I'm glad for you Luke – and for me; you're my best friend.

“Now who's getting all mushy?” Luke teased.

“I know.” Casey rolled his eyes. “Speaking of best friends.”

“Hmmm?' Luke said, sipping his coffee and taking a seat at a table in the corner.

“Stephen.”

“What about him?” Luke asked.

“He and Reid seem awfully close.”

“They are.”

“Did that bother you – when he was visiting?”

“At first.”

“And then?”

Luke took a sip of his coffee, remembering both their moments of intimacy and his own reactions to them; then also recalling Stephen's sincerity, both in his concerns for Reid's well-being and in his interactions with Luke.

“I think they would lay down their lives for each other.” Casey gave him a cautious look. “And I used to think that kind of thing should be reserved for one person.” Casey nodded, tempted to agree with the notion. “But, I'd lay down my life for you, Case...if it came down to that.”

“And I would for you,” Casey said, nodding again.

“And if I had children, even my own siblings...I'd do the same.”

“I see what you mean.” Casey said.

“My feelings about Reid and Stephen are complicated; a part of me wants Reid all to myself – and another part of me can't feel anything but grateful that he and Reid love each other so much. I love Reid so much that I want that for him.”

“And all this is easier now that the handsome doctor is back in Boston, eh?” Casey gave him a knowing look.

“I suppose.” Luke inclined his head. “But he's coming back. He and his boyfriend, Kyle.”

“Really?”

“Yup. Stephen accepted the position at Memorial once he and Kyle decided to make the move. Stephen's coming first, in a week and a half.”

“And you're okay with that? His ex coming to town, permanently? Working closely with him.”

“Yeah.” Luke nodded, thoughtfully. “I have moments of jealousy, but he's a good guy. I'm glad he's coming.”

“Hmmm.” Casey wasn't totally convinced. “I wonder what Reid would feel if Noah moved back to town and started working side by side with you.”

“Who knows?” Luke looked a bit horrified. “And fortunately for me that's not going to happen.”

Casey laughed.

“Besides, Noah and I were never close like Reid and Stephen are. He and I were never _really_ friends. I gave him far too much, and he gave me far too little. Does that make any sense?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“It was like…I gave Noah my heart unconditionally, which sounds good on paper. I mean that’s what love’s _supposed_ to be like, right?”

Casey nodded.

“But it’s not. Not really. You’re not supposed to give up your _self_ , and that’s what I did. So, that was my fault. And Noah, he took it. He allowed me to do that, and that was his fault.” There was a bounce in Luke’s step. He was so clear on all this now. “But then, he wasn’t really loving _me_ ; he was loving this ‘perfect’ version of me that I was always trying to be – and whenever I wasn’t able to be that, he’d take his love away; that’s what I mean by him giving far too little.”

“Wow,” Casey said. “You’ve thought about this a lot, haven’t you?”

“Yeah.” Luke said, getting up from the table.

Luke realized that it took the unconditional love of Reid for him to even recognize how conditional Noah's love had always been. Only when Luke was good enough, behaved well, made the right choices, did Noah stand by him.

“I used to think that Noah and I started out as friends, but now I realize we never were. We were never in an equal relationship, and friendship should be that – equal; like you and me, like Reid and Stephen.”

Casey nodded and they got up and walked out of Java, silently into the cold.

“Are you and Reid going to the Valentine's party at Metro?”

Luke shrugged. “Haven't thought that far ahead. Why? Last time I checked, you were single. Are you going?”

“It's only two weeks away, and yeah...I'm going.” Luke saw his friend blush. “And I'm still single...sort of.”

“Sort of?” Luke raised his eyebrows and nudged him with his elbow. “Come on. Who is it?”

“I met her in one of my law classes. Her name is Traci – she's smart, funny, beautiful; loves to travel – spent two years in Costa Rica, can you believe it? She takes gorgeous photos.”

Luke eyed him again.

“Thought maybe we could all go.” Casey suggested.

“I'll wrangle Reid into it.” He winked. “For you. Hey, I'm gonna head home. But we'll talk, okay?”

“Okay.” Casey nodded. “Hey, this was fun.”

“It was. Let's do it again...soon. But I get to choose the movie,” he teased.

“Hey! I didn't know.”

“That's what they all say.” He smiled and hugged Casey. “See you soon.”

 

 

 

 

Twenty minutes later he pulled into his driveway, noticing that the warm sun seemed to have melted the snow banks a bit. He turned off the engine and smiled, feeling so glad for the reconnection to Casey that had happened these last few months. How had he allowed himself to drift so far from his best friend? He sighed and got out of the car, heading towards his side porch door, when he spotted him. Noah, all bundled up, standing on his front door step, with something in his arms. He walked closer to the tall brunette, who seemed not to have heard him arrive. He footsteps crunched over the old snow on the walk and Noah turned around. It wasn't _what_ was in his arms but _who_? The sight of his ex-boyfriend holding a baby was so disorienting, that Luke didn't recognize the little girl for a moment.

And then he did. Samantha.

Sammy.

“Noah.” Luke exhaled, his brow furrowing. _Just when life was going great._ “What's going on?”

[next part](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2025603.html)/


	46. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my wonderfully supportive beta!!!

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/ [29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/[33](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/[34](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1853838.html)/[35](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1880802.html)/[36](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1886441.html)/[37](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1898882.html)/[38](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1912717.html)/[39](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1923495.html)/ [40](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1929257.html)/ [41](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1937076.html)/ [42](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1948421.html)/ [43](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1990431.html)/[44](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2007247.html)/[45](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2018523.html)/

  
**Chapter 46**

“Noah, what on earth are you doing here?”

“You remember Sammy, right?”

“Of course, Rebecca and Tony's little girl. But what is she doing here? What are _you_ doing here?”

Noah swallowed. “Um, it's a long story. Can we come in, Luke?”

It was pretty cold out - typical early February weather. “Of course; she must be freezing.”

“Well, she's bundled up, but...yeah.” He stepped inside with Samantha. “Thanks.”

“That's okay.” Luke felt very awkward and uneasy having Noah in his space. “Would you like a drink, Noah?”

“Just water, thanks.”

Luke filled two glasses, walked over and handed Noah his, and sat down. They simply watched each other, and the baby, for a minute until she began to fuss. Noah awkwardly began to pat her on the back, saying, “Now, now Sammy. What’s wrong?” Luke swallowed, watching as she still fussed. Noah bounced her on his knee. “I don't know why she's upset.” He pulled a rattle out of a bag. “Do you want this, Sammy?” She began to cry. “How about your bottle?” Noah offered, and she cried louder.

Finally Luke suggested, “Maybe she'd like it if you carried her around a bit.”

“Really?” Noah stood up and began to walk and she got quieter. He stopped and she fussed.

“Keep walking, Noah.”

He did and she calmed down.

“So...can you walk and talk at the same time?”

“Hmm?”

“Why are you here, Noah…and with Samantha?”

“Oh, right. Well, it's a _short_ story, really.” He cleared his throat. “An awful one, but...Rebecca and Tony were in a...a car accident.” He swallowed. “They didn't make it.”

Luke felt terrible. Becky was Noah's cousin and they were pretty close, especially since the move to L.A. “When?” Luke asked.

“Wednesday night.”

“Wednesday? As in this week? Three days ago?”

Noah nodded.

“Jesus. I'm sorry, Noah. I know you were close.”

Noah nodded again. “Thanks.” Luke thought he sounded tired and sad – understandably.

“So, you offered to take care of her...for a few days? That's great.” Luke tried to sound supportive, but honestly he was shocked that Noah would make such an offer. And he still wasn't sure why they were here, in Oakdale.

“Well, that's not exactly it, Luke. I didn't...offer.”

“What do you mean...why is she with you then?”

“Well um...she's mine now...actually, she's ours.”

Luke looked at him...and knew that he wasn't lying. He furrowed his brow. “You mean...?”

“Yeah, in their will...or whatever it's called...we were named as guardians.”

Luke furrowed his brow even further, sitting as Noah paced with the little girl. “I don't get it. What about Becky’s...oh, that’s right, she had no family.” He had his elbows on his knees. “But Tony...his parents are still alive and he has all those siblings.”

“Luke, you know they were estranged; he didn't want them anywhere near her.”

Luke raised his eyebrows, getting up and putting his hands in his pockets. “Actually, I agreed with him on that – probably the only thing Tony and I ever agreed on. But you and me?”

“I was her only living relative, Luke. And you know she adored you.”

“Yeah... _Tony_ certainly didn't.”

“Well, he wasn't really comfortable with...you know...”

“Gay people?” Luke said, still not surprised that Noah had a hard time saying the word.

Noah simply looked back at him.

“I can't picture Tony wanting _people like us_ raising his daughter.”

“Well, he'd think we were better than strangers or his family, but it was probably...”

“Becky's idea.” Luke finished Noah's thought.

“Anyway, Luke...regardless. It is what it is.”

Luke studied him. Would Noah make up something like this? Possibly. But he wouldn't drag a six-month-old across the country if this weren’t real. “Alright, I won't ask you to show me the proof.”

He looked at the exhausted little girl. She must have been through hell in the last few days. Luke hadn't seen her since he'd left L.A. “Do you think she'd mind if I held her?” he asked. Noah shook his head with a half-smile.

He picked up the dark-haired little girl out of Noah's arms and settled her against his chest. She looked up at him with big blue eyes; he smiled a bit at her and ran his hand gently across the top and back of her head, with its wispy soft hair. She studied his face for a minute before putting her thumb in her mouth and laying her head on his shoulder.

Luke's free hand rubbed her back and he paced slowly; she began to drift off and he spoke softly. “Noah, this is crazy. We can't raise a child together. We're not together anymore.” He looked down at her as her eyes closed. “Are you planning on moving back to Oakdale, because we certainly couldn't shuttle her back and forth.”

Noah sat down and raised his eyes up to Luke's. “Actually, I was...hoping that...that you might come back to L.A.”

Luke looked right at him and whispered, “I won't Noah. I hated L.A. Oakdale is my home now.” They were both quiet for a few seconds. “Noah? Were you actually _seriously_ hoping that I would come back to L.A with you...together, I mean?” Noah was silent, so Luke went on. “Noah, it's been a few months now.”

“I know.” Noah said. “But we were together for three years, Luke – what's a few months?”

“Enough for me to know that I'm much happier now.” Luke said, quietly. “Noah, I'm not moving back out west, and we are never getting back together.”

Noah swallowed.

Luke looked at the baby sleeping in his arms. She was so beautiful and totally innocent. “Noah, what did the will say about if we weren't together? It must have said something.”

Noah sighed. “They were hopeful that we'd both be involved in raising her, but...ultimately, she's mine if we're not together.”

“Which we're not...and of course, that makes sense. She's your cousin's daughter, Noah. Not mine.”

Noah looked at Luke holding the little girl. “Luke, I don't know how to take care of a baby...never mind raise one.”

“Well, how did it go the last few days?”

“It's only been one...and I barely made it through.” Luke looked at him for an explanation. “She was with a babysitter when the accident happened...a young kid. By the time the authorities made the connection between my cousin and Sammy...God, it was complicated. Sammy was at the hospital for two nights before they found the legal papers and finally called me.”

“Poor thing.” Luke held her close.

“Luke, if she'd been left just to me...I don't know what I would have done. Actually, I'd probably _still_ be right here.”

This was all suddenly too much for Luke to take in. “Noah, where are you staying tonight?”

Noah looked at him somewhat hopefully for a moment, until Luke's expression told him otherwise. “Allison.” he said. “I didn't think that staying with you and Reid would be a very good idea.”

Luke could have corrected him, but didn't have the energy. “Good.” he said. “Allison's comfortable with babies; and a nurse of course. That'll be a good place for you and Sammy to be.”

“Luke, will you...?” Noah began.

“Noah, I can't do anymore of this right now? Let's talk tomorrow, okay?” He gently laid the sleeping girl down on the couch. “You'd better get her snowsuit on again. It's really cold and I'm sure she's not used to these temperatures.” He watched as Noah got her dressed again, as she dozed on. “You got diapers and formula and...”

“Allison helped me with all that...thanks.”

Noah picked her up and gathered his bags, and Luke walked him out. When she was safely buckled in, Luke watched them drive away.

“Holy Shit.”

[next part](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2029295.html)/


	47. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!

 

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/[29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/[33](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/[34](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1853838.html)/[35](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1880802.html)/[36](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1886441.html)/[37](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1898882.html)/[38](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1912717.html)/[39](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1923495.html)/[40](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1929257.html)/[41](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1937076.html)/[42](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1948421.html)/[43](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1990431.html)/[44](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2007247.html)/[45](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2018523.html)/[46](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2025603.html)/

 

  
**Chapter 47**

Luke pulled into Allison's driveway and turned off the car. He pulled out his phone and punched in the number.

“Oliver,” his favorite voice answered.

Luke sighed a happy sigh.

“Luke?”

“Yeah, it's me.” he sighed again. “It's so nice to hear your voice.”

“I'm on my way to a meeting. What's up?”

“Can I see you later?”

They had already arranged to meet for dinner. “I have a pretty packed day, but...why? What's up?”

“I can't really talk about it over the phone. Do you have twenty minutes...at lunchtime maybe?”

“I might, it depends how things go here...but if I do it'll be around one.”

“Okay, I'll come by then...and if you have a bit of time, I'll...well, we'll talk.”

“Luke?”

“It's fine, Reid...it's just...I've had some news...news I need to share with you.”

“Okay.” They were quiet for a moment. “Luke?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Luke sighed again – those words coming from Reid releasing the tension from him.

 

 

 

Noah answered the door wearing a t-shirt and lounge pants and bare feet; it was a look that Luke remembered finding tired-sexy, in the early months of their relationship; it had no such effect on him now. But Noah did look very tired as he let Luke past.

“Hi Luke. Thanks for coming over.”

He nodded. “How did it go last night, Noah?”

“How's it look?” There were a couple of half-empty baby bottles on the coffee table and Noah's hair was still bed-mussed. “I hardly slept, and neither did Sammy. Thank God Allison was here – she's finally asleep now.”

“Allison?”

“No, Sammy. I must have walked her to sleep five times last night, and every time I laid her down she was awake thirty minutes later. God, I'm exhausted.”

“She must be really missing her mom and dad – she's old enough to know something's missing.”

“Yeah, well...” Noah ran a hand through his hair and collapsed onto the couch. They were both quiet for a few minutes – and thank goodness, so was the baby.

“So...we should talk, Noah.”

“Oh God, I'm so tired Luke...I can hardly think.”

He tried to feel bad for him, but it was just sleep; he'd get over it, once he a Sammy were used to each other. “What's your plan, Noah?”

“Well, have you thought about...?”

“About what?” Looking at his ex-boyfriend, he realized that Noah still wasn't clear. “I told you last night, Noah. No L.A....no getting back together...those things aren't happening...ever.”

“My life is in L.A. now, Luke. My work is there.”

“I know. So...Sammy's life is also there...and we're not shuttling her back and forth, so...”

Noah looked at him. “So what?”

“So, the only solution is to get this changed to sole custody...meaning you.”

Noah looked even more tired. “I was really hoping...”

“I know...and Rebecca and Tony were really hoping to not be in a car accident and to raise their little girl...but that's not how things worked out.”

“Luke...” Noah looked hurt.

“Noah, what _else_ are you going to do? Who else has she got?”

“Luke, I don't know if I can do this alone. I don't know if I want to.” Luke met his gaze. “I never wanted to be a father, Luke...well, I might have wanted to when I was with Maddie.”

Luke swallowed down his bitterness.

“But that was just because I was trying to be the 'perfect man' for my father. It was never what I wanted.”

“Noah...”

“And now things are just getting going for me, and this...she's a beautiful little girl, and I feel bad for her, but...and if we were still together, doing this together, that'd be one thing...but on my own...I just don't know if I can.”

“Well, Noah...she's yours now.” Noah looked at him with a furrowed brow. “And I think you'll find it in you...you'll figure it out...and you'll come to love her. It's just gonna take time.”

They were both quiet again for quite a few minutes, until her cries broke through. When Noah groaned on the couch, Luke was tempted to offer to get her, but he knew that Noah needed to go through this...Noah and Sammy both needed to go through this.

Noah brought her back in a few minutes later and Luke followed them to the kitchen where Noah began to prepare a bottle. He went to put it in the microwave, when Luke finally spoke up. “You can't do that, Noah,” he said with concern.

“Why not?”

“Has Allison gotten all the bottles ready since last night?”

“Yeah...she was trying to help.”

“She didn't mention anything about the microwave?”

“Um...well, she might have...I can't remember...she said to heat it up though, so...”

“Yeah, but not in there.” He got out a small pan and filled it with hot water from the tap; then he put the bottle in it.

“Won't that take longer?”

“It won't burn her though.”

Noah sighed and Sammy squirmed.

“Her diaper all set?”

“I changed it earlier.”

Luke nodded with a sigh, then asked. “When?”

“I don't know. An hour ago? How often does it need to be changed?”

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“Whether it's wet or not...whether she's pooped.” Noah stood against the counter, holding her, with his eyes closed. “When was the last time she did...pooped, I mean?”

“I don't know.”

“Last night?” Noah shook his head. “Yesterday morning?” Luke asked.

“No.”

“Has she since she came to you?”

“No.”

Luke smirked. “Well, you have that to look forward to in the next twenty four hours, I'd say.”

 

 

Twenty minutes later, Noah was on the couch, Sammy over his shoulder, Noah rubbing her back, the bottle empty. Luke watched him. Allison had taught him this at least and he seemed to have caught on. “So, Noah...I need to go.”

“Luke, do you really have to go just yet?”

It was twelve-thirty and he needed to get to the hospital. “Yeah, I do.”

“What's so important?” Noah snapped.

Luke raised an eyebrow at him.

“Meeting Reid?”

“Noah, I didn't have to come here...help you out...”

“You're right.” Noah sighed. “I'm sorry. I'm just running on very little sleep.” Luke wasn't going to forgive Noah so easily – even if he was exhausted. “Luke, I'm really sorry.”

“You know what...it doesn't matter, Noah. I have to go.” He stood up to leave and so did Noah and Sammy.

“Will you come again...or could I stop by? I just need...I need your help, Luke.”

“You've got Allison. She's good with babies, and a nurse even.” he turned around. “Besides, how much longer are you staying?”

“A few weeks.” Luke looked surprised. “Luke, I don't really have any friends out there...in L.A....nobody who would help me with this and I can't do it alone.”

Luke sighed, exhausted. “Noah, I can't. Spending time with you...I just...”

“Luke...I'll leave you alone, give you your space...just, every once in a while, if I need help, have a question...if I feel like I'm losing my sanity, can you help out? For Becky?”

Luke gave him a hard look.

“No, for me.”

“Maybe,” Luke said. “Right now I need to go. I'll call.” And with that he left, leaning against the door after he shut it.

 

 

 

 

Reid stopped pacing and turned around to face Luke, who was sitting in the chair; they were in Reid's office.

“A daughter...yours and Noah's.”

“Noah's.”

“And yours.”

“Well, technically...for now.”

“What's her name?”

“Samantha...Sammy, they call her...they called her.”

“You don't want her?” Reid asked.

“Well, she's not mine. Not really. I mean if Noah and I were still together, but we're not so...no she's Noah's. It's his cousin's daughter, not mine.”

“Does he want her?”

“What? Of course.” Luke scratched his head. “Well, not really...yet. But, he will...in time.”

Reid didn't look at all convinced. “They wanted both of you to be her parents, right?”

“Sure, if we were together, but he's her family.”

“I don't think Sammy knows that.”

“Well no...not yet, but she will.” Luke said.

Reid again looked unconvinced.

“What?” Luke asked.

“I'm just not sure that Noah Mayer should be _anyone's_ father.”

[next part](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2035468.html)/


	48. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/ [29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/[33](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/[34](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1853838.html)/[35](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1880802.html)/[36](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1886441.html)/[37](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1898882.html)/[38](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1912717.html)/[39](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1923495.html)/ [40](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1929257.html)/ [41](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1937076.html)/ [42](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1948421.html)/ [43](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1990431.html)/[44](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2007247.html)/[45](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2018523.html)/[46](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2025603.html)/[47](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2029295.html)/

  
**Chapter 48**

“Just keep walking…she’ll be fine, Noah.” Luke ran a hand through his hair, his patience wearing thin. “She’s just over tired.” He was tempted to either walk out or take the little girl himself. Noah seemed to have no ‘maternal’ instinct whatsoever. His arms and back were tense; even his facial expression was one of torture and Samantha, of course, could sense his discomfort. She continued to throw her head back and cry; Luke knew that if she didn’t calm down soon, the hiccupping and the wailing would begin.

“Luke,” Noah pleaded.

Luke scowled back at him. “Noah, you’ve got to get used to this. _She_ has to get used to _you_.” This was the third night in a row that Noah had called him to come help. “I should go…let you handle this.”

“No!” Noah said, panicked. “We’ll get used to each other, Luke, it’s just gonna take some time.”

“Exactly. You need time with her… _without me_.” Luke said over Sammy’s cries.

“No, no…please Luke. Not yet. Just hold her for a _minute_ , that’s all.” He pleaded with those blue eyes that used to win Luke’s affection. “If you just hold her for a minute, she’ll calm down enough for me to rock her to sleep…I think,” he added sheepishly.

Noah’s blue eyes didn’t work on him anymore, but Sammy’s did. “Okay…just for a minute.” Noah sighed and handed the six-month-old over to Luke; she immediately put her thumb in her mouth and grabbed Luke’s collar, staring over his shoulder at nothing as she began to calm down, sensing the safety of someone who was comfortable holding her.

“And no running away to your room tonight.” Luke reprimanded.

“Sorry about that,” he said, referring to the previous night. “But it was only for ten minutes.”

“Long enough for her to fall asleep though, Noah; she has to get accustomed to you holding her, or being with her, when she falls asleep.”

“I know,” Noah said, pacing a bit and then sitting down to watch Luke with the little girl. He got back up again and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“And no phone calls,” Luke insisted.

“Right.” Noah put it away apologetically.

“She’s calming down. I’m gonna give her back to you.”

Noah’s eyes widened.

“She’s a baby, Noah. Not a scary monster. _You_ need to be calm, that way she’ll be, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Remember… _walking_ is always helpful.”

Noah nodded and Luke handed Samantha over to her; she immediately threw her head back and looked pleadingly at her savior. But Luke remained as stonyhearted as he could, picked up his coat, hat, and gloves, and left. After he closed the door, he leaned back against it, hearing her cries get louder and louder; then he forced his feet to carry him to his car.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Well, you already know how I feel.”

Luke, sitting on the floor, dangled a toy in front of her face as she giggled, and then she reached out and finally grabbed it with a delighted smile.

“She’s _Noah’s daughter_ ,” He looked at Reid. “They have to get used to each other.”

“She’s your daughter.”

“She’s Noah’s first.”

“First?” He met Luke’s gaze. “Her parents wanted you and Noah, both of you, to raise her.”

“That was if we were together.”

Sammy dropped the toy, waiting for the game to begin again, bouncing up and down on her bottom.

“Which they assumed you would be.” Reid said.

“She was Noah’s cousin.”

“She liked _you_ …a lot.”

Luke nodded his head in agreement.

“She wanted you to be a part of their little girl’s life, Luke.”

“Reid,” Luke said with a sigh. “She’s not mine,” he added with a quiet voice.

“She is,” Reid said gently.

“Partly.”

He looked right into Luke’s eyes, and said what hadn’t been said. “She could be _just_ yours.”

Luke looked back at him, not sure how he felt. “I couldn’t do that to Noah.”

“Noah?” Reid scoffed quietly. “Where’s Noah now?”

Luke looked at Reid, ready for the conversation to be over.

“Okay, fine,” Reid acquiesced. “I’ll drop it…for now.”

Luke sighed and met his gaze, his brow furrowed. “Thanks.”

Reid nodded.

“Ba-ba-ba-ba,” Sammy babbled, experimenting with the sound. She reached her arms out to Luke, who scooped her up and sat on the couch with her in his lap; he took out a book, which she promptly began to chew on. There was a knock on Luke’s front door and Reid got up to answer it.

Luke heard the door open and Reid exhale. “Mr. Mayer,” Reid said as he walked back towards the living room.

“What are _you_ doing here?” he heard Noah ask. Noah had been pleased to learn that Reid didn’t live with Luke.

“How is that any of your business, Noah?” Reid asked, stopping next to the couch.

Luke saw that Noah was about to retort, but stopped as soon as Luke gave him his don’t-you-dare-even-think-about-it look.

“Look who’s here, Sammy.” Luke said, standing up with the girl in his arms. “Daddy Noah’s back.” He held her close and stepped up to the tall brunette man. “You said a half-hour, Noah…that was…” he whispered, looking at the clock. “…almost two hours ago.”

“I know, Luke…I’m sorry. I lost track of the time. Mark was there, and I really needed to talk with him about the final scene.”

“Whatever, Noah.” He handed Samantha to him and began gathering the few things that had been scattered. “She ate, she’s changed, she’ll probably fall asleep for you in the car.”

“Oh…I thought I could stay for a while. You know, catch up a little.”

Luke looked at him like he was insane. Reid stretched out on the couch, putting his hands behind his head, watching the two of them.

“Um…no. I don’t want to catch up with you, Noah.”

Noah looked over at Reid, who was smiling a toothy grin up at him. “Do you mind?”

“Mind what?” Reid asked as he stretched out a bit more, claiming a little more space on Luke’s sofa.

“Noah.” Luke interrupted the two. “Spending time together with Sammy is fine.” He reached out a hand to touch the little girl’s face. “But that’s all I can do.”

“Oh, okay.” Noah said. “Well, we’ll see you soon…I guess.”

Luke walked them to the door and gave Sammy a kiss. “Bye Sammy…sleep tight. Goodnight, Noah.”

“G’night, Luke.”

“Goodnight!” They both heard Reid call from the living room. Luke saw Noah bite back a scowl as he left.

He walked back in to the living room and stood in front of the beautiful, blue-eyed man spread out on his sofa. “You’re terrible, you know that?”

“I know.” Reid smiled up at him.

Luke flopped down on top of him.

“You’d better punish me.” Reid said, his arms going around Luke’s waist.

“I probably should,” Luke said, kissing him. “Let’s see, what would be suitable…twenty lashings?”

Reid raised his eyebrows.

“No, you’d enjoy that too much.” Luke said, thinking.

“Well, maybe not twenty…how ‘bout just a couple?”

Luke slapped him lightly on the hip.

“Oh, that hardly counts.” Reid winked at him. “Take me to your bedroom and I’ll show you how it’s done.”

“Oh really?” Luke said, getting up and pulling Reid up with him. “Teach me then, Dr. Oliver.” He kissed him. “Please…” he went on, walking Reid towards his room. “I’m a _very_ good student…but sometimes I need several tries to get it right.”

Reid smiled and followed the brown-eyed man to his bed.

[next part](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2037574.html)/


	49. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!  
 **Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/[29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/[33](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/[34](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1853838.html)/[35](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1880802.html)/[36](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1886441.html)/[37](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1898882.html)/[38](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1912717.html)/[39](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1923495.html)/[40](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1929257.html)/[41](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1937076.html)/[42](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1948421.html)/[43](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1990431.html)/[44](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2007247.html)/[45](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2018523.html)/[46](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2025603.html)/[47](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2029295.html)/[48](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2035468.html)/

  
**Chapter 49**

Noah sat on a bench in Old Town, the warm midday sun thawing the Early-February day somewhat. Sammy was bundled up – a pacifier in her mouth – in the stroller, and they were waiting for Luke. _It’s not going to happen; Luke isn’t going to return to L.A. with me._ He looked apologetically at the little girl. _With us, I mean._ He’d been hopeful when he’d first arrived that Luke might consider coming back with them. Sure, Reid was exciting and new, but they’d been together for three years; they were each other’s forever, right? _And with a child we’d be a real family, sort of._

He was honestly surprised by how quickly and confidently Luke had told him that their reconciliation would never happen. But seeing Reid sprawled out on Luke’s couch the other night – so smug and confident – like he belonged there, while _he_ was ushered out…leaving, while _that man_ stayed…it made Noah’s blood boil, but it also made him realize, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, that Luke was not going to return to him.

A chill passed over him and he stood up and rubbed his hands together, stepping back and forth a bit to warm up. Luke was a bit late. A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. _Oh, of all the people._ He exhaled. _But who’s that with him?_ He saw Reid and a taller man standing outside of Java, where they had just exited. They stood close, hands in their pockets, laughing; then Reid touched the other man’s arm and spoke something, smiling at him. The taller man smiled back and nodded; he pulled Reid in for a hug, and Noah saw Luke’s boyfriend kiss the man, pull back - looking once more at him - his hand on the neck of the handsome redhead. They both nodded once more before Noah saw Reid head in the direction of the hospital, the other man towards the parking lot.

_What the hell?_ Noah’s brow furrowed, and he rubbed his hands together once more, sitting down on the bench. He heard the crunch of footsteps on snow and looked up to see Luke approaching.

_Is Reid cheating on him? God, I know I made a lot of mistakes, but I never did that. I was never even tempted to. But it was just a kiss on the cheek – maybe they’re just friends. But I don’t kiss any of my friends, even on the cheek – well, except for Maddie – but that’s different; she’s a girl._

“Noah?”

He looked up.

“You okay?”

“What? Yeah, sure. Just thinking about the editing I’m going to do.”

“Okay. Well…you just need a couple hours, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright. Well, we’ll be at my house when you’re done.” Luke tucked in Samantha’s blanket, and made sure that her mittens, hat, and booties were on snug. “We’ll see you later then.” And Noah watched as Luke and the baby strolled away.

_I wonder if Reid really is cheating. God, Noah…don’t think that way. Well, I don’t want to see Luke get hurt, but…but maybe it’s meant to be…I mean, maybe we’re meant to be after all. Maybe this was just a short fling…for both of them. And if Reid does break his heart, I’ll be there for him – to pick up the pieces – and I’ll forgive him for cheating on me, and then maybe we’ll be stronger than ever. And with Sammy – Luke would be so happy being a dad, I know he would._

And Noah walked off, feeling more hopeful than he had in months.

[next part](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2045080.html)/


	50. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/[29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/[33](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/[34](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1853838.html)/[35](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1880802.html)/[36](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1886441.html)/[37](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1898882.html)/[38](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1912717.html)/[39](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1923495.html)/[40](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1929257.html)/[41](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1937076.html)/[42](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1948421.html)/[43](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1990431.html)/[44](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2007247.html)/[45](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2018523.html)/[46](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2025603.html)/[47](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2029295.html)/[48](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2035468.html)/[49](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2037574.html)/  
  
 **Chapter 50**

Luke watched Noah, who obviously had a lot on his mind. Ever since he’d introduced him to Stephen the other day, his ex boyfriend has been acting differently – nicer, more considerate – he’s been paying closer attention to Luke’s feelings and needs. _Many months too late_ , Luke thought.

“Luke,” Noah said from the couch. “I need to apologize.”

Luke furrowed his brow suspiciously. “Um…okay.”

“When we were together…” Noah began, twisting his hands together. “I…well, I kinda…I guess I sort of pushed you away a lot.”

Luke swallowed back a sarcastic comment; this was all irrelevant to him now. He didn’t need Noah’s belated apologies – Noah didn’t have the power to hurt him anymore.

“It took losing you…” Noah was now saying. “ _Really_ losing you, to realize it.”

“Even though I told you… _many_ times, Noah?” He passed the ball back to Samantha, who batted happily at it with her open hands.

“Yeah, you know what they say – you don’t know what you’ve got ‘till it’s gone.” He looked at Luke. “I never really appreciated you…not the way you deserved.”

Luke couldn’t agree more, but he wasn’t sure why Noah was telling him all this now. Sammy called out _ba-ba-ba_ and reached out to him, and instinctively he picked her up and began to walk around with her. He knew he shouldn’t encourage her (or himself) to get so attached, but sometimes he couldn’t help it.

“Noah, why are you telling me all this, right now?”

“I guess I’d like it if we could be friends.”

Luke stopped walking – holding the child – and looked at Noah. “I’m not sure if I want that, Noah.”

“Not sure?”

Luke nodded. “Six months ago I couldn’t imagine you not in my life. _Two_ months ago, I was sure I _never_ wanted to see you again.”

Noah swallowed. “And now?”

“Now?” Luke sighed. “Now I don’t know. What does that mean, Noah…being friends? Were we ever really friends?” He looked right at the brunette. “Because friends don’t treat each other the way you treated me, Noah.”

Noah looked down. “I know.”

“And I mean _all throughout_ our relationship, Noah.”

“I know.”

“You pushed me away, you didn’t trust me; you didn’t respect me, or believe in me.”

“I know Luke, I know.” Noah sighed. “I know I don’t deserve to be your friend, but I’d like to earn that right…if you’ll let me try.”

Luke sat down next to him on the couch and pulled Sammy against his shoulder. “I don’t know.”

“I’ve hurt you a lot, Luke…I know.”

“Yes, you have…and I don’t know if I can – ever – let you back in, Noah.”

“Will you…will you think about it, Luke?”

Luke looked at him hesitantly and shrugged.

“I just…I hope you don’t hate me, Luke.”

Luke looked back at him. “I don’t. I actually still love you, Noah. I probably always will. Does that make any sense?”

Noah nodded, and they sat there silently, the three of them, on Luke’s couch.

 

 

 

 

 

Reid and Allison left the O.R. together; as they removed their gloves, he turned to her and hesitated before speaking. “Thank you, Nurse…um…”

“Stewart,” she provided, smiling. “Allison, remember?”

“Right.” He cleared his throat.

“Amazing job in there,” she said.

He nodded his head in agreement. “And you were…competent,” he said awkwardly.

She laughed. “Um, thank you. Coming from you, I’ll take that as a compliment.”

He nodded again.

“So…how’s Sammy?” He asked.

She looked at him, confused.

“She lives with you, right?” Reid asked.

“Um, yeah…she does, and she’s fine. But how do you…” Again she looked confused.

“She’s Luke’s daughter.”

“Right…and Noah’s, but…I still don’t…” and then it dawned on her. “Oh! You’re dating Luke, aren’t you?”

Reid wasn’t sure _dating_ was the right word, but he nodded just the same.

“I forgot you two were seeing each other – so, you know Sammy, too.” She smiled.

“So how is she?” Reid said, getting back to his original question. “She’s sleeping okay? Getting used to Noah? Settling in?”

She nodded a bit. “I guess.” She rolled her eyes. “She’s always happier when Luke’s around, you know?”

Reid did know.

“He’s got the touch, but it’ll all work out.” She said with a smile.

Reid nodded – unsure – and Allison smiled awkwardly back at him.

“Um…what do you mean, ‘it’ll all work out’?”

“Well, you know…” She grimaced a bit. “Luke and Noah.”

He looked down at her, his eyes asking for clarification.

“I’m sure you’re a nice guy and all…actually I’m _not_ sure about that but…” She looked around the room for an escape. “Well, Luke and Noah…they always get back together.”

“ _Do_ they?”

“Every time they break up.” She shrugged apologetically. “Granted, Luke’s never started dating anyone _else_ before but…yeah, they always find their way back to each other.”

She paused, looking sympathetically at Reid.

“They love each other…sorry.” And she smiled with kind pity at him before walking out.

 

 

 

Reid made his way over Luke’s place, Allison’s words echoing in his head. _Luke getting back together with Noah?_ Reid couldn’t imagine it. Not really. Of course, Allison had known Luke for a lot longer than he had – but he knew Luke better – better then Allison or Noah ever did; he was sure of it.

He saw the all-too-familiar rental car in the driveway as he pulled in, and he exhaled; he was seeing far too much of Mr. Mayer for his liking. As he walked towards the front step, he could see the three of them – Luke, Noah, and the little girl – their little girl; sitting on the couch together. His brow furrowed. _They always find their way back to each other…they love each other._ He shook his head and continued to the front door. He opened it and heard Luke’s voice.

“I actually still love you, Noah. I probably always will. Does that make any sense?”

He stood frozen for ten seconds and then backed out, closing the door silently. He stood on Luke’s front porch, not sure what he was feeling, and then made his way back to his car. As he drove he heard Allison’s words – and Luke’s – repeating like a broken record in his head.

When he turned off the ignition, he found himself at Lucinda’s cottage. Stephen came out the front door and waited. Reid looked through the windshield at his friend, the one he’s always been able to count on, and he got out and walked over to him.

“What’s up?” Stephen asked.

Reid shrugged…shook his head. “I don’t know.”

He looked up at Stephen.

“Hey,” Stephen said. “Come inside.” And Reid followed him in.

[next part](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2060721.html)/


	51. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy

**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!  
 **Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/ [29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/[33](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/[34](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1853838.html)/[35](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1880802.html)/[36](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1886441.html)/[37](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1898882.html)/[38](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1912717.html)/[39](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1923495.html)/ [40](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1929257.html)/ [41](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1937076.html)/ [42](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1948421.html)/ [43](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1990431.html)/[44](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2007247.html)/[45](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2018523.html)/[46](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2025603.html)/[47](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2029295.html)/[48](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2035468.html)/[49](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2037574.html)/[50](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2045080.html)/

***Sorry it's been a while, but I was working on my BigBang and then I got sick, and so between all that and the rest of my real life, you all got neglected. I’ll try to make it up to you : )  
  
 **Chapter 51**

Stephen handed him a beer. “Okay, spill.”

Reid took a long pull on his drink and just looked back at his best friend.

“I thought you were spending tonight with Luke.”

Reid shrugged, but felt far from nonchalant. “He still loves Noah.” He said, not quite believing it.

“What?”

“I heard him with my own ears.” Reid said, shaking his head. “Allison told me.”

“Who’s Allison?” Stephen asked.

“She said, ‘They _always_ find their way back to each other’ and ha! Whad’ya know?” He got up and took another swallow, beginning to pace the room. “It looks like she was right.” He scratched his head. “But it just doesn’t make _sense_.”

“You’re right, it doesn’t.” Stephen watched him pace. “I’ve seen the way Luke looks at you.”

Reid stopped pacing and looked at the taller man. “Then why did he say it? Why did he tell Noah that he still loves him?”

“I don’t know. Why don’t you ask him?”

“Ask him?”

Stephen nodded, getting up. “But remember…Luke’s got a big heart; he probably loves a lot of people.” He took Reid’s chin in his hand, looking him in the eye. “But that doesn’t mean he loves them all in the same way.”

Reid nodded his understanding.

He sat back down on the couch and looked around the room. He remembered his and Luke’s first weekend together – here in this place; he remembered Luke, vulnerable, sharing the painful history of his relationship with Noah – how selfish Noah had been with his love and with Luke’s heart. He remembered making love with Luke, that first weekend, and how Luke had let him in so close – and how he had done the same.

And he remembered a more recent weekend here together in this place – Christmas Eve.

“Luke told me he loved me,” he said aloud, quietly.

Stephen nodded.

“Right here.” He indicated over his shoulder. “Down that hall.” He looked at his best friend. “He thought I was asleep, but I heard him – so quietly – he whispered it, and then he cried.”

Stephen looked at him affectionately.

“It didn’t sound like that…when he told _Noah_ that he still loved him, it didn’t sound like it did when he told me.”

“Of course it didn’t.” Stephen said quietly. “Because the way he loves Noah isn’t like the way he loves you.”

“No, it’s not.”

They were quiet for a while. Then after several minutes, and another beer, Stephen spoke again. “So, what are we wearing for this Valentine’s party-thing?”

“Hmmm?”

“Don’t play dumb.” He looked right at Reid. “Casey’s already told me that I have to be there. And if he’s spoken to _me_ , he must have talked to you. And probably Katie has, and Luke, and…”

“Alright, alright, yes…they’ve all talked to me.”

“And?”

“And I don’t _do_ Valentine’s parties.”

“Oh yes you do.”

“I beg your pardon.” He opened his eyes and looked right at Stephen.

“Luke is going, right?”

“Probably…I guess…yes.”

“Then so are you.” He took another sip and nodded as if the case was closed.

When Reid continued to stare at him, he went on.

“When was the last time you danced with Luke?”

Reid opened his mouth to speak.

“In public.” Stephen added.

“That Ball thing.”

“Which was…?”

“November…”

“Three months ago?” Stephen asked.

Reid nodded.

“It’s definitely time. I mean, if you had any old boyfriend, you could wait longer. But Luke? Romantic Luke Snyder? _I want the whole world to know we love each other Luke Snyder?_ ” He winked at Reid. “It’s time. Besides, he isn’t just any old boyfriend, is he?”

Reid shook his head.

“He’s the one, isn’t he?”

Reid nodded. Then he smiled at the tall, curly-headed man. “Thanks.” He said.

Stephen shrugged.

“Hey…can I crash here? It’s late…two beers…”

“Sure, no problem. But I call the bathroom first,” Stephen said. “In the meantime, you call Luke.”

“It’s late.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think he’ll mind – he’s probably wondering where you are. And don’t forget to tell him how much you’re looking forward to Valentine’s at Metro.”

“I don’t know if I’d put it that way.”

“Of course you’re looking forward to it.” He smiled. “Besides, when was the last time you got to hold Luke in your arms…on the dance floor…in front of Noah?”

Reid raised his eyebrows; He hadn’t thought of that. “Good point.” He pulled out his phone.

[next part](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2068713.html)/


	52. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
 **Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/[29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/[33](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/[34](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1853838.html)/[35](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1880802.html)/[36](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1886441.html)/[37](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1898882.html)/[38](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1912717.html)/[39](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1923495.html)/[40](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1929257.html)/[41](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1937076.html)/[42](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1948421.html)/[43](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1990431.html)/[44](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2007247.html)/[45](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2018523.html)/[46](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2025603.html)/[47](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2029295.html)/[48](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2035468.html)/[49](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2037574.html)/[50](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2045080.html)/[51](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2060721.html)/  
  
 **Chapter 52**

Luke drove over to his grandmother’s cottage, wondering what was going on with Reid. He hadn’t shown up last night, and when he’d called it was quite late and he seemed kind of…emotional. When Luke had told him that he loved him, Reid seemed almost to sigh, like he was relieved to hear it.

_Let’s meet for brunch_ , Luke had suggested. Reid liked the idea, and when he asked where they should go, Luke had said he’d come by and pick him up.

He pulled into the driveway at a little before ten; he saw Reid’s car and Stephen’s rental, and he parked his own and got out into the cold February air, walking up to the front door. He knocked and waited, rubbing his gloved hands together, still wondering what had gotten Reid so…well, weird for lack of a better word. He was always so calm and sure…steady; but last night on the phone, he sounded almost like a small child.

After a while, since no one was answering, he knocked again, louder. _How much did Reid have to drink last night?  
_  
Finally the door opened, and there was Stephen, still in his boxers and t-shirt, rubbing his eyes. “Hey, Luke,” he stepped aside to let him in. “G’morning.”

“Morning.” Luke said with a smile, looking around the empty living room, looking for his boyfriend. “Reid in the shower?” he asked, noticing that the couch was already cleared of bedding.

“God, no.” Stephen chuckled. “He’s just waking.”

This was his grandmother’s place; Luke knew exactly how many bedrooms, or beds rather, were here – just one. He looked at Stephen, who even in this sleepy state looked rather too handsome for Luke’s liking; _had he given up his bed for Reid?_ No, Luke didn’t think that was it.

Stephen seemed not to have noticed Luke’s unspoken concerns, rubbing his hands over his face. “Go on in,” he inclined his head towards where Luke knew the bedroom lie. “He probably wants to talk to you.”

_Wants to talk to me? About what? Just what the hell happened here last night?  
_  
Stephen walked casually away towards the kitchen. “I’ll make us some coffee.”

Luke nodded and headed towards the bedroom; he slowly opened the door. Reid was sitting on the end of the bed, his back towards Luke, with his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. _Oh Jesus, is this it? Did he and Stephen…? No they couldn’t…they wouldn’t…_

Luke swallowed and exhaled. Reid turned around and smiled at him.

Luke smiled back, against all reason. “Hi.”

“Good morning,” Reid replied.

Luke’s eyes took in Reid, from his mussed up hair and tired eyes, to the way his t-shirt…Stephen’s t-shirt…hung on him; he swallowed, and reluctantly took in the state of the bed, which had obviously been slept in by two people.

“Hey,” Reid said softly. He got up and made his way over to Luke. He stopped in front of him and looked up into Luke’s face; and that’s when Luke saw it – the visualization of what he’d heard on the phone last night. Reid appeared vulnerable, childlike.

All his concerns about what might have happened in this bed last night fled momentarily. He caressed Reid’s face. “What’s wrong?” he asked his beautiful doctor.

Reid continued to look at him, seeming to want to say something, but also seeming unsure of what to say. “Um…nothing?”

Luke looked at him dubiously. “Nothing.”

“I was an idiot?” Reid said sheepishly.

Now Luke was concerned again. “Oh God, what happened?”

“What?” Reid’s brow furrowed, confused and worried. “What do you mean?”

“Okay, I’m totally confused, Reid.” He sat down on the bed. “What happened last night?” Luke wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“Um, I went over to your place and…”

“What? No, you didn’t.”

“Yes, I did.” Reid began to pace. “I went there, and Noah was there…”

Luke nodded, still confused.

“He was there and…” Reid ran a hand through hair and looked down at Luke, seeming embarrassed.

“And what?” Luke encouraged, his hand making a circling motion, indicating that Reid should continue.

Reid inhaled and swallowed. “And I heard you tell him that you still loved him…that you always would.”

Luke sat up straighter and his eyes opened wide. “You were there?”

Reid nodded.

Luke’s brow furrowed. “So then you came here?” He looked around the room.

Reid shrugged and nodded.

“Why Reid? Why did you come to Stephen? Why didn’t you come to me?”

“You were with Noah? You’d just told him you loved him. I couldn’t stay. I needed to talk to someone.”

“And that someone was Stephen…your _best friend_ …” Luke got up to pace and then turned around with his hands on his hips.

“Yeah,” Reid was looking confused now. “He is my best friend. I can always count on him to be there for me…and he was.”

“Oh, I _bet_ he was.”

“Yeah, he was; and we talked, and one thing lead to another, and it got late, and well, here I am.” He scratched his head again.

“And you don’t see anything wrong with this?” Luke asked, his hands waving around the bedroom.

Reid – confused – was silent for a beat, and then his eyes took in the bed, the shirt he was wearing, and his mouth fell open as realization slowly dawned on him. “Oh,” he said quietly.

“Oh?” Luke asked, incredulously.

Reid took a step towards his beautiful, young…jealous lover, who was standing there with his arms crossed on his chest defiantly. “Luke,” he said.

Luke eyed him skeptically. “What?”

“Luke, I slept here last night.” He gently took one of his hands. “Just slept here.”

“Oh.” Luke said quietly, feeling all of about twelve years old. “Just slept here.”

Luke believed Reid, he did. Now he felt embarrassed. But still insecure.

“But you love him.” Luke said.

Reid nodded. “You love Noah.”

“It’s not the same.”

“Perhaps.” Reid inclined head. “Luke, I came here last night because I heard what you said, and like an idiot, I panicked – thinking maybe I’d lost you.”

Luke began to soften.

“And Stephen helped me to see that I _was_ an idiot for ever believing that could be true.” He took Luke’s other hand. “And then I slept here, beside my best friend…just slept.”

Luke swallowed, feeling somewhat embarrassed but still not quite assuaged. “He is quite handsome.”

“You think so?”

“You know he is, Reid.”

“But, you’re the one that I want Luke.” He touched Luke’s cheek, looking into his eyes. “Noah’s handsome too…and the two of you are spending all that time together.”

“He can’t compare to you Reid…on so many levels, not even close…but you and Stephen, you have a closeness that I don’t _have_ with Noah.”

Reid nodded, understanding.

“I’m not usually jealous of the relationship you have with him, Reid but…well, I didn’t expect to find you…well, that you’d slept in the same bed.” Luke smiled a bit. “I guess I panicked, too. Felt a little insecure.”

“Yeah. Me too. Here,” Reid said as he stepped over to fetch something out of his pants pocket. He pulled out his wallet and opened it up, sitting on the bed and indicating that Luke should join him. He handed it to Luke.

Luke looked down at a slightly faded photo of a group of people gathered around a Christmas tree, laughing together. He looked carefully and, sure enough, found Reid, his beautiful slight smile hard to miss; his arm was around the shoulder of a pretty redheaded girl, and on his other side was a young Stephen, around twenty-five years old probably. The girl looked so similar to Reid’s best friend.

“Is that Stephen’s sister?”

Reid nodded. “Maggie.”

The family looked happy.

“That was probably my…oh, third or fourth Christmas with them.” Luke looked at him. Reid was looking at the photo fondly. “They became like a second family to me.” He sighed. “Well, my only family at that point.”

Luke caressed his cheek.

Reid turned the small photo page over and Luke found himself looking at a picture, the likes of which he’d never seen before. It was a photo of himself, sleeping, his one arm tucked under his head, the other resting on his hip, the blankets pulled up to his waist. It was taken here, in this room.

“When did you take this?” he asked.

“That first weekend.”

Luke, still holding the wallet, turned towards Reid and took his face in his hands. “Reid, I love you.” He caressed his face with his eyes and hand. “Sure, I love Noah but…” He shook his head. “It’s not the same.”

Reid smiled back at him, looking still childlike. “I love you too, Luke.” He rolled his eyes. “I know I seem all confident.” He titled his head. “But sometimes…” He got up and sighed, pacing a bit. “You and Noah have such a history together, I just worry that…I don’t know…habit? You’ll…”

“I’ll what? I’ll forget about how I feel for you?”

“You’ll start to believe all the old ‘Luke and Noah are forever’ myths.” He looked sheepishly back at Luke. “He reminds you often enough, I’m sure.”

Luke stepped up to him and laid a hand on his cheek. “Reid.” He studied his beautiful face. “Those myths, well…they aren’t as shiny and beautiful as everyone imagines, right? And even the beautiful parts of the Luke and Noah story…” He kissed Reid. “They don’t hold a candle to this.” He kissed him again, and looked into his eyes.

“Did you really think…” Reid asked, inclining his head towards the bed again.

Luke bit his lower lip. “In the moment…for one moment…I panicked and…”

Reid looked back at him, his brow furrowing.

“It’s not that I believe you would, or could, do that to me, it’s that…” He sighed. “It was my _own_ insecurities taking over; you and _Stephen_ have so much history, Reid. It’s not just how good-looking he is, it’s how close you two are.” He swallowed, looking down. “He had you…and I don’t mean sexually…he had your friendship, your trust, and your love…way before I came along.”

Luke looked back up into Reid’s eyes.

“I sometimes don’t know if I can compete with that.”

Reid pulled him close and held him tight. “Luke,” he sighed. He leaned back to look Luke in the eyes. “Luke, you don’t have to.”

“It’s not a competition.” Luke laughed quietly, half-heartedly.

Reid looked at him quizzically.

“That’s what Katie said; it’s a long story.”

Reid sighed again, smiling a bit at him. “I didn’t think.” He said.

“You didn’t think what?”

“Well, Stephen and I have shared a closeness for so long, it’s second nature; he’s almost like a brother, only closer I guess. I guess I just didn’t consider that you’d be jealous of him.”

“Of how close you are to your ex?”

“I don’t really think of him that way.” Reid shook his head. “Not really. He’s my best friend – someone dear to me, that I can’t…that I don’t ever want to live without.”

“And me?” Now Luke was feeling childlike, vulnerable.

“You.” Reid laid a hand on his cheek once more. “You’re my Luke, you’re my love.” His eyes looked into Luke’s intensely.

Luke’s heart raced, and he could see the same in Reid’s eyes.

“I want to wake up next to you…everyday.” Reid said. “I want to find you beside me when I wake in the night.” An arm went around Luke’s waist. “I want to hold you, and I want you to hold me. Luke, you’re…”

He sighed, stepping back from Luke and pacing again. “I never wanted forever with anyone, or I never believed in it…for years; and then Stephen came along and I started to believe that maybe I could have that, or maybe it could even be a possibility. He made me believe that, because he believed it.”

He sighed again, looking at Luke. “And when it was clear that Stephen and I…we weren’t going to be that for each other…I guess I gave up on it completely.”

He stepped closer to Luke, but didn’t take his hand. “And then I met you.” He said quietly, shaking his head from side to side. “And you turned my life upside down. You became the answer to all the questions I never even knew or asked.”

He ran a hand through his hair. “God, that sounds corny.”

Luke took his face in his hands and kissed him firmly.

“Luke, you became the answer to _that_ question. Could I have forever with someone…someone to call my love. With you Luke, it’s not even a question. You simply _are_ my forever, whether or not I actually _have_ forever with you.”

Luke kissed him again. “Reid.” He said quietly, looking at his face. “I love you…so much.” He pulled Reid’s arms around him. “Hold me.” Reid held him. “Don’t ever let me go, Reid.”

Luke held him tight.

“Ever.”

And Luke felt those arms around him, holding him; and he never wanted to be released. And then he remembered Reid’s voice and his eyes, when he’d worried that perhaps he’d lost Luke. Luke wasn’t used to that side of Reid; sure, he’d shown it a few times, more often when they were making love than at other times. Reid wasn’t big on words. But Reid let him know, one way or another, that he needed Luke.

He pulled back just slightly and ran a hand gently over Reid’s cheek. “Sometimes…Reid.” Reid looked back at him. “You’re so strong, and you’ve let me lean on you and become stronger myself.” His eyes studied Reid’s face before stopping again at his eyes. “And then…suddenly…you need me to hold you.” He looked again down at the beautiful, vulnerable man. “And I love holding you; I love being strong for you.”

“Hold me, Luke.” Reid said quietly.

“I am,” Luke replied.

Reid looked at him with a silent plea.

Luke held him closer, and Reid closed his eyes.

“Don’t ever let _me_ go.” Reid said quietly.

And Luke held Reid’s face close to him and tucked his chin into the crook of his neck, kissing him.

[next part](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2145054.html)/


	53. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
 **Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/[29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/[33](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/[34](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1853838.html)/[35](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1880802.html)/[36](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1886441.html)/[37](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1898882.html)/[38](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1912717.html)/[39](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1923495.html)/[40](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1929257.html)/[41](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1937076.html)/[42](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1948421.html)/[43](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1990431.html)/[44](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2007247.html)/[45](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2018523.html)/[46](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2025603.html)/[47](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2029295.html)/[48](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2035468.html)/[49](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2037574.html)/[50](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2045080.html)/[51](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2060721.html)/[52](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2068713.html)/

***So sorry for the really long time between posting. I could go on and on with my excuses and reasons, but they really don't matter, so here is the next chapter.***

**After Reid misunderstood Luke saying "I love you" to Noah and then Luke misunderstood Reid sleeping in the same bed with Stephen...and then both of their misunderstandings were reassured and assuaged with lots of loving words and kisses (and hot sex that I didn't show you), we are finally at Valentine's Day.**

*warning - lots of The Douche*

  
**Chapter 53**

“Talk to him.” Allison said.

He shrugged, unsure.

“You guys are friends now, right?”

Noah shook his head. “Not really. Not yet. Maybe after some more time goes by. But Allison, I don’t want to _be_ his friend – I mean, I do but…you know.”

She nodded.

“But I blew it. A long time ago. The most I can expect or even hope for – is to be his friend.”

“But he said he still loves you.”

Noah nodded, watching Reid dance with Katie.

“Well then go talk to him.” She nudged him. “You never know.”

He supposed she was right. Luke and Reid weren’t living together yet – and Luke said he still loved _him_ – so maybe it wasn’t that serious between them yet. Maybe he still had a chance. He stood and straightened his jacket and tie, and walked towards Luke’s table, where he appeared to be chatting casually with Stephen, Reid’s best friend. _Yeah right,_ Noah thought. _They seem awfully close for best friends; maybe I do stand a chance after all._

“Hi Luke,” he said.

Luke looked up. “Noah. Hi.”

Luke looked so handsome - relaxed and happy.

“How are you?” Luke asked. “Do you want to join us?”

“Sure.”

Noah remembered that Stephen was present. “Um, hi.” He said to the taller man.

“Hi, Noah.” Stephen said. “How’s life going with your daughter?”

“Okay. You know – it’s a learning curve. Thanks for asking.” He turned towards his ex boyfriend once more. “You look nice tonight, Luke.”

Luke looked at him awkwardly. “Um, thanks.”

“There’s a new film out, Luke…we should…”

“Oh my God!” Luke burst out laughing, pointing at the dance floor. “Poor Katie.”

Noah followed his gaze to find Reid profusely apologizing to Katie as they attempted to continue dancing.

Luke covered his mouth and leaned slightly into Stephen, continuing to chuckle. “God, he’s an awful dancer.”

“Certain _kinds_ of dancing,” Stephen amended.

“That’s true,” Luke said. “I _have_ seen him dance well before.”

“As I was saying,” Noah tried. “The film is called…”

“Me too,” Stephen said over him. “But it’s definitely not his best event.”

“Yet he’s here,” Luke smiled at Stephen.

“And we both know why that is.” Stephen said, and Luke bit his lower lip, continuing to watch Reid dance.

Reid then lifted his eyes and his gaze met Luke’s. Noah watched as Reid whispered something to Katie and left the dance floor, heading towards their table. As Reid slowly approached, Luke smiled and stood up.

“Excuse me Stephen…Noah,” he said without looking at either of them; he walked away to meet Reid partway, pulling him back out on to the dance floor.

Noah watched them; the confidence in Luke’s step, the way Reid’s eyes never left Luke. Luke’s arms went around Reid’s neck and Reid’s hands held Luke’s waist, and they danced.

“He doesn’t look clumsy now.” Stephen said. “He just needed the right partner.”

Noah exhaled. He watched despite himself. Luke and Reid were pressed up close to each other, moving comfortably. Luke’s fingers played with Reid’s hair and Reid smiled slightly at him, holding his gaze.

Noah swallowed. This wasn’t looking like a fling. Reid pulled Luke close and as they turned on the dance floor, Noah saw his ex close his eyes with a smile, both hands tangled in Reid’s hair. Reid whispered something to him and Luke smiled, opening his eyes and pulling back. Looking into Reid’s eyes, _I love you, too._ Noah saw Luke’s mouth form the words.

He looked away from them, inhaling as his gaze dropped to the floor.

The music began to change, a fast song with strong beat; Noah didn’t know it, it sounded older, and he heard Stephen quietly laugh beside him. Noah turned to look in his direction. The redheaded man was smiling, looking at the dance floor, shaking his head. He got up, and Noah watched him head out to join the crowds, going straight for Luke and Reid.

Reid seemed to be expecting him, laughing and dancing along to a tune they both seemed to know quite well.

_Big time…I’m on my way I’m makin’ it._  
I’ve got to make it show, yeah…  
So much larger than life... 

Reid and Stephen laughed at each other and themselves as they sang along and knew all the words to this old song. Casey, Luke, Traci, and even Katie, didn’t seem to know the song. But that didn’t stop them. It had a good beat and the six of them were having a good time, all dancing together; Noah sat at the table, just watching them all. He used to be out there with Luke and Casey.

The music began to slow, and Noah recognized the song; he’d heard it on the radio. A love song, he couldn’t remember the name of the artist. Soon he saw Luke paired up with Traci, Casey’s new girlfriend; Katie and Casey were taking a turn together. And Reid and Stephen, obviously finding the new tune quite lame, were heading his way. _Oh great,_ Noah thought. _Now I get to have the company of them both._

Halfway there, Lily swooped in and insisted that Reid dance with her; he didn’t appear too thrilled, but Noah was grateful that he wasn’t going to have to endure Reid’s company.

“Oh, hi Dr. Lewis.” Noah looked over his shoulder at the sound of Allison’s voice.

“Stephen, please.”

“Of course,” Allison answered. “We’re not at the hospital.”

She sat down on one side of Noah and Stephen sat on the other.

“How’s it going?” she whispered to him.

“How does it look?” Noah exhaled.

“Sorry.” She said quietly. “But the night’s still young.”

“Did you see them out there dancing?” he asked her.

“Yes,” she whispered to him. “And I saw him dance with Katie and Stephen and now with Lily.”

“It’s not the same, and you know it.”

“I think you should go ask if you can cut in.” Allison said.

He looked at her with wide eyes.

“What’s he gonna do, say no? That would be rude. And besides, Reid’s busy with Lily, it’s not like he’ll stop dancing with her just to keep you from dancing with Luke.”

He continued to look back at her.

“It’s just a dance, Noah. How can it hurt?”

“I will if you will,” he said.

“What?”

“You still have feelings for Casey, don’t you?”

“I broke up with _him_ , Noah.”

“Doesn’t matter. I can see it.”

“This isn’t about me and Casey.”

He stared her down, challenging her.

“Okay.” She held out her hand and they shook. “Deal.”

 

 

 

 

He tapped Luke on the shoulder, and his…ex-boyfriend turned to see him.

“Um, hi.” Noah said. “Can I cut in?”

Luke turned to Traci. “Um, do you wanna dance with Noah?” She shook her head slightly, not knowing Noah from a fly on the wall.

“Not Traci, Luke. I wanna dance with _you_.”

“Oh.” Luke shook his head. “No, thanks.”

“What?” Noah asked. “It’s just a dance, Luke.”

 

 

Reid had an arm around Lily, but his eyes were across the dance floor. Noah seemed to be trying to “cut in”. He shook his head… _has he not heard Luke at all in the last three months?_ Luke was tilting his head, seeming tired of Noah’s presence, but he was handling the situation. Still, Reid’s feet were just itching to step across the room and “settle” the situation.

After a moment, he saw Luke turn to Traci and say, _I’m sorry_ , as she put her hand in Casey’s and they walked off the dance floor together. So now, Luke and Noah were _talking_ on the dance floor. Or rather, Noah was talking and Luke was shaking his head and rolling his eyes. And now Allison was by Noah’s side, trying to pull Noah away, but Noah seemed to be insisting on something.

That was enough.

Reid let go of Lily; he would have apologized for leaving her standing there, but his focus was on Luke. He walked over to where the two stood.

“What’s up?” he asked and both heads turned.

“It’s none of your business.” Noah responded.

Reid’s eyebrows shot up. “Excuse me?”

“I was just asking Luke to dance.”

“And his answer seems pretty clear.”

Noah glared at him before turning back to Luke. “Just as friends…for old times, you know.”

Luke shook his head, his brow furrowed. Then he looked to Reid and Reid took his hand, and they walked together to the other side of the room.

 

 

Noah watched them walk away; when they got to the other side of the room, they stood close together, their heads close. Allison, again, tried to pull him off the dance floor, but he stood there just watching Luke and Reid.

“You wanna dance, Noah?”

Noah spun around and saw Stephen standing there with his hand out.

“What?”

“Dance.” Stephen repeated.

“Why?”

“Because we should talk.” Stephen said. “Besides, why not?”

“You’re a guy.”

“True. And so are you.” And he grabbed Noah’s hand and pulled him into a dance embrace and began moving on the floor with him.

Noah was perplexed, and uncomfortable.

“We’re gay men, Noah. We like to dance with other men, right? What’s the big deal?”

Noah was very uncomfortable.

“You have a _boyfriend_.” Noah said as rationalization.

“So does Luke.”

“You’re not _my_ boyfriend; that’s why I don’t feel comfortable dancing with you.”

“Luke isn’t your boyfriend either.”

“Will you stop saying that?”

“Saying what?”

“That Luke isn’t my boyfriend.”

“Why? He’s not.”

“I know but…”

“But what? You don’t want to hear it?”

“No, I just…well, he used to be…and we’re friends now…”

“What you really mean is, you’re not over him, and you want him to be your boyfriend again.”

Noah scowled and sighed. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t I?”

Noah didn’t like this man. “What about you?” he asked.

“What about me?”

“You and Reid? You seem pretty tight.”

“We are.” He nodded.

“Have you two ever…” Noah insinuated.

“That’s none of your business.” Stephen said, with a shrug.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Noah said.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“I bet it will to Luke.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning, what if I tell him?” Noah said, challenging him.

Stephen looked at Noah, shaking his head slightly. “You’re that desperate?”

Noah nodded, thinking that Stephen was calling his bluff.

“You’d tell Luke that Reid and I…what? Slept together?”

Noah nodded.

“You think Luke doesn’t already know that?”

Noah hesitated.

“I’m not sure what you think you know, but that doesn’t matter. You’d _use_ that to try to win Luke back?” Noah furrowed his brow, trying to figure out where this line of thought was going. “You’d want Luke back based on something less than him wanting you?”

“What do you mean?” Noah was flustered and confused.

“If Luke wanted to be with you, he’d be with you. You wouldn’t need to prove any imagined wrong-doing on Reid’s part to get him to be by your side.”

“Imagined?” Noah sneered. “I don’t think so? I’ve seen you together.”

“You don’t get it, Noah. It doesn’t matter. Whatever you _think_ is going on doesn’t matter. The fact is that Luke is with Reid because he wants to be. And you can’t change that.”

The music began to change, and Noah stepped back. “We’ll see about that.”

Stephen shook his head sadly at Noah’s retreating form, and as the sounds of Van Morrison filled the room, and his eyes found the happy couple. He smiled as he heard the words come tumbling off the singers lips, and then again as he saw Reid pull Luke close to him; it was a fast song, but one that made you want to dance close to the person you loved the most. And then he closed his eyes, dancing alone, imagining that Kyle was here with him right now.

_Kinda love you got_  
Knock me off my feet  
Let it all hang out  
Oh, let it all hang out. 

_And you know, I’m so wired up,  
Don’t need no coffee in my cup…_

 

Sitting at a nearby table, Noah lifted his head once more. Reid had his arms tight around Luke’s waist and Luke had one hand in Reid’s hair, the other on his chin. They were stepping together, their hips totally in sync with each other, their eyes locked and their smiles bright.

 

_I'm in heaven, I’m in heaven_  
I'm in heaven, when you smile  
When you smile, when you smile  
When you smile. 

_And when you walk_  
Across the road  
You make my heart go  
Boom-boom-boom  
Let it all hang out  
Baby, let it all hang out 

Luke had stepped back from Reid, and the way he was dancing was like nothing Noah had ever seen – not from Luke, anyway. It reminded him – he swallowed, remembering – of the first time he’d seen Reid and Luke dancing, months ago. But this time, Luke was dancing even more confidently, like he didn’t care if anyone was watching. And Reid? His eyes were riveted on Luke, intensely; and as Reid’s eyes fixed on Luke, Luke danced, step-by-step, back close to Reid and wrapped his arms around his neck again.

_And ev'ry time_  
You look that way  
Honey chile, you make my day  
Let it all hang out 

 

Noah put his face in his hands once more; he couldn’t keep watching them. _What’s happened? Luke always waits for me. He loves me. But he’s changed. Something’s changed._

“Noah?”

He turned to see Allison beside him, and sighed.

“Hey,” she said, looking at him sympathetically. “Looks like neither one of us is having a very good night. Do you wanna go home?”

He lifted his eyes once more to where Luke and Reid danced, pressed up close to each other, seeming oblivious to all the world around them.

 

 

 

Reid breathed him in. It felt so good. It always felt so good, holding Luke. Even here, among all these people, even with Noah around, it felt so good, so right, holding Luke. His hand traveled up and pressed into the middle of his young love’s back, pulling him closer. Luke’s fingers found their way into his hair again.

“I love you,” he whispered into Luke’s hair.

Luke sighed and pulled him close, and then he leaned back and looked into his eyes with a sweet smile.

“You’re so beautiful,” Reid said.

Luke’s smile became shy.

Reid kissed him.

Luke’s smile became even more beautiful, and he licked his lips, blushing.

“I love it when I render you speechless.” Reid teased.

Luke opened his mouth, bit his lower lip, closed his mouth.

And Reid laughed quietly.

Then he leaned in and gently captured Luke’s lower lip.

He pulled back and found Luke’s eyes on his mouth.

His eyes dropped to Luke’s pouting lips and then back up, and Luke’s gaze met his own.

He smiled up at him. “Mr. Snyder.” He said.

Luke released his breath and his tongue peeked out from between his lips.

“You’re very sexy.” Reid said.

Luke bit his lip and looked at Reid impatiently. And Reid again laughed quietly.

Then Luke leaned in and whispered in his ear. “Come with me.” And looking into Reid’s eyes, he began walking away across the dance floor. Reid raised his eyebrows and followed him.

When he entered the men’s room, Luke closed the door and pushed him up against it. He took Luke’s face in his hands and kissed him, as Luke pressed him into the door. His tongue explored Luke’s mouth, as Luke’s hands found his ass.

Panting, he took a breath. “Oh yes, I _love_ it when I render you speechless.”

Luke looked into his eyes, and then backed them both into a stall, closing the door. His hands went back to Reid’s ass as he leaned against him once more. They’d never done this before, and Reid wasn’t sure that he wanted to. It wasn’t the cleanest of environments. But Luke was fired up and that was damn sexy.

“Luke,” he breathed.

“I want you.” Luke growled.

 

 

 

 

Noah didn’t see them anywhere. _Maybe they left._ Allison had gone to the ladies room. _What’s taking her so long? I just wanna get out of here._ He got up and made his way towards the door. _I guess I’ll make a pit stop before we leave._

 

 

Pushing open the door to the men’s room, he heard it – the sounds of heavy breathing, moaning – familiar sounds, a far too familiar voice. He let the door close behind him, despite his better judgment, standing inside the dimly lit room, outside the stall where he now _knew_ they were. _Leave, Noah._ He told himself. But he couldn’t seem to go.

“Ungh, Luke.”

He heard Luke panting. “I wanna fuck you.” Luke whispered roughly.

“Jesus.”

More panting and moaning, and Noah thought he might be sick.

“Let’s go home.” Reid said. “I want you to take me…in your bed.”

Luke growled.

“Or maybe over the kitchen counter.”

“Oh fuck, Reid. I want you.”

Noah felt himself growing hard, and his nauseousness increased. _Leave, Noah. Leave now._ He reached behind himself and grasped the door handle, pulling it open. He slipped out and leant against the wall beside the door, running a hand over his sweat-drenched face, and breathing shallow, willing his nauseousness and arousal to leave him. Looking up he saw Allison across the room. She saw him and he nodded, pretending everything was okay, and then he walked to the door and stepped outside. There he waited for her, as his heart continued to race. But the cold night air did a lot to calm his many emotions, at least for the moment.

[next part](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2154124.html)/


	54. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
 **Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/[29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/[33](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/[34](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1853838.html)/[35](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1880802.html)/[36](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1886441.html)/[37](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1898882.html)/[38](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1912717.html)/[39](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1923495.html)/[40](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1929257.html)/[41](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1937076.html)/[42](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1948421.html)/[43](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1990431.html)/[44](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2007247.html)/[45](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2018523.html)/[46](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2025603.html)/[47](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2029295.html)/[48](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2035468.html)/[49](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2037574.html)/[50](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2045080.html)/[51](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2060721.html)/[52](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2068713.html)/[53](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2145054.html)/  
  
*** **A/N** : It’s now the next day, the day after the valentine’s party at Metro.***

**Chapter 54**

“Okay, Romeo.” Stephen grabbed Reid by the back of his jacket. “Come on. Let him write.”

Reid leaned over Luke’s shoulder, where he had a couple books, a journal, a cup of coffee and a bagel.

“Do you really want to write? Wouldn’t you rather spend the day with me, in bed…or on the couch…the kitchen table, I don’t care…” He kissed Luke’s ear softly. “Of course, the couch was _very_ hot last night.” He whispered.

“That it was.” Luke said. “But I’ve got the whole day to write…the whole day, Reid…all mine.”

Reid couldn’t resist the happy glow on Luke’s face. “Oh all right. I suppose I can’t _really_ spend the whole day here having sex with you anyway.”

“Oh my.” Stephen said. “Too much information, Reid. Come on.”

“Uh-huh.” Reid looked at his friend. “Kyle arrives when?”

“Seventeen days.”

“Not that you’re counting, right?”

Stephen rolled his eyes.

“We’ll see how you change your tune.”

“I very likely will.” He again grabbed Reid by the collar. “In the meantime, you and I have skulls to crack into, and boring meetings with pretentious know-it-alls to attend, and you’re car is in the shop again! When are you gonna spend some money on a new one?”

“I know, I know,” Reid said, and he kissed Luke once more, and then they both left for the hospital together.

 

 

It was still early and Luke was excited to be writing today. He felt good. Sex with Reid last night had been exhilarating – no hesitation, no holding back, so much tenderness and trust. And he’d slept like a baby and woke up refreshed. And he knew, just knew, that today would be a good day to write. Suddenly there was a knock at the door – a fairly insistent one.

“Oh God, it’s probably Noah.” He said with a sigh, walking towards the door. “But I told him I wasn’t available today, and he usually calls.”

He opened the door and, for the second time in just a few weeks, he was surprised to find Samantha there, this time in the arms of Allison.

“Ali? What are you doing here?” he touched Sammy’s cheek. “Hey there, Sweetheart. How are you?” She reached out her arms to him and he took her.

“Luke, have you heard from Noah?”

“What? No. Why?” He stepped inside with the baby in his arms.

She sighed and followed Luke in.

Luke turned around. “Allison…why is Sammy with you? And why would I have heard from Noah? He’s staying with you.”

She sighed again. “He’s gone.”

“Gone?”

“Yeah. He left last night.”

“What?”

“Called me at around midnight…from the road. He’d only been driving for about twenty minutes, but he wanted to check and make sure Sammy was alright. She was right outside my bedroom door, asleep in her crib…with a note from Noah. I have no idea where he’s gone.”

Luke shook his head, confused, as his hand rubbed circles over Samantha’s back.

“What…” he shook his head again.

“He said he needed a few days…to sort himself out.”

“But…” Luke sighed. This wasn’t Ali’s fault, he reminded himself. “Do you want some coffee?”

“Okay. Just a little. I’m actually on my way to the hospital.”

He nodded, and she followed him into the kitchen and poured herself a cup.

“Why would he do this?” Luke asked.

“I was hoping you’d know. He seemed upset when we left Metro last night, and then I was barely asleep when he called to say that he needed time to sort himself out. Did something happen?”

“No.” Luke shrugged. “I don’t think so.”

“I think it was hard for him…seeing you and Reid so…so happy, I guess. So together.”

“Ali, we’ve been together for months.”

“Yeah, but he hasn’t _seen_ most of that…togetherness. I think he was hoping – and I encouraged him to believe it – that you two would…well, you _always_ get back together. I had no idea…you and Reid? It’s serious?”

Luke nodded. “I’ve never – ever – been happier, Allison.”

 

 

 

An hour later, Allison gone to the hospital, Luke was sitting on the floor with…with his daughter…and with a journal in his hands. So, this was multitasking. What, exactly, had made Noah run away, leaving Sammy, even if just for a few days?

[next part](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2520524.html)/


	55. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
 **Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010.

***Thank you to all of you who have hung in there to continue with this story! It’s a bit slow going getting back into writing, but it’s fun! LuRe are still my favorite couple out there! Okay, so here goes...it’s a short one, but it’s a start!

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/[29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/[33](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/[34](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1853838.html)/[35](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1880802.html)/[36](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1886441.html)/[37](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1898882.html)/[38](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1912717.html)/[39](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1923495.html)/[40](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1929257.html)/[41](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1937076.html)/[42](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1948421.html)/[43](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1990431.html)/[44](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2007247.html)/[45](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2018523.html)/[46](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2025603.html)/[47](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2029295.html)/[48](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2035468.html)/[49](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2037574.html)/[50](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2045080.html)/[51](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2060721.html)/[52](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2068713.html)/[53](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2145054.html)/[54](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2154124.html)/

**Ch 55** – One Month later, approximately Mid-March

The sound of Luke's soothing, comforting voice drifted into his dreams, gently but insistently pulling him awake. As he rolled over he knew Luke wouldn't be there, but he still felt that moment's disappointment, his hand briefly touching the cooling sheets in place of warm skin. Turning to his other side, he reached over the edge of the bed to reclaim his t-shirt and sleep pants, which Luke had removed from him before bed; smiling briefly at the memory, he put them on and grabbed his sweat shirt before leaving the bedroom, following the sound of Luke's voice.

Sammy hadn't slept well the last few nights. Luke had called him at the hospital the night before, concerned about her temperature and fussiness. It seems that she was simply cutting more teeth, and though there was nothing to worry about, both she and Luke were pretty sleep-deprived at this point.

_Where the Hell was Noah?_ Reid rather roughly pulled on his sweatshirt the rest of the way, exhaled, and decided to stay focused on the people here with him. His anger towards the tall brunette would not help anyone right now.

As he entered the living room, Luke turned around and smiled tiredly at him. "Hey," he said quietly, his right hand continuing its circular path on Sammy's back. The little girl had her head resting on Luke's shoulder, her eyes opening and closing, and a frozen teething ring was grasped in her fist and between her mostly gums; the proof of her latest batch tears was seen on her cheeks.

Reid stepped up to the pair of them and stood close. Luke's eyes smiled at him once more before he turned his head back to peer at Sammy with love and concern. Her own eyes tried to study Reid’s face, fighting their sleepiness. Reid watched them both, his fondness for the little girl having grown over the past month, and his love for Luke continuing to surprise him (that well seemed to go deeper and deeper every time he'd thought he'd reached bottom).

Luke’s hand ran through Reid's curls. "You should go back to sleep," he said. "You've got surgery tomorrow." He returned to rubbing Sammy's back.

"I'm fine," Reid answered. He wasn't concerned about the surgery, which would be very straightforward. Besides, unlike Luke, he had slept fine lately. Reid had always been able to compartmentalize – he was a pro at it - when he needed sleep, he slept. Luke however - when he was worried about someone - his parents or grandmothers, his siblings or friends, his loved ones - he didn't sleep well, and he didn't take care of himself. Seeing how tired he was, giving all this love, time, and energy to little Samantha, Reid felt a mix of emotions.

Now he felt a flash of anger towards Noah, leaving all this responsibility in Luke's lap. This was _Noah’s_ daughter - sure her parents had wanted Luke and Noah to raise her. Hell, even Reid himself had encouraged Luke not to walk away from her, saying that no child should have Noah for a father. For Noah to just drop her and run away like that, leaving her care entirely to Luke - it wasn't fair...and yet maybe it proved his own theory: How good a father _would_ Noah be?

Reid inhaled, pulling himself back to the present moment. Luke needed him right here and right now - even if he didn’t know well enough to _know_ that he needed him. Luke was exhausted, Reid could see that.

"Give her to me," he said, and he reached out and gently removed the girl from Luke's arms.

Luke let her go, but Reid could see the guilt on his face. "Reid, I can do this." Luke reached over and began rubbing Sammy's back once more. "You need your rest."

Sammy began to fuss, so Reid began pacing about the room. " _You_ need your rest," He said in a firm, but quiet voice.

"I'm fine," Luke insisted. "I have no plans for tomorrow. I can rest then."

" _While_ you’re taking care of a child who's not feeling well." Reid continued pacing, his decision final, and simply waited for Luke to accept it. "Go to bed." He kept his voice quiet.

"I won't be able to sleep," Luke said, covering a yawn. "I'll be worried about her...and you."

Reid stared him down. "Oh _well_." He shrugged. "Try to sleep anyway."

"Okay," Luke relented. "But if she's really upset, or you're getting tired, promise me that you'll wake me."

Reid again just looked back at him, his eyebrows slightly raised.

"Please, Reid?"

"Nope." Reid kept pacing, seeming to ignore him.

Luke crossed his arms across his chest with a tired huff.

"If she's sick," Reid said. "Not just fussy. I'll wake you."

Luke's brow furrowed, knowing Reid wasn’t going to be moved.

"Now...go...to...bed."

Luke yawned. "Okay." He waited. "If you’re sure."

Reid tilted his head down and scowled across at Luke.

"Okay, okay!" Luke threw his hands up in surrender. "I'm going."

"Good."

Reid watched him walk back towards his bedroom - with yet another yawn, stretching his arms over his head as he went - and he smiled slightly. What an amazing, _unending_ amount of love and generosity was contained in that oh-so-beautiful body.

Sammy stirred a bit, and Reid was pulled back to her. He walked slowly across the living room, to gaze out the window towards where the lake was. He could barely see the night's reflection on the snow, the one small lamp in the room bringing near darkness to the view outside. He switched it off and stood rocking in place, adjusting to the seeming darkness. Soon he was able to see again and then he _could_ see the frozen lake, the snow covering it in spots.

"Well, little girl," he barely whispered. “Is this your new home?"

She breathed in and out, falling more deeply into sleep.

"Is this the place where you'll learn to walk?"

He sighed. He'd be okay with that, he realized. He would be content to spend his life with just Luke - more than content, actually. And he'd never given much though to children of his own. But now that she was here...well, who knows what would happen, but yes he'd be okay with Sammy in his life as well.

She seemed very relaxed - sound asleep. He carried her into her little bedroom and stood beside the crib - they'd finally gotten one from the farm, after two weeks had gone by and Noah still hadn’t returned. They’d barely even gotten a cryptic phone call from him every few days, each time saying he'd be home soon, and could they watch Sammy for just a couple more days. Her body was quite limp as he lowered her into the crib, hoping she wouldn’t wake. After he laid her down she turned her head a couple of times, her thumb eventually connecting with her mouth, and her legs curling up under her belly...and thankfully she settled.

Who knew how long she'd sleep - for an hour...or maybe three or four - but he would go rest while he could. He covered her up and looked down at her again, with a slight smile. _Who knows where your future lays, Kiddo?_ Then his brow furrowed. _But we need to get that settled, don't we?_

Turning the corner, he was back in Luke's bedroom. He stood beside the bed and looked down at him in the dim light. Luke was tucked in, lying on his back, with one arm flung over his head on the pillow. Reid was really glad he'd decided to stay here tonight - Luke needed him. Luke always tried to take care of everyone else - and always felt guilty when he couldn't do it all, as if it really was his job to take care of everyone he loved, [i]whenever[/i] they needed him. But who cared for Luke? _I do._ Reid vowed. _If there's one thing I'm sure I will do, I must do...I need and want to do...it’s care for him._

"God, he's turned me into a real sap," he whispered, rolling his eyes in the dark.

He crawled under the covers - under that quilt that Emma had made, during her own many years of caring for Luke - and scooted closer to him, brushing back his hair gently and laying a kiss on his forehead. Luke hummed in his sleep, turning onto his side, and curled up close to him. Luke settled in as Reid's arm wrapped around him. And as Luke relaxed in that way that told Reid he had let go of his worries, Reid smiled once more. If Reid could do just this one thing with his life - be that place where Luke Snyder, caretaker of all, could let go of his cares and be cared for - if he'd could do that one thing, he'd feel justified in taking up precious space on this planet.


	56. Chapter 56

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
 **Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010. 

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!

 

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html%20)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html%20)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html%20)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html%20)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html%20)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html%20)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html%20)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/[29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/[33](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/[34](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1853838.html)/[35](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1880802.html)/[36](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1886441.html)/[37](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1898882.html)/[38](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1912717.html)/[39](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1923495.html)/[40](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1929257.html)/[41](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1937076.html)/[42](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1948421.html)/[43](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1990431.html)/[44](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2007247.html)/[45](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2018523.html)/[46](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2025603.html)/[47](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2029295.html)/[48](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2035468.html%20)/[49](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2037574.html)/[50](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2045080.html)/[51](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2060721.html)/[52](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2068713.html)/[53](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2145054.html)/[54](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2154124.html)/[55](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2520524.html)/

 

**Chapter 56 – Two weeks later, the end of March**

“Hey, that's mine,” Reid said, as Sammy removed his hat from his head.

Luke laughed, and then so did the little blue-eyed girl, imitating the man she loved most in the world. She wiggled and bounced in Reid's arms, his hat waving about in her fist. With her other hand she held on tight to the collar of Reid's coat.

Luke rubbed noses with her in an Eskimo kiss. “You little rascal,” he said quietly, to which she instinctively reached out both of her arms to be propelled into his. Once there, one hand went to the short blonde hair at the nape of his neck. She yawned before putting the thumb of the other hand into her mouth and leaning her head against his.

“Seen enough horses for one night, Sammy?” he asked her. “I think Reid has,” he added conspiratorially. She lifted her head to look at the mare beside her once more. “Wanna say good night to P.J.?” She removed her thumb from her mouth and proceeded to not-so-gently pat the horse goodnight four or five times. When she was done, Luke intercepted her thumb with a quick swipe on his shirt collar before letting her stick it back into her waiting mouth once more.

“Night, night, P.J.” Luke said softly, rubbing the mare's head and neck, and nuzzling close to her. 

Sammy's thumb popped out of her mouth again. “mum mum ...mum mum” she said to the horse before inserting her thumb once again.

“Hey, look at that,” Reid chimed with a wink. “Her first word is.... _momma_.” And he laughed.

Luke nudged him with his shoulder. “Well, that must be you, since I'm her _Daddy_.”

Reid inhaled a laugh, and then looked at him tenderly. “You are,” he said as he reached behind Luke's head to pull him in for a brief kiss, before returning to look him in the eyes with a small smile.

 

A few minutes later, the three of them entered the farmhouse kitchen, where Luke's family was getting to know Stephen and Kyle a little better. 

“We'd love to see some your artwork, Kyle,” Holden was saying. “Once you're more settled.” 

Kyle nodded, smiling, seeming quite at ease here amongst relative strangers, his hand instinctively finding a resting spot on Stephen's waist. “I'd like that, too,” he said. “Maybe we could have lunch together sometime.”

Holden nodded. “Sounds good.” He looked over towards the door. “Look who's back? Come join the conversation.”

“Well actually, we probably oughta get going,” Luke said.

“Oh? So soon?” Lily asked, walking over and laying a hand on the sleepy girl's back.

Reid, standing where no one could see his face except Luke, mouthed the word, “soon?” Reid had a much lower tolerance for togetherness than the average person, and certainly than the Snyders.

Luke suppressed a laugh. “Yeah, Sammy here is tired.”

“But what about dessert?” Emma asked.

Reid's eyes opened wide and he grinned, spinning around towards Luke's grandmother. “Dessert?”

Lily winked at him before answering for her mother-in-law. “Of course they'll stay for dessert.”

“Yes, of course,” Stephen added enthusiastically. “Reid and I both know how rude it is to leave before dessert...especially pie.” He rubbed his belly and joined Reid at the counter.

“Save some for the rest of us,” Luke said.

“Oh...um...” Reid looked over his shoulder at Luke. “Sure we will.”

Stephen laughed.

Kyle made his way over to stand beside Luke and Sammy. “Two of a kind, huh?” he said.

Luke smiled. “Sure are.”

“She's beautiful, you know.” Kyle said, gently touching Sammy's cheek.

“I know,” Luke answered, kissing the top of her head.

“We haven't known each other long, but...if you don't mind me saying?” Luke nodded, so he continued. “She really loves you...as much as you love her. I can see it already.”

Luke smiled slightly, and as he thought about the unsure future of his relationship with the warm little bundle in his arms, he could see that Kyle understood how bittersweet it all felt right now. Kyle gave him a reassuring smile, one that reminded him very much of his father, and he looked up to see Holden helping his mother to serve the slices of pie. “Shall we?” Kyle asked.

“Yeah,” Luke answered. He watched the young man – his own age, really – walk towards the counter. As he joined them all for his own slice, he realized he was beginning to make another friend in Kyle. And that felt good.

 

 

An Hour Later – back at Luke's house

Reid trailed one finger from Luke's belly button, up his chest and over the side of his neck to his ear - and then he gently nipped that earlobe.

"Do you think Noah will come back?" Luke asked.

Reid pulled back to look at him - Luke's brow was slightly furrowed, a part of his lower lip between his teeth. One of his hands clutched the edge of the top sheet and the other drummed on his own chest.

"Honestly?" Reid responded. Luke turned his head to face him and then nodded. "You know him better then I do...what do your instincts tell you?"

Luke sat up, adjusted the pillow and leaned against the headboard; he looked at nothing and then at Reid. "Noah refined the art of running away _long_ before he met me."

Reid nodded, that idea being in complete agreement with all Luke had told him about his relationship with Noah and with his own encounters with the man.

"But he always comes back," Luke continued, bobbing his head from side to side and rolling his eyes, he added, "when he's good and ready.

Reid stayed silent, his brow furrowed, letting Luke get this out. 

Luke thought some more. "You know what?" He let out an exasperated sigh. "Every time he comes back." His eyebrows were raised and he was starting to gesticulate with his hands. "He acts like he was never gone. He acts like everything can go back to exactly the way it was when he left - as if," He took a breath and laughed silently, "as if we were all on _hold_...like a ...like a CD on a movie or something...like nothing has happened for me...and now for Sammy...while he was gone."

Reid pursed his lips. "But it has. Stuff has happened."

"Exactly." Luke exhaled. "I am so tired of..." He hesitated, annoyed.

"Of what?" Reid asked.

"Of Noah and...and the way he tries to control my life." He shook his head. "I don't think he even knows he does it. It's so second-nature to him...God, you never met his father...but still."

"But still, it isn't right, " Reid finished for him. He sat up and looked at Luke. "You know what?"

Luke turned to look at him. "What?" he asked gently.

"You're much stronger than the person you were with Noah. No, that's not quite what I want to say. You're strong, and I suspect you've always been strong, even though you have a tender heart." And he laid his hand on Luke's heart. "But now you know you're strong. And you’re not going to let Noah walk all over you...and if you forget how strong you are..."

Luke smiled. "You'll remind me?"

"You betcha." He kissed Luke. "Don't worry; we'll work it out _together_ when Noah comes back."

Luke exhaled with a genuine and relaxed smile. He rolled onto his side and scootched closer. "I'm glad I don't have to be strong all by myself." And he kissed Reid, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him close head to toe.

 

Luke deepened the kiss, pulling them flush together, one hand raking through his love's curls. He nipped at Reid’s lower lip and along his jaw line, until Luke reached his earlobe. Then he sucked on it, and behind his ear, down his neck to his collarbone. Reid's hands instinctively held on to Luke's head, keeping Luke's lips in contact with his skin. Luke could hear the contentment in his sigh. He moved lower to circle one of Reid’s nipples - pushing him back down to the bed - teasing it with his tongue, teeth, and lips for a few moments, before latching on to it. Luke heard Reid smile, with a quiet rumbling moan. 

"I love making you feel good," Luke said, before returning to his ministrations.

Reid hummed.

Luke licked a path up the side of Reid's neck and kissed him deeply - feeling Reid’s hand drop to his waist, and then his ass - and then made his way over to Reid's other nipple. He stayed there briefly before rising up to kiss him once more and look into his eyes. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," Reid responded, catching his breath. "For what?"

Luke smiled and breathed a laugh. "For helping me see that I can make my own decision...about Sammy."

Reid nodded a small smile, his hand traveling up and down Luke's back.

Luke kissed his lips again, and - finding the taste, smell, and feel of Reid's skin so addictive - trailed more kisses along his jaw and over to his ear again. 

Reid let out a soft, pleasurable moan, and his fingers trailed down Luke's back once more, and in between Luke's cheeks, lightly teasing his entrance.

"Oh God," Luke whispered, raising his ass to meet Reid's fingertips. 

Reid continued to stroke that spot, enjoying Luke's sounds. His hand found its way to the waistband of Luke's sleep pants, pulling them slowly down over Luke's ass. His slow pace was rewarded with a grunt from Luke. He immediately latched onto Luke's earlobe and sucked on it. "God, you're sexy," he whispered heatedly into Luke's ear.

This only fueled Luke even more. "Reid," he sang.

Reid flipped them both over, putting Luke on is back. He pulled Luke's pants off in one smooth motion and then stood to remove his own. For a moment he stood and admired Luke's naked body, the desire in his eyes, and the way he licked and bit his lower lip. Briefly he took his own cock in his hand and stroked it; gazing at Luke, he was aroused by his beautiful body, but even more so by the hungry look in his eyes. 

"Come here,'" he quietly commanded. 

Luke's eyes grew even hungrier, and he sat up and scooted to sit on the edge of the bed. He was breathing rapidly, looking up at Reid just a few feet in front of him. Reid bit his own lower lip and raised a commanding eyebrow at Luke.

Luke's chest rose and fell with increased excitement, and he slipped from the bed to fall on his knees in front of Reid. Reid took the last step towards him and Luke looked up into his eyes. Luke's left hand raised of its own accord and wrapped around Reid’s cock, his other briefly going to his own hardening length before it too came in contact with Reid's body, resting and stroking the back of his thigh - his eyes locked on Reid's. Reid's gaze intensified, and Luke could see that his enjoyment of this power-game rivaled his desire for Luke's mouth. Luke's own eyes held innocence simultaneously with a teasing victory, as he gazed up into Reid's. 

As he looked down, Reid knew he had lost - his gaze taking in the sight of the man he loved about to suck his cock. He knew they both wanted it desperately. 

Luke watched as Reid closed his eyes - the desire taking over – and then he smiled and wrapped his lips around Reid's length. Reid groaned, dropping one hand to Luke's shoulder, the other grasping the young man's hair. Luke knew just what Reid liked - and today, like many recent days, had been long, with more looking than touching - Reid's first orgasm was quick and wonderful. But even as he came, with the glorious feeling of Luke's lips around him, and Luke's hands on his ass, he knew they were just getting started. 

Luke stood, looked into his eyes, and kissed him deeply - allowing Reid to taste himself. Luke's own eyes were heavy with desire, his cock twitching against Reid's belly. Reid walked him back to the bed.

"Sit," he said.

Luke's nostrils flared and he sat. Reid knelt, pushing Luke's thighs apart, and went down on him right away. 

"Fuck, yes," Luke said, leaning on his hands and throwing his head back. He looked down at Reid through heavy-lidded eyes; watching was always a big turn-on for Luke. Reid made a show of allowing Luke's cock to slide through his lips and releasing it, before beginning again. "Reid," Luke breathed. "Jesus, fuck...I love watching you."

"I know," Reid said with a sexy smirk, before continuing; Luke began thrusting his hips, and his breathing was quick and shallow, little strings of "oh, oh, oh" quietly escaping his lips. "Come for me, Luke," Reid said quietly.

"Oh God," Luke responded. 

"Come for me," Reid whispered this time, and Luke couldn't help but obey, his head thrown back. Reid held fast to Luke, his elbows beside Luke's hips, and his hands grasping Luke's waist. 

Luke flopped down on the bed, with a "Jesus, yes," escaping his lips.

Reid continued to suckle him, cleaning him slowly and thoroughly. He pushed Luke's knees up and apart, and moved to Luke's balls and very gently sucked them, before continuing to travel towards Luke's entrance. Luke began to hum quietly, still coming down, as Reid softly licked him...Reid could hear a smile forming on Luke's lips. "Oh, Reid," Luke said with quiet contentment. 

Reid hummed back. Luke sounded sleepy as he breathed in and out. Sleepy and content. Reid continued his ministrations - gently, slowly, sensuously...persistently. Luke sounded, sleepy, content...and a bit hungry. Reid smiled, his pulse quickening and his cock beginning to harden once more, as he sped up the pace just a bit, getting closer and closer to that beautiful little pucker. 

"We're not finished, are we?" Luke asked, one arm stretched lazily behind his head, the other gently caressing his softened dick. 

"I don't know," Reid answered, his tongue swirling around Luke's entrance. "Would you like to be finished?" He punctuated that question by dipping his tongue slowly inside Luke. 

Luke growled softly in response.

Reid dipped his tongue in once more.

"Yes," Luke hissed, his ass clenching around Reid's tongue. 

"Yes?" Reid asked, adding one finger. "You wanna stop?"

"Oh yes," Luke moaned. "I mean no. God no, don't stop."

Pumping his finger in and out, Reid licked him some more. "You seem a little confused," he teased. "A little unsure."

Luke lifted his head and scowled at Reid. "Don't you dare stop."

Reid smirked at him and dove back in. 

"Yes," Luke said, falling back to the bed, one fist in the sheets, spreading his knees wider.

Reid laughed quietly, and returned to giving himself and Luke the wonderful pleasure he knew they both received while rimming Luke's beautiful asshole. All teasing aside now, he lost himself in it, enjoying it with all his senses, as Luke's moans and sighs filled the room. He brought Luke closer and closer, and as he knelt there he felt the urgency increase in his own cock as well. He stood and walked towards the bedside table. Luke's smiling eyes watching him, to retrieve the needed supplies for what he knew they both wanted now. Luke scooted up the bed until his head was on the pillows, licking his lips in anticipation. 

Reid poured some lube into Luke's palm and watched as he rubbed it between his hands; then one went to coat his entrance while the other Reid's cock. Reid opened a condom and rolled it on. Luke spread his knees and reached for him saying, "Come here."

Reid didn't hesitate, climbing on the bed to hover over Luke and kiss him a moment. Luke scooting down slightly, and Reid lowering himself, they held each other's gaze as their bodies found one another, hands and legs guiding them together, looks and sighs affirming the rightness of it all. And as Reid entered him, Luke smiled and "yes" once more escaped his lips. "Oh yes." 

Reid softly moaned, again the combination of the physical pleasure and the emotional vulnerability coming over him, as it often did when he made love with Luke. He briefly closed his eyes in response to the intensity of the feelings, and with a smile opened them again, to gaze into Luke's. Luke held his gaze - _strong_ Luke, who so often doubted that strength. Here in this place where Reid felt so emotionally vulnerable, Luke shone with the knowledge that all was right - all was as it should be. Luke was here and so was he, and that's all it took to know they were home. 

Reid's heart was full and his desire strong. He began to pick up his pace, feeling the approach of his own orgasm just around one of the next few corners. Luke smiled up at him, pulled his knees back and wrapped a leg around Reid's waist. 

"Reid, Reid, Reid," the chant began, and Reid felt his orgasm coming even closer.

He angled his thrusts just right and Luke became incoherent, just moaning and sighing, with some curses thrown in. 

Reid was lost, so he let go - thrusting deep and steady, leaning down for a moment to kiss him. Luke held his hips, and they rocked like a ship in rough waters - one ship moving together, cresting each wave, until they reached the heights and sang out their joy at the beauty of it all, clinging to each other, knowing that in each other's embrace they could ride out the most beautiful or most terrible storm. And they held each other close as they rode the waves back down, down, down...until they rested together on the gentle waves once again.

[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/2882216.html%20)/


	57. Chapter 57

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
 **Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010. 

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!  
 **Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html%20)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html%20)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html%20)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html%20)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html%20)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html%20)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html%20)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/[29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/[33](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/[34](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1853838.html)/[35](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1880802.html)/[36](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1886441.html)/[37](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1898882.html)/[38](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1912717.html)/[39](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1923495.html)/[40](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1929257.html)/[41](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1937076.html)/[42](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1948421.html)/[43](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1990431.html)/[44](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2007247.html)/[45](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2018523.html)/[46](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2025603.html)/[47](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2029295.html)/[48](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2035468.html%20)/[49](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2037574.html)/[50](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2045080.html)/[51](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2060721.html)/[52](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2068713.html)/[53](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2145054.html)/[54](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2154124.html)/[55](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2520524.html)/[56](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2876820.html)/

 

**Chapter 57**

"What do I _think_?" Reid asked. He began building the block tower for Sammy once more, and without raising his head looked up at Katie.

"Jacob, don't touch that, it's not for you," she told her son. She returned her attention to Reid. " _Yes._ What do you think? You work with him."

"I do," he agreed.

"So?" she responded, giving him an exasperated look. "He's a good doctor, right?" She was really trying to sell the guy. 

He shrugged. "Sure. I guess." 

"Okay," she said. It was like trying to pull teeth getting Reid to say anything. "So, do you think he's nice?"

His eyebrows climbed slightly up his forehead. "What do I know of nice?"

Her shoulders slumped and she sighed.

"You like him, right? That's what counts." 

"Well, yeah...I guess...what's not to like?" she answered. 

"You guess?" he asked. Then he quietly, but dramatically, growled. "You knocked over my tower, you." He picked Sammy up and stood her on his lap. "I'll get you for that." He lifted over his head and began to tickle her belly with his nose, sending her into fits of giggles, her little hands grabbing his reddish-brown curls. He placed her down on the floor once more and she looked up at him with anticipation. "You think I'm gonna build another tower, just so you can knock it down again?" She bounced on her behind, quiet laughs escaping her open mouth. "Okay," he said, beginning to build again. He glanced at Katie. "Do you like him or not?"

"Yeah, I do." She ran her hands through her, straightening her ponytail. "I just don't know if he's the one, you know?"

He looked at her blankly. 

" _You_ know." she went on. "When you think of him, you smile inside. You want to see his face every night before you go to sleep...and first thing in the morning." She looked frustrated. "He makes your heart flutter, and your insides crave more and more of him." She looked at him with a sly smile. " _You_ know what _that_ feels like, don'tcha Reid?" 

"Yes, I do," he said, with an unapologetic smile. 

"You know what?" She asked rhetorically.

He looked back at her. 

"I'm not gonna ask too many questions...about whether he's the right guy or not. I'm just gonna have a good time and follow my instincts...and then I'll know, right?" 

He shrugged. "Sure."

"Thanks," she said, swatting his knee. "You give good advice." 

He looked up at her, not sure whether she was making fun of him.

"And when will Kyle and Stephen arrive?"

"Not sure." he answered.

"They're bringing the bread, right?"

"Yup."

"Luke will be back soon, too, right?" she asked. "You want me to preheat the oven?"

"Nah," Reid responded, getting up. "Just keep an eye on the Destroyer of Towers."

"No problem," Katie said.

The doorbell rang, but before Reid could walk away he felt a small fist grabbing at his pant leg. He bent down to release her fingers, but she looked up at him and waved her arms in the air to be picked up. "You wanna come with me to turn on the oven?" he asked, bending down to scoop her up and swing her into his arms. "We can see who's at the door first. Do you think it's Uncle Stephen and Kyle? Let's go see." He didn't even roll his eyes at how sweet he sounded. He was too content to roll his eyes. 

He opened the door, and _...And there goes my contentment._ "Noah."

 

Noah rang the doorbell and waited. He knew he had to face Luke, and he knew he wanted...needed to see Sammy. He was ready to be a father to her... _with_ Luke. He was still unsure of what kind of father he would be, but he knew he wanted that. He also knew that Luke was gonna be pissed. Rightly so. He inhaled and let it out. _It'll be okay. Luke always forgives you, Noah. Even when you don't deserve it._

The door opened. _Reid. Of course. He's Luke's boyfriend. It makes sense that he's sometimes here. And Sammy. She's grown._

"Noah."

He nodded at the shorter man. 

"You're back." Reid said with that closed-lip almost-smile he often wore.

Noah nodded again. "Yes. I am." Perhaps he needed to apologize to this man as well, but he just couldn't. Not yet. "Can I come in?"

Luke's boyfriend just raised his eyebrows at him.

Noah reached out a hand and touched his daughter's arm. "Hey there, Sammy. My you got bigger." She eyed him seriously, one hand gripping Reid's sweater, the other around his neck. "Can I hold her?" he asked.

"No," Reid answered with an incredulous look.

Noah inhaled and let it out. "She's my daughter."

Reid raised his eyebrows again. "Is she?"

Noah's nostrils flared. _This interloper. He stole Luke, and now he...no, you walked away, don't forget._ He nodded at Reid. "Sorry," he said.

"For what?" Reid asked.

"Hmmm?" Noah returned.

"What are you sorry for?" He turned part way back towards Luke's house. "You know what? Never mind. I don't want to know. Just go away. Can you do that?"

"No," Noah responded, feeling his anger rising.

"Oh, that's right. You already did that, and we all know it's something you're good at, so just do it again." Reid made little circles with his left hand, indicating that Noah should just disappear. "Turn around, walk away." He looked right at Noah. "And stay gone."

"Just who do you think you are?" Noah let loose. "You come waltzing into town, steal my boyfriend, and now you won't even let me hold my daughter?" He stepped up close to Reid. " _My_ daughter. What right do you have?"

"Your daughter?" Reid asked, looking back at him.

Noah was fuming inside, ready to strike out and holding himself back. Reid simply stared back at him coldly.

"Hey there," Stephen's voice piped up, indicating his and Kyle's arrival to the uncomfortable scene. Reid looked at his best friend, still annoyed but feeling grateful for his presence.

"Noah, you're back." Stephen went on.

"Um-hm," was Noah response, still fuming inside.

"Well, isn’t that, um...nice," Stephen said, swinging his arms a bit, looking back and forth between Noah and Reid, Sammy in his arms. "Luke's not here - I saw him in town - if you're looking for him." The three men looked at each other - Noah angry, Reid possessive, and Stephen trying to maintain the peace, and not laugh. "We'll be sure to tell him you stopped by."

Noah turned to face him. "Is that my dismissal?"

"Yes," Reid answered without hesitation. "And much more polite than I would have given you."

"Why you..." Noah began, his fists clenching at his side.

"Stephen, would you and Kyle take Sammy inside?" Reid asked, his eyes on Noah. "It's getting _cold_ out here."

"Sure," Stephen answered. And he reached for the little girl. "Hey there, Sammy. Come see your Uncle Stephen." She let herself be lifted up, and wrapped her arms around the neck of the tall, handsome redhead. Noah watched as the two of them, with a shorter brunette who was obviously Kyle, walked back into Luke's house.

Noah knew his temper was getting the best of him; he took a moment to breathe deeply. He was the one who had left. But still, seeing her so comfortable in the arms of Stephen after the man still standing before him had refused to even let him hold her.

He made eye contact with Reid. "Uncle Stephen?"

Reid stared back at him for a moment. "We don't owe you an explanation."

"We?" Noah asked. "I see, so Luke's on board with this... _stranger_ being her uncle?"

Reid just held his angry gaze silently.

Noah let out an audible breath.

"Well, if that's all..." Reid began, giving Noah a disinterested once-over. "I'm going to return to our dinner guests." He turned to go. 

"Oh no, you're not."

"Excuse me?" Reid asked.

Noah _knew_ Reid had a right to be angry with him. He _knew_ it - in his head. But something about the man pushed his buttons. "Look, I didn't come here to start a fight."

"Really? Then why _are_ you here?"

"I came here to see Sammy...and Luke. I came to explain why I left, and what I want now that I'm back." He took a breath. "I came to apologize."

"Really, Noah?" a very familiar voice asked, sounding disbelieving.

Noah turned around, and Reid looked up, both seeing the latest arrival to this conversation - Luke.

Both men looked at him, neither saying a word.

"Really, Noah?" Luke repeated. He then walked around the tall brunette who had occupied far too much of his life in the past, to stand beside Reid. "Hey, how are you?" he asked his beautiful boyfriend. "How's Sammy?"

"I'm fine," Reid answered, an arm going around Luke's waist. "Sammy's fine. Stephen took her inside." 

"Good," he said, and then turned to face Noah again. "So, you're here to apologize, and explain yourself?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Luke. And I want to tell you my plans."

"Really?"

"Yes. Could we go somewhere and talk?"

"You mean without Reid."

"Well. Yes. It's about _our daughter_."

"I see. Well, um. No." He stood tall. "We can't."

"What?" Noah asked. "Luke, I know you're angry, but..."

"You're right, I am. But that's not it."

Noah just stared.

"We can talk, but not tonight; we have guests."

"Luke, this is more important than..."

"You bet you're sorry ass it is; so call me tomorrow and we'll set up a time to talk." He stood still, one hand in Reid's. "And there's no reason why Reid shouldn't be a part of the conversation."

"Luke," Noah began, but Luke just stared him down. "Fine. I'll call you."

And with one more silent look passing between them, he turned around and left.

 

 

As Noah retreated, Reid raised his eyebrows, turning to Luke with an appreciative whistle. "Well done, Mr. Snyder. Well done indeed."

Luke turned to face him, put his arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. "Why, thank you, Dr. Oliver."

Reid pulled him closer, and they stood in the cold together, meeting each other's gaze.

"So, you're okay?" Luke asked.

Reid nodded.

"You seemed angry when I got here."

"I was." He glanced in the direction Noah had gone. "And now I'm fine." His gaze returned to Luke. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Luke waved away Reid's concerns. "I'm used to Noah."

"You're used to Noah treating you like dirt, and for a long time you seemed to think you deserved it." 

"Until you came along," Luke said, and pulled him closer and kissed him again.

"Promise me something," Reid said.

“Anything," Luke answered.

"Promise me you'll never settle for the kind of love Noah gave you...ever again. Not that   
it matters, since I'm not going anywhere."

"You'd better not be," Luke smiled and kissed him once more.

"But...you know...if...well," Reid stammered. 

Luke knew. "I promise."

[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/2882338.html%20)/


	58. Chapter 58

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
 **Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010. 

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html%20)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html%20)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html%20)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html%20)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html%20)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html%20)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html%20)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/ [29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/[33](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/[34](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1853838.html)/[35](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1880802.html)/[36](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1886441.html)/[37](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1898882.html)/[38](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1912717.html)/[39](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1923495.html)/[40](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1929257.html)/[41](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1937076.html)/[42](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1948421.html)/[43](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1990431.html)/[44](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2007247.html)/[45](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2018523.html)/[46](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2025603.html)/[47](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2029295.html)/[48](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2035468.html%20)/[49](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2037574.html)/[50](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2045080.html)/[51](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2060721.html)/[52](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2068713.html)/[53](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2145054.html)/[54](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2154124.html)/[55](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2520524.html)/[56](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2876820.html)/[57](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2882216.html)/

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!

 

**_**Fairly heavy on Luke/Noah interaction in this chapter – just a fair warning._ **

 

**CH 58**

" _You_ remember what my father was like, Luke. My God, he tried to _kill_ you...because you were gay, and you were making me gay. That's what _he_ thought. He never thought _his_ son could be like that. That's why he was so glad I moved to Oakdale; I had fallen in with 'the wrong sort,' and he was afraid _they_ would make me gay."

"And that's why you had such a hard time coming out," Luke said. "I remember..."

It was just the two of them, and they were at Luke's house. Reid had dropped Sammy off at the farm with Lily and Holden for a few hours. He and Reid had agreed that there probably _were_ things for just he and Noah to discuss. 

"Luke, I know that coming out was really difficult for you as well."

"Yeah," Luke agreed. "I always assumed I was straight, and so did everyone around me. Mostly I was worried about the people I loved not loving me anymore."

"Me too," Noah began. "But for me it also went beyond that. You remember how disgusted my father was with my mother's work, her life? So disgusted he hid her, pretending she was dead...eventually _killing_ her anyway."

Luke remembered; he met Noah's gaze and nodded.

"Well, his disgust for homosexuals was even worse," Noah said with a swallow. 

Luke could see this was hard for him. He nodded, encouraging Noah to continue. 

"He was very vocal about it," Noah continued, breathing in and out. "Any chance he got, he would spout some long, ugly list of insults against... _fags_ and _dykes_."

Luke could believe this about the colonel. He wondered, in a new way, what it must have been like for Noah to grow up with him, especially when he began to question his sexuality. "When did you start to wonder if you were gay?" Luke asked him.

"For real, a couple years before I met you," Noah said. "But I knew I was attracted to other boys when I was probably thirteen or fourteen."

"It must have been hard for you to hear your dad saying those things...knowing it could be you."

"Oh, but it couldn't," Noah said.

"What do you..." Luke began.

"It _couldn't_ be me. I _knew_ that. I knew I couldn't be the _disgusting_ creature my father was referring to. I _knew_ that I would never want to _do_ the disgusting things my father said fags did. Not me; I was normal. I was a son who would make my father proud. I was _normal_ , Luke. I had to be."

Suddenly Luke could see clearly a "scared straight" teenage Noah; a boy so thoroughly convinced of the grotesqueness of gay men - and especially the things those men did in bed - that he was sure could _never_ be who he was.

"When I came to Oakdale, Luke, I thought I was gay. But I was also determined not to live a gay life. I was going to be the man my father would be proud of."

Luke nodded, remembering.

"And then I met you." He shared a small, sad smile with Luke, and Luke returned it. "And eventually there was no more denying who I was and the life I really wanted - loving a man."

"Noah, how come you never told me all of this before?"

Noah shook his head. "I don't think I was ready to deal with it. I thought it was all buried - for good."

"But something triggered it?" Luke asked. "What?"

Noah licked his lips and avoided Luke's gaze.

"Noah?"

Noah exhaled. "On Valentine's Day...I...overheard you." Luke was confused. "I overheard you and Reid," Noah clarified.

"Me and Reid...?"

"In the bathroom?" Noah said, trying to jog Luke's memory. "At the party?"

Luke thought back, and then it hit him. He and Reid in the bathroom stall. He'd been ready to take Reid then and there...and he'd said so, in no uncertain terms. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "Oh...um, well...that's a little bit...uncomfortable." He met Noah's eyes again. "Why did that trigger..." Noah appeared upset. "Noah, this wasn't just jealousy or something, was it?" He looked sideways at Noah. "This triggered something else...something bigger, didn't it?"

Noah seemed very emotional, but afraid to speak. Luke took Noah's hands in his own. "Noah, look at me," he said gently. He repeated that and Noah finally met his eyes and swallowed.

"I was fifteen," Noah said quietly. Luke barely nodded. "Tommy was a year older. Brown eyes you could drown in, a smile that..." And Luke saw Noah smile briefly before biting his lip, suppressing other less-pleasant emotions. "We were just kissing...touching...God, I'd never known anything could feel that good." Suddenly Noah swallowed and sat up straight, pulling himself together.

After a moment, Luke asked, "What happened, Noah?"

Noah shook his head, and exhaled an angry laugh. "What do you think? The _Colonel_ happened."

Luke watched him shake his head. "What did he do, Noah?"

"Not much, really," Noah answered. "But my life was never the same."

Luke waited.

"Before that day, I knew that gays were disgusting, and knew that I _wasn't_ one of them, despite my feelings for Tommy. But after that, I knew that if I ever acted on those feelings again, I would be one.

Luke looked on, with compassion.

"My father changed everything, with one look and a few words...'my _son_ is a stinky, filthy queer'..." 

Luke could see that Noah was lost in the past.

"Then all he said was, 'No, no, no' over and over" Noah continued. "He hit me once, pummeled Tommy and threw him out...we never saw each other after that day, Tommy and I...my father, after he threw Tommy out, he held me tight, whispering, 'No, no, no...' and then he just stood up, told me to get washed up for dinner, and walked out." 

Noah wiped his face with his hands. "We didn't talk about it after that. But he never missed a chance to point out fags to me after that day. And he gave me books about all the ways gays were perverted, and how they were only interested in sex." 

"God, Noah..."

"I ate those books up, Luke. I desperately wanted something - _anything_ \- to make my feelings go away. The more I read, the more I connected my desires with disgust. I thought it was working, but of course it wasn't. The desires were still there, they were just laced with disgust - I hated gay men, including myself, and I loathed the things gay men did in bed."

It finally hit Luke; it finally made sense.

"This is why it was so hard for you to have sex with me."

Noah nodded. "I loved you, Luke - I still do - and I wanted you; but I hated what I wanted." 

Luke nodded.

"And when I...when I heard you and Reid in the bathroom...you were so...enthusiastic and unashamed." Noah looked at Luke. "I felt...jealous and angry...I heard my father's voice saying the words 'filthy queer' and it almost made me sick...but I also was aroused by the sounds, the words, the idea of you saying those words to me...and again I was jealous, angry, and disgusted all over."

Noah stood up and began pacing, a thing Luke knew he did when he as feeling overwhelmed - like he was ready to bolt. "Noah?"

"I couldn't take it, Luke," Noah said, the panic of that night seeming all too real. "It was too much - all the emotions - everything hitting me all at once. My father's words, his accusing eyes, all of it had been buried so long and so deep, I'd thought they'd never...and there they were, plain as day. And there I was - a fag - my father was right, I was a filthy queer - I _wanted_ those things. I couldn’t make sense of it, so I ran." He made eye contact with Luke. "Like I always do."

 

 

Reid approached the front porch of the farmhouse, knocking even as he stomped the mud off his shoes and entered. "Hello!" he called out.

"Come on in, Reid," he heard Holden's unnecessary response as he pushed open the door to the kitchen.

"Look who's back," Lily was saying in her quiet, singsong, grandma voice. "Reid's back."

When Reid actually entered the room, Sammy beamed at him from her spot on Lily' hip. The little girl reached out to him, and Reid quickly found himself scooping her up, planting a kiss on her cheek and settling her against him. "How you been, Munchkin?"

She answered him by bouncing up and down in his arms.

"She's been _great_ ," Lily said, reaching out a hand to tickle her tummy.

"How was your morning?" Holden asked him.

"Par for the course," he said.

Holden nodded.

"Are you staying for a bit?" Lily asked. We have some tea and cookies...or do you need to get back to Luke's right off?"

"Um, no," he answered, as he turned around and walked into the living room. "Luke's gonna call and give me the 'all's clear'." He set Sammy down on the floor and pulled a few toys out of the toy box the Snyders had recently reinstalled next to their sofa, placing them on the floor in front of her. She picked up one and tossed it down; then she leaned on to her hands and knees and crawled over to Reid.

"I think she missed you" Holden commented.

He looked down at her and smiled; then he sat down on the floor with his legs stretched out in front of him. She crawled over to him and climbed up on top of him, sitting down with her back against his chest, her thumb going to her mouth.

Holden and Lily looked on as Reid grabbed a small toy from the floor to offer her.

"You're quite the father, Reid," Lily said, breaking the relative silence.

Reid looked up. "Luke is her father. Her Daddy, to be precise."

"I know," she said.

"And Noah," Reid added, exhaling. "Legally _he's_ her father." He shook his head.

"That's not what _she_ thinks," Lily responded.

Reid looked at the little girl snuggled against him, a small toy in her grasp. "Will it matter?"

"I think so," Holden answered. "Noah's made a lot of mistakes, but I think he wants what's best for her."

"You think he'll make a good father?" Reid asked, disbelieving.

"Who knows," Holden answered. "Nobody's a father until they become one. He may rise to the challenge."

"He's off to a _great_ start," Reid said. "Taking off for a month and a half, not telling anyone where he's going, or why."

Holden nodded. "True. And this isn't the first time Noah's run off...well, run from Luke anyway."

"Not by a long shot," Lily added.

"You know what?' Reid asked rhetorically, picking up Sammy and standing. "I _really_ don't want to talk about Noah." He began walking around the room, carrying her. "He had Luke's heart in his hand, and he threw it away - repeatedly - and damn it if I'm going to sit back and watch him do the same to Sammy."

Lily's eyes widened, she smiled, and it looked like she might start crying. She stepped up to Reid and put a hand on his arm. "I am _so_ glad - so incredibly happy - that my son and his daughter have you in their corner." And then she hugged him, wrapping an arm around Sammy as well.

He stared over her shoulder - like a deer in the headlights - at Holden, who looked as if he was trying not to laugh. "Um, thanks...I mean, that's nice?" Reid babbled. And then Holden _did_ laugh. 

"What's so funny?" Lily asked, smiling and turning toward her husband. "I mean it."

"I know you do," Holden responded, stepping up and putting an arm around her. Then he looked toward Reid and Sammy. "I mean it, too. The love you have for Luke is so obvious to us both, and we know you don't need - or probably want - our gratitude, but we're grateful still."

Now Reid _really_ didn't know what to say. He stared at them.

Lily broke the silence once more, reading his mind and wiping an actual tear from her eye. "Don't worry. You don't need to say anything."

He smiled a closed-lip smile. "That's...good," he stammered.

The sound of the porch door closing reached them. Then Luke walked in. His eyes found Reid's and he smiled; then so did Reid. Sammy started bouncing, with a "yah, yah, yah" song to announce her enthusiasm for seeing her Daddy.

"There’s my girl," Luke said, smiling just for her as he made his way towards her. He picked her up and snuggled her close, breathing her in. "How's my Sammy?" he asked, giving her a kiss. He stood close to Reid, whose arm went around him.

"Go okay?" Reid asked, referring to his conversation with Noah. 

"Yeah," Luke answered. "Okay..." he left it at that.

"So, what happened to calling me the 'all clear'?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, well...by the time Noah left I just wanted to get out of the house, and to find you two," he answered. He leaned over and kissed Reid. 

"Well, you found us," Reid responded, returning the kiss.

"That I did," Luke said, smiling and taking a deep contented breath. "That I did."

And again Lily and Holden looked on with smiles in their eyes - looked upon their eldest son and his little family.

[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/2882979.html%20)/


	59. Chapter 59

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
**Title:** Coming Home  
**Genre/Type:** Romance  
**Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
**Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
**Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010. 

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html%20)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html%20)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html%20)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html%20)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html%20)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html%20)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html%20)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/ [29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/[33](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/[34](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1853838.html)/[35](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1880802.html)/[36](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1886441.html)/[37](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1898882.html)/[38](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1912717.html)/[39](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1923495.html)/[40](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1929257.html)/[41](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1937076.html)/[42](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1948421.html)/[43](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1990431.html)/[44](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2007247.html)/[45](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2018523.html)/[46](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2025603.html)/[47](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2029295.html)/[48](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2035468.html%20)/[49](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2037574.html)/[50](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2045080.html)/[51](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2060721.html)/[52](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2068713.html)/[53](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2145054.html)/[54](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2154124.html)/[55](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2520524.html)/[56](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2876820.html)/[57](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2882216.html)/[58](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2882338.html)/

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!

 

**Ch 59**

**_A week or two later...Mid-April - Noah & Ali's place..._ **

 

“Do you want cream or sugar?” Noah called out as he poured two mugs of coffee.

“Black, thanks.”

That's how he took his own, so Noah carried the mugs to the living room. Kyle was handing blocks to Sammy, who would bang two together, toss them down, and then “demand” more. Noah was pleased to say that he knew this was one of her favorite games right now. He was pleased to be able to say he knew anything about her – his daughter. It still terrified him – being a father – and he still wasn't sure he was up to the job, but he knew he wanted it, and he couldn't believe he'd almost lost this chance forever. He could _still_ lose this chance  -Luke had made that clear -  if he walked away again. He was often plagued by fears of becoming the father _his_ father had been – and that sometimes paralyzed him; but Sammy would pull him out of it. Not because she loved him – she didn't, she hardly knew him. But when she was in his care, he _couldn't_ live in his memories and fears; he _had_ to be present. And so he was. And he was learning – he'd learned so much in these last two weeks – about her, about being a father, about himself and his own strength.

He swallowed and stepped over to where Kyle and Sammy were sitting on the floor. As he handed Kyle his coffee, Sammy watched Noah curiously. Not with love, but nothing negative either. She simply observed him for a moment. They'd spent the mornings together, every day this week, and she seemed to be developing some trust in him. He smiled at her, and she stared at him a moment. Then she picked a block and reached it out towards him, where he'd sat down on the couch. He leaned down and accepted the gift. She grabbed another and again offered it to Noah. Father and daughter repeated this action, and soon all the blocks were beside him on the couch, and then she looked around herself, puzzled by the empty space on the floor. She crawled to the couch and tried unsuccessfully to pull herself up. Kyle lifted her up off her bottom to stand on her feet, and she patted the couch, looking at the blocks and then at Noah.

“Do you want the blocks, Sammy?” Noah asked her.

She looked at him and then began reaching for them. Noah moved a few towards the edge and she grabbed one; as she tried to place it back down on the floor, she slowly plopped back down onto her bottom. Kyle helped her up again and she grabbed another – again plopping back down. After repeating this a few times, she figured out how to bend her knees and drop the block without falling. This made the block bounce a bit, which she found curious. She grabbed more and more, dropping each one and watching them bounce. Keeping it up, she soon had them all on the floor again, and after seeing no more on the couch, she let herself plop back down and crawled over to gather them again. Then she began passing them to Noah once more.

 

 

_**Reid's office...** _

There was a knock at the door and Luke turned his head toward it. Reid saw that “ever-so-accommodating” look in Luke's eyes, that look that said he didn't want to inconvenience whoever was at the door; he saw that look and knew that Luke was about to say something polite, something that would give them away. His hand immediately covered Luke's mouth before a sound could escape. Luke turned questioning eyes on him, but Reid just held his gaze, his one still covering Luke's mouth, his other resuming its motion traversing Luke's dick. Luke closed his eyes, his mouth dropping open; Reid could feel Luke's hot breath upon his palm. He removed his hand from Luke's mouth and kissed him.

“Dr. Oliver? Are you in there?” a woman's voice called from the other side of the thankfully-locked office door.

Luke's eyes flew open again, and he bit his lower lip; his expression was a combination of nervousness, excitement, and trying to resist laughter. Reid's gaze intensified and he gave Luke's cock a firm tug –   his young lover's eyes darkened, the lids beginning to droop. Reid's eyes stayed upon him...he waited. _Nurse Taylor would leave._ Luke looked beautiful as always – leaning back against the edge of Reid's hastily cleared desk, legs somewhat spread, jeans pulled down just over his ass...wearing _no_ underwear. Luke had said he'd come to take Reid to lunch – which sounded innocent enough, and they _had_ gone to lunch – but the way that Luke had been looking at him during their meal made Reid wonder just how innocent this mid-day visit really was. It was as they were kissing goodbye – a kiss behind closed doors, and a kiss with an awful lot of fondling he would admit, that he'd discovered that Luke had “forgotten” a certain article of clothing that morning. Upon that realization, he had pulled back to look into Luke's “innocent” eyes...and that's when Luke began to unzip him. Reid had promptly locked the door and taken over the situation. Ever since that moment, Luke had been putty in Reid's hands, literally.

The knock came again. “Dr. Oliver?” asked the same voice.

Reid knelt down in front of an astonished Luke, and looked up, seeing him blush, his eyes holding excitement and lust. Luke looked back at him, silently breathing in and out. Reid took him into his mouth. Luke grabbed the edge of the desk and his head fell back.

“Oh well,” Nurse Taylor's resigned voice said, and Reid heard her footsteps as she walked away.

His hands went to Luke's hips, pulling him closer, smiling around his mouthful as one of Luke's hand thread into his hair, grasping his curls.

“Fuck,” Luke whispered. “Oh my fuck.”

Reid released him, and looked up into his eyes. He teased him with his tongue before swallowing him once more.

“Yessss...” Luke responded.

 

 

_**Noah and Ali's place...** _

“You know, you don't really have that many friends in Oakdale,” Kyle said, amused by Noah's patronizing tone.

“I don't have to put up with this,” Noah shot back.

Kyle shrugged. “You don't.” He said. “I'll go if you want.”

Noah stared back at him.

“But really, besides Alison what other friends do you have?”

Noah looked slightly defensive. “Well, Luke obviously.”

Kyle laughed quietly, and then rolled his eyes. “Luke?”

“Yes,” Noah insisted. “Luke and I are friends. We were friends before we started dating; that'll never change.”

“Really?” Kyle said, one hand steadying Sammy as she stood near him.

“Yes, really.” Noah answered, sounding exasperated. “Luke and I have a bond that is stronger than you or Reid, or anyone else for that matter, realizes.”

Kyle studied him, perplexed and disbelieving.

“What?” Noah asked.

“I think maybe you _used_ to have a strong connection...I'm sure you did...but...” Kyle hesitated.

“But?” Noah prodded.

“Well, have you been paying attention to Luke...I mean to who he is now, since...” he again hesitated.

“Since when?” Noah said, perturbed. “Since _Reid_ came along?” He took both coffee cups and placed them on the sideboard.

“Well, yes.” Kyle answered. “Although I'd bet Luke was beginning to feel disconnected from you before he met Reid...but okay, let's just say since he met Reid.”

“What?” Noah answered with a look of denial on his face. “Luke is still Luke, and we're still friends.”

Kyle thought Noah sounded like he was trying to convince himself. He momentarily felt some compassion for him. “Noah,” he began. “Can I tell you how I see it? As a relative outsider to the situation?”

“What do you mean, outsider?” Noah said. “You're dating Stephen, Reid's best friend, so I'd say that makes you pretty biased.”

Kyle shook his head. “Not really.” He paused. “I mean, obviously I care about Reid, because Stephen loves him and I love Stephen, but I think I'm one step removed from everything.” He looked at Noah. When Noah remained silent, he went on. “I get the impression that when you came to Oakdale, you made friends – for the most part – through Luke.”

Noah thought about it. “Well, there was Maddie, she was my girlfriend for a while.”

“So, an ex...who doesn't live here anymore, right?” Kyle clarified.

Noah nodded.

“Okay, so when things got rough between you and Luke, was there anyone in Oakdale, besides Alison, who was on your side?” He waited. “Not Casey, not Luke's family...they were all Luke's first, right?”

“So?” Noah responded, not wanting to realize the truth of the situation.

“I'm just saying that Luke became your whole world...your boyfriend, your best friend, your family...even his friends and family became your friends and family.”

Noah was quiet.

“And now you're back here in Oakdale, and you don't have all those connections anymore...you're kind of on your own.” Kyle waited again. “Anyway, I'm not saying I'm your friend. But I'm not your enemy. I'm not your ex, I'm not the family of your ex, I'm not the boyfriend of your ex. Hell, I'm not even the best friend of the boyfriend of your ex.” He resisted the urge to laugh out loud. “I'm neutral, sort of.”

“Sort of?” Noah asked.

“Yeah, I mean if you hurt Luke badly, or Reid for that matter...then I'm no longer neutral. But for now, the past is the past, and we do have some things in common, both being performance artists struggling to make it, neither of us having a whole lot of ties here. For me it's Stephen, for you it's your daughter.”

“And Luke.” Noah interjected.

Kyle looked at him and then shook his head.

“What?” Noah said. “I'm not just going to walk away from the possibility of a friendship with him.”

“Okay,” Kyle relented. “But I think you need to realize that _if_ there is a future friendship with him, it can't be built on the past you had with him. It has to be brand new, and it has to be when and _if_ Luke wants it...on his terms.”

“You're probably right...especially after I ran off and left him with Sammy.” Noah admitted.

“There's that.” Kyle agreed. “But from the little bits Stephen has mentioned, I think Luke's lack of trust in you goes back a ways.”

Noah breathed in and out.

“You may not want to believe it, Noah...but I don't think Luke really trusts you,” Kyle said. “And in my experience, earning back trust is always a lot harder than getting it in the first place...so you'd better be prepared to wait a while...maybe forever.”

Noah looked deflated.

“In the meantime however,” Kyle said with a slight smile, picking Sammy up into his arms, and handing her to Noah. “You have this beautiful little girl in your life. A person who is slowly coming to count on you, and to trust you. She needs you, and the more time you spend with her the more she is going to want to be with you, have a real relationship with you. _Your_ daughter.” Kyle said. “I know you're scared you'll screw things up.”

Noah looked at him confused and nervous, not sure how much of his past had been shared with the man.

“You didn't say anything,” Kyle said. “But I can see it on your face. I have some older siblings, and you have the same look on your face that they sometimes did...that look of 'Oh my God, I'm not ready to be a parent...I'm gonna screw them up for life!'” Kyle did laugh now. “You'll be fine, Noah. As long as you don't let your fears govern your life.”

Noah slowly nodded, seeming a bit more calm than earlier. “Okay,” he said.

Kyle nodded and smiled. “Okay?” he asked.

Noah nodded again. “Okay, you're not my friend, but not my enemy. You don't know all the details of my past...you're relatively unbiased.” Noah almost smiled. “So, maybe I have one person in town that I can simply be me around – someone who doesn't have too many preconceived notions about me, for better and for worse.”

“Yeah,” Kyle answered.

“All right,” Noah said. “I'm glad.” And he let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

 

_**An hour later...** _

Luke pulled into the parking space, smiling as he recalled his time with Reid. He'd never been so bold as to arrive at the hospital with the intention of seducing Reid then and there. He blushed just thinking about that decision – he had changed so much in the last six months. He felt so free with Reid, so free to be whatever he needed to be at any time. And at the same time he felt so secure with him. There was no fear that Reid would leave. There was an absolutely perfect combination of freedom and security with them. And now little Sammy is a part of their lives, too. _She is just this delightful little bundle of newness and sweetness._ The way she trusts them both, the way she surprises them, how vulnerable she is, and how vulnerable the love that Luke has for her makes him feel.

He got out of the car, and began walking toward Alison's apartment. He sighed. Dealing with Noah was the only really aggravating thing about having Sammy in his life. For her he would put up with Noah and his moods, his lack of clarity around where the boundaries now were between them...all of it. God, how did he ever imagine that he was happy with Noah? I mean, maybe at first, and here and there...but most of the time he was tied in knots, wondering when Noah would leave again, and twisting himself into weird shapes to prevent that from happening. He was the opposite of free and secure when they'd been together.

Well, now Luke only had to deal with Noah in a parenting capacity, thank God. But that was sometimes bad enough. He braced himself, took a deep breath, and knocked on Alison's door.

In a few moments, Noah answered, Sammy in his arms, both of them smiling. Sammy bounced up and down, reaching for Luke. He smiled back at her and scooped her up. “Hey, Sweetie,” he cooed. “How was _your_ morning?” he asked her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He then turned briefly to Noah. “I'm sorry I'm a little late,” he began, preparing himself for one of Noah's snide remarks about Reid. “I lost track of the time,” he finished.

“That's okay, Luke,” Noah said, much more calmly than usual. “These things happen.”

“Oh,” Luke said, surprised. “Yeah, they do...well, again I'm sorry.”

“Don't worry about it,” Noah answered.

Now Luke was truly shocked, but he said nothing.

“She's all packed up,” Noah went on. And he bent down to get her diaper bag, and handed it to Luke. “See you tomorrow, Sammy,” Noah said. And he leaned in to give her a kiss on the top of her head.

“Okay, well,” Luke said, a bit thrown by Noah's lack of complaints and lack of requests to get together, just the two of them. Relieved, but thrown nonetheless. “See you tomorrow, Noah.”

“Yup,” Noah said. “See you then.”

Luke walked toward his car, wondering what had just happened. “Um, Luke?” Noah called out. Luke turned around. “I know I said I was only ready to spend mornings with her, but if you and...um, you and Reid want a night free, I could take her sometimes.”

Luke raised his eyebrows at Noah, and then slowly nodded. “Okay...um, thanks...I mean, that might be nice...and I think Sammy is probably ready for that.”

Noah nodded in return. “Okay, good...um, well then...call me if that...if that's what you and Reid want to do sometime.”

“Okay, I will,” Luke responded. He was tempted to add a “thank you” but he didn't. She was Noah's daughter, after all. No need to thank him for stepping up and wanting to spend more time with her. “Well, we'll see you then.”

“Okay...bye, Luke...bye Sammy.”

[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/2883415.html%20)/


	60. Chapter 60

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
**Title:** Coming Home  
**Genre/Type:** Romance  
**Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
**Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
**Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
**Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010. 

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html%20)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html%20)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html%20)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html%20)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html%20)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html%20)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html%20)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/ [29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/[33](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/[34](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1853838.html)/[35](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1880802.html)/[36](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1886441.html)/[37](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1898882.html)/[38](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1912717.html)/[39](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1923495.html)/[40](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1929257.html)/[41](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1937076.html)/[42](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1948421.html)/[43](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1990431.html)/[44](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2007247.html)/[45](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2018523.html)/[46](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2025603.html)/[47](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2029295.html)/[48](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2035468.html%20)/[49](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2037574.html)/[50](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2045080.html)/[51](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2060721.html)/[52](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2068713.html)/[53](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2145054.html)/[54](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2154124.html)/[55](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2520524.html)/[56](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2876820.html)/[57](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2882216.html)/[58](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2882338.html)/[59](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2882979.html)/

Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!

 

**Ch 60**

Luke finished the last of his sandwich before resuming his work. This particular novel was really starting to kick off; he'd begun two others that had seemed to have a difficult time getting going, but this one had an energy about. The characters felt real, especially one in particular, but even the others were starting to come to life and speak to him.

He picked up his glass and found his cherry-cola gone. He jotted down another sentence and got up to fill his glass with water. Stretching his back at the counter, he noticed the time. "Oh my God," he exclaimed. "Noah and Sammy are going to be here any minute."

He decided that this was a fairly good stopping point, so he closed his notebook, and opened his laptop. He quickly found the now-familiar writers' retreat website, and scrolled down to the one he was pretty sure he'd choose. It was scheduled to begin in three-weeks' time. A two-week retreat in Bar harbor - he smiled. It would be chilly still in Mid-May, on the coast of Maine, he'd discovered; quite chilly, possibly below freezing. Still, he smiled. Two weeks to just write, to be with other writers - he was actually _doing_ this; he felt giddy thinking about it. 

He smiled again, feeling a warmth come over him, remembering Christmas Eve, Reid giving him this gift - Reid's faith in him, his support and encouragement...letting Luke know that it was okay - _more_ than okay - to take time to do the things that mattered to him.

"Yup," he said allowed. "That's the right retreat." He nodded to himself. "And now's the right time...I think," he added. He wondered about Sammy. _How would she take it?_ He knew she was Noah's legal responsibility, but the little girl had grown particularly attached to him while his ex was MIA. 

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts; closing his laptop, he rose to answer it. He opened the door and let Noah - Sammy in his arms - into the house. "Hi there," he said to the two of them. "How'd it go last night?" 

Noah turned around to face him and shrugged with a smile. "It went alright."

"Good," Luke responded. It had been Noah's first whole night with their daughter since back in February, when Noah had first been granted custody of the child. Little Samantha had grown quite close to Luke and Reid in the last two months. "Good," he repeated. "I'm glad."

Sammy began to whine and squirm, reaching out for Luke. 

"Not that she didn't miss you, though," Noah said with a small smile. 

Luke took her in his arms. "Hi, Sweetheart. I missed you, too," he said. "Not that it wasn't nice to have some time alone with Reid," he continued. Looking over his shoulder, he added, "Thank you for that, by the way."

Noah appeared a bit uncomfortable, but nodded. "Sure," he said. "She is my daughter, after all." After a moment's silence, he went on. "She did cry some, but after a while she calmed down, and..."

"And what?" Luke Asked, carrying her over to sit on the floor with him. 

Noah followed them. "Well, it was like she wanted you, but after a while she realized it was okay. Does that make sense?"

Luke thought about and nodded. "Yeah, it does." He smiled at his ex and went on. "She's been spending more time with you these last couple weeks, and learning to trust you."

Noah was quiet for a minute, and Luke could tell that Noah was obviously thinking about something, but he didn't ask what it was, and instead simply focused on Sammy.

"Luke?" Noah asked.

"Hmm?" Luke answered.

"How would you feel about..." he began, and then hesitated.

Luke wondered where this was going. "About what?" he asked.

"About being Sammy's father," Noah finished his question. "Her _legal_ father," he clarified. 

Luke looked at Noah, not much surprised by the question. "Do you not want to be her father, Noah?"

Noah opened his mouth and closed it again, seeming unsure of what to say. Luke resisted the urge to talk _for_ Noah. His ex needed to figure out whether he was going to parent this little girl or not. 

Noah saw that Luke was waiting for answer. "I'm terrified," he said. "A part of me wants to do this - but I _am_ scared, so scared I'll turn out like my dad in the parenting department."

Luke understood Noah's fears; but he also needed to know if Noah would step up and do what needed doing where Sammy was concerned. "What would you have done, Noah, if your cousin had named only you as Sammy's guardian? Or what would you have done if I wasn't around?" he asked.

"You mean if you had died?" Noah asked. "Don't say that, Luke."

"Just answer me, Noah." Luke said. 

Noah's brow furrowed and he thought about it. "I don't think I would have kept her," he finally said.

"You would have put her in the foster care system?" Luke asked.

"Honestly, Luke," Noah began. "The only reason I accepted her was because I was so sure that once you knew she was ours, you would..." he left the rest unsaid.

"I would take you back," Luke finished.

"Look, I was obviously wrong," Noah said. "But that's how I saw things in February. Now, though..." he again hesitated. 

"Now?" Luke questioned.

"Now, if you weren't here - in her life," Noah began.

"Would you walk away from her?" Luke interjected.

Noah exhaled and shook his head. "No, I wouldn't," he said. "But Luke, that's irrelevant."

"How?" asked Luke.

"Because you _are_ here. She has a father, Luke, and it's not me," Noah stated emphatically. "She's starting to trust me, but she doesn't love me."

"She will, in time Noah," Luke said.

"Will she?" Noah asked. "Or will I always just be the babysitter?"

"You wouldn't be if you raised her on your own, became her father in _every_ sense of the word," Luke said. "I could step out of the picture altogether." 

"That's not what you want, Luke," Noah said. "You love her - I can see that."

"I do," Luke agreed. "But that's not what's important."

"It's not?" Noah asked.

"Noah, she needs a family," Luke said. "She needs to _know_ who her parents are - whether that's me, or you, or both of us. And so, we need to decide. Will you keep legal guardianship - and in that case, I'll back away - _or_ will you give her to me...or will we figure out a way to do this together?" 

"I don't think my doing this alone is a good idea, Luke; like I said, she doesn't really trust me. I'd still like you to consider my question - will you become her legal father?"

Luke sighed, his arms going around Samantha as she snuggled up in his lap.

"Just think about it, okay Luke?" Noah asked.

Luke silently nodded, then asked, "You'd just...give her up...walk away...not be involved at all?"

"I don't now, Luke," he answered. "I honestly don't know. I want to spend more time with her - getting to know her, letting her get to know me - I never really considered becoming a father except when you and I were together...and I think I always pictured you as the more hands-on parent."

"I wouldn't hate it, you're right," Luke said, referring to being Sammy's sole guardian. "I just don't...well, I just don't want you to walk away from this...from this _relationship_ with her, just because I am...well, I'm more naturally nurturing?"

Noah looked at him sagely.

"You have a lot to offer her, Noah," Luke said. "As her _father_.

They both agreed to think about it and Noah left for his place.  

 

That Evening...

"And this comes as a surprise to you _why_?" Reid asked.

Luke turned in his spot on the couch, and made brief eye-contact with Reid before pulling Reid's arm more closely around his shoulder and snuggling up next to him again. The lights were low and they were facing the big window, looking out at the evening sky. 

"No, it doesn't surprise me," Luke said. "Noah _is_ the master of walking away."

Reid lifted his hand and rested at the beck of Luke's neck, ran it over his short blond hair.

"I just..." Luke began again. "I don't know, I hoped this would be different, you know? She's his  _daughter_." 

Reid sighed and nodded...and hummed.  

"What?" Luke asked, turning in Reid's arms to look at him.

"Hmm?" Reid said. "Well no, I was just thinking, if Noah _did_ sign over Sammy's custody to you..." he nodded again, seeming to perk up.

Reid was actually beginning to smile.

"Yes? If he did?" Luke asked. "What?"

"Well, it would be you, and me, and Sammy..." he said, grinning. "Noah wouldn't have any reason to be around."

"Reid," Luke scolded, playfully slapping his thigh.

"What?" Reid asked, mock-offended. "I mean around _us_."

Luke laughed. "That's true."

Reid was silent.

Luke looked at him. 

"And I'd like that," Reid said.

"Me too," Luke said. "I have to admit."

"You've got nothing to feel bad about, not wanting that selfish jackass around," Reid said. 

"I do feel bad, sort of," Luke said. "But it would be nice not having him here all the time, trying to be my friend, trying to be _more_ than that."

Reid gave him a look that clearly showed how he felt about Noah's attempts to get closer to Luke - he wasn't jealous or threatened, but he hated it. It annoyed and angered him, because of the long history of Noah hurting Luke, over and over. He wanted Noah _out_ of Luke's life. He loved Sammy, but hated the way she tied Luke to Noah.

"I think he's starting to get it," Luke said.

"Get what?" Reid asked. "Who? Noah?"

"Yeah," Luke answered. "I think he's starting to get it, that he and I are never going to get back together again."

Reid looked doubtful.

"I know," Luke said. "But today...and the other night...he seemed different, less eager, more subdued...like it finally sunk in...I don't know exactly, just something seemed more...well, less fake-sweet, the way he gets when he's trying to win me over."

Reid gave him another look. "No comment."

"I know, you don't need to hear me talk about Noah, and I'd _love_ to not talk about him," Luke said. "I'm just saying, if we have to deal with him - as parents - I think it might be a little less awful than we thought."

"Oh! Well, that just makes my day," Reid said, dripping with sarcasm.

"Alright, alright," Luke said, slapping his thigh again. And then he laughed, and Reid pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head.

They sat quietly together, simply enjoying the feeling of their arms around each other, Luke's back against Reid's chest, their hearts beating together. Their life together.

"So, did you make your decision?" Reid asked. He was looking at Luke's open laptop on the coffee table.

Luke smiled. "Yeah, I think I did." He sat up and picked up his computer, placing it on his lap. Moving the mouse, the screen came to life again, and he turned it so Reid could see it more clearly. "Do you think those weeks will work? Is two weeks too long? Maybe I should do just the one..."

"Is this your first choice?" Reid asked.

Luke nodded, feeling giddy again.

"Have you talked to your folks? Are they able to help out?"

"Yeah," Luke answered. "They're so excited about more time with her."

"Well, I say go for it."

"Yeah?" Luke asked, smiling at Reid.

Reid kissed him. "Oh yeah. The way your eyes light up." Reid kissed Luke again. "I love seeing you this happy."

Luke pulled him in for another kiss. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?" Reid asked.

"For lots," Luke answered. "For the Christmas gift, for your encouragement...for being you," he said. "For loving me."

"Well, that's easy," Reid said with confidence, pulling Luke on top of him for another kiss.

[next part](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/2883856.html%20)/


	61. Chapter 61

**Author:** PABWECG (aka Patricia)  
 **Title:** Coming Home  
 **Genre/Type:** Romance  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Luke/Reid, Luke/Noah, Lily/Holden, Casey, Katie, Bob, assorted little people, possibly others  
 **Warnings:** None really, except some Nuke intimacy  
 **Summary:** Luke and Noah moved to L.A. in the Summer of 2009 for Noah to do his last year of school with an internship of sorts (no Mason, no blindness, etc. Everything else in their history has happened). Reid arrived, temporarily, at Memorial in August 2010. 

**Previous Chapters:** [1](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451407.html%20)/[2](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1451573.html%20)/[3](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1456379.html%20)/[4](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1483646.html%20)/[5](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1484544.html%20)/[6](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1491232.html%20)/[7](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1494755.html)/[8](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1501945.html)/[9](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1506244.html)/[10](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1510918.html)/[11](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1518538.html)/[12](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1520657.html)/[13](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1527796.html)/[14](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1547396.html)/[15](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1568429.html)/[16](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1582174.html)/[17](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1591305.html)/[18](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1598158.html)/[19](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1617099.html)/[20](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1625258.html)/[21](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1639660.html)/[22](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1650817.html)/[23](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1665070.html)/[24](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1681782.html)/[25](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1716089.html)/[26](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1732186.html)/[27](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1747656.html%20)/[28](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1795230.html)/ [29](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1804539.html)/[30](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1813746.html)/[31](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1820819.html)/[32](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1833798.html)/[33](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1848606.html)/[34](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_atwt/1853838.html)/[35](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1880802.html)/[36](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1886441.html)/[37](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1898882.html)/[38](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1912717.html)/[39](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1923495.html)/[40](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1929257.html)/[41](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1937076.html)/[42](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1948421.html)/[43](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/1990431.html)/[44](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2007247.html)/[45](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2018523.html)/[46](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2025603.html)/[47](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2029295.html)/[48](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2035468.html%20)/[49](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2037574.html)/[50](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2045080.html)/[51](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2060721.html)/[52](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2068713.html)/[53](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2145054.html)/[54](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2154124.html)/[55](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2520524.html)/[56](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2876820.html)/[57](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2882216.html)/[58](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2882338.html)/[59](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2882979.html)/[60](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/2883415.html)/

 

**Thank you Slayerkitty for being my beta!!!**

**Ch 61**

 

_**Mid-May 2010...Katie and Reid's apartment...** _

 

“He's not my boyfriend,” Katie said.

“Tell that to Dr. White,” Reid responded.

“We only went out twice,” Katie said. “And I told him no the last time he asked,” she finished.

“I think you may have to be a little more clear with that one,” Reid said. 

“I guess so.”

“And no more Rudolf?” Reid asked, mostly just to annoy her.

She gave him a look that said he'd succeeded.

“Seriously,” Reid said. “I hate – I mean _really_ hate to say this – but Hank was right about that guy.”

“ _Henry_ ,” Katie began. “Doesn't approve of anyone I date.”

Reid laughed. “And I wonder why that is?”

“Stop it,” Katie said. “Henry and I tried the whole dating thing, more than once, and we're happy as friends.”

“Are you sure Hank feels the same?”

“Yes,” Katie answered. “Henry and I are best friends – he just wants someone who's good for me; he wants me to be happy, that's what friends do.”

Reid grunted.

“Oh, don't give me that attitude,” she said. “You can't convince me that you don't need or want friends.”

“When did I...” he began, but she interrupted.

“Maybe when you first came to Oakdale, when you were grouchy all the time, and snapping at everyone...maybe _then_ I would have believed you didn't need friends.”

He opened his mouth to protest, but she barreled on. 

“But not now,” she continued. “Imagine your life without Stephen, or _me_ , or Bob.” She gave him a pointed look, daring him. “Tell me you'd be happy with a life like that.”

“You're right, of course,” he conceded. “You, and Stephen, and Bob are indispensable...but Hank?”

She slapped him on the arm. “Stop it.”

“What?” he asked sheepishly.

She glared at him.

“Okay, okay,” he said, hands raised in front of him.

“He's going to be here any minute,” she said. “Promise you'll be nice to him.”

“Nice?” he asked.

“I'm nice to Stephen, _your_ best friend.”

“You're nice to everyone,” he said. “Besides, Stephen's not Hank.”

She exhaled. “You'd better be nice – or at least not mean – or _else_.”

He appeared mock-scared until she looked exasperated; then he pulled her in for a side-hug. “I promise not to be mean, and to consider, maybe, possibly, being a tiny bit nice, if the circumstances allow,” he said. “How's that?” he finished.

She shook her head with a smile. “It'll have to do.”

The doorbell rang, and Katie's face lit up with a great, big smile. “I love having company,” she said.

“I know you do,” Reid responded.

She turned and left the kitchen, and Reid followed her out into the living room. He heard Henry's voice in the hallway, and tried to find his “nice” smile. The door opened and he saw, not only Henry, but Luke, with Samantha in his arms. He had no trouble finding a genuine smile for _those_ two.

He stood across the room and watched Katie greet Luke and Henry, and then give her full attention to Sammy, who smiled enthusiastically at her Auntie Katie. She picked Sammy up and swung her about, settling her in her arms and walking around the room, showing her the sights and stopping to play reflection games in the large mirror hanging above the mantelpiece. Luke was watching them with a smile, and then he turned that smile towards Reid. Reid breathed in and out, and he saw Luke do the same, and they shared a look. It wasn't a look of longing or desire, but one of contentment, of happiness – great, joyful, contented happiness. 

There was another knock at the door. “Do you want me to get that?” Luke asked.

“Yes, please,” Katie responded. Then she went back to making smiley faces with Sammy. Luke smiled once more at Reid, and then Reid walked over to sit down on the floor - Jacob, Katie and Sammy joining him.

Luke opened the door and found Stephen and Kyle there; the two looked so at-home together, and so happy, that any _possible_ , lingering feelings of insecurity Luke had around Reid's relationship with Stephen vanished.

Stephen stepped forward and embraced him. “Hi Luke,” he said. “How are you?”

Luke smiled and nodded. “Good,” he said. “Hi Kyle, come on in. Almost everyone's here.” He stepped back to let them in.

Stephen stepped forward and looked around at the small gathering. “How's it going, Katie?” he asked.

Katie smiled at him. “I'm good, Stephen. How are you?” She left Sammy and Jacob with Reid, and walked over to give him and Kyle each a hug. “Hi Kyle. I'm so glad you both could come.”

“We are, too,” Kyle responded. “Thanks for asking us over.” Kyle walked with Katie back into the living room, said hello to Reid, and then squatted down to greet Sammy and Jacob. 

“So, your trip's tomorrow, eh?” Stephen asked Luke, both of them still standing near the front door.

Luke smiled up at him. “Yeah,” he answered.

“Are you ready?”

“I think so, “ Luke answered.

“You two want anything to drink?” Katie asked from across the room. “We've got Diet Coke, Ginger Ale, beer, wine, juice...” she trailed off, and then added, “...water.”

“I can get something,” Luke said. “You don't have to wait on me.”

Katie tilted her head with a smile. “You're our guests,” she said. She waited expectantly until they both gave her their drink preferences, and then she turned to get them. Luke looked once more at Reid on the floor with Sammy and Jacob, and he couldn't help but smile. 

“You fly out tomorrow afternoon?” Stephen asked.

Luke smiled once more at his little girl and turned his attention back to Stephen. “Yeah. Three O' Clock fight. Reid's driving me to O'Hare after lunch.” His hands were in his pockets and he was rocking nervously between his heels and the balls of his feet. “We're meeting Noah at the diner beforehand...he's taking Sammy for the night...well, for a lot of nights...” He bit his upper lip and rocked onto the balls of his feet once more.

“Are you nervous about how things will go for Sammy while you're gone?”

Luke's right hand came out of its pocket, and he waved away the thought, as if it was a ridiculous one. “Nah,” he said. “Why would I be?” 

Stephen nodded.

Luke went on. “She has Reid and Katie, my parents and Noah – her real father (Stephen raised an eyebrow at that) – and you and Kyle,” Luke continued, holding a hand out in Stephen's direction. “She'll be fine,” he finished.

“She will,” Stephen agreed. 

Katie brought them their drinks with a smile, and then walked over to speak with Henry.

Luke looked at Reid's best friend, a man he had come to really like and respect. “Do you really think so?” he asked.

“Absolutely,” Stephen stated.

“Right. She'll be surrounded by people who love her,” Luke said. Stephen nodded calmly. “She won't even miss me,” trying to convince himself that the child he loved would never shed a tear. 

“I wouldn't go that far,” Stephen said. “You're her father, Luke.”

“Oh God,” Luke cried softly. “Maybe I shouldn't have let her get so attached to me. Maybe I shouldn't even _go_ on this trip.”

Stephen laid a hand on his arm. “Luke, she'll miss you because she loves you, and because she's attached to you. That's healthy. Babies are supposed to become attached to their parents.” Luke nodded and Stephen continued. “But I meant it when I said she'd be fine.”

“Yeah?” Luke asked.

“Yeah,” Stephen answered. “Babies also need parents who take care of their own needs, and it sounds like this writing retreat will be rejuvenating for you. You're excited for it, aren't you?”

Luke's eyes lit up. “ _So_ excited,” he said. “But only if Sammy's going to be okay.”

“She will be, Luke,” Stephen said. “She'll miss you, and she'll even cry some probably, but then she'll see that there is still a lot of love around her, and she'll be fine.”

Luke inhaled, took a sip of his Ginger Ale, and nodded, feeling much better about it.

There came another knock on the door, and Katie and Reid weren't nearby. “That'll be Casey,” he said to Stephen “Katie, I'll get it,” he called out. He opened the door and there was his best friend. “Hey, Casey,” he said, pulling him inside and giving him a hug. “How are you?” he asked. “Where's Traci?”

Casey smiled. “I'm good. Hi Stephen.”

Stephen returned the greeting.

“Traci's away,” he said to Luke. 

“Again?” Luke asked. 

“Yeah, well...I knew she was a travel nut when we got together.”

“Where's she off to this time?” Luke asked. He liked Traci, and he liked the effect she had on Casey, who'd never seemed happier; but he knew her absence was always hard on his best friend.

“South America...like, all over,” Casey answered. “Can you believe it? I'm so jealous.”

“Wow, that sounds amazing. For how long?” Luke asked.

“Six months,” Casey answered. “That's one of the reasons I didn't go with her. Can't afford to take another semester off.”

“She's a student, too. How come she can take all this time off?”

“Her folks are paying for school, and they're okay with it.”

Luke nodded. “Wait, you said that was _one_ of the reasons you didn't go with her. What's the other reason?”

Casey hesitated. “Well, remember that open relationship thing I was telling you about?”

Luke's eyes widened. “Oh,” he said. “You mean...”

"Yeah," Casey said, nodding, not looking too happy. “A few of the guys she's been seeing, off and on, for a few years now...well, they're in Brazil, Chile...all over the continent.” 

“And they...these guys...they knows she sees _other_ guys?” Luke asked, and Casey nodded. “How many guys does she see?”

Casey shrugged. “Who knows,” he said. “The things is she only sees each of these guys for a few weeks every few years...none of them are serious.”

“I don't think I could do that,” Luke said.

“Which?” Casey asked. “What she's doing or what I'm doing?”

Luke raised his eyebrows at Casey sagely. “Either.”

“Well, I'm fine, really,” Casey said. “Like I said before, I knew what I was getting myself into.”

“If you say so,” Luke responded. 

“What?” Casey said. “It means I'm free to play the field, too.” Luke could tell that Casey was trying to play it all cool, but could see that it kind of bothered him.

“But, you don't want to play the field, do you?” Luke asked. 

“I don't know,” Casey answered. “There are a lot of beautiful women in this world. And I'm young.” He winked at Luke. 

“Yeah, but Traci's kinda special, isn't she?”

“Of course,” Casey answered. 

“I mean, she might be the one, right?” Luke clarified.

“Um...” Casey hesitated. “I don't know...maybe...yes,” he said at last. “But I need to accept her for who she is, right?”

“Sure, “ Luke agreed. “But it doesn't mean you don't get a say in the relationship,” Luke went on. “Figure out what you really need, and _want_ , and tell her.” 

Casey nodded, considering. “Enough about me,” he said, putting an arm around Luke's shoulder. “You leave for Maine tomorrow, right?” 

Luke nodded.

“That's so awesome. You excited?”

“Very,” Luke said with a smile, but then he looked over at Sammy - who was still on the floor with Jacob, Kyle, and Reid - and his worries returned. “I hope you're okay while I'm gone,” he said softly. Realizing he'd spoken aloud, he turned to Casey with an apologetic grin.

“You worried about how she'll do while you're gone?” Casey asked. “She looks really happy and secure with Reid?”

Luke nodded. “She is,” he said. “He's like a father to her,” he added. And then after a moment, “He _is_ a father to her, Casey.”

Casey nodded. “And Noah?”

Luke sighed. “He's getting there.” Casey waited for more, and Luke went on. “When he came back to town, he thought Sammy would bring us back together, and then he...”

“Then he took off,” Casey interjected. “As usual.”

Luke nodded. “But he came back, and he admitted that he'd screwed up...and we talked about why he'd panicked and run...and since then...” Luke paused.

“Since then?” Casey prompted.

“Well since then Noah's been different...more mature,” Luke began. “He's finally accepted that he and I are really over...and he seems more ready for fatherhood.”

“He's already a father, Luke,” Casey said.

“I know,” Luke said. “But something's shifted for him...when he was gone, he had sort of an emotional...not a breakdown, really...he just finally processed some painful stuff from his childhood, and now when we're with Sammy, I see more confidence in his parenting, and more affection and trust from _Sammy._ ” Luke nodded to himself before adding, “I'm seeing a lot of what drew me to him in the first place.”

Casey's eyes widened. “You're not going down _that_ road again.”

“Oh, God no,” Luke said, looking into Casey's eyes. “God no,” he repeated. “No, I mean I can see a glimmer of hope, that Noah and I might be able to parent Sammy together.”

Casey laughed. “Together,” he said.

“No, not _together_ together,” he said. He hit Casey on the arm. “Geez, what's gotten into you?”

“Sorry,” Casey said. “No, I know you're happy with Reid. It just always makes me uncomfortable when you start letting that jerk into your life.”

“Like it or not – unless me or Noah forfeits our parental rights – Sammy ties us together,” Luke said. “But as parents...maybe friends, _maybe_...but that's it.”

“Noah was toxic for you, Luke.”

“I know he was – I do think he's matured a lot lately – and so have I,” Luke said. “He could never walk all over me like he used to...but I don't think he would, Casey. He's stepping up. He's becoming a pretty good father.”

“But you're happy with Reid,” Casey said. 

Luke looked at Casey calmly and curiously. “Yeah, I am,” he said. “I'm more than happy, Case. He's the one.” A smile crept over his face.

Casey nodded. “Good,” he said.

“Why's this so important to you?” Luke asked. “Is this about Traci? Wondering how she feels?”

Casey met his gaze. “I don't think so,” he said. “I mean, sure...I wonder, and _hope_ , she feels the way I do, but...but no, this is about you,” Casey said emphatically. “You're my best friend, Man...and I hated seeing the way Noah treated you when you were together...and even when you were broken up...and now he's back, and I just...I don't wanna see him hurt you again.”

Luke pulled him in for a hug. “You're a good friend, Case...the best friend I could ever ask for. He pat his shoulder and looked him in the eye. Then he turned them both so they were facing the spot where he knew he'd find Reid and Sammy. Reid had Sammy's hands wrapped around his thumbs, and she was walking in front of him, towards Kyle and Jacob, all smiles. “That's my family, Casey,” he said, and he looked Casey in the eye. “That beautiful little girl, and that incredible man...that's my future...and I have never, ever dreamed of being this happy.” Somehow Reid sensed Luke's eyes on him, and looked up to share the moment of watching their little girl taking these assisted steps. Reid swung Sammy up into his arms and pointed at Luke, saying, “Wave to Daddy.”

“Come on,” Luke said to Casey. “Let's go see them.”

They walked onto the center of the living room and Luke scooped her into his arms. “Did you just walk? Did you, Sweetie?” She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Reid put an arm around his waist. “She's so amazing,” Luke said to Reid.

“So is her Daddy,” Reid responded, kissing him briefly.

Luke looked at Casey, smiling with gratitude for his abiding friendship.

Casey smiled back, assured by the love and maturity he saw in Luke and Reid's relationship 

“Reid, could you help me in the kitchen, please?” Katie called out. 

“Yes, Dear,” Reid responded, before giving Luke another quick kiss and heading in Katie's direction.

When he got to the kitchen, he rubbed his hands together and asked, “Where are we at?”

“The lasagna's done, so we're almost ready to put it all on the table,” she answered. “The garlic bread needs to go into the oven for a few minutes. Can you chop the cucumber and tomato for the salad?”

“Yup,” he answered, moving as he did so, to find just the right knife for the job.

“Your little girl is just so sweet,” she said, catching Reid's eye. “I know I've told you that before, but she's getting to know me better, Reid, and I love it...her smile...” she sighed. “It makes me melt.”

Reid was rather quiet. “How's it goin'?” she asked. “I mean, now that Noah's back in her life...and in Luke's life.” 

Reid gave her a look at the mention of Luke and Noah.

“I know you don't like to talk about Noah, but he is Sammy's legal father, and he and Luke have been spending more time together because of her, so you can't pretend this hasn't affected you at all. I know you better than that, Reid.”

After a moment he spoke. “What's there to say?” he asked rhetorically. “I hate the arrogant, cowardly bastard – you know it, Luke knows it; Hell, even Noah knows it.” She opened her mouth, but continued. “And I hate that he's spending time around my family.”

Katie smiled knowingly to herself at Reid's use of the word 'family.'

“But like you said,” Reid went on. “he's Sammy's _legal_ father and so, for now, we're stuck with him.”

“Luke says Noah has changed since he went away.” Reid looked doubtful and she went on. “That he's matured.”

Reid exhaled. “I suppose he might have.”

“He's not pursuing Luke anymore,” she gave as an example.

“Not that it would do him any good,” Reid responded.

“Your ego's still intact, I see,” she said with a laugh.

Reid lifted his paring knife and waved it in her general direction. “It's not ego, it's fact; Luke and I love each other, and we're happy.”

“He's your family,” Katie said.

He met her gaze and looked at her a moment, and then nodded. “Yeah. He's my family.”

“And Sammy?” she asked.

“Yes,” he said, but then he half-shook, half-nodded his head. “I hope she is...I want her to be.” He met her eyes again. “I love her, I'm just...” He shook his head. “I hate having all this unsettled.”

“Would you rather Noah simply claimed her and took her to California? Then it would be settled.”

He put the knife down and stared at her. “No. Of course I don't want that.” He took a big breath and let it out. “I don't _only_ want it settled. I want her to be ours – mine and Luke's – our little girl.” 

“And if Noah doesn't want to give her up?” Katie asked.

Reid's brow furrowed in intense concentration. “We won't give her up. Luke can't, I know it. And I don't _want_ to...for Luke, and for myself...and for Sammy.”

“Even if that means sharing her with Noah...years of interacting with Noah?”

His nostrils flared with his inhalation. “I _hate_ the idea, but yes.”

She smiled at him.

“What?” he asked.

She was still smiling. “When I met you, you didn't do boyfriends...relationships...and now look at you. A family.” She smiled once more and put an arm around him.

His eyes widened and he shook his head slightly, still rather amazed himself at how his life had changed since coming to this one-horse town. 

“Shall we bring the food out to the table?” she asked. 

He clapped his hands together. “Let's do this.”

 

_**Forty-five minutes later...** _

“That is _so_ not true,” Casey protested, to the roars of laughter around the table, Luke trying not to spit his drink out, holding back tears.

He put an arm around his best friend. “Sorry, Case,” he said lovingly. “But it's true and you know it.”

Casey shrugged and elbowed Luke in the ribs playfully. “Okay, maybe...a little bit true.”

Luke laughed. “A little bit. Ha! Okay, I'll give you that,”

There was silence for a bit, everyone catching their breath, smiles around the table. A timer in the kitchen brought Katie up out of her chair. Just then a child's cry was heard from Jacob's room, where he and Sammy were both sleeping. Oh, Reid..can you...” Katie began, her voice carrying from the kitchen.

“Yup, I got him,” he interrupted as he rose to rescue Jacob before his cries could wake Sammy as well. Too late - Luke heard her familiar cry. He wasn't surprised since she hadn't been asleep that long and this wasn't her usual sleep environment. He rose to go comfort his daughter. 

“I guess we woke Jacob with our raucous laughter,” Henry said. “He's usually a pretty sound sleeper.”

“He'll probably go back to sleep fairly quickly,” Stephen chimed in.

“Yeah,” Henry agreed. “That he will.”

Reid came out into the living room carrying the toddler, rocking him side to side the way he often did with Sammy nowadays, “God, he's big,” he said quietly, just as Katie was coming out of the kitchen with dessert.

“Hey,” she said, mock-offended. “He's perfect.”

Reid raised his eyebrows, trying to appear innocent.

“I'm sure what Reid _meant_ to say ,” Stephen interjected. “Is that he's used to holding Sammy, who's so much younger.”

“Yes,” Reid said. “That's exactly what I meant.”

Katie side-eyed him, setting down the dessert and walking to the hutch to gather the plates and forks that had already been laid out. 

Another knock came to the door. “Hmm, I wonder who that could be,” Katie said beneath the cries of the two babies. 

Casey got up to answer it, seeing how Reid and Katie were both busy. He opened the door to an attractive young woman – about his own age – with long, curly, red hair and freckles. 

She smiled at him. “Well, hello there, Handsome.”

“Um...hi?” Casey answered, standing there. 

“Aren't you going to let me in?” she asked.

“Um...sure,” he said, stepping aside. “I'm Casey.”

She turned and smiled at him again, and held out her hand, which he took. “I'm Rhona.” 

He nodded and repeated her name.

No one else seemed to have noticed her arrival, everyone either calming a crying baby or serving dessert and coffee. Rhona looked around the room, taking everyone in and smiling. Stepping closer to Casey and taking his arm,she pointed towards Stephen, who was talking to Sammy over Luke's shoulder, as Luke bounced her gently. “Is that my brother's new boyfriend?” she asked quietly.

He turned to face her. “What? Who, Luke? Wait, Stephen's your brother?”

She nodded. “His landlady told me he had a new, _younger_ boyfriend - and Stephen told me himself that Kyle was a bit younger, but...well, she was right. Talk about robbing the cradle,” she said. “He's cute though.”

“Um,” Casey began. “No, he's not...”

“Oh my God, “ she whispered. 

“What?”

“Is that Reid?” she asked. “That is Reid” Again she whispered. “Oh my God, I haven't seen Reid in years.” She turned towards Casey. “I thought he was gay?”

Casey was trying to process all this. So, this was Stephen's obviously younger sister...and she knows Reid...of course she does...

“Well, they do look like a beautiful, little family, I suppose,” she said, sounding unconvinced.

Casey followed her gaze and understood. Reid was rocking a crying Jacob and Katie was speaking comforting words to him over Reid's shoulder. “Oh, I get it,” he said. “No, Rhona...you've got it all wrong.”

“What?”

“Okay, here goes,” Casey said.”So, the man next to your brother, holding the baby? That's Luke, my best friend.” She looked at him, obviously trying to assess what 'best friend' really meant here. “No, really...we're just friends... _best_ friends...but I'm straight.” She nodded, somewhat convinced. “But he's not Stephen's boyfriend. He's Reid's boyfriend.”

“Oh,” she said quietly, looking between Reid and Luke. 

“Stephen's boyfriend is at the table,” he said, pointing to where Kyle and Henry were sitting and talking. “Kyle's the dark-haired, younger one.”

She nodded and looked from young Kyle to her brother. “And the babies?”

“Um, well that's more complicated,” Casey answered. “Reid is holding Jacob – that's Katie's son – Katie's the woman next to him, and they're roommates. Jacob's dad passed away.”

“Oh, I'm so sorry,” Rhona said sincerely. 

“Yeah, his name was Brad...and he's actually related to Luke.”

She nodded, trying to place everybody.

“And Luke is holding his daughter, Sammy...well, she's sort of his daughter,” Casey amended. “She's actually Luke's ex's daughter...well, she _was_ Luke's ex's cousin's daughter, but the cousin died a few months ago, so Noah – that's Luke's ex – he came back here to Oakdale, hoping to raise Sammy with Luke, but Luke was with Reid, so...”

Rhona nodded slowly. “It _is_ complicated.” She looked around the room once more. “So, who is Kyle talking to?”

“Oh, that's Henry, Katie's best friend; he's sort of a father to Jacob.”

“Wow, who knew my brother's life could sound so much like a soap opera?” she joked. She turned toward Casey. “And you? Do you have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?” she teased.

“No, yes...I mean, I told you, I'm not gay...but yes, I have a girlfriend...sort of...”

“Sort of...hmm...where is she?” Rhona asked.

“In South America at the moment,” he answered, and then added quickly. “She loves to travel.”

“I see,” Rhona said, smiling. “How long will she be gone?”

“Um...a few months,” he said.

“Really?” she responded. “Good to know.”

 

Stephen looked up and saw his sister speaking with Casey near the front door. _What is she doing here? Why didn't she call to tell me she was coming? Her semester isn't over yet, is it?_ Worries not withstanding, he smiled to see her, his baby sister. It had been too long - between her college commitments and his work – he'd missed her. His smile faltered somewhat; something about her eyes, something in the falseness of her smile...she was bothered by something. Something important. She was doing a good job hiding it, and most people wouldn't see it, but he did. Again he found himself smiling, and he crossed the room to where she stood. 

She saw him coming and smiled at him; then her own smile faltered slightly. They both knew that they couldn't keep any secrets from one another. He knew that she was upset and she could see that he knew. He reached her and he pulled her in for a hug. Her arms went around his back. 

“Rhona,” he said.

“Stevie,” she whispered, holding onto him.

They held each other for a few moments. 

“It's _so_ good to see you,” he said, pulling back to look at her again.

“You too,” she responded.

“How did you find me here?” he asked.

“Your landlady.”

“Why didn't you call? I could have met you at our place.”

“I don't know,” she said. “I just...I just needed...wanted...to see you.”

Stephen could tell that she was trying not to fall apart, especially in front of strangers, so he didn't question her anymore. “Well, I'm so glad you're here,” he said. “Let me introduce you to a few people.”

“Well, Casey told me who they all were.”

“Yes, but you need to be properly introduced, okay?”

“Okay,” she said with a smile.

Turning to the room, he called out, “Can I have everybody's attention? Hello?” he tried again, to no avail over the noise in the room. 

“Yo!” Casey cried. Heads turned their way. 

“Thanks, Casey,” Stephen said, while Rhona tried not to laugh. “So, everyone...I'd like you to meet my sister, Rhona.” They smiled at her, and her brother began singling people out. “This is Katie and her son Jacob, that's Luke with his daughter Sammy, you met Casey...and you must remember Reid.”

“I do,” she said.

“Hi Rhona,” Reid said. “You've grown up a lot since I last saw you.”

She laughed. “True.”

“That's Henry, sitting at the table,” Stephen continued. “And this,” he continued, walking with her to the table, “Is Kyle.” He took his hand. “My fiancé,” he finished.

“Your fiancé?” Katie said excitedly.

“Yes,” Stephen answered. 

Kyle stood up and put an arm around his waist. “We were going to announce it over dessert, but this seems the perfect time.” He turned to Rhona. “It's nice to meet you,” he said. “Stephen has talked about you a lot.” 

“All good things?” she asked.

“All good things,” he said. 

“My big brother and I haven't seen each other a lot in the last few years, but when we talked at Christmas, he mentioned you, and I could tell...I had a feeling about the two of you,” she said with a smile. “I'm very happy for you guys.”

“Thanks, Sis,” Stephen said, putting an arm around her once more. “It's _so_ good to see you.”

And with that the others crowded around to congratulate the happy couple before dessert was served and all settled into conversation once more.


End file.
